


The Wings of a Butterfly

by Disqua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua
Summary: Seto Kaiba sowie Bakura sind jeweils Anführer einer Gang. Der eine ruhig und besonnen, der andere aufbrausend und feurig. Klar das es genug Konfliktpotential zwischen den beiden Gruppen gibt und immer öfter die Fetzen fliegen. Bis ein Ereignis die beiden so stolzen Männer dazu zwingt zusammen zu arbeiten.
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Kaiba Seto





	1. Prolog

Domino, eine Stadt in Blüte. Schillernd und voller Leben. Sowohl am Tage wie auch in der Nacht. Niemand erahnte den Krieg, der sich im Untergrund abspielte. Niemand wagte es sich mit den Grössen der Unterwelt anzulegen.

Es gab ein klares Gesetz. Die Westseite gehörte Seto Kaiba, die Ostseite Bakura.

Die Westseite regierte das Geld, jeder kannte Seto Kaiba, sei es in den Bürogebäuden oder tief unten in den Gossen der Stadt. Wer Geld benötigte oder es rein waschen wollte, war bei ihm genau richtig. Viele Clubs in der Stadt gehörten ihm, ebenso wie viele Hinterzimmer in denen sich die nicht so ganz legalen Geschäfte seines Clans abspielten.

Geldwäsche, Glücksspiel und Menschenhandel waren nur ein Teil seiner Akte und niemals konnte es jemand dem kühlen Seto Kaiba nachweisen.

Die Ostseite regierte die Gewalt, dort kannte jeder Bakura. Nicht selten gab er Kredite mit überzogenen Zinsen, vielleicht das Einzige was er mit Seto Kaiba gemeinsam hatte. Wurde zu spät bezahlt war ihm das Geld egal, er regelte dies auf seine Art und Weise. Sein Spezialgebiet war weder Geld noch Glücksspiel, eher das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Bakura machte sein beachtliches Vermögen mit Drogen und Prostitution. Kaum ein Stricher war nicht unter Bakuras Kontrolle und jeder, der nicht für ihn arbeitete, lebte in Angst.

Welche der beiden Seiten mehr Todesopfer in einer Woche vorzuweisen hatte, war nicht sonderlich schwer. Meist gewann Bakuras Seite haushoch und die Polizei konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Die Handlanger welche immer mal wieder verhaftet wurden, hatten zu grosse Angst um ihr Leben, sollten sie reden. Die Gefängnisse waren voll mit Spitzeln von Bakura sowie von Seto und keiner hatte Skrupel unnötigen Müll zu beseitigen, Bakura noch weniger als Seto.

Was die Polizei allerdings noch weniger unter Kontrolle hatte als die Machenschaften der Beiden Clans, war die Fehde, die untereinander geführt wurde.

Die Todesopfer, die nicht in den Nachrichten kamen, die Geschäfte die nicht bekannt waren.

Seto Kaiba führte seine Clubs sauber, keinerlei Steuerschuld, keinerlei Fehler in seiner Buchhaltung, ihm war nichts nachzuweisen und die Hinterzimmer? Ein Spitzel bei der Polizei und die Sache war geregelt und bei Bakura?

Seine Bordelle waren sauber, keinerlei Anzeichen, dass seine Huren misshandelt wurden oder gar Drogen verkauften und die Jungs auf der Strasse hatten zu viel Angst Bakura und seine Männer ans Messer zu liefern. Ihr Leben war nichts wert, nicht für Bakura und nicht für sie selbst und somit auch für die Polizei keinerlei Option.

Was allerdings schlimmer aufwog war, dass keine der beiden Gangs sich einen Dreck um die restliche Bevölkerung scherte. War jemand im Weg, wurde er aus dem Weg geräumt. Egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind. Egal ob reicher Bankier oder elendiger Junkie. Seto bewerkstelligte dies auf seine eigene Art und Weise, während Bakuras Männer meist Spuren der Zerstörung hinterliessen und immer öfter traf es Mitglieder der gegnerischen Bande und die Fehde wurde grösser und grösser. Die Schauplätze brutaler und blutiger.

Und wieso? Weil die Stadtgrenzen anfingen sich zu vermischen. Setos Clubs waren gute Drogenumschlagplätze und Bakuras Jungs nutzen dies natürlich aus, steigerten den Umsatz des so skrupellosen Drogenbosses ins Unermessliche und Seto? Dieser baute einen Club nach dem anderen in Bakuras Revier und wollte mit Drogen nichts am Hut haben, ebenso wenig, dass sich dessen Stricher ihre Beute für die Nacht in seinen Clubs sicherte und so kam es desöfteren zu Auseinandersetzungen der Untermänner. Mittlerweile war die Fehde allerdings an einem Punkt angekommen, bei welchem auch Seto und Bakura nicht mehr wegschauen konnten und sie die gegenseitige Vernichtung des jeweils anderen Clans und die vollständige Übernahme der Stadt planten.

Der Auslöser wusste wohl keine der beiden Gangs, es konnte genauso gut der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings gewesen sein.


	2. Kapitel 1

Seto Kaiba arbeitete gerade an den Abrechnungen seines neusten Clubs. Er lief gut, besser als erwartet, nur wurde seine Ruhe durch lauten Tumult ausserhalb des Büros gestört. „Sie dürfen nicht ...“ - „Es ist MIR scheiss egal, was ich darf und was nicht“, polterte die andere Person und stiess die Tür zu seinem Büro wutentbrannt auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass du einen Termin bei mir hast Bakura~“, kam es herablassend von dem Clubbesitzer und brachte den Anderen noch ein wenig mehr auf die Palme. Dessen Temperament würde ihn irgendwann umbringen, da war sich Kaiba sicher.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass DU die Stadtkarte nicht lesen kannst, Kaiba!“, entgegnete dieser ziemlich genervt und liess sich in den Sessel vor dessen Schreibtisch fallen. Es war ihm ziemlich egal ob er darum gebeten wurde Platz zu nehmen oder nicht.

„Wie bitte?“ Seto war tatsächlich kurz irritiert, und noch bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, winkte Bakura seine Jungs herein, einer davon hatte tatsächlich eine Stadtkarte in der Hand, welche er vor Seto ausbreitete.

Bakura stand langsam wieder auf und strich eine rot markierte Linie nach.

„Erinnerst du dich, Kaiba? Das ist DEINE Karte, die hast du mir vor zwei Jahren vor die Füsse geworfen damit ich die Grenzen kenne, nachdem ein Stricher von mir in deinem Club festgenommen wurde.“ Kaiba lehnte sich mit einem Schmunzeln in den Sessel zurück und beobachtete Bakura ganz genau. Der Tag damals war witzig und er würde es immer wieder tun. Er hasste nichts mehr, als wenn die Bande seines Gegenübers SEINEN Ruf vermieste.

„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?“, wollte er dann in seinem typisch kühlen Tonfall wissen. „Such mal die Adresse deines Clubs, dieses Clubs, Kaiba“, verlangte der Silberhaarige und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Seto liess sich tatsächlich zu einem leisen Seufzer bewegen und deutete Yami an diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, als wenn er irgendetwas tat, was Bakura von ihm wollte.

„Hinter der roten Linie“, stellte Yami schmunzelnd fest und blickte dabei wieder zu seinem Boss. „Dein ernst jetzt? Du kommst zu mir wegen ein paar Zentimetern?“, wollte Kaiba nun wissen und sah zu gut in dessen Augen, dass dies KEIN Scherz war.

„Du hast zwei Optionen Kaiba. Option 1: Du verziehst dich in die Löcher die dir schon gehören und wir haben kein Problem miteinander oder aber Option 2: Du zahlst.“ Bakura tigerte nun schon beinahe durch den Raum und machte damit selbst Kaiba nervös.

„Ich zahlen? Du denkst wirklich, du kommst hier bei mir mit dieser billigen Schutzgeldnummer durch?“, wollte der Braunhaarige dann kühler wissen. „Du machst dich gerade ziemlich lächerlich“, stellte der Clubinhaber fest und stand nun ebenfalls auf. Er hatte eindeutig keine Zeit um sie für Bakura zu verschwenden.

„ICH mach mich lächerlich? Denkst du ich mache Scherze? Oder bist du etwa pleite und kommst deswegen in mein Revier?“ Seto hörte dem etwas Kleineren gar nicht weiter zu und wies Yami an die Karte wieder zusammenzufalten. Dieser drückte sie ihm dann auch in die Hand und Seto trat vor seinen Rivalen und presste ihm die Karte gegen die Brust.

„Ich rate dir an umgehend zu verschwinden, bevor ICH ungemütlich werde. Du erlaubst dir gerade eine Dreistigkeit, die ich selbst von dir nicht erwartet hätte. Nimm deine Jungs mit und lass dich hier nicht mehr blicken“, entgegnete er dann auch weiterhin kühl und bekam ein leises Knurren zur Antwort.

Bakura liess sich natürlich nicht so einfach abspeisen. Gab er jetzt nach, war dies für Kaiba eine Einladung in seinem Revier weitere Clubs zu eröffnen und er hatte wirklich keine Lust, diesem öfter als nötig zu begegnen.

„Dann wird es dich sicher nicht stören, wenn meine Jungs hier Stammgäste werden~ Einige davon haben ein kleines Drogenproblem und ich denke, die Bullen werden sich freuen, DICH endlich hochnehmen zu können.“

Seto lachte nun tatsächlich leise auf. „Und du denkst deine Junkies reichen aus ja?“, wollte er direkt wissen und öffnete langsam die Tür. Bakura war hier nicht mehr erwünscht und deutlicher machen konnte er es ihm wohl nicht.

„Wer redet denn von meinen Junkies, Kaiba~ Ich habe soeben meinen neuen Umschlagplatz für Drogen und Huren gefunden, du hättest einfach zahlen können, aber wer nicht hören will, der fühlt bekannterweise“, raunte der Kleinere in dessen Ohr und leckte ihm auch kurz über dieses. Seto erschauderte leicht und ihm wurde schlagartig wieder klar wieso er mit dem Kerl nicht klar kam. Diese Arroganz und Selbstverliebtheit, die er an den Tag legte und das Wissen, wie er ihn zu provozieren hatte.

„Verschwinde und nimm deine Bande mit“, verlangte er nun deutlich und sah in Bakuras grinsendes Gesicht. „Diese Diskussion ist noch nicht beendet, Kaiba, du wolltest es nicht anders.“

Bakura wandte sich von dem Braunhaarigen ab und wies seine Männer an ihm zu folgen. Die Karte wurde von Marik aufgehoben, Bakura hatte sie ja nicht angenommen und folgte seinem Boss dann auch.

„Was glaubt dieser Mistkerl eigentlich, wer er ist?“ Seto liess sich entnervt in seinen Sessel fallen und rieb sich die Stirn. Es war abzusehen, dass Bakura nicht erfreut drüber wäre, wenn er hier in sein Revier eindrang, aber eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass dieser zu dumm war, es zu checken. Aber offensichtlich hatte er ihn unterschätzt.

„Ich falle dir nur ungern in den Rücken Seto, aber, du hast die Karte damals gemacht und das eben war eine offene Kriegserklärung von dir in seinem Gebiet“, stellte Yami dann nüchtern fest. „Wenn du es nur ungern tust, wieso machst du es dann?“, fragte Seto mit einem etwas entnervten Aufseufzen nach. Er wusste es doch selbst. Dieser Kerl brachte ihn einfach zur Weissglut. Normalerweise war er beherrscht, ruhig und liess sich von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, aber Bakura? Ja der schaffte es, dass er sich wirklich irgendwann vergessen würde.

Erneut seufzte er leise auf und lehnte sich leicht in seinem Sessel zurück. „Weil ich kein Arschkriecher bin und du mich genau deswegen zu deiner rechten Hand gemacht hast“, stellte der etwas Jüngere leicht grinsend fest und fing an die Schultern seines Bosses leicht zu massieren. Was dieser mehr als dankend annahm. „Da war ja was“, stellte der Brünette leicht grinsend fest und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Die wohltuenden Hände Yamis massierten ihn weiter und die Präsenz des Jüngeren beruhigte ihn meistens. Es störte ihn daher auch nicht, als dieser unter seinem Hemd langsam die Brust runter fuhr und ihm einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken hauchte.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber wir sollten darüber nachdenken, wie ich aus dieser Misere rauskomme, danach kannst du gern für noch mehr Entspannung sorgen.“ Er hielt die Hände seines Vizes leicht schmunzelnd fest und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die rechte Hand.

Der Jüngere löste sich von seinem Boss und setzte sich vor diesen auf den Schreibtisch. „Wenn wir Yugi einschalten? Wobei ich nicht denke, dass eine Razzia nach so kurzer Zeit gut ankommt ...“ Seto fuhr sich bei dem Vorschlag kurz durchs Haar und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Eine Razzia bei mir um Bakuras Jungs hochgehen zu lassen? Hat Yugi Kontakte ins Drogendezernat? Ansonsten bringt das alles nichts ...“ Seto stand nun doch langsam auf und schob sich zwischen Yamis Beine.

„Ich kann ihn fragen, bisher waren die Kontakte nicht nötig, daher habe ich ihn nie gefragt“, gab der Jüngere dann mit einem leichten Grinsen von sich und schnurrte kurz leise auf, als er Setos Lippen an seinem Hals spürte.

„Dann kümmer dich drum, ich will so viele auf einmal aus meinem Club haben“, raunte der Braunhaarige dann leicht grinsend gegen die weiche Haut und öffnete langsam Yamis Hose. „Jetzt?“, fragte dieser schmunzelnd nach und bekam sein Handy in die Hand gedrückt. „Jetzt.“

Der Jüngere nahm sein Handy dann auch zur Hand und versuchte seinen jüngeren Bruder zu erreichen und vor allem, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, während Seto gerade das tat, was er tat.

„Yugi? Hey, ich, ehm, hast du Kontakte zum Drogendezernat oder so? Ja, ich darf, fuck“, kurzzeitig musste Yami seine Hand aufs Handy legen damit Yugi sein aufkeuchen nicht mitbekam. So war das mit der Entspannung für Seto definitiv nicht geplant.

„Ja, bin noch dran, hast du? Seto bekam vorhin Besuch von Bakura, der ihm seine Dealer in den Laden schicken will, kannst du das was drehen?“ Wieder musste er sich selbst auf stumm stellen, da er nicht anders konnte als genussvoll aufstöhnen. Er stand ja wirklich darauf von Seto genommen zu werden, aber doch nicht wenn er mit seinem Bruder telefonieren sollte. Nichts desto trotz krallte er sich leicht in dessen Nacken fest und küsste ihn kurz gierig, ehe er sich wieder versuchte auf seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren.

„Warte, ich musste Seto eben Bescheid sagen ... Wann? Morgen? Perfekt, damit dürften wir Bakura eins auswischen, danke dir, ja, bis später.“ Yami konnte gar nicht schnell genug auflegen, um sich endlich seinem Boss hinzugeben und es komplett zu geniessen.

„Ich kann mich halt immer auf dich verlassen“, raunte ihm dieser ins Ohr, als er fertig war und die Hose wieder schloss.

„Nur das nächste Mal bitte NICHT, wenn ich mit Yugi telefoniere ...“ Seto grinste nur leicht und liess sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. „ich überlege es mir, kannst du vorne mal nach dem Rechten sehen?“

Yami nickte leicht und richtete seine Klamotten ebenfalls wieder. Seto und er waren kein Paar, im Gegenteil, aber er wusste zu gut, dass Seto eindeutig einfacher zu handhaben war, wenn er ihm ab und an genau diese Entspannung verschaffte. Zumal er sich nun wirklich nicht darüber beklagen konnte, hatte er ja auch was davon.

Kurz machte er seine Runde und stellte fest das für heute wohl alles ruhig war und hoffentlich auch bleibt, er traute Bakura und seiner Bande nicht über den Weg.

Dieser lag jedoch bereits in seinem Bett und liess sich von einem seiner Jungs verwöhnen, immerhin hatte er eine Reihe an Bordellen und die Jungs waren schliesslich nicht zu verachten. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht wirklich entspannen. Kaiba ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendwie musste er es diesem Idioten zeigen.

„Fuck.“ Er konnte sich gerade wirklich nicht auf den Jungen auf sich konzentrieren und dazu kam, dass Marik ebenfalls einfach rein gestürmt kam.

„Wir haben ein Problem“, stellte dieser unumwunden fest und störte sich gar nicht erst an dem Kerl, der sich die Bettdecke bis zum Hals hochzog, Genauer gesagt, er ignorierte ihn komplett.

„Was nun?“ Bakuras Stimmung war komplett dahin und so stand er langsam auf und zog sich seine Shorts über. „Sicher das du das vor deinem Spielzeug bereden willst?“, wollte Marik dann doch mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Kerl im Bett wissen. „Du kannst gehen, ich habe keinen Bock mehr“, entliess Bakura diesen und zog sich nebenbei seine Hose wieder an.

„Also, was für ein Problem haben wir?“, wollte der Silberhaarige dann auch wissen, als er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Normalerweise besprach er wichtige Dinge nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer, aber Marik hielt sich da sowieso nicht dran.

„Also, abgesehen davon, dass du mir mal wieder ne Nummer versaut hast?“, setzte er dann mit einem breiten Grinsen nach.

„Die muss unglaublich gut gewesen sein ...“, erwiderte der Jüngere leicht sarkastisch und setzte sich Bakura gegenüber.

„Ich habe mit Ryou telefoniert, er meinte er erreicht dich nicht ... Dein Bruder fragt sich langsam, wie du deinen Clan eigentlich leiten kannst, wenn du bei wichtigen Dingen nicht erreichbar bist.“ Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Bakuras Lippen. „Ich hab dich, du bist ja immer erreichbar.“ Nichts desto trotz zückte er sein Handy und stellte drei Anrufe in Abwesenheit fest, alle drei seines Bruders.

„Okay, was wollte er?“, fragte der Gangleader dann seufzend nach. Normalerweise meldete sich Ryou nicht bei ihm, wollte er mit seinen Machenschaften nichts zu tun haben, also musste es wichtig sein.

„Wir sollten morgen keine Dealer in Kaibas Club schicken“, erklärte Marik dann mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Kaiba ...“, knurrte Bakura nur leise und stand wieder auf. Ruhig bleiben konnte er bei diesem Kerl einfach nicht.

„Ey du solltest deinen Bruder nicht weiter in deine Machenschaften reinziehen, er ist einer der Jüngsten im Drogendezernat und bisher hat keiner geschnallt, dass du mit ihm verwandt bist ... Wenn das rauskommt, ist er geliefert.“ Bakura grinste jedoch ein wenig breiter und stützte sich vor Marik ab. „Ich zwinge ihn zu gar nichts. Wenn er mich warnen will, soll er das tun, ausserdem hat die Gegenseite doch auch nen Bullen bei sich, Kaiba denkt wohl, er ist besonders schlau. Ich werde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, aber vorher, du hast eben gestört“, raunte er Marik ins Ohr und zog diesen in einen innigen Kuss.

„Ach und ich soll jetzt das beenden, was der Kleine angefangen hat?“, schnurrte der Kleinere gegen die Lippen seines Bosses. „Ich weiss, der Posten der rechten Hand wird normalerweise anderweitig ausgelegt, aber gerade ...“, er raunte die Worte erneut gegen die Lippen des Jüngeren und küsste ihn erneut überaus hungrig. Auf Marik hatte er gerade eindeutig mehr Lust als auf den Jungen vorhin und über Kaiba konnte er sich morgen auch noch Gedanken machen.


	3. Kapitel 2

Der Morgen kam für Bakura früher als erwartet. Marik tigerte in seinem Zimmer hoch und runter und weckte ihn alleine durch seine Schritte. Bakura konnte normalerweise von sich behaupten wie ein Stein zu schlafen und selbst wenn der Krieg um ihn hereinbrach, wurde er selten wach. Nicht sehr vorteilhaft für einen Clanboss, aber so war er nun einmal.  
“Könntest du mir BITTE verraten, wieso du mich auf eine so uncoole Art und Weise weckst? Du solltest eigentlich fix und alle neben mir liegen und dich nicht rühren können …” Marik drehte sich mit einem leisen Knurren zu seinem Boss um. “Du scheinst ja ausgeschlafen zu sein, wenn du schon wieder solche Kommentare von dir geben kannst. Im Gegensatz zu dir, mache ich mir allerdings Gedanken, wie wir diesen Kindergarten nicht weiter ausweiten, sondern weiter in Ruhe nebeneinander existieren können.”  
Bakura wusste natürlich sofort, worauf Marik ansprach und er liess sich seufzend zurück in sein Bett fallen. Zwar hatte er noch keine Ahnung, was für eine Uhrzeit es war, aber in seinen Augen gab es für so ein Gespräch eh keine passende.   
Kaiba nervte ihn, egal was er tat, allein das dieser Idiot existierte war schon zuviel und dass dieser nun beschlossen hatte, in sein Revier einzudringen liess eindeutig keine friedliche Lösung mehr zu.  
“Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?”, wollte der Jüngere ein wenig genervt wissen und setzte sich zu Bakura aufs Bett. “Glaubst du wirklich, es gibt noch eine friedliche Koexistenz? Der Kerl hat mich gestern bis aufs Äusserste provoziert und lässt sogar eine Razzia auf einen frisch eröffneten Club anordnen, um mir eins reinzuwürgen… Damit ist der Penner eindeutig zu weit gegangen, und wenn ich nicht so gut erzogen wäre, würd ich ihn einfach mit einer 9mm begrüssen.”  
Marik schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Bakura und gut erzogen war schon ein guter Witz früh Morgens, aber wussten sie Beide, dass dieser Kerl nicht einfach so irgendwen umlegte, ausser es war von höchster Notwendigkeit. Genauer gesagt, glaubte Marik, dass Seto Kaiba in diesem Punkt eindeutig kaltherziger und konsequenter war.   
Es war nicht so, dass aufgrund Bakuras überschäumenden Temperament nicht der ein oder andere sein Leben lassen musste, aber meistens versuchte er solche Situationen zu vermeiden.  
“Ich würde ja zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen, wenn die Bullen nichts finden heute Abend, aber ich kann da unmöglich hingehen.”   
Kurz strich er sich übers Gesicht und setzte sich dann wieder auf. Setos Gesicht wäre bestimmt ein Foto wert und er würde es hüten wie ein Schatz, nur leider war die Möglichkeit ein solches zu bekommen nicht gerade sehr hoch.   
Sein Auftauchen im Club bei einer Razzia wäre definitiv kontraproduktiv und würde Seto noch eher auf die Idee bringen, dass er selbst einen Spitzel bei der Polizei hatte und je später sein Konkurrent dies herausfinden würde, umso besser war dies für ihn.  
“Ich denke, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, die wäre aber ziemlich gewagt”, merkte Marik nach einem Moment des Überlegens an und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bosses wieder auf sich.   
“Wenn ich zum Club gehe und Yami um ein Gespräch bitte, vielleicht kann ich eine kleine Kamera im Eingangsbereich und im Clubraum selbst platzieren.” Bakura schien einen Moment zu überlegen und stand nun seinerseits langsam auf.  
“Wenn du zu Mutou gehst, ist das wie eine Kapitulation … Das spielt Kaiba doch wieder voll in die Karten und ich werde vor diesem geleckten Affen bestimmt nicht klein beigeben.”   
Mit einem Murren biss er in einen Apfel, welchen er aus dem Obstkorb auf seinem Tisch nahm. So langsam wurde er wach und bekam Hunger und ein hungriger Bakura war nicht unbedingt wünschenswert.  
“Es wäre nur eine Kapitulation, wenn du davon wüsstest ... Wenn ich aber dahin gehe und Yami in dem glauben lasse ich mache das auf eigene Faust, bist du fein raus. Natürlich wirst du dir von Kaiba dann anhören dürfen du hättest mich nicht im Griff, aber diesen kleinen Triumph kannst du ihm doch gönnen, wenn du danach sein überraschtes Gesicht auf Video hast, wenn die Bullen nichts finden oder?”   
Bakura schien weiter zu überlegen, während er seinen Apfel aufass. Die Dauer machte Marik beinahe wahnsinnig, aber so kannte er seinen Boss, wenn ihm eine Idee gefiel, dann dachte er wenigstens gründlich darüber nach und wog alle Pros und Contras gegeneinander ab.  
“Na gut… Ich werde nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass du Gefallen an Mutou gefunden hast. Ich will keine verkappte Romeo und Julia Geschichte erleben, ich steh nicht so auf Shakespeare und seine Tragödien …”   
Marik schluckte kurz und fühlte sich für eine kleine Millisekunde tatsächlich ertappt. Er fand Yami attraktiv, aber käme er nicht im Geringsten auf die Idee, mit diesem anzubandeln. Es wäre wirklich zum scheitern verurteilt, ihre Bosse hassten sich und eine Besserung war nun wirklich nicht in Sicht.  
“Keine Sorge, nur scheint ihr Sturköpfe ja nicht miteinander reden zu können, vielleicht kriegen wir Beide ja sowas wie eine Einigung hin …” Marik stand ebenfalls wieder auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer des Älteren. Nicht, dass dieser noch auf die Idee kam weiter nachzufragen. Musste er jetzt erst einmal mit Mai sprechen und sich ein paar kleine Kameras ausborgen und dann hoffen, dass Yami bereits im Club war, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Marik war jetzt schon fix und fertig mit den Nerven. Mai konnte aber auch labern und wenn sie nicht die Expertin für die Kameras gewesen wäre, hätte er auf ein Gespräch mit ihr gerne verzichtet. So cool die Frau auch wirken mochte, aber sie hatte eindeutig viel zu viel Gesprächsbedarf. Ein Mann würde ihr vermutlich auch mal wieder gut tun, aber er hütete sich davor diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Die gute Dame hatte eine verdammt harte Rechte und in die lief er ungern noch ein zweites Mal.  
Jetzt war es weit nach Mittags und somit war die Chance noch ein wenig grösser Yami anzutreffen. Die Gefahr, dass Kaiba wen anderen für diesen Club abkommandiert hatte, war zwar da, aber vermutlich rechnete dieser genauso mit Stress, wie es Bakura tat.  
An dem Club angekommen, konnte er diesen ohne grosse Mühe betreten, es war auf jeden Fall wer anwesend und kaum im Clubraum angekommen, traf er auf die von ihm gesuchte Person.  
“Mutou, du hast eine ausserordentlich hübsche Kehrseite, aber du hast vergessen, in welchem Gebiet du dich aufhältst. Sehr nachlässig von dir …” Angesprochener drehte sich ziemlich gelassen zu dem Älteren um und lehnte sich an den Tresen. “Dich Trampeltier hört man schon von weitem und ich bezweifle ziemlich stark, dass du mich hier im Club erledigen würdest~”, konterte der Kleinere mit einem frechen Grinsen. Er hatte Marik ehrlicherweise nicht kommen gehört, aber die Blösse überrascht worden zu sein, gab er sich bestimmt nicht.   
“Erlegen vielleicht … Aber du hast recht, die Spur wäre viel zu eindeutig und ich habe noch ein paar Pläne, die im Knast nicht umsetzbar sind”, gab Marik dann mit einem Schmunzeln von sich.   
Yami tat erst einmal so als hätte er die ersten Worte nicht verstanden. Um sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen hatte er so oder so keine Zeit, daher wollte er sich aktuell nicht damit befassen. “Womit wir bei dem Thema wären was du hier überhaupt willst. Der Club öffnet erst später und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dich nicht als Stammgast begrüssen zu dürfen, also, was verschafft mir die Ehre?” Yami setzte sich dann auf einen Barhocker und musterte Marik intensiv, hatte er die Hoffnung aus der Körpersprache des Älteren was ablesen zu können aber nichts. Bakura hatte den Kerl nicht umsonst als seine rechte Hand auserwählt.   
“Nun, ich bin ohne das Wissen meines Bosses hier und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn deiner davon auch nichts erfahren würde. Natürlich gehe ich davon aus, dass du ihn nicht belügen wirst, aber, es sollte ein Gespräch unter uns sein und bleiben.” Marik setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen der Barhocker, direkt neben Yami und von diesem unbemerkt schaffte er es sogar eine der kleinen Minikameras unter dem Tresen anzubringen, hoffte er zeitgleich das die Ausrichtung nicht allzu schlecht sein würde und man später auch wirklich was sehen konnte.   
“Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr man um den heissen Brei herum reden kann, Ishtar, danke, jetzt weiss ich es”, entgegnete der Jüngere ein wenig sarkastisch und nahm sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Wasser von der anderen Seite des Tresens.   
“Ich werde deine Zeit nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen, es ist also nicht nötig mir auch was anzubieten.” Marik war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass Yami dies gar nicht vorgehabt hatte. “Nun, ich finde, dieser Kindergarten kann ein wenig eingedämmt werden. Wir wissen Beide, dass Bakuras Geschäfte Kaibas nicht behindern und umgekehrt auch nicht. Klar greifen sie teilweise in die jeweils anderen über, aber bisher gab es keine finanziellen Verluste und die menschlichen halten sich auch noch in Grenzen. Nur schaukeln die Beiden sich langsam aber sicher hoch und bevor ein richtiger Krieg ausbricht, sollten wir sie vielleicht ein wenig runterfahren und sie bestmöglichst voneinander fernhalten. Was natürlich die Einhaltung bestimmter Abmachungen beinhaltet und bis anhin hatte dies ja auch ziemlich gut funktioniert.”   
Yami seufzte kurz auf und strich sich durchs Haar. Marik hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und er selbst war sich im Klaren, dass die Aktion heute Nacht einen Krieg auslösen würde, aber Seto jetzt noch aufzuhalten war einfach nicht möglich.  
“Du willst mir also sagen, dass wir Beide quasi Babysitter für unsere Chefs spielen sollten? Ich habe ja sonst nichts weiter zu tun …”   
Marik erhob sich von seinem Hocker und schaute sich ein wenig im Club um, ein wenig Interesse zu heucheln war nie verkehrt. “Indirekt ja, die Szene gestern war harmlos. Bakura war zwar angepisst, aber noch nicht sauer. Ein Waffenstillstand scheint kaum möglich zu sein, was mir bewusst ist, aber wir, du und ich, sollten schauen, dass wir das Konfliktpotential relativ klein halten und nichts unnötig provoziert wird. Ich denke, du verstehst was ich damit sagen will.”   
Yami nickte leicht. Er verstand ziemlich gut, was Marik damit sagen wollte. Ihn störte es nur dies hinter Setos Rücken zu machen. Mit diesem darüber zu sprechen hätte jedoch kein Ergebnis zur Folge.  
“Ich schau, was ich machen kann, aber dir sollte bewusst sein, dass es nicht nur an Kaiba liegt und Bakura selbst genug provoziert”, merkte Yami mit einem leichten Grinsen an und liess Marik sich wieder zu ihm umdrehen.  
“Ich habe nie behauptet, dass nur Seto Kaiba Schuld an allem ist. Ich finde beide Parteien benehmen sich wie Kinder, deren Schaufel aus dem Sandkasten geklaut wurde. Natürlich erwarte ich nicht, dass Beide wie kleine Lämmchen sind und jedem die Hand schütteln, auch, dass unsere Banden nie beste Freunde werden ist offensichtlich, aber eine Fehde weiter hochzupushen die keinerlei Sinn ergibt, sehe ich nicht ein. Ich denke, Kaiba wird keine weiteren Clubs hier eröffnen und Bakura wird sich damit arrangieren, solange er ab und an ein klein wenig den Macker markieren kann.”  
Yami musste nun doch leise auflachen. Er hatte Marik unterschätzt, aber leider musste er ihm recht geben. Dieser Punkt ging an die rechte Hand ihres Rivalen.   
“Darum geht es dir? Es war nie geplant einen Club auf eurer Seite zu eröffnen, dies ist ein kleiner Planungsfehler, den ich gerne einräumen kann. Ich denke, wir sind hiermit fertig. Kaiba wird Bakura in der Hinsicht bestimmt nicht weiter provozieren und mir ist bewusst, dass er eine indirekte Kriegserklärung ausgesprochen hat, aber, es ist an dir zu zeigen wie erwachsen dein Boss ist und auf diese unbedachte Äusserung zu scheissen. Wenn du das hinbekommst, haben wir in der Hinsicht, keine weiteren Probleme.” Marik nickte kurz und nahm Yamis Glas aus dessen Hand, trank dann einen Schluck und wandte sich zum gehen.  
“Na dann, sind wir uns ja einig.” Mit einem Schmunzeln hob er die Hand und war dabei den Club zu verlassen. Jedoch nicht um vorher noch in der Garderobe und im Eingangsbereich ebenfalls eine kleine Kamera anzubringen. War er nun gespannt ob Yami Kaiba dazu bringen würde die Razzia abzublasen, oder ob er seinen Chef ins offene Messer laufen liess. In seinen Augen hatte er ihm sehr diskret vermittelt, dass Bakura davon Bescheid wusste.


	4. Kapitel 3

Yami wusste nicht so genau, wie er die Laune seines Bosses einzuschätzen hatte. Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten sass er nun in dessen Büro und wartete darauf endlich die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, die er eigentlich verdient hatte. Nun gut, er hätte seine Möglichkeiten gehabt, aber auf eine schnelle Nummer mit seinem Boss war er gerade wirklich nicht aus. Nicht, wenn es um etwas so Wichtiges ging, wie eine Razzia, die ins Leere verlaufen würde und Bakura noch mehr Nahrung für Spott und Hohn lieferte.   
“Seto, ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, könntest du BITTE später deine Börsenberichte oder was auch immer du gerade tust abchecken?”, wollte Yami nach weiteren fünf Minuten wissen und er klang deutlich genervter, als Seto es sich gewohnt war.  
“Normalerweise hast du auch kein Problem damit einfach los zu reden”, stellte der Ältere beinahe belustigt fest, hielt es jedoch nicht für nötig seinen Kopf zu seiner rechten Hand zu drehen. Der Pc schien offensichtlich interessanter zu sein.   
“Wenn es dich so wenig interessiert, dann kann ich dich auch ins offene Messer laufen lassen, dann will ich aber kein Gejammer hören, wieso ich mich nicht drum gekümmert habe.” Mit den Worten erhob sich Yami aus dem Ledersessel und wandte sich zum gehen.   
Er wusste, dass Marik ihn vorhin zu warnen versuchte und er wusste auch, dass Seto es wissen sollte, aber so? Der Kerl konnte ihm gerade wirklich den Buckel runter rutschen.   
“Yami, du solltest wissen, dass ich dir immer zuhöre, aber ich laufe nie in offene Messer, dafür hab ich ja dich.” Der Angesprochene schnaubte kurz leise auf. Er wusste ja, wie egozentrisch sein Boss war, aber manchmal trieb ihn diese Art einfach zur Weissglut.   
“Treib es nicht zu weit, Seto…”, knurrte er leise zur Antwort und drehte sich dann wieder zu Kaiba um. Dieser sass nun zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel und sein Blick lag offen auf dem Kleineren.   
“Ist ja gut, was ist den so wichtig, dass du es mir mitteilen musst? Normalerweise erledigst du Kleinigkeiten auch ohne meine Zustimmung.”  
Yami schnaubte einmal mehr leise auf. Sein Boss hatte offensichtlich einen Clown gefrühstückt, glaubte er wirklich, dass dieser seine Vorstellung gerade amüsant fand und eigentlich sollte er ihn besser kennen.   
“Wenn ich dieses Problem ohne dich lösen könnte, denkst du nicht ich hätte es bereits getan? Bevor du nun aber weiter versuchst witzig zu sein, auf deine eigene Art und Weise, sage ich dir am Besten, WO unser oder eher DEIN kleines Problem liegt. Ich habe die vage Vermutung, dass Bakura von deiner Razzia Bescheid weiss.”  
Während er die Worte sprach, liess er seinen Clanboss nicht aus den Augen. Dessen Reaktion abzuschätzen war normalerweise unmöglich, aber jetzt? Sein Lächeln gefror beinahe auf den Lippen und mit einem Ruck erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel.  
“Woher?” Yami zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und liess sich nun selbst wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Was eine nicht ganz so kluge Entscheidung war, da Seto kurzerhand um den Schreibtisch herum ging und ihn wieder aus diesem hochzog.   
Aufgrund des kräftigen Rucks verzog er kurz das Gesicht, als er den Schreibtisch in seinem Rücken spürte.   
“Es geht auch sanfter”, beschwerte sich Yami leise und wurde von zwei eisblauen Augen beinahe durchbohrt. “Woher Yami?”, wiederholte Seto lediglich seine Frage und liess den Kleineren erneut aufseufzen. “Reicht es nicht, dass ich es weiss und es dir sage?”, wollte er dann mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen wissen und versuchte die harte Kante weitestgehend zu ignorieren.   
“Yami, ich vertraue dir blind, aber woher hast du diese Information?” Yami legte seine Hände auf die von Seto und löste sich langsam aber sicher aus seinem Griff. Solche Reaktionen waren nicht unüblich und es würde ihm wohl keiner glauben, dass der sonst so ruhige und beherrschte Kaiba, auch mal ein wenig aus der Haut fahren konnte.   
“Ishtar war vorhin bei mir im Club und er hat mir deutlich durch die Blume gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist, Bakura weiter zu provozieren.” - “Schon auf die Idee gekommen, dass es eine Falle ist? Dass er uns genau dies glaubhaft machen will und sich dann kaputt lacht?”, wollte nun Kaiba wissen.  
“Oder aber, er sagt die Wahrheit und du machst dich lächerlich wenn du die Razzia durch führst und dann lacht sich Bakura erst recht ins Fäustchen …” Seto liess den Jüngeren nun los und lehnte sich neben ihn an den Schreibtisch.  
“Also eine 50/50 Chance …”, stellte er leicht entnervt fest und langsam fing Bakura an ihm wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
“Und du vertraust Ishtar?”, harkte Seto mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen nach. Normalerweise verliess er sich blind auf die Menschenkenntnis des Jüngeren, aber hier ging es um einen Kerl aus Bakuras Bande.  
“Nein, ich vertraue dem Kerl absolut nicht, aber, ich glaube ihm, dass er keinen Krieg will. Bisher klappte es auch, einfach nebeneinander zu existieren, ohne grössere Verluste und vielleicht, sollten wir es auch dabei belassen.”  
Seto stiess sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab und musterte Yami für einen kurzen Moment. “Hm, ruf deinen Bruder an, ich kann die Razzia nicht komplett abblasen, aber wir können sie vermindern”, mit den Worten drückte er Yami den Telefonhörer in die Hand. Dieser tat wie ihm aufgetragen und telefonierte mit seinem Bruder, das Gespräch dauerte keine fünf Minuten, ehe Yami wieder auflegte.  
“Sie werden versteckte Kontrollen durchführen. Yugi ist absolut nicht begeistert davon, dürfte dir klar sein.”  
Seto zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und hob nun Yami endgültig auf den Schreibtisch, schob sich zwischen dessen Beine und fing seinen Blick mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf. “Du offensichtlich auch nicht”, stellte er relativ ruhig fest und wurde kurzzeitig aus den lilafarbenen Iriden angefunkelt. “Was denkst du? Ich bin absolut dagegen Yugi mit rein zu ziehen und ich bin auch nicht gerade begeistert davon in Bakuras Gebiet zu arbeiten. Du weisst, ich steh hinter deinen Entscheidungen, aber können wir uns nicht wieder auf unsere Seite der Stadt beschränken? Bakura ist unberechenbar und eine tickende Zeitbombe”, äusserte Yami seine Bedenken und Seto konnte diese besser nachvollziehen, als Yami es vielleicht glaubte.  
“Wir schauen nun erst einmal was heute Abend passiert, danach entscheide ich weiter. Willst du noch Aufmerksamkeit oder kann ich weiter arbeiten?”, harkte der Ältere leicht Grinsend nach und wurde von Yam auch schon zur Seite geschoben.  
“Reicht mir erst einmal. Vielleicht solltest du nachher auch im Club sein, ich glaube kaum, dass Bakura auftauchen wird, nicht einmal dass Ishtar aufschlägt, aber ich denke, einer der Jungs wird sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen.”  
Yami ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro seines Chefs. Er brauchte darauf keine Antwort. Seto war nicht dumm und wusste selbst, was er nun tun sollte, auch wenn es ihn persönlich wurmte, dass er die Razzia nicht komplett abgeblasen hatte. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. 

Bakura hingegen tigerte um Marik und Mai herum und machte die Beiden beinahe wahnsinnig. Er war mehr als nur neugierig, ob Mariks Plan funktionierte, kam er nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass dieser Seto indirekt gewarnt haben könnte. Wäre ihm aber irgendwie auch egal gewesen, zeigte es indirekt ebenfalls seine Macht in diesem Bezirk. Nichts ging, ohne, dass er Bescheid wusste.  
Wenn er ehrlich sein müsste, war es ja eigentlich Mariks Verdienst, aber danach fragte letzten Endes keiner.   
“Könnte durchaus mal was passieren”, moserte er nach einer Weile. “Der Club hat gerade erst geöffnet und wir können froh sein, dass Marik die Kameras so gut platziert hat. Wir sehen so gut wie alles.” Mai war durchaus beeindruckt, hätte sie zuvor nicht geglaubt, dass Bakuras rechte Hand dies wirklich hinbekam. “Ich schicke Rishid da hin … Ich brauche wen vor Ort und ihn kennen sie nicht.”  
Marik seufzte bei den Worten leise auf und zog Bakura kurz aus dem Überwachungsraum. Dieser war ja schlimmer als jedes Kleinkind. “Könntest du ein wenig runter kommen? Wir sehen alles klar und deutlich und normalerweise starten Razzien ein wenig später, bei vollem Betrieb, du kennst das doch.” Bakura schnaubte leise auf und ermahnte sich selbst ein wenig zur Ruhe. Marik hatte ja recht, dennoch war er einfach zu neugierig was passieren würde, ob überhaupt was passieren würde.  
“Was genau hast du eigentlich mit Muto besprochen?” Marik schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf und trat ein wenig näher an Bakura heran. “Nichts was ich dir nicht schon erzählt hätte, alles andere, würde dich so oder so nichts angehen”, schnurrte er ihm dann schmunzelnd zu, was den Silberhaarigen einmal mehr leise aufschnauben liess.  
Sie hatten nichts Exklusives und er war auch nicht in Marik verliebt, aber er hasste es, wenn dieser versuchte ihn zu provozieren. Zumal er wirklich nicht glaubte, dass Muto sich auf ihn einlassen würde.  
“Ich will nicht wissen von was du geträumt hast, während du dich mit ihm unterhalten hast, Marik”, schnurrte er ihm die Worte grinsend gegen die Lippen, ehe er sie ganz leicht mit seinen Eigenen verschloss. “Sollte ich gleich keine Show geliefert bekommen, wirst du heute Nacht auch nicht mehr haben, ausser Träume~”, fügte er dann noch an und löste sich wieder von dem etwas Kleineren.   
Marik schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und ging dann wieder in den Raum, im welchem Mai die gesamte Zeit die Stellung gehalten hatte und setzte sich wieder neben sie hin. “Ich weiss nicht, wie du es die gesamte Zeit mit ihm aushältst”, flüsterte sie beinahe, wusste sie ja nicht, wann Bakura ebenfalls den Raum wieder betreten würde.  
“Ignoranz”, war die klare Antwort und er nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees, hatten sie sich zur Sicherheit gut eingedeckt, wer wusste schon, wie lange sie hier wirklich sitzen würden.  
Es dauerte dann eine ganze Weile, bis sich wirklich etwas tat, mittlerweile war Bakura auch wieder zu ihnen gestossen und beobachtete die Monitore aufmerksam.  
“Gut, nun wüssten wir, wieso er einfach so eine Razzia anzetteln konnte …”, merkte Bakura mit einem leisen Knurren an. Auf einem der Bildschirme war eindeutig Muto zu sehen, in einer Polizeiuniform. “Mai, hast du irgendwelche Infos?”, harkte er bei ihrer IT-Spezialistin nach und diese wechselte zu ihrem Laptop, um direkt nachzuforschen.  
Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, ehe sie ihrem Boss den Laptop hindrehte, damit dieser die Informationen selbst lesen konnte.   
“Mutos jüngerer Bruder ist also Polizist, dies könnte zu einem Problem werden”, gab Bakura zu bedenken. “Ryou hat nicht den gleichen Nachnamen wie du”, warf Marik direkt ein und konnte deutlich sehen, wie Bakura ein wenig nervöser wurde.   
“Kaiba ist nicht blöd, sollte er Ryou jemals sehen, weiss er direkt, dass er irgendwie mit mir verwandt ist. Nachname hin oder her.”   
Marik hielt seinem Boss ein Glas Wasser hin, jetzt etwas zu sagen, würde sowieso nichts bringen. “Dann sollte Ryou sich einfach nicht einmischen, wir brauchen ihn nicht, Bakura, du hast mich, wir wissen jetzt, dass Kaiba bei der Polizei einen Spitzel hat, ich kann den Funk zusammen mit Malik oder Rishid abhören und Duke kann mir dabei helfen in ihr System zu kommen, damit wir immer auf alles gefasst sind.”  
Bakura nickte lediglich. Mais Vorschlag klang gar nicht so dumm in seinen Ohren und er wollte sowieso nicht, dass Ryou sich unnötig in seine Geschäfte einmischte. Er hatte mit seinen Machenschaften nun wirklich nichts zu tun.  
“Bakura, Rishid und Malik okay, aber Duke ist zu frisch bei uns, als dass er direkt an solche Daten kommen sollte.” Marik vertraute dem Schwarzhaarigen keinen Meter und hatte auch keine Probleme damit, dies offen zu sagen.  
“Darüber können wir später reden, immerhin sollte hier gleich ein wenig Action abgehen, ausser Kleinmuto schaut nur auf ein Feierabendbierchen vorbei … Was selten dämlich wäre, in Uniform.”  
Bakuras Blick wanderte wieder auf den Monitor, während Marik Mai nach etwas fragte, was ihr Boss aber nicht mitbekam. Die Blonde tippte wieder etwas in ihrem Laptop, während sich auf den Hauptmonitoren tatsächlich was zu tun begann. Nur leider in einem viel kleineren Ausmass, wie Bakura sich das gewünscht hatte.  
“DAS nennt der Razzia?” Mit einem heftigen Ruck stand er auf, was der Bürostuhl nicht so gut überstand und bis ans Ende des Raumes rollte. “Stichproben?” Bakura tigerte wie zuvor in dem Raum auf und ab und bekam Mariks Grinsen nicht wirklich mit, erst als dieser ihn festhielt und auf den Bildschirm deutete, wurde Bakura ein wenig ruhiger.  
Auf diesem war zu sehen, wie einer seiner Handlanger mehr als offensichtlich ein kleines Drogenpaket hinter dem Tresen zu verstecken versuchte, gekleidet in der Barkeeperuniform des Clubs. “Wie?”, wollte er dann direkt von Marik wissen.   
“Dass er dort arbeitet, ist Zufall, ein guter Zufall, ich habe, als ich mir die Kameras von Mai geliehen habe, natürlich auch Informationen eingeholt.” - “Ich konnte Marik die komplette Personalliste des Clubs geben, da fiel ihm der Name auf. War nicht einfach, Kaiba hat ein ziemlich gut geschütztes System, nur hat er die Daten seines neusten Babys wohl noch nicht in dieses eingespeist”, unterbrach Mai Marik mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.  
“Du kleiner Drecksack, du hast Muto indirekt gewarnt, aber weil er nicht hören wollte, hinterlässt du ihm doch ein Geschenk. Ich sollte dich dafür eigentlich bestrafen, Ishtar.” Der Tonfall den Bakura benutzte, zeigte Marik allerdings, dass dieser nicht wirklich sauer war, eher beeindruckt.  
“Geniess die Show~” Bakuras Blick blieb an dem einen Bildschirm haften und natürlich bekam ein Polizist mit, wie dieser das kleine Paket zu verstecken versuchte.  
Rausreden brachte nichts und schnell wurde nach dem Verantwortlichen des Clubs gerufen, was niemand geringerer als Yami war.  
Marik tippte derweil eine Nachricht auf seinem Handy und keine zwei Sekunden später sah er, wie Yami sein Handy zückte.


	5. Kapitel 4

_ Ich habe dich indirekt gewarnt, dir gesagt, du solltest diese Razzia abblasen. Achtet das nächste Mal genauer auf euer Personal und checkt die Hintergrundgeschichte, man kann nie wissen, wen man sich ins Haus holt. Zu unserer Verteidigung, es war purer Zufall, aber manchmal, haben auch die Bösen mehr Glück als Verstand.  _

Yami schnaubte aufgrund der Nachricht. Ihm war klar, von wem die kam und am liebsten hätte er Ishtar den Hals umgedreht. Nein, noch lieber hätte er Seto den Hals umgedreht. Er wusste, etwas konnte nicht stimmen und sein Gefühl hatte ihn eigentlich selten getäuscht und nun hatten sie den Salat. 

“Yami, sag mir bitte, dass du eine Erklärung dafür hast. Ich ging davon aus, wir nehmen einen von Bakuras Jungs hoch, aber der Kerl hat eure Uniform an …” Yami schnaubte leise auf und verstaute sein Handy wieder in der Hosentasche. 

“Das IST einer von Bakuras Leuten. Ich fasse es nicht, dass uns so ein Fehler passieren konnte. Macht mit dem Kerl, was ihr wollt… Ansonsten wird es Kaiba tun und ich glaube nicht, dass du dies willst.” Yugi nickte leicht und deutete seinen Kollegen an, den Kerl abzuführen. 

“Schau, dass du den Laden sauber hast, hätten wir nichts gefunden, müsstest du dir keine Sorgen machen, aber jetzt? Es war schon ein Akt durchzubekommen, dass wir einfach eine einfache Kontrolle machen, aber durch den Fund, wird das Drogendezernat morgen früh bestimmt selbst aufschlagen. Es ist einfach ein verdammt gut gemeinter Rat Yami, ich habe nämlich keine Lust, dich auch irgendwann abführen zu müssen.” 

Der Ältere nickte leicht und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. So hätte es auch eindeutig nicht laufen sollen, im Gegenteil, aber er hatte Marik einfach unterschätzt. 

“Alles klar”, mehr hatte er dazu nicht zu sagen. “Brauchst du noch etwas von mir? Ich werde Kaiba Bescheid geben müssen.” Yugi schüttelte leicht den Kopf und liess Yami dann auch wieder alleine.

Dieser zückte erneut sein Handy und rief erst einmal seinen Boss an. “Du hättest auf mich hören sollen, Kaiba, die Kacke ist richtig am dampfen und ich will wissen, wer das Personal für diesen Club eingestellt hat und mir ist Scheissegal, ob ich dich eben geweckt habe, wir haben ein Problem.”

Yami fragte sich manchmal, wer eigentlich der Boss dieses Clans war. Sicher, Seto kümmerte sich um alles im Hintergrund, aber an der Front war er die arme Sau, die sich eindeutig um alles zu kümmern hatte. “Shadi? Klasse … Ich fahre gleich zu dir, das heisst, sobald ich hier weg kann.” Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er wieder auf. Er hatte Seto informiert und dies musste erst einmal reichen, nachher konnte er ihm wirklich genauer Bericht erstatten, was genau vorgefallen war.

Bakura kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus, zwar verstand er nicht alles, was gesprochen wurde, aber es reichte eindeutig um seine Laune zu heben. “Was hast du ihm geschrieben?”, wollte er dann auch von Marik wissen und bekam lediglich ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln zur Antwort. “Was ich mit meinem Lover schreibe, geht dich kaum was an~” 

Bakura schnaubte einmal mehr leise auf, irgendwann würde er Ishtar wirklich den Hintern versohlen, wohl wissend, dass dieser nicht sehr viel dagegen hatte.

“Er hat mich unterschätzt, mehr nicht, dafür hat er nun die Quittung. Wir müssen uns jetzt allerdings auf einen Gegenschlag gefasst machen, aber vor Morgen kommt der bestimmt nicht, daher schlage ich vor, wir gehen schlafen.” 

Mariks Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Jetzt einfach schlafen zu gehen war vermutlich das Letzte, was Bakura wollte, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte eindeutig, dass es schon ein klein wenig später war. 2 Uhr Morgens zeigte die Uhr genauer gesagt an.

“Glaubst du wirklich, ich geh nach diesem kleinen Triumph schlafen? Du kannst ja in dein Bettchen und von Muto träumen, der ja gleich noch ein Date mit Kaiba hat, aber ich, such mir noch was zu trinken.”

Marik schüttelte erneut leicht amüsiert den Kopf. “Ich kann dich nicht alleine trinken lassen, auf ein Glas komme ich mit. Mai, kriegst du es hin, jegliche Infos zu diesem Einsatz zu bekommen?”, wollte er dann noch von der Blondine wissen.

“Bestimmt, aber ich werde gleich schlafen gehen und mich morgen früh direkt darum kümmern, dann könnte ich auch schon mehr bekommen, als wenn ich jetzt nur Bruchstücke herausfiltere.”

Bakura sowie Marik nickten auf ihre Worte und verliessen dann den Raum. “Gegenschlag, hm?”, fragte Bakura dann mit einem Schmunzeln nach.

“Damit müssen wir eindeutig rechnen. Kaiba ist nicht dumm, er wird einen Weg finden und sei es die Steuerbehörde, die dich nerven wird.” Bei dem Wort verdrehte Bakura leicht genervt die Augen. “Da werden sie nichts finden, ich mache die Steuern ja nicht selbst”, merkte er dann mit einem Schmunzeln an. “Ich weiss, aber du weisst auch, wie nervig sie sein können, ausserdem war es nur eine Idee. Ich weiss ja nicht, was er wirklich vorhaben wird.”

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht und steuerte sein Schlafzimmer an. Marik folgte ihm ohne grosse Umschweife, sie wollten noch etwas Trinken und Bakura schien gerade nicht sehr viel Lust auf andere Gesellschaft zu haben, vermutlich machte er sich doch mehr Gedanken um den Gegenschlag, als er eigentlich zugeben wollte. Aber so war Bakura, immer alles mit sich selbst ausmachend. 

Yami hingegen betrat die Villa seines Bosses. Er war angekündigt und ignorierte Roland eiskalt, welcher ihm versuchte klar zu machen, dass der Hausherr eigentlich keinen Besuch erwarten würde. Er war die rechte Hand des Hausherren und ging hier ein und aus, wie er lustig war. Was dieser überbezahlte Buttler langsam aber sicher auch zu begreifen hatte.

Dieser liess ihn auch gewähren und so stand Yami keine zwei Minuten später im Schlafzimmer seines Bosses.

“Du hast die Ruhe weg oder? Während bei uns die Kacke richtig dampft …” Yami konnte kaum glauben, dass Seto sich wirklich wieder hingelegt hatte, vermutete er allerdings, dass der Brünette diesen Club eh schon abgeschrieben hatte. Nur ging es einfach nicht darum. 

“Ich denke einfach, dass ich nach einem so langen Tag auch einmal Schlafen darf, aber offensichtlich, ist mir dies nicht gegönnt. Wozu hab ich so viele Angestellte?” 

Setos Laune war einem Eisberg gleich zu setzen und Yami konnte nicht anders als leicht zu Schmunzeln.

“Was gibt es da zu Grinsen?”, wollte der Ältere missmutig wissen und nun musste Yami tatsächlich leise auflachen.

“Ich erinner mich an ein Gespräch vor ein paar Jahren. Da warst du es, der mir sagte, dass ein Clanboss niemals schlafen dürfte, weil er sonst wichtige Geschäfte verpassen würde und nun sitze ich hier auf deinem Bett und muss dich wecken? Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass es ein klein wenig amüsant ist~”

Seto schnaubte kurz leise auf und strich sich durchs Haar. Er hasste es, dass Yami ihn so gut kannte und immer recht hatte. Kannten sie sich einfach schon zu lange.

“Da du sowieso nicht abhauen wirst, was ist passiert? Und wieso wolltest du wissen, wer das Personal für den Club ausgesucht hat?”

Yami seufzte einmal abgrundtief und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. Er wusste, dass Seto kein Mensch war, der ausrastete und auch nicht sonderlich laut würde, aber diese Nachricht, würde ihn alles, aber nicht erfreuen. 

“Du kannst dich daran erinnern, dass ich dafür war, die Razzia komplett abzublasen? Wir hättens tun sollen … Durch Shadis Unachtsamkeit, haben wir tatsächlich einen von Bakuras Handlangern im Club eingestellt und irgendwie kam Ishtar an diese Information. Der Kerl wusste, von der reduzierten Razzia und dessen Mitglied, hat uns ein Drogenpaket untergejubelt. Nur dank Yugi kommen wir mit einem blauen Auge davon.” 

Yami konnte dem Älteren ansehen, wie es in diesem anfing zu brodeln. “Der Club ist sauber?”, wollte Kaiba dann wissen und Yami nickte leicht. “Ich habe auf dem Weg hier her Tristan und Joey angewiesen klar schiff zu machen, kein Anderer darf den Club betreten, bis die Polizei morgen früh die Durchsuchung startet, du schuldest Yugi was.” 

Seto seufzte ergeben auf. Er hasste es Anderen was zu schulden, aber in dem Punkt, hatte Yami einmal mehr recht. Normalerweise wäre der Club sofort dicht, also übernahm der Kleinere die Verantwortung und die könnte dessen Job kosten. Ein hohes Risiko, welches Yugi da einging.

“Mit Shadi schon geredet?”, wollte Seto dann wissen und Yami schüttelte kurz den Kopf. “Nein, werde ich morgen erledigen.” Er hatte ihm zwar auf die Mailbox gesprochen und eine ziemliche Ansage hinterlassen, aber, er glaubte kaum, dass Shadi sich direkt zurückmelden würde.

“Wir müssen rausfinden, wie Ishtar an all diese Informationen kam. Mokuba wird sich darum kümmern. Der Kerl führt uns an der Nase rum und Bakura wird sich dafür feiern lassen und zu gerne würde ich ihm eins reinwürgen. ... “

Yami konnte nicht anders als leicht zu Schmunzeln. Normalerweise sprachen sie wirklich nicht in Kaibas Zimmer über solche Dinge und schon gar nicht um die Uhrzeit. Nur hatte Bakura seine Drohung wirklich wahr gemacht und damit hatte keiner von ihnen Beiden gerechnet.

“Und? Schon eine Idee?”, wollte er dann ein wenig breiter Grinsend wissen und zog sich erst einmal sein Shirt aus. Er würde heute bestimmt nicht mehr nach Hause fahren und es war auch nicht das Erste Mal, dass er bei ihm schlafen würde.

“Ich weiss nicht, wie ich den Kerl kriegen kann. Ich könnte ein paar meiner Jungs in seine Bordelle schicken, aber dann wären die am Ende dran, weil sie Ärger machen, oder aber ich könnte die Steuerbehörde auf ihn hetzen … Jedoch befürchte ich, dass er so schlau ist und seine Bordelle ordentlich führt …” Yami hörte dem Älteren zu, während er sich die Jeans von der Hüfte streifte und sich einen Platz unter der Decke suchte. Er war eigentlich nur müde und wollte schlafen, auch wenn er selbst wusste, dass er um dieses Meeting gebeten hatte.

“Seine Drogengeschäfte wird er kaum angeben. Das wird alles über die Stricher abgerechnet, vielleicht sollten wir einen Kerl bei ihm einschleusen?” Seto schüttelte leicht den Kopf. “Zu gefährlich. Bakura macht keine halbe Sachen, findet er dies raus, ist der Kerl tot und ich hänge tatsächlich an meinen Männern” Seto strich sich kurz durchs Haar.

“Vielleicht sollten wir einfach einen offenen Anschlag verüben, was zwar nicht mein Stil ist, aber die Fronten wären mal geklärt”, er liess sich wieder zurück ins Bett fallen.

“Klingt nicht sehr überzeugt, ausserdem wissen wir nicht, wie bewaffnet die Jungs sind. Ich erinner dich nur ungern an unsere letzte gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung in einem deiner Clubs, wegen Spielschulden und überzogenen Zinsen.” 

Seto schnaubte bei der Erwähnung leise auf. “Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass dieser Kerl einfach so in meinen Club reinspaziert und einen meiner Jungs so auseinander nimmt, nur weil er einen Kredit nicht zurückzahlen konnte, bei Bakura … Weil er sich zu fein war, bei mir zu fragen, das Ergebnis eine komplett Renovation und drei Männer weniger.” - “Sieh es positiv, auf Bakuras Seite waren es ebenfalls drei Stück, aber ja, sie sind gut bewaffnet, zumindest ein Teil davon, also ist es unklug die Fehde offen auszuspielen, solange wir nicht wissen, wie gut er wirklich bestückt ist.”

Sie kamen gerade einfach nicht wirklich weiter und Seto schüttelte kurz den Kopf. “Lass uns eine Nacht drüber schlafen, vielleicht fällt uns über Nacht was ein und eigentlich solltest du ins Gästebett …”, merkte der Ältere kopfschüttelnd an und bekam nur ein leichtes Schulterzucken seiner rechten Hand. Ihn jetzt aus seinem Bett zu bekommen, war wohl wirklich nicht mehr möglich. 

“Gute Nacht, Seto …” Der Jüngere drehte sich dann einfach um und versuchte zu schlafen, sein Boss tat es ihm dann gleich. Wohl wissend, dass sie Beide noch ein wenig über diese Situation grübeln würden. 

Der Morgen begann jedoch für Beide Parteien ziemlich unterschiedlich.


	6. Kapitel 5

“Ich bin es ja gewohnt, dass ihr Beide aufeinander hockt, aber, könntet ihr mich vorwarnen?” Yami öffnete leicht übermüdet seine Augen und bekam erst einmal die Tageszeitung in die Hand gedrückt. “Was soll ich damit?”, wollte er ein wenig gereizt wissen. “Ausserdem, du bist eindeutig zu alt, um einfach so in Setos Zimmer reinzuplatzen, Mokuba~” Der Ältere nahm die Zeitung an sich und blätterte sie langsam durch.  
“Seite 12, rechte Spalte, ganz unten~”, half Mokuba ihm auf die Sprünge und Yami ging zu der besagten Seite. Bevor er jedoch nachlesen konnte, was der jüngere Kaiba meinte, wurde ihm die Zeitung bereits aus der Hand genommen.  
“Mutieren Seto Kaibas Clubs nun zur Drogenhöhle oder wird die Fehde nun endgültig offen ausgetragen?”, las der Besitzer des Bettes vor und drückte seiner rechten Hand die Zeitung wieder in die Hand.  
“Ich dachte, Yugi klärt das irgendwie?”, wollte er ein wenig gereizter wissen. “Gestern Nacht wurde in dem neu eröffneten Club, in der Ostseite der Stadt, eine Personenkontrolle durchgeführt und einer der Barkeeper wurde mit einer nicht geringen Menge an Drogen verhaftet. Zufall oder ein perfider Plan der ansässigen Bande der Ostseite?”  
Yami seufzte leise auf. “Na, wenigstens gehen sie direkt davon aus, dass Bakura was damit zu tun hat, hätte schlimmer ausgehen können”, stellte er durchaus ein wenig erleichtert fest. “Mokuba, du könntest direkt nützlich sein und rausfinden, wie Ishtar an gewisse Informationen kommt. Wie zum Beispiel, wer in unseren Clubs arbeitet oder dass eine Razzia statt finden sollte~”, erteilte Seto seinem Bruder direkt einen Befehl. Dieser nickte und verliess das Schlafzimmer seines Bruders.  
Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker liess ihn zudem noch entnervt aufstöhnen. “Ich steh ja gern früh auf, aber nachdem du mich geweckt hast, ist 7 Uhr eindeutig zu früh und weiter sind wir auch nicht~” Yami beschloss darauf nicht zu antworten und kuschelte sich wieder ins Bett zurück. “DU kümmerst dich heute um deine Belangen, ich habe heute frei. Immerhin bist du der Boss und nicht ich.” Seto schüttelte leicht den Kopf, stand dann allerdings auf und verliess sein Schlafzimmer. Yami hatte Recht. Er war hier der Boss und ganz offensichtlich bekamen seine Leute nichts auf die Reihe, wenn er sich selbst nicht darum kümmerte. 

Bakuras Morgen begann hingegen ein wenig erfreulicher. Zwar hatte er einen ziemlichen Schädel und merkte relativ schnell, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, als er jedoch sah, wer mit ihm im Bett lag, war es ihm direkt wieder egal.  
“Könntest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen weniger bewegen?”, moserte Marik leise und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kopfkissen. Offensichtlich hatte nicht nur Bakura einen Schädel. Dieser liess sich von den genervten Worten allerdings nicht abschrecken und schob sich über seinen Vize, begann leicht dessen Nacken zu küssen und liess eine Hand über dessen Hintern gleiten.  
“Bakura~” Eigentlich wollte Marik sich umdrehen und seinen Boss von sich schieben. Sein Vorhaben wurde allerdings durch einen Finger vereitelt und sein eigenes Aufstöhnen verhinderte einen weiteren Protest. Sein Körper war ein mieser Verräter.  
“Weisst du eigentlich, wann wir gestern aufgehört haben? Kann noch nicht solange her sein, so empfindlich, wie du bereits reagierst.” Bakura raunte Marik die Worte förmlich ins Ohr und liess diesen erneut leise aufstöhnen, indem er ihm leicht in den Nacken biss. “Bakura~” - “Ja, Marik?” Noch bevor Marik ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, ersetzte er seinen Finger und verwöhnte ihn richtig. Seine Geduld war morgens nicht besser als Abends und gerade wollte er seinen Erfolg über Kaiba einfach weiterhin feiern. Und was eignete sich dazu besser, als Sex direkt nach dem Aufwachen?  
Wirklich lange waren sie allerdings nicht ungestört. Gerade nachdem Bakura mit der ersten Runde fertig war, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und ein Räuspern liess ihn entnervt aufstöhnen.  
“Wann lernt ihr endlich anzuklopfen? Ich bin hier bei weitem nicht fertig”, knurrte er ein wenig entnervt und angelte nach seinen Shorts, welche neben dem Bett lagen.  
“Ich kann auch warten, bis du damit fertig bist meinen Bruder zu ficken, aber, ganz ehrlich? Da schaue ich mir lieber einen Porno ohne seine Beteiligung an.”  
Bakura musste bei Maliks Worten einfach leicht grinsen. “RAUS!” Malik hob abwehrend die Hände und fing das Kissen, welches ihm von Marik entgegen geschleudert wurde.  
“Als wenn es das erste Mal wäre, dass ich euch beim Vögeln überrasche und glaub mir Marik, es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn es das erste Mal wäre …” Malik schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ehe er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Gehen würde er bestimmt nicht, glaubte er ehrlicherweise auch nicht daran, dass die Beiden nun weiter machen wollten.  
“Bakura, schmeiss ihn raus …” - “Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich das erste Mal nackt gesehen hat und mich genauso wenig. Zieh dich an, hol dir eine Kopfschmerztablette und gut ist.” Bakura kam bei seinen Worten Marik wieder ein wenig näher. “Oder willst du etwa weiter machen? Dann schicke ich ihn natürlich direkt weg”, raunte er ihm die letzten Worte noch ins Ohr, bekam dafür allerdings einen leichten Rippenstoss, welcher Bakuras Frage eindeutig beantwortete.  
“Na gut, Malik, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dich in meinem Gemach, ohne Einladung, empfangen zu dürfen?”, wollte Bakura dann wissen und zog sich ein Hemd über.  
“Mai wollte mit dir sprechen und hatte die Befürchtung, in was reinzuplatzen, da bot ich mich an dich zu holen … Ich bereue es, wirklich.”   
Maliks Grinsen zeigte allerdings deutlich genug, dass dieser absolut gar nichts bereute, im Gegenteil, er warf Bakura noch eine Zeitung hin, in welcher der rot markierte Text sofort herausstach.  
“Wer hatte den Textmarker nicht im Griff?”, wollte nun Marik wissen. Er klang nach wie vor ziemlich angenervt, doch war sein Bruder offensichtlich nicht ohne Grund gekommen.  
“Keine Ahnung, lag unten auf dem Frühstückstisch. Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie angepisst Kaiba ist … Müssen wir die Jungs warnen?”  
Bakura las sich den Artikel kurz durch und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Zwar wurde er als Bösewicht hingestellt, aber, in diesem Moment war es ihm tatsächlich egal.

Seto hatte sich derweil in sein Büro zurückgezogen. Seine Lust auf andere Menschen war ihm nach der Nacht so richtig vergangen und er wollte in Ruhe über einen Gegenschlag nachdenken. Nur auf die zündende Idee wartete er vergeblich.   
“Seto Kaiba, wenn du nicht mein Bruder wärst, müsste ich mich ernsthaft fragen, für was einen Idioten ich manchmal arbeite.” Mokuba hielt nicht viel von anklopfen. Zumal er Seto etwas zu berichten hatte und seine Aussage damit nur stützen würde.  
“Solange du mir nicht sagen willst, wie Ishtar an die Daten kam, kannst du direkt wieder gehen.” Mokuba grinste nur leicht und setzte sich vor seinen Bruder in den freien Sessel. “Nun, weisst du Seto, du hast eines der besten Sicherheitssysteme, die es gibt. Es bringt dir nur nichts, wenn du es nicht nutzt.” Mokuba achtete genau auf Setos Reaktion. Da keine folgte, war dies ein Zeichen weiter zu sprechen.  
“Nun gut, du hast die Daten für deine neuen Club, noch nicht in dein System eingespeist. Selbst ein Anfänger auf dem Gebiet hätte die Daten ziehen können. Personalliste, Buchhaltung, alles war offen einsehbar.” Seto seufzte kurz bei den Worten seines Bruders. Solche Fehler passierten ihm sonst nie.  
“Also hat Ishtar mein System gehackt?”, harkte er nach und erntete ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. “Ich sagte zwar, jeder Anfänger wäre an die Daten gekommen, aber in dem Fall war es ein Profi und du kannst froh sein, dass sie dir nicht das komplette System lahm gelegt hat. Ich traue das Mai Valentine nämlich durchaus zu. Ich war so frei und hab die Daten eingespeist, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass so eine Aktion nochmals kommt.”   
Seto verzog bei Mai’s Namen schon das Gesicht. Die Frau machte normalerweise keine halben Sachen und vermutlich hatte sie nicht geglaubt, wirklich auf etwas zu stossen. Er war also doppelt selbst schuld.   
“Okay, diesen Sieg muss ich Bakura leider gönnen. Er hat mich gewarnt, sogar seinen Lakaien geschickt, um mich zu warnen und dann noch Glück gehabt, weil ich geschlampt habe. Aber wie zum Teufel hat er von der Razzia erfahren?”  
Mokubas Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. “Nicht nur Yami hat einen Bruder bei der Polizei. Ich weiss nicht, wieso ihr das nicht gecheckt habt, wirklich nicht. Gerade Yugi …”  
Seto fiel es in dem Moment wie Schuppen von den Augen, dass er selbst nicht auf die Idee gekommen war.  
“Also sollten wir in Zukunft auf Yugis Hilfe verzichten, was Yami nur recht sein dürfte.” Mokuba stand langsam wieder auf. Er hatte noch genug zu tun und Seto schien gerade andere Probleme zu haben. “Ah ja, vielleicht solltest du weniger mit Yami das Bett teilen und dich wieder ein wenig mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, dann passieren dir solche Fehler nicht mehr. Du wirkst nämlich abgelenkt und müde und ich als kleiner Bruder fange an, mir Sorgen zu machen.”  
Er liess Seto dazu erst gar nichts sagen und verschwand aus dem Büro. Zurück liess er einen Seto Kaiba, der weiterhin über einen Gegenschlag nach grübelte.

Bakura unterdessen hatte sich angezogen und auf den Weg zu Mai gemacht. Diese sass vor ihrem Rechner und sah ziemlich amüsiert aus.  
“Setz dich. Ich kann dir sagen, Kaiba weiss von meiner kleinen Aktion, zumindest sein IT-Spezialist. Er hat versucht, mir einen Virus unterzujubeln und leider musste ich mich outen. Denn meine Abwehr dagegen ist ein wenig speziell, aber ich denke, er hat’s verstanden und legt sich nicht weiter mit mir an.”  
Bakura zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und liess sich auf den Stuhl neben seiner IT-Spezialistin fallen. “Wenn du einen Kleinkrieg mit ihrem Experten führen willst, bitte, das ist eindeutig nicht mein Bier und interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich will wissen, wie es um den Fall steht. Was für Folgen auf Kaiba zukommen.”  
Mai schmunzelte leicht. Bakura war wirklich ungeduldig. “So schnell wirst du kein Urteil kriegen, aber ich denke, das ist dir auch klar. Allerdings wird er vermutlich besser wegkommen, als du dir erhoffst. Du kennst Kaibas Leute und seine Anwälte werden es alles auf diesen Barjungen schieben, dem Kleinen vermutlich noch gutes Geld bieten, dafür, dass er die Schuld auf sich nimmt und ihn bestmöglichst vertreten. Den Imageschaden wird er nach ein paar Wochen los sein. Es ist also nur ein kleiner Sieg, Bakura.”  
Dieser nickte nur leicht, damit hatte er eigentlich gerechnet, aber seiner Laune tat diese Information keinen Abbruch. “Nun, es war ein Denkzettel, was mir vollkommen ausreicht.”  
Bakura wollte noch etwas sagen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Marik in dieser stand. “Ich unterbreche euer Gespräch nur ungern, aber da will dich ein Kerl unbedingt sprechen und ja, ich habe versucht herauszufinden, was er will, aber er hat mir deutlich gemacht, dass er nur mit dem Boss reden will.”   
Bakura stand ein wenig genervt auf. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Lust auf ungebetenen Besuch, aber in seiner Branche war abzusehen, dass sich nicht jeder anmeldete, um mit ihm ein Kaffeekränzchen zu halten.  
“Hat er auch gesagt, wie lang er auf mich wartet?” - “Nun, zumindest habe ich ihm gesagt, dass du gerade ein Meeting hast und er wollte bleiben. Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass es ihm wichtig ist.” Ein leichtes Nicken folgte und Bakura schob sich an Marik vorbei, allerdings nicht in die Richtung seines Büros, sondern in die Küche. “Bakura, er schien aber auch nicht gerade geduldig zu sein …”, merkte Marik mit einem tiefen Seufzen an.”Ich darf mir wohl einen Kaffee gönnen?” Bakuras Grinsen zeigte allerdings deutlich, dass er wirklich ein wenig Zeit schinden wollte.  
“Du bist der mieseste Boss aller Zeiten, weisst du das? Nun beweg deinen Arsch in dein Büro und rede mit dem Kerl.” Bakura schnappte sich eine Tasse und machte sich dann auf den Weg.   
Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, er glaubte allerdings auch nicht, dass Seto dahinter steckte.  
Nach einem grossen Schluck seines Kaffees, öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Büro und trat ein. Bakura ging direkt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, stellte die Tasse vor sich ab und musterte seinen Besuch.  
“Normalerweise spaziert man hier nicht einfach rein und belästigt mich, also hoffe ich, dass dein Anliegen wichtig genug ist, damit ich dich nicht gleich erschiessen lasse.” Marik wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr, wie schnell Bakura umschalten konnte, aber die Seite von ihm war eindeutig die eines Bosses würdiger.  
“Nun, ich bin hier, um dir einen Deal vorzuschlagen, Bakura. Ich bin neu in der Stadt und du solltest dir anhören, was ich zu sagen habe …”


	7. Kapitel 6

Bakura war sichtlich unbeeindruckt. Ein Angebot? Wieso sollte er sich auf ein Angebot eines Wildfremden einlassen? Dies hier war sein Gebiet. Sollte der Kerl etwas wollen, musste er ihm schon den Krieg erklären oder verdammt gute Argumente mitbringen und bisher zweifelte er daran, dass dieser geschniegelte Kerl auch nur mit einem von den beiden Dingen aufwarten konnte.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du dich erst einmal vorstellst? Ich höre mir selten 'Deals' an von Personen, deren Namen ich noch nicht einmal kenne."  
Bakura lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete sein Gegenüber in jeder Bewegung.  
"Natürlich, entschuldige, mich nicht vorzustellen war natürlich sehr unhöflich." Bakuras Gast stand langsam auf und hielt ihm nun die Hand zur Begrüssung hin. "Mein Name ist Dartz und ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du mein Angebot zumindest anhören würdest." Bakura schüttelte ein wenig skeptisch die dargebotene Hand und liess Dartz nach wie vor nicht aus den Augen. Dieser setzte sich wieder hin und überschlug seine Beine, machte es sich regelrecht in dem Sessel bequem.  
Sehr selbstsicher, dachte sich Bakura für einen Moment.  
"Nun, da wir quasi Freunde sind, darf ich dir was zu trinken anbieten?" Bakura wollte Zeit schinden, diesen Mann so sehr an seine nervlichen Grenzen bringen, damit er von selbst wieder ging. Kein Geschäftsmann hatte genügend Zeit für seine Spielereien und so würde er sehen, ob dieser es wirklich ernst meinte oder nicht.  
"Bietest du deinen Freunden auch einen Ouzo an?" Bakura nickte einem seiner Männer zu, ehe er sich wieder Dartz zuwandte.  
"Natürlich, alles, was du willst. Man soll sich bei mir doch wohl fühlen. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn man mir nachsagen würde, dass ich meine Gäste nicht gut behandle."  
Marik, welcher ein wenig abseits stand, musste sich ein Lachen nun wirklich verkneifen. So höflich, wie Bakura eben war, war er eigentlich nie. Es zeigte allerdings, wie gut dieser schauspielern konnte.  
"Nun, da du offensichtlich ein wenig länger bleiben magst, darf ich dir die Vorzüge meines Hauses anbieten?"  
Ein wenig skeptisch hob Dartz nun eine Augenbraue, sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nun ja oder nein sagen sollte.  
Er hatte sich zwar ein wenig über Bakura informiert, sofern dies möglich war, aber wirklich schlau wurde er bisher nicht aus ihm.  
Dieser hingegen nickte einem anderen Mann zu und dieser verschwand ebenfalls, während der Erste mit dem gewünschten Getränk wieder kam.  
"Ich bin mit meinem Ouzo eigentlich zufrieden", stellte er dann fest, ehe die Tür erneut aufging.  
Der Neuankömmling ging direkt auf Bakura zu und beugte sich leicht zu ihm runter. "Zeig ihm mal, was ein gutes Angebot ist, Duke", schnurrte er ihm beinahe zu und dieser nickte.  
Ganz langsam und beinahe Raubkatzenartig ging er auf Dartz zu, nahm ihm sein Getränk aus der Hand und liess sich auf dessen Schoss nieder.  
"Ich erfülle dir jeden Wunsch, wirklich jeden", raunte er diesem ins Ohr, während er dessen Hände auf seinen eigenen Hintern legte und es sich noch ein wenig bequemer auf dessen Schoss zu machen pflegte, was Dartz ein wenig überrascht aufkeuchen liess, hatte er sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder gefangen und schob Duke langsam von sich runter.  
"Danke, aber nicht nötig. Ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier, Bakura. Nichts für Ungut, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du machst deinen Job fantastisch, aber ich bin nicht interessiert." Duke zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und bekam von Bakura das Zeichen, den Raum wieder verlassen zu dürfen.  
"Nun, dein Pech, er ist wirklich verdammt gut und wenn er meint er tut alles, tut er wirklich alles." Bakura nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Kaffees.  
"Glaube ich, aber denkst du nicht, dass solche Spielchen ein wenig unnötig sind? Mir ist durchaus bewusst, wie wenig Lust du haben musst, von einem Fremden etwas anhören zu wollen, was dein Revier betrifft."  
Bakura trank seelenruhig seinen Kaffee. Er hatte es eindeutig nicht eilig und definitiv den ganzen Tag Zeit.  
"Wenn dir das bewusst ist, wieso bist du dennoch hier? Ich kenn da einen, der hört sich gerne langweilige Vorschläge an und er ist sogar bereit, sein Revier zu teilen, er nimmt es mit Grenzen nicht so genau."  
Dartz musste tatsächlich ein wenig Schmunzeln. Natürlich hatte er die Zeitung auch gelesen und selbstverständlich war ihm klar, von wem Bakura sprach.  
"Nun, meine Ambitionen mit Seto Kaiba zusammen zu arbeiten, sind tatsächlich nicht gegeben. Ich müsste auch gar nicht versuchen zu verhandeln, sondern könnte einfach tun, wonach mir beliebt, aber da ich ein fairer Mann sein will, bin ich hier."  
Bakura verdrehte kurz die Augen und stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch, beugte sich ein wenig vor und schien nun endlich zuhören zu wollen.  
"Nun, wie gesagt, ich bin neu in der Stadt und habe einige Männer, die Arbeit benötigen. Da ich meinen Clan ungern aufgeben will, dachte ich an eine Zusammenarbeit. Sie würde sich lohnen."  
Bakura lehnte sich nun wieder ein wenig zurück und sein Blick sprach Bände. Begeisterung sah eindeutig anders aus. "Natürlich willst du genauso viel zu sagen haben wie ich, hm?", wollte er dann wissen.  
Langsam und dennoch entschlossen erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und funkelte Dartz ziemlich angenervt an.  
"Und in welcher Welt, dachtest du, würde ich dieser Idee zustimmen? Es ist nicht mal ein Vorschlag, es ist ein reines Einzecken in meine bereits jahrelang investierte Arbeit ..."  
Bakura war kurz davor den Mann raus zu werfen. Was für eine Frechheit dieser besass, hier wirklich aufzutauchen und so eine Aussage überhaupt wagte.  
"Könnte man so sehen, aber es könnte auch eine Entlastung sein. Deine Arbeitsweise ist nun wirklich nicht sehr effizient. Du machst lieber Partys und lebst dein Leben, völlig in Ordnung, aber mit meiner Hilfe würden sich deine Einnahmen um ein Vielfaches erhöhen."  
Bakura schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. "Ich bin mit meinen Einnahmen durchaus zufrieden, wenn du wirklich so sehr auf Kohle aus bist, verschwinde zu Kaiba. Ich habe absolut nicht vor, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten und dich hier einzecken zu lassen. Und nun denke ich, ist unsere Unterhaltung beendet."  
Bakura nickte einmal mehr und schon wurde Dartz freundlich gebeten, nach draussen zu gehen und sein Haus zu verlassen. Bakura konnte es wirklich nicht fassen. Für was hielt der Kerl ihn eigentlich?  
"Der wird uns Probleme machen", stellte Marik relativ ruhig fest und traf damit erneut Bakuras Nerven. "Soll er, aber denkst du wirklich, ich wäre auf so etwas eingegangen? Niemals, soll er bei Kaiba sein Glück versuchen."

Dartz hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang mit einer Zusage gerechnet, er wollte lediglich die Reaktion sehen und die war eindeutig. Bakura war ein Mann, der seine Emotionen nicht im Griff hatte. Ein Mann, der sehr impulsiv handelte und direkt sagte, was er dachte. Vielleicht würde er sich in einem Machtkampf mehr Fehler erlauben, als gut für ihn war und genau dies würde er zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen. Natürlich führte ihn sein Weg nun auch zu Seto Kaiba, auch mit ihm wollte er 'verhandeln' und sehen, wie dieser auf einen solchen Vorschlag reagierte. Er wusste auch, dass es nicht sehr einfach werden würde, hier in dieser Stadt Fuss zu fassen. Doch er war auf einen Krieg vorbereitet, er musste nur noch seinen zweiten Gegner kennen lernen, um ihn auch einschätzen zu können.

Seto sass nach wie vor an seinem Rechner und arbeitete. Mokubas Worte hatten ihn wirklich ein wenig zum Nachdenken angeregt und er musste sich wieder mehr um sein Geschäft kümmern. Er führte ja nicht nur Clubs. Seine Firma, die er tatsächlich für die Geldwäsche nutzte, musste auch weiter laufen und die hatte er ein wenig vernachlässigt.  
Die Ruhe währte allerdings nicht sehr lange, was dieses Mal nicht Mokuba oder Yami zu schulden kommen lassen war. Wobei Seto sich schon fragte, was Yami eigentlich die gesamte Zeit trieb. Solange schlafen konnte dieser nun auch nicht.  
"Mister Kaiba, unten wartet ein Gast, er wollte unbedingt mit ihnen sprechen." - "Ich habe keine Zeit, er soll einen Termin machen, wie jeder andere auch."  
Roland lächelte, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter von der Tür weg. "Dies habe ich ihm natürlich schon gesagt, er bestand allerdings darauf zu bleiben und solange zu warten, bis sie Zeit für ihn finden würden."  
Seto seufzte leise und klappte seinen Laptop zu. Was zur Hölle war eigentlich los? Wollte ihn heute jeder nerven?  
"Sagen sie ihm, ich komme gleich." Roland bewegte sich nach wie vor keinen Zentimeter. "Habe ich bereits getan."  
Setos Blick war in diesem Moment wohl schwer zu deuten, Roland hingegen kannte seinen Chef lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er es hasste, so sehr durchschaut zu werden.  
Neben Roland bekamen dies wohl nur Mokuba und Yami hin.  
"Hat er einen Namen erwähnt?", wollte er dann von seinem langjährigen Angestellten wissen und folgte diesem aus dem Büro die Treppen hinunter. "Nein, nur dass es sehr dringlich sei."  
Seto nickte und ging dann auf seinen ungebetenen Gast zu.  
"Guten Morgen, Seto Kaiba", begrüsste ihn dieser und hielt ihm der Höflichkeit geschuldet die Hand hin, welche Seto eiskalt ignorierte.  
"Mein Morgen könnte gut sein, ist er allerdings nicht. Ich habe zu tun und keine Zeit für ein Pläuschchen, also wie kann ich helfen?" - "Direkt zur Sache, hm? Gefällt mir." - "Was ihnen gefällt oder nicht ist mir eigentlich egal."  
Seto verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und musterte sein Gegenüber ein wenig abschätzig. Was hatte Roland ihm denn hier ins Haus gelassen?  
"Nun gut, mein Anliegen ist geschäftlich, vielleicht sollte nicht jeder mithören." - "Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinen Leuten, aber da ich nicht dämlich in meiner Eingangshalle rumstehen will, folgen sie mir und Roland, besorgen sie unserem Gast doch zumindest eine Tasse Kaffee."  
Seto setzte sich dann in Bewegung und führte seinen Gast in ein kleines Büro neben der Eingangshalle. Seine Geschäfte machte er hier. Ungebetene Gäste hatten in seiner Villa nichts verloren.  
"Nun, wie kann ich weiter helfen?", fragte er dann erneut nach. "Mein Name ist Dartz und ich bin neu in der Stadt und" - "Ihre Lebensgeschichte interessiert mich ehrlicherweise nicht. Wenn sie ein Geschäftsmann sind, dann wissen sie sehr wohl, dass Zeit Geld ist und ich habe von beidem nicht sonderlich viel übrig, wenn sie also zur Sache kommen könnten."  
Dartz nickte. Seto war ein komplett anderer Schlag Mensch als Bakura. Während dieser versuchte soviel Zeit wie möglich herauszuschlagen, war es bei Seto genau umgekehrt. Dabei hatte er zuerst geglaubt, Bakura wäre der Ungeduldigere.  
"Nun gut, wie gesagt, ich bin neu in der Stadt und meine Männer brauchen Arbeit, da ich allerdings nicht bereit bin, sie für einen anderen Clan ausser dem Meinigen arbeiten zu lassen, würde ich eine Zusammenarbeit in Erwägung ziehen. Damit umgehen sie einen unnötigen Krieg, der zweifelsohne entstehen würde."  
Seto lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und es zeichnete sich tatsächlich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab.  
"Und da denken sie, spazieren wir bei Seto Kaiba in die Villa und der wird schon zustimmen? Ich bin vielleicht jung, aber nicht blöd. Dies hier ist ein Vermächtnis meines Stiefvaters, ich habe sein Imperium übernommen und verdoppelt. Sagen sie mir, Dartz, wieso sollte ich es nun wieder halbieren wollen, nur weil ein Unbekannter dies von mir verlangt?"  
Dartz hatte mit so einer Antwort gerechnet. Natürlich würde keiner der Parteien mit ihm teilen wollen, selbst wenn, er hätte das Angebot natürlich zurückgezogen. Er wollte lediglich sehen, wie schnell sie ablehnten und mit welchen Gründen.  
"Weil es friedlicher ablaufen würde. Wie gesagt, meine Männer wollen arbeiten und wir scheuen uns nicht davor, uns zu holen, von dem wir denken, was uns zusteht."  
Seto stand aus seinem Sessel auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, nur um sich an diesem anzulehnen und auf Dartz hinunter zu blicken.  
"Es gibt da einen Kerl auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, da könnt ihr euch holen, was immer ihr wollt, hier gibt es für welche wie euch rein gar nichts. Und damit ist dieses Gespräch definitiv beendet."  
Seto stiess sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging zur Tür, in welcher einer der Angestellten mit der Tasse Kaffee kam, die nun Seto an sich nahm und einen Schluck daraus trank.  
"Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Sollten sie jemals ein ernsthaftes Angebot unterbreiten wollen, dann steht ihnen meine Tür offen, aber für solch einen Mist fehlt mir definitiv die Zeit."  
Er deutete Roland kurz an, dass sie hier fertig waren und er ihren Gast gerne nach draussen begleiten konnte. Selbst ging er wieder hoch in sein eigentliches Büro und liess sich dort einmal mehr in seinen Bürostuhl fallen.  
Yami, welcher unterdessen wach war, hatte er im ersten Moment nicht einmal bemerkt. "Führst du wieder Verhandlungen ohne mein Beisein?", wollte dieser schmunzelnd wissen und nahm Seto nun die Tasse Kaffee aus der Hand.  
"Mit so einem Dreck verhandle ich nicht, der passt zu Bakura, aber eindeutig nicht zu mir. Ich bin allerdings gespannt, ob er die Sache mit dem Krieg durchziehen wird. Da ich nicht glaube, dass Bakura auf einen Deal eingehen würde."  
Yami nickte. Er hatte von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen, nur gehört, dass wohl jemand mit Seto sprechen wollte.  
"Dann haben wir bald zwei Fronten, die geklärt werden müssen, hm?" Seto nickte. "So sieht es sehr wahrscheinlich aus, aber wir haben genug Männer und mit viel Glück, bekriegen die Beiden sich gegenseitig. Da hätte ich auf keinen Fall was gegen."  
Er musste erneut Grinsen. Vielleicht würde sich das Problem Bakura bald von alleine regeln. Wobei dieser Männertechnisch eindeutig besser aufgestellt war, als er selbst.

Dartz hingegen war ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Gespräche. In dieser Stadt waren wahrlich zwei sehr stolze, aber auch sehr sture Männer am Werk und sie konnten unterschiedlicher wohl nicht sein.  
Der eine hitzköpfig wie Feuer, der andere kühl wie ein Eisberg. Es würde ihm ziemlich viel Spass machen, sie fallen zu sehen und ihre Gebiete nach und nach sein Eigen nennen zu können, sie vor ihm am Boden kniend zu sehen und danach bettelnd ihnen doch etwas zu lassen.  
Doch er war nicht hier, um Freundschaften zu schliessen. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte diese Stadt übernehmen und bisher hatte er immer bekommen, was er wollte. Nun war es Domino.


	8. Kapitel 7

Es vergingen ein paar Tage, in denen absolut nichts passierte. Sowohl Seto wie auch Bakura waren schon der Meinung, dass dieser Dartz wirklich sehr gut geblufft hatte. Bis zumindest ein Anruf Bakura vollkommen aus dem Alltagstrott brachte.  
"Wie konnte das passieren? Wir haben, willst du mich verarschen? Natürlich sollen die Bullen ermitteln, am besten gegen Kaiba und gegen diesen neuen Idioten. Ja, nein ..." Sein Blick galt kurz Marik. "Wie hiess dieser Schwachmat nochmals, der vor ein paar Tagen hier war?" - "Dartz" Bakura nickte und widmete sich wieder dem Telefongespräch. "Dartz, genau, ja, melde dich wenn es was Neues gibt, was Sinnvolles und nicht solche, fuck mich jetzt nicht ab, Malik, ja, ich komme nachher vorbei." Bakura warf sein Handy beinahe auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er hasste Probleme und irgendwie hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie erst anfingen.  
"Was ist passiert, Bakura? Mein Bruder ruft nicht ohne Grund an." Bakura holte einmal tief Luft, nur um ebenso tief wieder auszuatmen.  
"Es gab einen Überfall, Anschlag, was auch immer, auf eines der Bordelle. Es wurde niemand verletzt, aber sehr viel verwüstet. Ich muss nachher mal rüber und nachschauen."  
Marik wusste nicht so genau, was er davon halten sollte. "Denkst du wirklich Kaiba, hat was damit zu tun?", wollte er dann wissen und erhielt ein weiteres entnervtes Aufstöhnen seines Bosses.  
"Nein, ich denke dieser kleine gierige Penner von vor ein paar Tagen steckt dahinter. Ich hätte ihm allerdings ein wenig mehr Klasse zugetraut, als ein Bordell zu verwüsten." - "Zum Beispiel ein paar deiner Jungs zu erschiessen, oder was?"  
Marik war in dem Moment froh, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten, ansonsten wäre er wohl gerade ein sehr undankbares Opfer geworden.  
Dabei sollte Bakura einfach froh sein, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war und nur ein wenig Sachschaden davon getragen wurde.  
"Lass uns hinfahren, du kannst dich so oder so nicht mehr konzentrieren." Marik ging zur Tür und Bakura folgte ihm. Seine rechte Hand kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
Es dauerte dann nicht sehr lange, dann waren sie bei dem besagten Bordell und die Männer von Dartz hatten ganz gute Arbeit geleistet, sofern er vorgehabt hätte zu renovieren.  
"Und ihr habt NICHTS bemerkt? Ihr habt die einfach so reingelassen und dabei zugesehen, wie sie hier alles komplett verwüsten, ja?" Malik schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Sie wirkten wie normale Gäste, erst als zwei Jungs meinten, es stimme was mit ihnen nicht, haben wir nachgeschaut und ja, das hier vorgefunden."  
Bakura knurrte genervt. Er dachte, er hätte kompetente Leute angestellt, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.  
"Habt ihr die Versicherung angerufen?" Nun war es an Rishid zu nicken. "Natürlich, Bakura, es wird heute Nachmittag jemand vorbeikommen und sich den Schaden ansehen."  
Bakura wirkte schon ein wenig zufriedener. Das Kernproblem hingegen blieb. "Komm mal mit." Malik ging aus dem Zimmer und Bakura folgte ihm. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wissen, was ihn noch so erwarten könnte, aber andererseits, viel schlimmer konnte es sowieso nicht mehr werden.  
Malik öffnete dann die Tür zu einem Büro und trat hinein. "Wir haben einen Gast. Seinen Namen wollte er uns nicht verraten, aber er war ein wenig langsamer als seine Kollegen."  
Bakura hätte nun Malik am liebsten mit seinem Blick umgebracht. "Du rufst mich an, machst einen Terror und verschweigst mir, dass ihr einen dieser Idioten hier habt? Willst du mich eigentlich komplett verarschen?"  
Malik zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Nö, aber ich dachte, eine kleine Überraschung würde dir gut tun." Bakura ignorierte Malik nun vollkommen und ging auf ihren Gast zu.  
"Da ich Kaibas Handlanger mittlerweile kenne, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du zu den unfähigen Idioten dieses neuen Kerls gehörst. Ich meine, wie wichtig kannst du sein, wenn deine Kameraden dich hier einfach so zurücklassen?", wollte er dann mit einem gehässigen Grinsen wissen.  
"Ich will dir eine faire Chance geben, aber nur eine, solltest du sie vermasseln dann, nun, da dein Chef keine Verwendung für dich zu haben scheint, ich muss ja nicht deutlicher werden, oder?"  
Der junge Mann schluckte leicht. Die Angst war in seinen Augen abzulesen und ihm war wirklich bewusst, was Bakura damit meinte.  
"Dartz würde mich rächen, also überleg dir, was du tust." Bakuras linke Augenbraue wanderte belustigt nach oben, sein Lächeln veränderte sich und er schien wirklich amüsiert.  
"Du drohst mir? Du sitzt hier gefesselt auf einem Stuhl, in meinem Büro und drohst mir? Ich wollte dir eine Chance geben, aber die hast du nicht verdient."  
Mit einem Zeichen deutete er Malik an, dass er hier fertig war und er sich um den Kerl kümmern konnte.  
"War das nun nötig?", wollte Marik wissen. "Ja, ich hoffe, Malik denkt daran, einen hübschen Gruss an diesen Dartz zu schicken. Ich lass mich doch nicht von seinen Männern verarschen." - "Wenn das mal kein Fehler war, Bakura."

Es war ein Fehler, ein sehr grosser Fehler sogar. Natürlich hatte Malik Dartz eine Botschaft überreicht. Der Kerl hatte genug Daten dabei, um zu wissen, wohin man ihn schicken konnte. Die Antwort kam ein paar Tage später, auf das genau gleiche Bordell.  
Ein paar vermummte Gestalten stürmten gut bewaffnet das Gebäude und räumte ein wenig auf. Natürlich trafen sie auf Gegenwehr. Es war ein Puff eines Mafia Clans, ausser die Jungs, die für das Vergnügen angestellt waren, trugen beinahe alle Waffen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz gab es einige Opfer zu beklagen, auf beiden Seiten.  
"Ich habe es dir gesagt ..." - "Dein ich habe es dir gesagt, kannst du dir gerade sonst wo hinstecken. Der Kerl will Krieg, dann kann er ihn bekommen." - "Nein, du hältst die Füsse still. Jetzt einfach drauf los zu gehen, ist alles, aber keine gute Idee."  
Bakura seufzte. Marik hatte recht, aber er war stinksauer und er hatte einfach keine Lust sich geschlagen zu geben. Nicht von so einem Möchtegernarschloch, das neu in die Stadt kam und sich alles einzuverleiben versuchte.  
"Gut, dann trommelt alle zusammen, wir brauchen einen Plan. Kümmer du dich zusammen mit Rishid um die Polizei."  
Bakura musste hier raus. Es waren zwar weitaus weniger seiner Leute umgekommen, als er vermutet hatte, aber es waren eindeutig zu viele und wenn er noch länger hier drin blieb, würde er nicht weiter so ruhig bleiben und vermutlich nicht mehr auf Marik hören.

Der blutige Anschlag auf Bakuras Etablissement blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt. Die Presse berichtete ausführlich davon.  
"Na, Bakura hat Dartz Angebot wohl auch abgelehnt", merkte Yami mit einem Lächeln an, als er die Zeitung beiseite legte. "Vermutlich noch vor uns. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wozu dieser Kerl in der Lage ist."  
Yami las sich den Artikel noch einmal durch. "Was allerdings interessant ist. Bakura hat wohl ein wenig provoziert, zumindest schreibt die Presse es so. Wobei ich mir gut vorstellen kann, dass einmal mehr nur die Hälfte wirklich wieder gegeben wird."  
Von dem ersten Anschlag mit der Verwüstung wurde nämlich nichts erwähnt. "Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein. Ich denke, er wird uns auch einen Besuch abstatten, aber wir können uns darauf vorbereiten. Gib Shadi durch, dass nur noch Leute auf der Gästeliste in die Clubs kommen. Mokuba checkt jeden einzelnen Namen und sollte einer komplett unbekannt sein, wird er nicht reingelassen. Dafür kann er gern ein Team zusammen stellen, aber so etwas wie bei Bakura wird uns NICHT passieren."  
Seto blickte Yami entschlossen an und dieser griff zu seinem Handy, um alles abklären zu können. "Du hast übrigens selbst ein Mobiltelefon, ich wollte es nur gesagt haben", merkte er noch an, ehe er mit Shadi und Mokuba alles klärte.

Jedoch half auch bei Seto jegliche Vorsichtsmassnahme nicht sehr viel. Dartz Männer brauchten keine Einladung für den Club, sie gaben sie sich einfach selbst. Anders wie bei Bakura kamen sie ohne Vorboten. Sie waren sich im Klaren darüber, dass Seto so oder so schon gewarnt sein dürfte und dementsprechend hielt Dartz es nicht für nötig, sich vorher noch einmal vorzustellen.  
Wie bei Bakura kamen sie vermummt und schwer bewaffnet. Die Türsteher hatten gar keine Zeit zu reagieren und es gab weitaus mehr zivile Opfer zu beklagen als eigene Leute.  
Seto kochte förmlich vor Wut.  
"Damit hätten wir rechnen müssen", stellte Yami ziemlich nüchtern fest und versuchte der Polizei nicht auf die Füsse zu treten. Natürlich war der gesamte Club abgesperrt und er als Geschäftsführer durfte sich das Ausmass ansehen.  
"Hätten wir nicht. Ein Angriff auf uns, okay, aber nicht auf die Bevölkerung. Dieser Mann hat keinen Funken Ehre in sich."  
Normalerweise waren Seto zivile Opfer egal, normalerweise war aber auch er derjenige, der einen Krieg lancierte, meistens jedoch versuchte er genau solche Szenarien zu vermeiden. Dies war eher Bakuras Stil.  
"Hm, wir haben demnach ein Problem." Yami strich sich durchs Haar und wurde von hinten angestupst. "Ihr habt wirklich ein Problem. Ihr könnt euch denken, dass dieser Club vorerst geschlossen wird. Immerhin haben wir eben 23 Leichen abtransportiert. Dies ist mit einem Amoklauf gleich zu setzen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wem ihr auf die Füsse getreten seid, aber einen schlimmeren Tatort mit eurer Beteiligung habe ich tatsächlich noch nie gesehen."  
Yugi fasste die Katastrophe wohl ganz gut zusammen. 23 Tote, davon waren die meisten lediglich Besucher ihres Clubs gewesen und hatten mit ihrer Fehde nichts zu tun. Zumal es nicht einmal eine Fehde gab. Die bestand zwischen Bakura und ihm und nicht zwischen diesem Dartz und ihm, was sich nun allerdings ein wenig geändert hatte.  
"Yugi, tut, was ihr tun müsst. Ich kümmer mich um den Verursacher." - "Davon will ich nichts hören, ansonsten müsste ich euch festnehmen und das wollen wir ja nicht, hm?"  
Yugi wandte sich von Seto und Yami ab und machte sich selbst wieder an die Arbeit. Die Beiden hingegen verzogen sich ins Büro im hinteren Teil des Clubs. Bis dahin waren die Angreifer nicht vorgedrungen und somit konnten sie dort eine kurze Lagebesprechung halten.  
"Ich sage es nur ungern Seto, aber bei dem Vorgehen werden wir an unsere Grenzen stossen. Du bist auf Wirtschaftskriminalität ausgerichtet und nicht auf wilde Schiessereien. Die paar mit Bakura waren harmlos gegenüber dieser."  
Seto wusste das Yami recht hatte. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sich noch darüber gefreut, dass es bei Bakura richtigen Stress gab und nun steckte er selbst inmitten dieser Scheisse. "Vielleicht sollten wir mit..." - "Denk nicht einmal dran, bevor ich mit diesem narzisstischen Kerl zusammen arbeite, mache ich die Läden lieber dicht."  
Yami musste einfach leicht schmunzeln. Seto kannte ihn einfach zu gut, um zu wissen, was er ihm vorschlagen wollte.  
"Ich werde dennoch mit Marik sprechen, Seto, wir haben ein scheiss Problem und wir müssen es klären und wenn ihr weiterhin euer Privatkrieg ausführen wollt, dann muss die dritte Partei weg."  
Setos Blick sprach Bände. Er war von dieser Idee vieles, aber nicht angetan.  
"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Im anderen Teil der Stadt sahen die Diskussionen nicht anders aus. Bakura lag entnervt auf seinem Bett, als er von Marik die Information bekommen hatte, was den Anschlag auf Kaibas Club anging. Er konnte sich nicht einmal darüber freuen, weil nicht er derjenige war, der dieses Massaker veranstaltet hatte. Zumal es eindeutig zu wenige von Setos Leuten getroffen hatte.  
"Bakura, wir brauchen Setos Hilfe, um den Kerl aus der Stadt zu treiben."  
Bakura ignorierte Marik, was diesen Vorschlag anging. Er wollte nicht mit Seto zusammenarbeiten, dies käme nicht gut und würde in einer noch grösseren Katastrophe enden.  
"Bakura! Ich meine es ernst. Wir müssen zumindest das Gespräch suchen. Dieser Kerl konnte einfach an zwei Tagen zwei Anschläge durchführen und es scheint ihm egal zu sein, ob dabei eigene Männer drauf gehen."  
Bakura setzte sich langsam aber sicher auf und musterte Marik mit einem etwas abschätzigen Blick. "Ich werde nicht mit Kaiba zusammenarbeiten." - "Du willst also lieber deine harte Arbeit einfach so aufgeben?", wollte Marik stattdessen wissen und liess Bakura dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
Dieser zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich und grinste dann leicht.  
"Ich werde gar nichts verlieren, im Gegenteil, vielleicht konzentriert er sich nun auf Kaiba und wir haben erst einmal Zeit, uns was auszudenken."  
Marik löste sich allerdings von Bakura und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich werde mit Yami sprechen, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht, aber wir werden es nicht alleine hinbekommen und eure Privatfehde leidet bestimmt darunter. Was natürlich ziemlich schade wäre, steigert ihr euch immer so sehr in diese hinein."  
Bakura liess sich wieder in sein Bett fallen und stöhnte nur noch entnervter auf. "Mach doch was du willst. Ich habe hingegen keine Lust auf Kaiba."  
Somit war es für Marik klar. Sie würden ein Treffen arrangieren und darüber sprechen.

Das Treffen fand dann ein paar Tage später statt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte es nur ein paar kleinere Vorfälle gegeben, glücklicherweise ohne Todesopfer. Seto sowie Bakura waren nicht sonderlich begeistert, nahmen aber daran teil.  
Am Tisch sassen allerdings nur Marik und Yami. Die beiden Clanbosse zogen es vor, möglichst weit weg voneinander zu stehen.  
"Wie kleine Kinder", stellte Marik mit einem Kopfschütteln fest. "Dabei ist es für uns wohl das Beste. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich leite den ganzen Mist und Seto ist lediglich das Gesicht und das Geld des Clans." Marik musste bei den Worten leicht schmunzeln.  
"Ich könnte beinahe das Gleiche behaupten, nur das Bakura kein Geld in den Clan steckt, sondern alles damit erwirtschaftet." - "Wollt ihr euch weiterhin über unsere Finanzen unterhalten? Weil dann können wir direkt wieder gehen."  
Seto stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter Yami und funkelte diesen sauer an. Ging doch Marik nichts an, was in ihrem Clan von sich ging.  
"Du könntest dich einfach dazu setzen und mit uns klären, wie es weitergehen soll, bevor ein weiterer Anschlag auf unsere Clubs stattfindet."  
Seto murrte lediglich und setzte sich hin, was nun Bakura auf den Plan rief, der sich ebenfalls hinsetzte.  
"Na, dann können wir ja endlich wie erwachsene Menschen miteinander sprechen, ich bin begeistert", freute sich Marik beinahe ein wenig sarkastisch.  
"Also, was habt ihr vor?", wollte Bakura nun wissen. Sein Interesse war nach wie vor sehr gering, aber es schien nicht so, als könnten sie Yami und Marik von ihrem Plan abhalten.  
"Wir legen die Clans vorübergehend zusammen. Dies bedeutet, wir brauchen ein gemeinsames Hauptquartier, eines das für Dartz unbekannt ist. Die Villa, wie dein Haus sind einfach zu offensichtlich und zu leicht für Anschläge geeignet und ich will gerade unsere Angestellten nicht weiter der Gefahr aussetzen." - "Also soll ich meine Villa verkaufen?", wollte Seto wissen. "Nein, aber umsiedeln vorerst, ebenso bei dir Bakura, du kannst dein Puff da gerne weiter führen, aber deine Hauptzentrale muss sich verlegen."  
Bakura schnaubte. "Das ist kein Puff, in meinem Haus ist ein Edelbordell. Die Männer da kannst du dir nicht einmal leisten." - "Wie auch immer, es ist zu riskant, auch für deine Männer."  
Marik nickte hingegen. Er sah dies ähnlich wie Yami, nur schien dieser ihm ein wenig voraus zu sein. "Ich habe im Industriegebiet im Süden der Stadt ein paar Lagerhallen gemietet, die leer sind. Yugi gab mir den Tipp. Der Besitzer hat bankrott angemeldet, da er sich übernommen hat." - "Wieso nur gemietet?", wollte Seto dann wissen.  
"Kaufen würde mit einem Grundbucheintrag gleich kommen, was wiederum bedeutet, man wüsste, wem sie gehören. Ich habe sie natürlich mit einem falschen Namen angemietet, daher sollten wir nicht direkt auffliegen und für den Moment sicher sein."  
Dies leuchtete Seto sowie auch Bakura ein.  
“Kannst du uns die Adresse geben? Ich will mir das ansehen, bevor ich mit euch in ein Loch ziehe.” Bakura war absolut nicht begeistert von der Idee und auch Seto schien schon mehr Gefallen an anderen Ideen Yamis gefunden zu haben. “Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben, Bakura. Entweder wir rennen ins Unglück und tragen die Kämpfe einzeln aus oder aber wir tun uns zusammen und treiben den Kerl aus der Stadt. Was danach ist, darüber können wir reden, wenn es beendet ist.” Bakura war sichtlich genervt. Sein Blick war deutlich und er fragte sich zeitgleich, wieso Yami alles in die Wege leitete und Marik einfach gar nichts dazu beitrug.  
“Und wir schlafen auf Feldbetten?”, wollte Bakura weiterhin wissen. Was Yami nun wirklich leise zum Lachen brachte. “Nein, es sind zwar Lagerhallen, aber sie sind teilweise komplett zu kleinen Wohnungen ausgebaut. Der Vorbesitzer wollte, dass seine Mitarbeiter es nicht weit zur Arbeit hatten und da der Wohnungsmarkt in Domino nicht gerade rosig ist, hat er ihnen so eine Möglichkeit geboten, günstig zu wohnen. Wir sind also voll ausgestattet und ohne Feldbetten.”  
Bakura war sichtlich erleichtert. Yami schien was auf dem Kasten zu haben, was er anerkennen musste. “Gut und wann wollt ihr dahin?” - “Am besten gleich, aber ich denke, wir müssen unseren Jungs Bescheid geben. Dies sollten wir unabhängig voneinander tun, sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen lassen. Wer nicht mit will, soll auf eigenes Risiko dort wohnen bleiben, wo er gerade wohnt. Nicht unser Problem. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass nicht alle dieser Kooperation zustimmen werden, wenn nicht einmal die beiden Bosse davon begeistert sind, aber wir müssen es als Zweckehe sehen.”  
Es war einmal mehr an Bakura zu nicken, diesem schloss sich Seto an, welcher das Treffen nun als beendet erklärte. Sie hatten immerhin noch etwas zu tun.  
“Ich schick dir die Adress auf dein Handy, Marik. Morgen Abend treffen wir uns da, in aller Frische.”


	9. Kapitel 8

Bakura war nach wie vor nicht begeistert von der Idee und sie wurde in seinen Augen nicht besser während der Heimfahrt. “Wieso hat Muto alles geklärt? Bist du nicht fähig dazu?”, wollte er von Marik ziemlich angenervt wissen. Es ärgerte ihn wohl am Meisten, dass Muto sich mehr Gedanken gemacht hatte als seine rechte Hand und sie nun komplett unfähig da standen. “Wenn er die Arbeit machen will, soll er doch. Du predigst doch immer, keine unnötigen Ressourcen zu verschwenden und dir wird wohl bewusst sein, dass Kaibas Leute andere Kontakte haben wie wir und umgekehrt.”  
Bakura schnaubte bei der Erklärung lediglich und beschloss Marik für den Moment zu ignorieren. Es war offensichtlich, dass er einfach nur schmollte, weil Kaiba ihm angeblich einmal mehr überlegen war. Dabei hatte dieser absolut nichts dazu beigetragen und war genau genommen in der gleichen Position wie Bakura. Nur an so etwas dachte der gute Mann natürlich nicht.  
In ihrem Hauptquartier angekommen, trommelte Marik die Jungs zusammen, während Bakura sich in seinem Büro erst einmal ein grosses Glas Wodka zu Gemüte führte.   
“Kommt Bakura noch dazu oder übernimmst du seine Rolle?”, wollte Malik von seinem Bruder wissen. Es war für die Truppe nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Bakura Marik vorschickte, wenn es etwas zu sagen gab und Bakura einfach keine Lust dazu hatte und nach den letzten Tagen war es für alle irgendwie nachvollziehbar, dass ihr Boss gerade die Schnauze voll hatte.   
“Keine Ahnung, da wir aber nicht ewig Zeit haben, übernehme ich mal wieder seine Arbeit.” Marik schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade anfangen, als Bakura in der Tür auftauchte. “Packt euer Zeug bis morgen Abend zusammen, wir werden mit den Lackaffen von Kaiba zusammen in ein Gebäude ziehen und einen Schlachtplan entwickeln, wie wir diesen anderen Lackaffen beseitigen können.” Mai hob ein wenig skeptisch eine Augenbraue und wollte etwas dazu sagen, allerdings schnitt Bakura ihr direkt das Wort ab.  
“Ich will dazu keine Widerworte hören, auch keine Meinungen. Mir ist es gerade Scheiss egal, ob ihr es für eine gute oder schlechte Idee haltet. Es wird so gemacht, wem es nicht passt, ihr wisst, wo die Tür ist, aber wer geht, bleibt weg, ihr kennt meine Meinung. Zu eurer Information, ich bin selbst nicht begeistert, aber irgendwie müssen wir diesen Schnösel los werden und wenn wir das gepackt haben, werden wir Kaiba und sein Pack los.” Die Jungs und Mädels hörten ziemlich deutlich, wie angenervt Bakura selbst von der Situation war, da dieser allerdings bereit war mit zu machen, schien es wohl wirklich der einzige Weg zu sein.  
“Und wohin geht es?” Malik schien es nicht wirklich zu interessieren, aber schien sich sonst keiner zu trauen, die Frage zu stellen. “In ein Lagergebäude in der Südstadt, ich bekomme die Adresse von Muto noch zugeschickt und morgen Abend geht es dorthin. Natürlich nicht alle auf dem direkten Weg.” Malik schüttelte bei Mariks Worten leicht den Kopf. “Aber irgendeiner wird die Idioten dann trotzdem dahin führen, wenn ihr davon ausgeht, dass sie uns folgen?” So wirklich ersichtlich war die Logik für ihn noch nicht. “Richtig, deswegen wird Ryou morgen vorbei kommen und sie ablenken, sollten sie in der Zeit Mist bauen, werden diejenigen direkt vom Fleck weg verhaftet.”   
Nun war es an Bakura ein wenig überrascht zu wirken, davon hatte er noch nichts gewusst. “Wann wolltest du mir erzählen, dass du meinen Bruder für solche Spielchen eingeplant hast?” - “Nun, ich hätte dir längst davon erzählt, aber du hast ja schmollen müssen auf der Heimfahrt, vergessen?”  
Bakura knurrte leise auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Marik war manchmal wirklich ein Arschloch, allerdings sein bester Mann und er hatte es ihm tatsächlich wieder bewiesen. Er hatte nicht nichts getan. Er hatte einfach andere Dinge erledigt.   
Bakura verschwand in sein Zimmer und beschloss nur Kleinigkeiten einzupacken. Er hatte nicht vor, länger als nötig mit Kaibas Leuten zusammen zu leben und auf eine heile Welt zu machen und er hoffte sehr, dass seine Jungs und Mädels es ähnlich sahen.

“Ich bin beeindruckt, obwohl wir mit dem Abschaum zusammen leben müssen, hast du ihnen schon klar gemacht, wer der Boss sein wird. Ich finde, es ist besser gelaufen als gedacht.” Seto war zwar nicht glücklicher über die Tatsachen als Bakura, fühlte er sich allerdings wirklich schon wie der Boss der beiden Gruppen.  
“Ich wäre nicht zu voreilig, Seto. Ich habe zwar die Unterkunft besorgt und ein paar Dinge geregelt, aber Marik war nicht untätig, im Gegenteil. Unsere Vorgehensweisen unterscheiden sich grundlegend. Bakuras Truppe ist fürs Radikale besser geeignet als für den Feinschliff und dem ist sich auch Marik vollkommen bewusst, wobei er selbst sehr intelligent ist, unterschätze ihn nicht.”  
Seto winkte lediglich ab und nahm einen Schluck seines Whiskeys. Vielleicht war Marik nicht dumm, aber Bakura war eindeutig nicht der Intelligenteste und er war sich selbst ziemlich sicher, diesen so manipulieren zu können, dass er nach seiner Pfeife tanzen würde; dass es bisher nie geklappt hatte, blendete er einfach aus.  
“Und was hat Marik so organisiert?” Die Neugierde war eindeutig stärker, als dass er es einfach dabei hätte belassen können.  
“Nun, wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass dieser Dartz uns beobachtet und Männer postiert hat, die uns vielleicht folgen könnten, was dieser Kerl allerdings nicht wissen kann, ist wer wirklich zu uns gehört und wer nicht. Da haben es Bakuras Männer vermutlich ein wenig einfacher, sie wohnen teilweise in den Bordells, um dauerhaft aufpassen zu können, sie können sich teilweise als Gäste ausgeben und verschwinden, bei uns sieht es ein wenig kritischer aus. Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste wäre, wir gehen von den Clubs aus weg, als normale Gäste gekleidet, wird uns kaum wer folgen, ausser vermutlich dir und mir, sowie deinem Bruder und ein paar anderen, die bekannt sein dürften.” Seto überlegte einen Moment, wirklich gut fand er den Vorschlag nicht, allerdings hatte er auch ein wenig Zweifel, ob ihm der Zweite besser gefallen würde. “Und Möglichkeit Nummer Zwei?”, fragte er dennoch nach und Yamis Lächeln bestätigte sein ungutes Gefühl.  
“Rollentausch.” Yami setzte sich in den Sessel seines Bosses und schnappte sich nun ebenfalls ein Glas Whiskey. Er musste ja irgendwie verdeutlichen, was er genau meinte. “Ich komme noch nicht ganz mit, wie wäre es, wenn du dich mir erklärst.”  
Seto lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, musterte Yami abwartend. “Nun, du hast hier so viele Angestellte, die absolut nichts mit unseren Geschäften zu tun haben. Deinem Perfektionismus ist es geschuldet, dass sie alle Uniformen tragen, damit du sie direkt erkennst. Dartz war hier, er kennt diese, wieso sollte er also einem Dienstmädchen oder einem Butler folgen?”   
Seto ahnte, worauf dies hinauslaufen würde und so wirklich damit anfreunden konnte er sich nicht. “Es ist für einen Tag, vermutlich nur für ein paar Minuten. Wie kann man nur so eitel sein?”, wollte Yami direkt wissen. Seto musste nichts sagen, er kannte ihn gut genug, damit er dessen Reaktion einschätzen konnte und manchmal regte ihn dieser Mann wirklich auf. “Und es gibt wirklich keine andere Idee? Da merkt man ja fast, dass dies von Bakuras Truppe kommt, unkreativ bis zum geht nicht mehr”, meckerte Seto in sein Glas und bekam von Yami einen leichten Tritt gegens Schienbein.  
“Hör mir mal zu, hätten wir eine wochenlange Vorbereitungszeit, könntest du ein Tunnel durch die gesamte Stadt graben, damit wir unbemerkt zu den Lagerhäusern kämen, wir haben aber nicht so viel Zeit. Es sei denn, du willst dich davor drücken und wie ein feiges Häschen wirken, während Bakura sich dem Kampf stellt.”  
Yami wusste durchaus, dass er sich ein wenig aus dem Fenster lehnte, aber diese Passivität ging ihm gerade wirklich auf den Zeiger. Es war ja nicht für immer und im Gegensatz zu seinem Boss, glaubte Yami nicht daran, dass Seto sich so wirklich durchsetzen konnte. Die Zeit könnte wirklich witzig werden. Nicht.  
“Hör du mir mal zu, Yami. Ich habe mich bisher jeder Herausforderung gestellt und selbst wenn ich mit diesem Affen ein Bett teilen müsste, würde ich das irgendwie überstehen. Mir passt nur, das WIE nicht.”  
Yami konnte nicht anders als leicht zu schmunzeln. Nun gut, mit dieser Information konnte er sicherlich etwas anfangen, auch wenn ihm durchaus bewusst war, wie Seto dies eben meinte.  
“Na, dann sorge ich mal dafür, dass wir alle schicke Butleruniformen bekommen, wer weiss, vielleicht steht Bakura ja drauf und er teilt gerne mit dir ein Bett.”  
Noch ehe Seto etwas darauf erwidern konnte, sprang Yami aus dem Sessel auf und verschwand aus dem Büro. Für seine Gesundheit war es bestimmt besser, jetzt zu verschwinden. 

Beide Parteien waren offensichtlich nicht glücklich über ihr Zusammenleben, dennoch befolgten beide die Pläne, welche ausgearbeitet wurden und so trafen sie sich am Folgetag in den von Yami angemieteten Lagerhäusern. Das Gelände war gross aber dennoch übersichtlich. Seto hatte es sich komplett anders vorgestellt, ebenso Bakura.  
“Na meine Herren, hier lässt es sich bestimmt ein paar Tage aushalten”, beschloss Yami nach einem kurzen Rundgang. Grosse Teile der Hallen waren zu Wohnungen umgebaut. Seto beschlich das kleine Gefühl, dass der gute Mann zuvor mehr Schwarzarbeiter beschäftigt hatte, als normale, aber es lag nicht an ihm, dies zu beurteilen. “Es gibt zumindest genügend Platz, damit wir nicht wie in einer Kaserne hausen müssen.” - “Als ob du jemals gedient hast”, warf Bakura provozierend ein und schloss die letzte Tür hinter sich. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Lagerhalle, in welcher sie sich alle versammelt hatten. “Ich habe vielleicht nicht gedient, aber ich war durchaus auf Klassenfahrten dabei und weiss, wie Jugendherbergen aussehen.” Bakura zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, ehe er ein Grinsen aufsetzte. “Nun, dann werde ich dich bei ausschreitenden Kissenschlachten dazu rufen, aber eine Waffe sollte man dir nicht in die Hand geben, hm?” Seto versuchte sich bei den Worten nicht aufzuregen und noch ehe er kontern konnte, spürte er Yamis Arm auf seinem und dass er ein wenig weggezogen wurde.  
“Ignorier ihn einfach, ihr könnt euch später anzicken sooft ihr wollt, aber jetzt gerade ist absolut der falsche Zeitpunkt und ja, ich habe gehört, was er gesagt hat und dir wird meine Ansprache gleich auch nicht gefallen, also am besten überlegst du dir jetzt schon, womit du deinen Frust gleich los wirst.”  
Yami war sichtlich genervt. Natürlich fand er Bakuras Provokationen nicht sonderlich prickelnd, aber dieser hatte einen eindeutigen Elfmeter einfach versenkt.   
“Provoziere du mich nicht auch noch”, knurrte Seto angespannt und er beschloss, sich ein wenig abseits gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Yami würde laut genug sein, damit er dessen nächste Hiobsbotschaft bestimmt mitbekommen würde.  
Lange blieb Seto allerdings nicht alleine, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln Marik neben sich auftauchen und er konnte sich ein tiefes Seufzen gerade noch so verkneifen.  
“Er hat dich nicht vorgewarnt, oder?” Marik klang ruhig und gelassen. Seto wandte seinen Blick zu dem Kleineren und sah ihn fragend an. “Hab ichs mir gedacht. Muto, beschützt dich mehr als du denkst, du wirst gleich sehen, wieso Bakura auf Krawall gebürstet ist.” Marik klang nach wie vor ruhig und Seto war klar, dass dieser mehr wusste als er selbst. Natürlich hatte Marik mit Yami irgendetwas ausgeheckt, was er selbst noch nicht wissen durfte oder sollte, nur schien Bakura davon Wind bekommen zu haben.  
“Wenn du nicht vorhast, dich mir zu erklären, solltest du aus meinem Radar verschwinden”, merkte Seto nach wie vor genervt an. Eigentlich hatte er sich im Griff, aber diese Bande, sie machte ihn jetzt schon wahnsinnig. Dabei hatte Marik noch nicht einmal was getan.   
“Ich werde die nächste Zeit genug auf deinem Radar erscheinen, glaube mir, du solltest dich an meine und seine Anwesenheit gewöhnen und zwar so schnell wie möglich”, während Marik sprach, deutete er mit einer Hand auf Bakura, was Seto nun wirklich seufzen liess. Die Aussicht war ja fantastisch, sofern man darauf stand, nervlich zugrunde gerichtet zu werden.  
“Ich muss gar nichts”, stellte Seto dann klar und wurde dann von Yamis Ansprache unterbrochen.   
“Nun, wir haben uns hier unter nicht ganz so erfreulichen Umständen zusammen gefunden und mir ist durchaus bewusst, wie wenig ihr alle hier sein wollt. Glaubt mir, wir wollen es auch nicht, aber unser gemeinsames Feindbild lässt uns keine andere Wahl. Seto und Bakura werden einen Weg finden, damit diese Zusammenkunft nicht allzu lange anhalten wird, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Jetzt allerdings hoffe ich, dass wir uns alle soweit arrangieren können, damit es nicht innerhalb dieser Mauern zu Unfällen kommt, die vermeidbar wären. Wie die Wohnungen aufgeteilt sind, haben Mokuba und Mai zusammengestellt, relativ kurzfristig, viel Zeit hatten die beiden nicht, wie ihr alle wisst und ist dort drüben auf einer Anschlagtafel zu finden. Wir haben bewusst unsere Leute zusammen gemischt, für die Zusammenarbeit ist es wichtig, dass wir nicht isoliert voneinander leben und dies gilt auch für die Führung. Jeder wird gleich behandelt und nun, lernt euch kennen, wir haben noch viel zu tun.”   
Seto blickte erneut zu Marik und dessen wissendes Lächeln liess ihn einmal mehr etwas sehr ungutes vermuten. “Lass mich raten, wir vier teilen uns eine Wohnung?” Ein Nicken beantwortete seine Frage und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, wieso Yami am Abend zuvor so wissend gegrinst hatte.   
“Halleluja.” Seto stiess sich von der Wand ab und bemerkte, dass Marik ihm folgte. Nun würden sie wohl dazu übergehen, ihre Wohnung zu beziehen. Er hatte noch die Hoffnung, Marik würde ihn veräppeln, sie schwand allerdings, als Yami andeutete, ihm zu folgen und zielgerichtet die wohl grösste Wohnung ansteuerte.   
In welcher Bakura schon auf dem Sofa sass und die Beine auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. “Willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Wohnung, leider kann ich noch keinen Kaffee anbieten, aber da ich ein schlechter Gastgeber bin, hätte ich dies auch nicht getan.” Während er sprach, hob er allerdings eine Tasse Kaffee in die Luft und nahm einen genüsslichen Schluck aus dieser.   
“Ich werde dich umbringen, dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest”, knurrte Seto leise und erntete ein breites Grinsen. “Ich bin gespannt, aber bevor es soweit ist, bring mir bitte noch ein paar Kekse aus der Küche, passend angezogen bist du ja schon.”  
Seto wollte gerade etwas auf die herablassenden Worte erwidern, als Yami ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer in einen der angrenzenden Räume zog. “Du bleibst hier, dies ist dein Zimmer und ich spiele ungern den Spielverderber, aber ich habe jetzt keine Lust auf eine Diskussion.” - “Sag das IHM!”   
Seto liess sich auf das grosse Bett fallen und sah Yami hinterher, welcher aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden gedachte. “Meins ist übrigens nebenan und die Zimmer der beiden auf der anderen Seite der Wohnung, Komm erst einmal an, in der Zeit gebe ich auch gerne Bakura den Tarif durch.” Genervt schloss Yami die Tür hinter sich und wollte wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, das Wortgefecht in diesem liess ihn allerdings einen Moment innehalten. Ganz offensichtlich war Marik schneller als er.

Während Yami Seto weggezogen hatte, liess Marik sich neben Bakura aufs Sofa fallen. “Der Kerl bleibt einfach unhöflich”, stellte Bakura mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen fest, während er einen weiteren Schluck seines Kaffees zu sich nahm. “Der Einzige, der unhöflich ist, bist DU. Ich kann euren Krieg verstehen, wirklich, aber jetzt sind wir hier zusammen und sitzen auch im gleichen Boot. Du hast dich genauso zusammen zu reissen wie Kaiba und ich werde eine Revolte anzetteln, wenn das nicht endlich in deinen Kopf rein geht. Mir reicht es nämlich langsam.” Bakura zuckte kurzerhand mit den Schultern, als ob Marik eine Revolte durchführen könnte. Nicht in der Position, in welcher sie aktuell gerade waren. “Ich benehme mich, aber nur so weit, wie es gerade nötig ist.” - “Mehr verlangen wir von euch doch gar nicht”, mischte sich nun auch Yami in das Gespräch ein und nahm die Tasse aus Bakuras Händen. “Ich denke, somit ist ein Anfang gemacht.”


	10. Kapitel 9

Die ersten Tage verliefen, zum Erstaunen aller ziemlich ruhig, was wohl hauptsächlich dem geschuldet war, dass Seto und Bakura sich quasi in ihren Zimmern einschlossen, Wirklich Sinn ergab dieses Verhalten nicht, da Marik und Yami immer hin und her rennen durften, um allfällige Schritte abzuklären und doch war es für das Gesamtklima eindeutig von Vorteil. Während Seto sich um seine Geschäfte kümmerte, war Bakura dazu übergegangen, jeden seiner Angestellten auf Herz und Nieren zu testen, was Marik nicht unbedingt gefiel, immerhin sollte er in seinem Hauptgeschäft nicht sein bester Kunde sein.  
“Könnten wir mal über ein paar Dinge sprechen, ohne Anwesenheit einer dritten Person?”, wollte Marik einmal mehr genervt wissen und machte somit ziemlich deutlich, dass der Kerl zu verschwinden hatte.  
Die Jungs wohnten nicht hier und genau darüber würde er mit Bakura sprechen müssen. Die Gefahr, Dartz hierher zu führen, war einfach zu gross. Es war eh schon viel zu ruhig in seinen Augen. “Aber nur weil ich für heute genug habe.” Bakura deutete Duke mit einem Schmunzeln an zu verschwinden. Er war eindeutig sein Liebling, weil er einfach alles mit sich machen liess und unersättlich war. Dieser stand dann langsam und dennoch lasziv auf, was Bakura dazu brachte, ihm noch einmal auf den Hintern zu schlagen. “Bleib in der Nähe~”, wies er ihm dann noch an, ehe Duke wirklich aus dem Zimmer verschwand, natürlich komplett angezogen.  
“Das muss aufhören, Bakura”, stellte Marik nüchtern fest. Ihm war es an sich egal, was Bakura und mit wem es Bakura trieb, allerdings sah er die Gefahr von Ausserhalb und er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, dass sie diejenigen wären, die Schuld an einem Angriff wären.  
“Stellst du dich etwa zur Verfügung?” Kaum hatte Bakura die Worte ausgesprochen, flog ein Dekoartikel in seine Richtung. “Ich verzichte, du weisst, ich steh nicht so drauf, mich als einer von vielen zu fühlen und was du aktuell abziehst, nun ja, bedarf eigentlich keiner Worte, oder?” Bakura wich dem Gegenstand gerade noch so aus, ehe er sich aufsetzte und sich zumindest eine Shorts anzog. “Dabei weisst du wenigstens, was mir gut tut.” - “Ich denke, so oft wie du Duke hier hast, hat er diese Kleinigkeiten auch schon herausgefunden”, kam prompt der Konter seiner rechten Hand. “Nicht wirklich. Der Unterschied zwischen euch beiden ist, du kennst mich wirklich in und auswendig, er kann einfach verdammt lange, was letzten Endes aufs gleiche Ergebnis kommt. Ich glaube allerdings, du hast ihn jetzt nicht rausgeworfen, weil du mit mir über die Qualitäten der Jungs sprechen willst, die ich hierher bestelle.” Marik konnte sich ein tiefes Aufseufzen gerade noch verkneifen, über dieses Thema würde er NIE mit Bakura sprechen wollen. Er kam einfach immer nur im falschen Moment. “Nein, nicht wirklich. Eigentlich bin ich sogar hier, um dir klar zu machen, dass dies aufhören muss. Wir sind her gezogen, damit wir keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, aber wenn du dauernd nen Kerl hierher bestellst, rafft das Dartz auch irgendwann …” - “Dann wird Duke her ziehen, ich denke, er kann auch hier gut Geld verdienen~” - “Darum geht es nicht, du Idiot. Meine Güte, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du dir ein Imperium aufbauen konntest.” Marik war wirklich sauer auf seinen Boss und dieser schien es langsam aber sicher auch zu bemerken. “Ok, ich halte mich zurück, war es das, worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest?”, willigte Bakura mehr oder weniger gewollt ein. “Unter anderem, wir sollten uns langsam gemeinsam Gedanken machen, wie wir diesen Kerl aus der Stadt vertreiben und damit meine ich, nicht nur Yami und ich, sondern dich und Seto. Ihr seid die Anführer der Clans, ihr müsst Präsenz zeigen und nicht nur einmal am Tag durch das Gebäude laufen … Gemeinsam an Plänen erarbeiten, sie ausarbeiten.” Bakura war kurz davor, sich wieder ins Bett fallen zu lassen, allerdings wusste er auch, dass Marik recht hatte.  
“Er weiss doch sowieso alles besser, wieso sollte ich mir seine besserwisserische Art antun?” - “Weil ihr euch und ich glaube kaum, dass ich das wirklich sage, ergänzt. Es mag sein, dass er taktisch versierter denkt, aber du hast andere Qualitäten, du kommst auf Ideen, die er niemals haben wird.” - “Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Muto, aber gut, setzt einen Termin an und ich versuche mich zu benehmen.”  
Marik konnte sich ein freudiges Klatschen direkt noch verkneifen. Es war tatsächlich einfacher gewesen als gedacht. “Gut, ich komme gleich wieder und versuch bitte niemanden hier zu haben, sondern mach dir ein wenig Gedanken, danke.”  
Bakura winkte lediglich ab, jetzt konnte er sich eh nicht mehr auf Sex konzentrieren, wenn er sich mit Kaiba treffen musste. Marik hingegen verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer, um Yami die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen, hoffte er, dass dieser die gleichen Erfolge bei Seto erzielen konnte.

Seto allerdings wusste noch nichts von Yamis und Mariks Plan, im Gegenteil. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo Yami sich gerade aufhielt und aktuell war es ihm auch relativ egal. Vermutlich machte er seine Rundgänge in den Clubs, einer musste sich ja drum kümmern und er war mit der Buchhaltung und den restlichen Geschäften gerade voll ausgelastet. Ihm selbst war bewusst, dass es nicht ewig ruhig sein würde und dass es vermutlich besser wäre, sich vorzubereiten, aber der Gedanke mit Bakura an einen Tisch zu sitzen, behagte ihm einfach nach wie vor nicht.  
Jetzt allerdings hatte er sich aus seinem Zimmer hinaus gewagt, der Hunger trieb ihn in die Küche, in welcher er auf Duke traf. “Bakuras Zimmer findest du am Ende des Ganges”, merkte er kühl an, ehe er den Kühlschrank öffnete und ein Joghurt aus diesem holte. “Ich weiss, allerdings besprechen er und Marik gerade etwas und ich wurde gebeten zu gehen”, antwortete dieser ihm ruhig. “Und wieso bist du dann noch hier?” Seto hatte absolut keine Lust mit diesem Mann zu sprechen. Er stank förmlich nach Sex und er musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, wofür Bakura ihn benötigte. “Ich sollte in der Nähe bleiben”, entgegnete Duke schulterzuckend und in einer Gelassenheit, die Seto ein wenig nervte. Daher beschloss er, den Schwarzhaarigen zu ignorieren und begann sein Joghurt zu löffeln. Eine Tatsache, die er allerdings nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass Bakuras Männer alle penetrant zu sein schienen. Ohne Vorwarnung setzte sich Duke auf seinen Schoss und strich ihm leicht über die Brust, während er sich nahe an ihn schmiegte. “Du wirkst verspannt, vielleicht sollte ich mich ein wenig um dich kümmern”, schnurrte er ihm leise ins Ohr und Seto durchlief ein leichter Schauer. “Kein Bedarf”, merkte er kühl an und versuchte Duke von sich zu schieben. “Sicher? Wenn du mich einmal hattest, kommst du nicht mehr von mir los”, wie um seine Worte zu untermauern, rutschte Duke ein wenig auf dessen Schoss umher, was Seto nun wirklich ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Dennoch schob er ihn von sich und schaute ihm in die Augen. “Kein Bedarf. Du magst vermutlich grandios im Bett sein, aber das interessiert mich nicht, geh zu Bakura und spiel mit ihm, ich bin auf solche Dienste nicht angewiesen.” Seto stand gemeinsam mit Duke auf und warf den Joghurtbecher in den Mülleimer. “Ausserdem stinkst du so dermassen nach Sex, dass ich bestimmt keinen hoch bekommen würde.” Mit den Worten liess er Duke dann auch stehen. Der Schwarzhaarige war wirklich nicht sein Typ und Huren würde er nun wirklich nicht in sein Bett lassen. Duke hingegen war ziemlich perplex, er hatte noch nie eine solche Abfuhr bekommen und genau das machte Seto für ihn nur noch interessanter. “Was machst du noch hier? Ich sagte doch, du sollst verschwinden?” Mariks Worte rissen ihn aus seinen kurzen Gedanken. “Bakura meinte doch …” - “Was Bakura meinte und was nun ist, sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge, du kannst gerne gehen, wobei, er will dich vermutlich hier behalten und nicht zurück ins Bordell schicken, also … Geh und pack, was du brauchst und komm wieder.” Duke konnte gut hören, wie wenig begeistert Marik war, aber das war ihm egal. Ihm zeigte es nur, wie viel Wert Bakura auf seine Anwesenheit legte und vielleicht würde er Seto doch noch rumbekommen. Mit dem Gedanken verschwand er dann auch aus der Wohnung.

Zeitgleich kam Yami wieder zurück und er war nicht gross verwundert über Dukes Abgang. Im Gegensatz zu Seto bekam er Bakuras Durchgangsverkehr sehr wohl mit und er war es auch, der Marik darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte.  
“Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?”, begrüsste er Marik sogleich, welcher noch immer in der Küche stand. “Ja, und er ist bereit sich mit Seto an einen Tisch zu setzen”, beantwortete er ihm die Frage. “Ich meine über die Jungs …”, hakte Yami nach. “Auch darüber, er will dass dieses Flittchen hierher zieht, aber dann ist es wenigstens nur einer und nicht jeden Tag ein anderer”, gab Marik seufzend und deutlich genervt von sich. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Er traute Duke nicht über den Weg, aber woran er dies fest machte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn bisher jedoch selten getäuscht.  
“Gut, dann spreche ich mit Seto, wir müssen wirklich bald einen Schlachtplan entwickeln, nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn Dartz uns zuvorkommt.” Marik nickte lediglich und Yami verschwand in die Richtung von Setos Zimmer.  
Mit Klopfen hielt er sich nicht auf, sondern betrat dieses direkt. Er ging auch nicht davon aus, Seto bei etwas zu überraschen, dieses Talent hatte eindeutig Marik für sich gebucht.   
“Ich habe dich nicht gebeten rein zu kommen”, begrüsste Seto ihn relativ kühl und ohne von seinem Laptop aufzuschauen. “Das ist auch nicht nötig, da ich nicht geklopft habe”, erwiderte Yami relativ gelassen.  
“Ausserdem, du bist angezogen und selbst wenn, ich weiss, wie du nackt aussiehst, mein Lieber.” Yamis Grinsen wurde bei seinen Worten noch ein wenig breiter. Seto hatte nun wirklich nichts, was er nicht schon selbst gespürt hatte, aber deswegen war er nicht hier.  
“Ich habe von Marik vernommen, dass er Bakura dazu gekriegt hat, seine Aktivitäten aufs Wesentliche zu beschränken und dies schliesst dich mit ein. Wir müssen endlich zusammen an einen Tisch sitzen und damit meine ich nicht Marik und mich, wir sitzen oft an einem Tisch.” - “Dein neuer bester Freund?” - “Du benimmst dich wirklich wie ein Kindergartenkind, wir verstehen uns, was für eine geschäftliche Beziehung nicht komplett falsch ist, wie du selbst am besten wissen müsstest, allerdings bezweifle ich einfach, dass du bei Bakura wirklich rational denken kannst, wieso auch immer …” Yami liess die Worte bewusst offen. “Weil er ein Arschloch ist”, stellte Seto fest und blickte nun doch zu Yami. “Mag sein, aber du bist auch nicht gerade ein Sonnenschein und wenn wir nicht langsam aber sicher anfangen, gegen den gemeinsamen Gegner was zu unternehmen, lassen wir diesem viel Zeit, selbst was zu planen”, warf Yami ein wenig gereizter ein. Dieses Spielchen ging ihm langsam aber sicher wirklich auf den Geist und dies nur, weil BEIDE ihr Ego nicht unter Kontrolle bekamen.  
“Ist ja gut, für ein paar Stunden kann ich mich sicherlich arrangieren …” - “Geht doch, mehr verlangen wir auch gar nicht, wobei, du solltest dich vielleicht öfters bei deinen Männern zeigen, du bist hier schliesslich nicht in Einzelhaft.” Seto wollte schon etwas auf die Worte erwidern, allerdings hatte Yami vorsorglich das Zimmer verlassen, wer wusste schon, ob Seto seinen Entschluss nicht zurücknehmen würde. Da ging er lieber auf Nummer sicher. 

Viel Zeit verloren Marik und Yami nicht, um die beiden zusammen in einen Raum zu stecken, im Gegenteil. Noch am gleichen Tag wurden die Clanbosse in ihr gemeinsames Büro gezerrt und an den Tisch verfrachtet. “Ihr hattet jetzt genug Zeit, um euch Gedanken über die Situation zu machen und ich spreche nicht von der zwischen euch.” Marik verschränkte die Arme vor sich und es war klar und deutlich, dass sie Ergebnisse wollten. “Wissen wir, wo seine Basis ist?”, wollte Seto wissen und sein Blick ging eindeutig in Bakuras Richtung, er wusste ja, dass dieser Dartz ein wenig provoziert hatte. “Nur weil ich ihm ein kleines Geschenk gemacht habe? Hm, ich weiss nicht, ob es seine Basis ist oder lediglich ein Unterschlupf, aber Versuch macht klug, oder?” Seto verkniff sich ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen und die Beleidigung, die gefolgt wäre, sie mussten an einem Plan arbeiten und sich nicht gegenseitig in die Pfanne hauen. “Du willst einfach drauf los kloppen? Ohne einen Plan, seh ich das richtig?” Bakura lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nickte. “Natürlich, an was habt ihr bitte gedacht? Höflich anklopfen und um eine Audienz bitten? Ich weiss ja nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber eure Männer sind drauf gegangen, nicht meine und wenn ich du wäre, hätte ich den Laden längst auseinander genommen.” Bakura verstand die Passivität nicht, klar, auf seinen Laden hatte es ebenfalls einen Anschlag gegeben, allerdings hatte er dabei keine Männer verloren. “Wir sind nicht aufs Grobe ausgerichtet, deswegen arbeiten wir doch mit euch zusammen.” Seto zuckte bei seinen Worten mit den Schultern, dies zuzugeben war vielleicht nicht klug, erst recht nicht, wenn es nach diesem Problemfall wieder gegeneinander ging, aber er hielt auch nichts davon, seinen momentanen Geschäftspartner anzulügen. Egal wie wenig er ihn mochte. “Nun gut, ich seh schon, ihr wollt planen, wir müssen es ausführen, so funktioniert das nicht. Jeder Plan wird gemeinsam von uns erstellt und ausgeführt. Deine Männer werden ebenso Blut an die Finger kriegen wie meine, ich hoffe das ist klar.” Bakura hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht, aber auf so ein mieses Spielchen würde er sich nicht einlassen.   
“In Ordnung, dann sollten wir vielleicht damit anfangen, einen Plan zu schmieden, findest du nicht auch?” Seto tat es nun Bakura gleich, ein wenig entspannte er sich, sie hatten dasselbe Ziel, nur wirklich andere Vorstellungen davon, es zu erreichen. “Was hast du in deinem Zimmer die gesamte Zeit gemacht? Ich dachte, du bist der Überdenker und …” - “Gearbeitet, ich habe noch Clubs zu führen, wie du weisst”, unterbrach Seto sein Gegenüber und lächelte diesen kühl an. “Gut, dann brechen wir hier ab und wir überlegen uns etwas, morgen früh treffen wir uns hier, kriegst du hin, oder?” Bakura erhob sich bei seinen Worten vom Stuhl und verliess den Raum keine zwei Sekunden später.  
“Ich hasse ihn”, murrte Seto, ehe er selbst aufstand. “Ihr schenkt euch nach wie vor beide nichts, aber wenigstens sind wir zumindest EINEN Schritt weiter”, merkte Marik an, ehe er ebenfalls den Raum verliess.


	11. Kapitel 10

Viel geschlafen hatte keiner der beiden. Bis in die späte Nacht wurde über möglichen Plänen und Strategien gebrütet und ein wirkliches Ergebnis konnte keiner vorweisen. Zwar wusste Bakura nun, wo dieser Unterschlupf war, dank Malik, aber wirklich sicher konnte er sich nicht sein. Dartz war vermutlich nicht so dämlich und würde seinen Hauptsitz direkt offenbaren.   
Doch genau mit den Infos würde er Seto gegenübertreten müssen und zeitgleich hoffte er, dass dieser nicht mehr herausgefunden hatte.  
Nun war es früher Morgen und Bakura sass bereits in ihrem gemeinsamen Büro und versuchte noch immer herauszufinden, wie gross das Gebäude eigentlich war, in welchem sich die Männer von Dartz zumindest teilweise aufhielten. Zwar wäre es ein Leichtes, kurz vorbei zu fahren, aber sollten sie entdeckt werden, wäre dies kontraproduktiv.   
“Ich kann deine Gedanken beinahe bis hier hin hören, wobei, es scheinen eher deine Zahnrädchen zu sein, die sich im Leerlauf zu befinden scheinen.” Bakura blickte von seinen Unterlagen hoch und bedachte Seto mit einem tödlichen Blick. “Ich bin gespannt, was du dir so überlegt hast, ansonsten sind deine Worte ziemlich lachhaft.” Seto begab sich neben Bakura, welcher aufstand, damit er mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. “Ehrlich gesagt, ohne eine genaue Ortsangabe, ist es ziemlich schwer, einen Plan aufzustellen, der funktionieren soll. Ich hoffe, du hast in dem Punkt deine Arbeit erledigt.” Bakura deutete auf den Bildschirm und den markierten Punkt auf der Karte.  
“Dorthin hat Malik zumindest unser Paket geschickt, allerdings lässt es sich kaum von hier aus sagen, ob es als Hauptquartier genutzt wird.” Seto beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um den genauen Standort besser sehen zu können und nickte leicht. “Hm, die Gegend wäre unüblich, er scheint Geld zu haben, so oder so.”  
Bakura lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er hatte eine Idee, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Trumpf vor Kaiba ausspielen sollte. Immerhin waren sie nach wie vor Feinde und nach der Sache, würden sie sich wieder bekriegen.  
“Pass auf, dass die Zahnrädchen nicht einrosten”, merkte Seto mit einem kaum merkbaren Schmunzeln an, was Bakura dazu brachte, zum Telefon zu greifen und eine Nummer zu wählen.   
“Du musst etwas für mich rausfinden … Eine Adresse … Du willst nicht wissen wieso, aber es ist wichtig … Ja, in meiner Definition von Wichtigkeit …” Bakura strich sich kurz durchs Gesicht und bereute den Anruf schon fast wieder. Vielleicht hätte er doch Mai darum bitten sollen, aber er liess sie eindeutig ungerne in Behörden einhacken. Er brauchte sie noch. “Schau einfach in deinem verdammten Computer nach, mehr will ich doch gar nicht … Ja, danke …” Bakura nannte seinem Bruder die Adresse und bekam eine Information, die ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. “Gibt es unter dem Namen noch weitere Immobilien in der Stadt? Na gut, danke dir, bis dann.” Bakura legte ein wenig genervt auf und schrieb den Namen auf einen Zettel, welchen er Seto hinhielt. “Es scheint, als würde nicht nur Muto gewisse Räumlichkeiten unter falschem Namen anmieten. Der Kerl existiert nicht, aber es wird nicht das Hauptquartier sein, da es ein Mehrfamilienhaus ist und tatsächlich noch andere Familien dort leben. Der Kerl ist abartiger, als ich dachte.”   
Seto bekam das Gespräch natürlich mit und blickte ein wenig verwundert auf den Zettel, welcher ihm eben gereicht wurde. “Ihr habt eine Leiche in ein Mehrfamilienhaus geschickt?”, wollte er ungeachtet von Bakuras Worten wissen. “Konnte doch keiner ahnen …”, verteidigte sich dieser direkt und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm. “Wir müssen da rein. Irgendeiner seiner Handlanger wird uns bestimmt zum Hauptquartier führen können und uns die Sache somit ein wenig erleichtern.” Seto drehte sich ebenfalls zum Bildschirm und er musste Bakura leider recht geben.   
“Meine Jungs sind für solche Aktionen nicht geeignet”, stellte Seto dann allerdings fest und erntete ein Schnauben von Bakura.  
“Deine Jungs sind gefühlt zu nichts geeignet. Hast du keinen Kerl, der sich als Pizzabote oder dergleichen ausgeben könnte? Er muss doch nur demjenigen, der am Wichtigsten aussieht, einen Peilsender anhängen und damit wäre die Sache erledigt.”   
Seto war ein wenig überrascht. Bakura war tatsächlich intelligenter, als er bisher geglaubt hatte und die Idee war an sich ziemlich gut. Nichtsdestotrotz gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, einen seiner Jungs da hin zu schicken.   
“Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich denke, dass könnte ein Auftrag für Wheeler sein. Auf die Idee hätte ich auch selbst kommen können.” Seto fasste es wirklich nicht, dass Bakura diese Idee hatte und dazu einen seiner Jungs brauchte.  
“Nein, du wärst niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dein Hündchen vielleicht, aber du bestimmt nicht und weisst du auch wieso? Weil du es nicht gewohnt bist, Drecksarbeit zu machen. Dein gesamtes Imperium ist auf Täuschungen aufgebaut, aber wirklich die Hände schmutzig machen, tust du dir nicht. Das bisschen Geldwäsche und die illegalen Pokerrunden in deinem Hinterzimmer? Und so etwas nennt sich Clanboss, deine Jungs sollen ruhig mal merken, was es heisst, sich seinen Arsch aufzureissen.” Bakura knurrte die Worte beinahe und liess sich von Seto auch nicht einschüchtern, welcher sich nun vor ihm aufbaute.  
“Nicht alles muss mit brachialer Gewalt gelöst werden. Denkst du, ich habe keine Schlägereien durch die Pokerspielchen? Ausserdem, was gehen dich meine Geschäfte an? Du weisst nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was ich alles mache.” Bakura lächelte und kam Seto noch ein klein wenig näher.   
“Für unsere Zusammenarbeit sollte ich aber wissen, was du so alles treibst, findest du nicht? Eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis wäre sehr hilfreich, meiner Meinung nach.” - “Deine Meinung interessiert mich aber nicht im Geringsten”, erwiderte Seto darauf und erntete ein noch breiteres Grinsen seines Gegenübers.  
“Nicht? Eben hast du mich für meine gute Idee gelobt, spring über deinen Schatten, du hast doch nichts zu verlieren.” Seto merkte natürlich, dass Bakura ihn lediglich provozieren wollte und langsam ging er ihm wirklich auf den Zeiger. Er wollte allerdings auch nicht aufgeben und ihm den Sieg überlassen, nicht noch einen.  
“Ich werde einen Teufel tun und dir Informationen zukommen lassen, die du nach dieser Scheisse gegen mich verwenden kannst. Du bist definitiv nicht so dumm, wie ich dich eingeschätzt habe, aber denk dran, egal wie gerissen du bist, du hast es immer noch mit mir zu tun.” Bakura zog Seto an dessen Hemdkragen ein wenig näher zu sich und blickte ihm in die Augen. “Glaub mir, Kaiba, niemand ist so gerissen wie ich, du magst vielleicht intelligenter sein und mich unterschätzen, aber versuch niemals mich zu verarschen. Ich schlage dir jetzt einmalig einen Deal vor und es ist dir überlassen, ob du darauf eingehst oder nicht.” Seto war es ein klein wenig unwohl, Bakura so nahe zu sein. Allerdings nicht, weil es ihm unangenehm war, im Gegenteil, er spürte eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen, die selten genug in ihm entfacht wurde und dies nur, weil der Idiot ihn zu provozieren wusste und ihm dabei viel zu nahe war.  
“Rede”, verlangte er dennoch kühl und erwiderte den Blick ohne zu blinzeln. Niemals würde er sich diesem Idioten geschlagen geben. “Nun, es ist ganz einfach, Seto. Alles was wir hier und jetzt über einander erfahren, bleibt in diesem Raum und wird später nicht gegeneinander verwendet. Vorausgesetzt, es bleibt unter uns, weder dein Hündchen, noch Marik erfahren von irgendwas.” - “Reden wir noch von unseren Geschäften?” Bakuras Grinsen wurde beinahe noch ein wenig breiter. “Oh, interpretiert unser Eisklotz ein paar andere Dinge in meine Worte?” Bakura liess Seto allerdings nicht zu Wort kommen und zog ihn noch ein wenig näher, um ihre Lippen miteinander zu verschliessen. Lange dauerte der Kontakt nicht an, da Bakura ihn selbst löste und Seto amüsiert anfunkelte. “Sagen wir so, wir reden von allem was uns betrifft. Geschäftliches, sowie Privates, klar?”   
Seto löste sich nun komplett von dem etwas Kleineren und musste erst einmal verdauen, was dieser eben gesagt hatte.   
“Nun, lange Zeit zu überlegen hast du nicht, wie du bereits weisst, bin ich kein sonderlich geduldiger Mann und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mir hier alles aneigne, solltest du dir schnell darüber klar werden, was du willst. Ich arbeite nämlich sehr ungern mit anderen zusammen und wir sind leider darauf angewiesen. Wieso sollten wir es uns dann nicht ein wenig angenehmer gestalten? Es ist ziemlich anstrengend, ungesehen Jungs von mir …” - “Kannst du für einen Moment deinen Mund halten?”, wollte Seto ein wenig genervt wissen. Er war kein Mann, der sich auf solche Geschäfte einliess. Die Tatsache, dass Bakura ihn reizte, war schon nervig genug, aber dass dieser dies bemerkt hatte, war noch schlimmer. Wobei er sich die Frage stellte, ob Bakura es wirklich bemerkt hatte oder ob dieser einfach seinen Trieben folgte. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war wohl eher Zweiteres der Fall.   
“Wieso?”, stellte er dann die Frage, die ihm wohl wirklich am meisten unter den Fingern brannte. “Wieso nicht? Muto und Marik werden eh keine Ruhe geben, bis wir uns verstehen und Hand in Hand arbeiten. Ich brauch dich nicht zu mögen, um dir körperlich näher zu kommen, meine Abneigung wird deswegen auch nicht kleiner, aber anstatt dass wir uns gegenseitig anbluffen, können wir unsere Aggressionen aufeinander auch gut anderweitig los werden.” - “Du bist echt nicht wählerisch, oder?” - “Doch, sogar sehr, aber ich bin es hauptsächlich leid, mir dauernd wen Neues zu suchen, der letzten Endes doch nicht weiss, was ich will.” Bakura zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, er war da wohl wesentlich offener als Kaiba. “Und du denkst…” - “Nein, glaub mir, nein, tu ich nicht, aber ich stell es mir aufregend vor dich zu knacken.” Während Bakura sprach, kam er erneut näher auf Seto zu und strich ihm leicht über die Brust.  
“Wie gesagt, deine Zeit zu überlegen ist begrenzt, entweder wir vertragen uns insoweit, dass wir unsere Aggressionen gemeinsam los werden oder wir zicken uns weiterhin an wie kleine Mädchen und bekommen unsere Standpauken wie kleine Jungs.”  
Bakuras Tonfall war ziemlich selbstgefällig und Seto hätte ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen, allerdings wusste er auch, dass dieser leider recht hatte. Yami würde niemals Ruhe geben, solange sie zusammenarbeiten würden, sich deswegen auf seinen Erzfeind einzulassen, war allerdings auch nicht sein Plan.  
“Ticktock, Ticktock, Ticktock, hörst du auch, wie die Zeit tickt?” Seto hasste sich in diesem Moment wohl wirklich selbst. Sich so provozieren zu lassen, war eindeutig nicht seine Art, doch brachte ihn dieser Mann wirklich zur Weissglut. Schneller als Bakura reagieren konnte, drängte er diesen gegen den Tisch und küsste ihn kurz gierig, was diesem zu gefallen schien, sodass er ihn ein wenig näher an sich zog.  
Zumindest solange, bis sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörten und sich beinahe abrupt voneinander lösten.  
“Auf eine interessante Zeit”, raunte dieser ihm noch zu, ehe er sich dann wieder hinsetzte und damit Seto beinahe wieder provozierte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich allerdings und Marik betrat zusammen mit Yami den Raum. “Ihr seid schon hier?”, wollte Yami ein wenig überrascht wissen und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. “Und sie haben sich offensichtlich noch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen”, stellte Marik ein wenig amüsierter fest.  
“Nun, ihr mögt es kaum glauben, aber wir haben schon einen Plan entwickelt, um herauszufinden, wo das Hauptquartier dieses Idioten ist. Mein Informant hat mir nämlich mitgeteilt, dass dieses Gebäude, in welches Malik du weisst schon was geschickt hatte, ein normales Mehrfamilienhaus ist. Daher hat Seto sich bereit erklärt, einen seiner Männer zur Verfügung zu stellen und einen Peilsender an einem der Wagen anzubringen.” Yami blickte nun zwischen Seto und Bakura hin und her, ehe sein Blick zu Marik wanderte.  
“Der meint das ernst, oder? Die Beiden haben hier wirklich einen Plan ausgearbeitet”, wollte er ein wenig ungläubig wissen. Die letzten Tage waren eindeutig anders verlaufen, als dass er dies nun einfach so glauben wollte und konnte.  
“Ja, der meint das ernst, auch wenn ich nicht ganz freiwillig einen meiner Jungs zur Verfügung stelle, seine Argumente waren, wie ich leider zugeben muss, gut genug, um mich zu überzeugen.” Seto machte eine kurze Pause.  
“Yami, du wirst Wheeler und Taylor dazu bringen, sich als Pizzaboten auszugeben. Der Plan ist wie folgt, Bakuras Leute werden einen Wagen zu einem Pizzalieferwagen umfunktionieren und die beiden fahren dann zu der Adresse, um eine Pizza abzugeben, natürlich auf Kosten des Hauses, immerhin ist es eine Fehllieferung. Mir ist egal, ob Wheeler oder Taylor diese Aufgabe übernehmen, aber ich wäre stark dafür, derjenige, der die höhere Auffassungsgabe hat, da er sich die Männer in der Wohnung merken sollte, damit auch am richtigen Wagen ein Peilsender angebracht werden kann. Am besten auch, an dem Kerl, der die Pizza entgegen nimmt, was eindeutig schwieriger sein dürfte, daher tendiere ich ein wenig zu Taylor.”   
Yami notierte sich den Plan und ignorierte Bakuras Aufschnauben für den Moment. Offenbar war nicht alles durchgeplant, aber die Idee an sich, fand er nicht schlecht. “Ich schlage vor, dass beide hochgehen und der eine zur Ablenkung dient, du weisst selbst, wie Joey ist”, merkte Yami an und wandte sich dann Marik zu.  
“Habt ihr Wagen, die dazu eignen, und woher bekommen wir Peilsender?” Marik schüttelte für einen Moment amüsiert den Kopf.   
“Wir können ein Firmenwagen umlackieren, die meisten Pizzerien haben eh die Farben weiss, rot und grün, damit sie gut italienisch wirken, unsere Autos sind rot und weiss, daher sollte es nicht zu schwer sein, das Logo der Bordelle ist auch nicht schwer zu überdecken, ist es ja vorerst nur für einen Tag und die Peilsender? Nun, ich denke Mai wird da noch ein paar Kontakte haben, ich werde sie gleich fragen.”   
Yami nickte zufrieden. Zwar hatten sie wieder die Arbeit, aber es freute ihn irgendwie wirklich, dass Bakura und Seto zumindest gemeinsam überlegt hatten.  
“Und wie geht es danach weiter?”, wollte Marik dann mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen wissen. “Soweit sind wir noch nicht, wir müssen erst einmal wissen, WO dessen Hauptquartier ist und die Begebenheiten genau kennen, ansonsten können wir planen so viel wir wollen und am Ende ist vielleicht alles umsonst”, warf Bakura dann lächelnd ein. Es passte ihm eindeutig nicht, dass einer seiner Wagen dran glauben musste, aber irgendwie war klar, dass Seto ihm doch noch eins reinwürgen würde. Nun gut, für den Moment akzeptierte er diesen kleinen Rückschlag, aber aufgeben würde er definitiv nicht.   
“Gut, wir kümmern uns dann erst einmal um den aktuellen Plan, ein paar weitere Gedanken könnt ihr euch ja dennoch machen.”   
Marik sowie Yami verliessen den Raum wieder und wirkten eindeutig zufrieden, was man von Bakura nach wie vor nicht behaupten konnte.  
“Das eben wirst du mir noch büssen, Kaiba”, knurrte er leise und verliess dann ebenso den Raum. “Ich bin gespannt auf welche Art und Weise.”


	12. Kapitel 11

Yami hatte Tristan und Joey direkt eingeweiht. Begeisterung sah zwar anders aus, aber sie waren bereit, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Immerhin bekamen sie überhaupt etwas zu tun und sassen nicht rum wie die letzten Tage.  
Marik hingegen kümmerte sich um einen Wagen, allerdings nicht wie erst angekündigt um einen Firmenwagen, sondern um eine eher schrottreife Karre, die danach direkt entsorgt werden konnte. Irgendwie traute er seinen Jungs zu, den Firmenwagen direkt hierher zu fahren und ungünstiger könnte die Situation nicht sein. Dementsprechend kümmerte er sich selbst darum.  
Bereits am Nachmittag stand dieser in der Lagerhalle und wurde von den Männern bearbeitet, ein wirkliches Konzept hatten sie nicht, er sollte einfach wie ein Pizzalieferwagen aussehen.   
“Wir sind so gut wie fertig”, teilte einer der Männer nach ein paar Stunden mit und Marik sah sich das Meisterwerk ein wenig genauer an.   
“Ihr solltet vielleicht die Namensgebung noch einmal überdenken oder sollen wir direkt ankündigen, was wir vorhaben?”, wollte er mit einem ziemlich genervten Unterton wissen. So dumm konnten seine Leute nicht sein und er hoffte sehr, Bakura würde es nicht mitbekommen, wenn sie wenigstens Kaibas Name auf die Seite geschrieben hätten, aber Nein…  
Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
“Und wie sollen wir den Laden nennen? Der eh nur für ein paar Minuten existiert?”, fragte einer der Kerle nach. “Nehmt doch ein Allerweltspizzalieferdienstnamen, Tony's Pizza oder Alfredos Pizzeria, mir egal, aber nicht SO!”  
Die Jungs schauten sich untereinander an und nickten sich dann zu. Marik war wirklich kurz vor der Verzweiflung, das Denken sollten sie wohl wirklich Setos Bande überlassen … Auch wenn er damit Bakura ein wenig Unrecht tat.  
Genau zu diesem war er unterwegs, um die Fortschritte mitzuteilen, vielleicht war auch Seto anwesend und somit konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.   
In der Wohnung allerdings traf er nur auf Yami, welcher auf dem Sofa gammelte und ein wenig durch die Sender zappte, da war wohl jemandem langweilig.  
“Weisst du, wo unsere Bosse sind?”, wollte Marik nach wie vor ein wenig genervt wissen und liess sich neben Yami auf das Sofa fallen.  
“Seto wollte in seinem Büro mal nach dem Rechten sehen, wo Bakura hin ist, keine Ahnung, ist allerdings kurz nach Seto abgehauen”, klärte Yami ihn auf und legte die Fernbedienung zur Seite. “Wie läufts?”, wollte er dann wissen und musterte Marik neugierig. “Abgesehen davon, dass die Kerle absolute Idioten sind, ganz gut. Ich denke wir können in zwei Tagen damit anfangen, die Peilsender unterzujubeln. Sofern nicht etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert.” - “Was soll passieren?”  
Yami setzte sich nun ein wenig anders hin, er war neugierig. Er hatte durchaus schon bemerkt, dass sich Marik ziemlich viele Gedanken zu machen schien und wohl sehr viele mehr als Bakura.  
“Nun, findest du es nicht ein wenig ZU ruhig? Dartz greift erst eines unserer Bordelle an, dann ein Massaker in eurem Club und dann auf einmal Stille? Ich traue ihm nicht und ich habe ein sehr ungutes Gefühl”, gab Marik zu Bedenken und ein Seufzen seinerseits folgte. “Taylor und Wheeler sind wichtige Männer in eurem Clan, oder?”, wollte er dann wissen und hatte spätestens jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit von Yami.  
“Sie sind ein sehr starkes Duo, ich würde ungern auf sie verzichten”, antwortete Yami dann ehrlich. “Dann schick nicht die beiden. Dartz wusste genau, wer Bakura und wer Seto ist, ich bin mir sicher, er weiss über jeden Einzelnen in einer höheren oder angesehenen Position Bescheid und ich denke seine Männer auch.”  
Yami musste leider zugeben, dass Mariks Worte Sinn ergaben, aber er konnte doch nicht irgendwem eine so wichtige Aufgabe übergeben? Und ohne Seto Bescheid zu geben schon gar nicht, aber sollte an Mariks Verdacht was dran sein, schickte er sie vielleicht in eine direkte Falle.  
“Ach Scheisse, ich muss zugeben, ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es zu ruhig ist”, gab er dann ehrlicherweise zu und stand von dem Sofa auf, allerdings nur um ein wenig vor diesem und Marik auf und ab zu tigern.   
“Lass das”, forderte dieser ihn mit einem Lächeln auf. “Was?” - “Dieses hoch und runter laufen, das macht mich nervös”, entgegnete Marik dann allerdings ziemlich entspannt.   
“Ok, wir schicken zwei unserer Männer hin, war ausgemacht, in der Nähe positionieren wir allerdings weitere Männer, sowohl von euch wie auch von uns, zur Absicherung.” - “Du weisst, dass dieser Unterschlupf in einem Wohnquartier ist und wir eine offene Konfrontation vermeiden sollten?” Yami nickte, liess sich von seinem Plan allerdings nicht abbringen.  
“Es ändert nichts, sie haben sich diesen Platz ausgesucht und in einem muss ich Bakura recht geben, die haben Männer von uns und Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen, nur um zu zeigen, was sie können, natürlich wollen wir nicht mit gleicher Münze antworten, aber wir sind im Krieg, oder?” Marik lächelte nach wie vor, Yami schien es langsam aber sicher zu verstehen und Bakura würde bestimmt erfreut sein, dies zu hören.  
“Endlich denkst du wie einer aus einem Mafia Clan, dieses friedlich lösen funktioniert nicht. Nicht bei einem, der zu Beginn schon solche Geschütze auffährt. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Bakura steht ebenfalls nicht auf zivile Opfer, aber das, was getan werden muss, wird getan, fertig.”  
Langsam erhob auch er sich von dem Sofa und hielt Yami fest. Dieser tigerte immer noch hoch und runter, was ihn wirklich wahnsinnig machte. “Seto wird nicht begeistert sein, aber ich kann ihm die Planänderung nicht verschweigen.” - “Wir greifen sie nicht an, wir gehen auf Nummer sicher, fertig. Du kannst ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, werde ich bei Bakura genauso machen, wobei er nur etwas dagegen haben wird, weil es auch Leute von uns betreffen wird.” - “Ihr steht wirklich auf ein wenig Action, hm?”  
Marik zuckte mit den Schultern und liess sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen. “Nun, auf Dauer werden Bordelle und ein gut organisierter Drogenhandel langweilig, Bakura hat nicht umsonst ein riesiges Waffenarsenal, wobei er mit den meisten davon handelt, was aber kaum einer weiss. Er benutzt sie allerdings auch gerne. Sollte es wirklich zu einem offenen Krieg kommen, müssen eure Männer darauf gefasst sein und in dem Punkt, denke ich vermutlich ein wenig ähnlich wie mein Boss. Ihr braucht uns.”  
Yami tat es nun Marik gleich und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. “Ihr denkt wirklich, wir haben lediglich die Clubs für Geldwäsche und ein paar illegale Pokerrunden, oder?”, fragte er dann mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen nach.   
“Werde ich jetzt in die geheimen Geschäfte des Seto Kaibas eingeweiht?” - “Nur wenn du dicht hältst, genauso wie ich es tun werde, Deal?” Marik nickte. Sie mussten sich vertrauen und solange Seto und Bakura es nicht taten, waren sie leider die Leidtragenden, die ihren Krieg letzten Endes ein wenig eindämpften und alles andere forcierten.   
“Was denkst du, passiert mit den Männern und Frauen, die Seto die Kredite nicht zurückzahlen können?” - “Nun, was Bakura mit den Menschen macht, weiss man~” Yami musste kurz auflachen. “Nun, Seto sieht tatsächlich in jedem Menschen einen Wert. Ich denke, das unterscheidet ihn ein wenig von Bakura und diesen Wert weiss er für sich auszunutzen. Er lässt die Schuldner für sich arbeiten, kostenfrei, bis sie schuldenfrei sind, sind die Schulden allerdings zu hoch, nun …” - “Er verkauft sie?” Yami nickte. “Als was?” - “Das ist mir egal, es gibt genug Menschenhändler auf der Welt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass alle skrupelloser sind als Kaiba, allerdings, verweilt keine der Personen mehr in Japan.”   
Marik nickte einmal mehr und war beinahe ein wenig erleichtert. Er wusste gut, wie viele Menschenhändler ihre Ware als Prostituierte verkauften und es wäre nicht auszudenken, sollte eine dieser Personen bei ihnen arbeiten. Bakura würde sie direkt umlegen.  
“Und jetzt, brauch ich was zu trinken, ehe ich meinen Boss hintergehe.” Yami erhob sich wieder und holte aus der Küche einen Whiskey und zwei Gläser. Er ging davon aus, dass Marik ihm noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würde. 

“Ich frage mich, wieso du so dämlich bist, Kaiba. Dein Schosshündchen macht einen unfassbaren Aufriss, damit wir unentdeckt bleiben und was machst du? Fährst in deine Firma und könntest beim Zurückfahren ein paar ungebetene Gäste mitbringen … Fast so, als würdest du etwas torpedieren wollen.”   
Seto brauchte nicht von der Tastatur hoch sehen, um zu wissen, wer in seinem Büro war. “Du bist ein wenig paranoid, Bakura. Aus diesem Gebäude fahren täglich ziemlich viele Wagen und ich glaube nicht, dass Dartz sich die Mühe macht, jedem einzelnen zu folgen.” - “Weisst du es?” Bakura lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zu Kaiba an den Schreibtisch und beobachtete die Tür. “Weisst du, ich habe fast die Befürchtung, dass deine rechte Hand alles sehr viel ernster nimmt als du. Diese Tatsache macht mich ein wenig traurig.” - “Und weiter?” Seto war an dem Gespräch nicht sonderlich interessiert, allerdings war ihm genauso bewusst, dass er Bakura anders nicht los werden würde.  
“Nun, unsere Positionen sind klar, du magst mich nicht und ich mag dich nicht, aber ich bespreche Dinge dann doch lieber mit dem Oberhaupt persönlich als mit einem Lakaien. Mein Problem ist nur, und die Frage stelle ich nicht nur ich mir, wer bei euch eigentlich der Clanboss ist?” Bakura drehte sich bei seinen Worten langsam aber sicher zu Seto um und beugte sich nun beinahe über den Schreibtisch.  
“Ist der eigentliche Kopf bei euch Muto und du nur das Gesicht und das Geld? Du warst letztens schon komisch drauf, als ich dieses Thema ansprach und irgendwie, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass bei euch die Hierarchie anders ist, als bisher gedacht.” - “Bist du nun fertig mit deinen Verschwörungstheorien?” Seto hatte nun tatsächlich aufgeblickt und war einmal mehr mit den braunen Augen Bakuras konfrontiert. “Ist es denn eine Verschwörungstheorie?” - “Deine Worte lassen mich nur noch ein wenig mehr daran glauben, dass du in Wahrheit ziemlich paranoid bist.” Seto fuhr seinen PC runter und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, allerdings nur, um seinen Schreibtisch herum zu gehen und Bakura zu sich heran zu ziehen.  
“Ich gehe davon aus, du wünschst dir, dass ich ein Lakai bin, damit die Positionen zwischen uns geklärt sind, aber den Gefallen tue ich dir nicht. Yami hat die volle Befugnis, alles zu tun, was er für richtig befindet, ich vertraue ihm und bisher hat er mich nicht enttäuscht, solltest du und eure Bande besser auch nicht, ich kann auch anders”, kühl hauchte er die Worte an Bakuras Lippen und liess diesen ein wenig erschaudern. Dieses Spielchen hätte er eindeutig nicht anfangen dürfen. Seto spielte es ausgezeichnet mit, was ihn wurmte.  
“Pass nur auf, dass er dir nicht in den Rücken fällt. Blindes Vertrauen verleiht vielleicht den falschen Personen Macht, welchen, die es absolut nicht verdienen.”   
Bakura stiess Seto langsam von sich und schob sich an diesem vorbei. Die Situation konnte noch sehr brenzlig werden und er hatte eindeutig nicht vor, hier einen Fehler zu machen. “Du bist hier fertig, oder? Dann fahren wir zurück und am besten teilst du deiner Sekretärin mit, dass du ein paar Tage nicht hier auftauchst, Geschäftstermine ausserhalb.” - “Ich werde deine Paranoia nicht unterstützen, Bakura.”   
Nun war es an Seto, sich an Bakura vorbei zu schieben und sich zum Aufzug zu begeben. Dieser Kerl machte ihn wahnsinnig und es war wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er seine Beherrschung verlieren würde, egal in welcher Hinsicht.

Es fiel natürlich auf, als die beiden gemeinsam das Hauptquartier betraten, waren sie doch bisher nicht dafür bekannt, sich gut zu verstehen. Dennoch wurde es von der Gemeinschaft durchaus begrüsst, es zeigte wohl endlich, dass auch ihre Bosse an einem Strang ziehen wollten und die gesamte Aktion einen Sinn haben könnte. Bisher hatten ein paar daran gezweifelt. Jemand, der die beiden allerdings genau beobachtete, war Duke und ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass die Zwei sich so gut verstanden oder es zumindest so wirkte.  
“Du ziehst ja ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter”, vernahm er die Stimme einer der Männer Setos hinter sich und wandte sich diesem dann zu. “Die Schwingungen gefallen mir nicht”, äusserte sich Duke und lächelte den Blonden süffisant an.  
“Was für Schwingungen?”, hakte dieser nach und erhielt ein weiteres Lächeln von Duke. “Nun, du weisst bestimmt, was mein Beruf ist, oder?” Während er seine Worte sprach, strich er mit einem Finger über Joeys Brust und fuhr langsam über diese ein wenig tiefer. “Du gehörst zu Bakuras Huren, was meine Frage nicht beantwortet.” Duke lachte leise auf und löste sich von Joey, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. “Mein Leben besteht aus Sex, ich werde dafür bezahlt, Männer glücklich zu machen oder wie die letzten Wochen, Bakura. Mir kann keiner was vormachen, wenn es um sexuelle Schwingungen geht und zwischen den beiden schwingt es gewaltig.” Joey war sichtlich verwirrt. “Du spinnst doch, bei Kaiba schwingt gar nichts, es gibt vermutlich nichts, was den weniger interessiert als Sex.” Joey wusste nicht, dass Seto ab und an was mit Yami hatte, aber das ging auch niemanden was an. “Oh, ich denke schon und ich werde derjenige sein, den er in die Matratze drückt und nicht genug davon bekommen kann.” Joey verkniff sich ein Lachen. “Warte, damit ich das richtig verstehe. Du bist hier, damit sich Bakura nicht anstrengen muss, andere Kerle hierher zu bringen und denkst wirklich, dass unser Boss dich mit dem Arsch anschaut? Du hast sehr hohe Ambitionen.”  
Duke zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Was Joey dachte, war ihm eigentlich egal und was er sich vornahm, bekam er normalerweise auch hin und er wollte Kaiba. “Ich habe bisher immer bekommen, was ich wollte, man muss nur wissen wie.”   
Joey schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und musterte Duke noch einmal. “Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf, unser Boss ist eindeutig eine Nummer zu hoch für dich und er legt kein Wert auf eine hübsche Hülle, aber du nimmst ja auch Schwingungen zwischen Bakura und ihm war, also, viel Glück.”  
Mit den Worten wandte er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen ab und verschwand in seiner eigenen Wohnung, erzählte Tristan von dem Gespräch, welcher das durchaus interessant und gefährlich fand. Er beschloss Duke ein wenig im Auge zu behalten.


	13. Kapitel 12

Die Nacht verlief relativ ruhig und vor allem schlief jeder in seinem eigenen Bett. Der Morgen war nicht weniger aufregend, da Seto und Bakura ihn einfach verschliefen, was für Yami und Marik ein grosser Vorteil war.   
Sie kümmerten sich weiterhin um den neuen Plan und weihten die Betroffenen ein. Joey war nicht sonderlich begeistert, weil er endlich mal wieder raus wollte, aber dank Tristan blieb er relativ ruhig. Es brachte nichts sich aufzuregen und sich in Gefahr zu begeben, was er letzten Endes einsah. Was Yami hingegen wunderte, war allerdings, dass sich durchaus andere fanden, die den Job erledigen wollten. Vermutlich fiel allen irgendwie ein wenig die Decke auf den Kopf.  
Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Ausser denen, die in den Clubs arbeiteten, war wirklich nicht viel los und die kleinen Pokerrunden waren aktuell auf den eigenen Clan reduziert, weil Seto Dartz keine Angriffsfläche bieten wollte, vermutlich sah es bei Bakura in gewissen Geschäftsbereichen ähnlich aus, was einmal mehr zeigte, dass sie schnellstmöglich eine Lösung brauchten und herbeiführen sollten.  
Ein weiterer Grund, den Plan so durchzuziehen, wie es neu ausgemacht war.  
“Ihr habt verstanden, was zu tun ist?” Einer der Männer nickte und wies den Rest an, in die Wagen zu steigen. Der Plan war nicht schwer und Yami hoffte, dass es zu keiner offenen Konfrontation kommen würde. Er hoffte wirklich, dass ihr eigentlicher Plan aufging und alles ruhig von statten gehen würde.

Die Hoffnung hatte er allerdings vergebens. Dartz Männer waren wirklich nicht dumm. Sie hatten zwar keine Ahnung von dem Plan und was auf sie zukommen würde, aber sie hatten eine Ahnung davon, dass es nicht immer so still bleiben würde, wie es aktuell war. Sie hatten rund um ihren Unterschlupf den ein oder anderen Wachposten postiert und ein weiterer Mann hatte den gesamten Tag nichts anderes zu tun, als das Fenster zu beobachten, ob sich etwas Ungewöhnliches in der Nachbarschaft tat. Natürlich war ihnen bewusst, dass zumindest Bakuras Truppe die Adresse kannte, immerhin hatten sie bereits Post von ihm erhalten und hatten sich geschworen, ihn dafür bezahlen zu lassen.  
“Valon, ich geh hier langsam ein, was denkt sich Dartz eigentlich, uns hier ausharren zu lassen, bis etwas passiert? Will er etwa nicht wieder Schuld sein, wenn es ein wenig eskaliert wie bei Kaiba?”, wollte Rafael genervt wissen und drehte sich eine Zigarette. “Wir sind nicht in der Position, um Dartz Anweisungen zu hinterfragen.” - “Du bist seine rechte Hand, wenn nicht du, wer dann?”, wollte Rafael mit einem brummigen Knurren wissen. “Ich denke, er weiss, was er tut oder zweifelst du ihn auf einmal an?”, hakte Valon mit einem Schmunzeln nach und liess sich Rafael gegenüber in den Sessel fallen. Nicht ohne ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand zu nehmen. “Das war meine”, beschwerte sich dieser sofort. “Richtig, war.” Valon zündete sich das gute Stück an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. “Und ja, ich glaube, er will, dass unsere Gegner den ersten Schritt machen, aber es ist tatsächlich ein wenig zu ruhig. Sie bekriegen sich aktuell auch nicht gegenseitig, was mir persönlich ein wenig sonderbar vorkommt und ich schon fast vermute, dass sie angefangen haben, zusammen zu arbeiten. Allerdings lassen sie sich dafür auch ziemlich viel Zeit …” Erneut nahm er einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette, ehe er aufstand und sie Rafael hinhielt. Valon rauchte eigentlich nicht, aber ab und an den ein oder anderen Zug zur Entspannung gönnte er sich gerne.  
“Da ist was im Busch”, murrte Rafael einmal mehr und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, um ans Fenster zu gehen. “Vermutlich, aber wir müssen abwarten und reagieren, mich nervt eine andere Tatsache allerdings ein klein wenig mehr”, stellte der Braunhaarige dann schulterzuckend fest.  
“Welche?” - “Dass wir beide hier rumgammeln, während Alister und Keith im Hauptquartier die Füsse hochlegen können. Es wundert mich sowieso, dass Keith auf unseren Boss hört. Die Action wird erst hier stattfinden, nicht im Hauptquartier und irgendwie hoffe ich, dass er sich so richtig langweilt.” Rafael lachte lauthals auf. “Ja, Keith langweilt sich, wir schreiben miteinander, aber Alister wird die Füsse hochlegen und es sich gut gehen lassen, du weisst selbst, er ist scharf auf deinen Posten und wird hoffen, dass du hier versagst, Valon.” - “Ich weiss, er ist ein kleiner verlogener Drecksack und der Liebling des Bosses, aber ich habe mir den Posten hart erarbeitet, also wird es nicht dazu kommen, dass ich versage.” Es war nun an Rafael einen Zug von der Zigarette zu nehmen und sich dabei neben Valon an die Wand zu lehnen, welcher noch immer aus dem Fenster schaute. “Soll ich ihn umlegen? Du weisst, mich stört so etwas nicht und es könnte ja ein Unfall sein, passiert schnell …” Rafael zuckte mit den Schultern und paffte seine Zigarette weiter. “Nicht nötig, er wird sich sein eigenes Grab schaufeln, wer beim Boss nur schleimt und keine Taten folgen lässt, ist ziemlich schnell unten durch. Er wäre nicht der Erste, der tief fällt.”   
Rafael nickte einmal mehr und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür sich zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete und einer ihrer Männer aufgeregt in dieser stand.  
“Da sind gerade ein paar Autos vorgefahren, wir wissen nicht, von wem die sind, aber sie haben sich aufgeteilt, sieht nach einer Falle aus.” - “Sonst nichts weiter?” Der Mann überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
“Beobachtet es weiter, vielleicht sind es Anwohner, die eine grössere Menge an Besuchern erwarten.” Ein Nicken folgte und Valon war mit Rafael wieder alleine.  
“Dein Ernst?” - “Ja, ist mir eine zu ungenaue Aussage. Wir sind hier in einem normalen Wohngebiet, scheisse, ein paar Strassen weiter wohnt der Botschafter von Malaysia, wer weiss, was hier dauernd für Konvois vorbeikommen.” Rafael schüttelte den Kopf. “Nimm es nicht auf die leichte Schulter, Valon, wir sollten die Jungs vorwarnen. Sollten es die Männer von einem der Beiden sein, haben wir vielleicht ein Problem.” - “Nur wenn es die von Bakura sind, Kaiba würde kein offener Schlagabtausch wollen, schon gar nicht mit Zivilisten, er kann sich keine schlechte Presse leisten. Bakura hingegen, ja, dem ist es egal.” Er seufzte leise und wandte sich von dem Fenster ab, um den Raum zu verlassen. Rafael hatte recht und er würde die Jungs vorwarnen müssen.   
Genau in dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. “Luigis Pizza, wir bringen ihre Bestellung!”, schallte es lauthals durch die Tür und die Männer schauten sich alle ein wenig fragend an. “Hat einer von euch Pizza bestellt?”, wollte dann Rafael wissen, welcher Valon gefolgt war und bekam ein einheitliches Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.   
“Könnte eine Falle sein”, stellte dann ein Anderer fest, ging dann jedoch zur Tür, um durch den Spion zu schauen.  
“Er hat allerdings Kartons dabei und ist auch wie ein Pizzabote gekleidet”, flüsterte er dem Rest zu und es klingelte noch einmal. “Luigis Pizza~ Ich habe hier eine Bestellung”, ertönte es erneut von der anderen Seite der Tür und Valon gab das Zeichen, die Tür zu öffnen. Allerdings auf alles gewappnet zu sein.  
“Wir haben keine Pizza bestellt, sie müssen sich im Stockwerk geirrt haben”, begrüsste der Mann den Boten und dieser zog einen Zettel aus seiner Hose. Was die Jungs in der Wohnung beinahe zur Waffe greifen liess. “Hier ist doch, Nummer 13, Appartement 5C, oder nicht?” Der Mann nickte und nahm die Pizzen entgegen, wollte sich dennoch nicht geschlagen geben. “Wer hat die bestellt?”, wollte er dann wissen und der Bote schaute einmal mehr auf den Zettel. “Habe ich keine Namen, nur Adresse und Appartement, schauen selbst”, gab dieser in einem katastrophalen Akzent zurück und hielt ihm den Zettel hin. “Ist in Ordnung, was schulden wir ihnen?” - “Ist schon bezahlt, wurde mit Kreditkarte gemacht, wissen sie wirklich nicht?” Valon war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um eine Falle handeln musste, aber er glaubte nicht, dass der Bote damit selbst was zu tun hatte.   
“Wir klären das, danke für die Lieferung.” Der Bote verbeugte sich kurz und ging dann wieder, der Kerl, der die Tür öffnete und die Pizzen in der Hand hielt, wollte die Tür schliessen, bekam allerdings ein Zeichen von Valon damit zu warten.   
“Ihr Beide, folgt ihm”, wies er zwei weitere Männer an, welche sich direkt auf die Socken machten. “Und ihr haltet euch bereit. Ich glaube, das ist eine Finte”, gab er seine Bedenken preis und kurze Zeit später vernahmen sie einen Schuss.  
“Scheisse, wir sollten nachschauen.” Rafael wollte schon losrennen, als Valon ihn aufhielt. “Warte, es könnte genauso eine Falle sein”, merkte er an und deutete einem weiteren Mann an, aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Sie hatten die Strasse direkt im Blick, sollte was passiert sein, müsste er dies sehen.   
Doch weit kam der Kerl nicht, gerade als er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, ertönte ein weiterer Schuss und die Scheibe zerberstete, während die Kugel den Mann direkt traf.  
“Wir müssen raus, Valon, wir können die Schweine doch nicht machen lassen.” Rafael nahm seine Pistole und wollte schon los stürmen. “Was denkst du, wollen sie?” Rafael sah ihn fragend an. “Die wollen, dass wir jetzt raus rennen und direkt ins offene Feuer.” Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. “Mir egal, die kriegen jetzt auf die Schnauze, du kannst dich ja hier verkriechen wie ein Feigling. Wer kommt mit?” Ein paar der Anderen sprangen mit auf, während ein anderer Teil es Valon gleich tun würde.   
“Rafael, die haben sich postiert, wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie stehen, jetzt blind raus zu rennen, ist praktisch Selbstmord”, machte Valon seine Meinung noch einmal deutlich. “Mich bringt so schnell keiner um und so einfach lasse ich die Penner nicht auf uns schiessen, also, wer mutig genug ist, kommt mit.”  
Noch ehe Valon noch etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Rafael mit einigen Jungs aus der Wohnung. “Idiotischer Schwachkopf”, knurrte er dann leise. “Wehe, du lässt dich killen, die Aufgabe will ich gleich übernehmen.” Valon hasste nichts mehr, als wenn man NICHT auf ihn hörte. Natürlich würde er es den Idioten auch lieber zeigen, aber nicht ohne Plan und was Rafael machte, war einfach planlos.  
Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da ging sein Handy und einer ihrer Aussenposten war am anderen Ende. “Wenn ihr nahe genug seid, greift ein, aber ohne zivile Opfer, mir egal, gib Bescheid, wenn wir raus können, ohne direkt eine Kugel zu fangen.” Valon legte auf und schnappte sich selbst eine Waffe. “Du gehst jetzt nicht auch da raus.” - “Nein, aber wir haben Fenster”, stellte er fest und suchte sich eine sicherere Stelle, als der Kerl, der hier auf dem Boden lag. “Die Idioten haben soeben einen offenen Krieg lanciert”, knurrte er leise und feuerte einen Schuss ab.

Marik und Yami ahnten von dieser kleinen Eskalation noch nichts, sie waren damit beschäftigt, auf einen Bericht zu warten und zeitgleich neue Pläne zu schmieden, während ihre Bosse tatsächlich ahnungslos ihren freien Tag genossen.  
“Diese Kaffeemaschine ist eine reine Katastrophe.” Bakura rüttelte ein wenig an dieser, allerdings ohne einen Effekt zu erzielen. Es tat sich einfach nichts und dabei hatte er gesehen, wie Kaiba eben einen Kaffee rausgelassen hatte.  
“Du bist einfach nur dämlich”, stellte dieser schmunzelnd fest. Seto hatte sich die Szene angeschaut, mit seiner Tasse Kaffee gegen den Küchentisch gelehnt, auf die Idee ihm zu helfen, war er zwar gekommen, fand es jedoch amüsanter, ihm beim Verzweifeln zuzusehen.  
“Willst du mich provozieren? Ich habe kein Problem damit, das Ding aus dem Fenster zu werfen und dich hinterher”, knurrte Bakura und schlug noch einmal gegen die Maschine. “Ich bin fast gewillt zu sagen, dass du es gerne probieren kannst, aber soviele Muckis trau ich dir dann doch nicht zu.” Seto stiess sich vom Tisch ab und stellte seine Tasse Kaffee provokativ neben Bakura ab. Mit einem gezielten Griff öffnete er den Küchenschrank neben dessen Kopf und nahm eine Dose hervor, welche er dann öffnete und Bakura hin hielt.  
“Probier es mal damit.” Bakura schaute in die Dose und drückte sie Kaiba zurück gegen die Brust. “Wenn du doch so intelligent bist, dann füll nach und solange kümmer ich mich um deinen Kaffee.” Noch ehe Seto reagieren konnte, hatte sich Bakura die Tasse geschnappt und einen Schluck aus dieser getrunken. Es gab nichts Besseres, als einen Schluck Kaffee nach dem Aufstehen, egal welche Uhrzeit es gerade war.  
“Hast du es so nötig?”, wollte Seto wissen und füllte tatsächlich die Bohnen nach, liess sich dann eine neue Tasse Kaffee mahlen, da die Maschine wie durch ein Wunder wieder funktionierte. “Hm?” Bakura liess sich nicht beirren und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Seto hingegen ignorierte ihn und ging ins Wohnzimmer, in welchem er sich auf das Sofa setzte und die Börsennachrichten einschaltete, was Bakura natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen liess und ihm folgte.  
“Was meintest du eben?”, hakte er nach und baute sich vor Seto auf und versperrte ihm somit die Sicht auf den Fernseher. “Benimm dich wie ein erwachsener Mann und geh mir aus der Sicht.” Seto versuchte Bakura ein wenig zur Seite zu schieben, allerdings war dieser ziemlich standhaft, was ihn nun langsam selbst anfing zu nerven.   
“Was versprichst du dir davon, mich am laufenden Band zu provozieren? Geht es dir dann besser?” Bakura schnaubte bei dessen Frage verächtlich, bewegte sich jedoch kein Stück vom Fleck. “DAS nennst du provozieren? Ich zeig dir mal, was ich mache, wenn ich wirklich provozieren will und zwar …” Bakura stellte die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch hinter sich und stützte sich auf Setos Schultern ab, ehe er sich langsam vorbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern wollte, jedoch wurde er von dem Nachrichtensprecher und Seto aufgehalten.


	14. Kapitel 13

“Okay, was haben die Idioten bitte angestellt?” Bakura tigerte vor dem Fernseher auf und ab. Er wusste gerade nicht, auf wen er wütender sein sollte. Auf Yami und Marik, weil sie eigenständig gehandelt hatten oder auf Seto, der einfach sitzen blieb und seinen Kaffee genüsslich weiter trank. “Stört dich das gar nicht? Wie kannst du nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben! Die haben mächtig Scheisse gebaut und ich werde ihnen BEIDEN den Arsch so etwas von aufreissen und dann noch schön reintreten und gerade, wenn sie sich an den Schmerz gewöhnt haben, noch schön Salz in die Wunden streuen und erstmal wieder verarzten, damit ich …” - “Du sagst mir Bescheid, solltest du damit fertig sein?”, unterbrach ihn Seto nach einer Weile. Noch immer mit seiner Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.   
“Du verarscht mich doch? Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, es sei denn, du wusstest davon! Wann wolltet ihr mich einweihen?” Bakura redete sich immer weiter in Rage und baute sich einmal mehr vor Seto auf, beugte sich bedrohlich zu ihm runter und funkelte ihn sauer an. “War das euer Plan? Natürlich, von wegen Zusammenarbeit, miese, kleine, dreckige Arschkröten seid ihr und …”, weiter kam Bakura nicht, da er auf einmal Setos Lippen auf seinen Eigenen spürte. Dieser Kuss nahm ihm komplett den Wind aus den Segeln und ein wenig überrumpelt löste er sich von dem Sitzenden.  
Völlig entgeistert schaute er Seto an und bevor er sich wieder in Rage reden konnte, übernahm dieser das Wort.  
“Ich bin von diesen Nachrichten genauso überrascht wie du, allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Yami eine Erklärung dafür haben wird. Ich sagte dir, ich vertraue ihm blind und daher wird er sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben.” Seto trank genussvoll einen Schluck und schaltete nebenbei den Fernseher aus.  
“Und ich sagte dir, dass blindes Vertrauen nach hinten losgehen kann. Aasgeier, die darauf aus sind, die Macht zu ergreifen, sobald man ihnen zu viele Freiheiten gibt, so einer ist Muto!” - “Und du denkst, Ishtar hat damit nichts zu tun? Lehn dich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, Bakura.” Seto bekam zur Antwort ein leises Knurren und ein noch wütenderes Aufschnauben. Seto ahnte schon, dass dieser wirklich sauer war und er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er war genauso wenig begeistert von den eben gesehenen Nachrichten, aber sie würden mit Yami und Marik sprechen müssen und dies am besten so schnell wie möglich. Er wollte nur ungern länger mit diesem Kerl in einem Raum bleiben, da er ansonsten zugeben müsste, ihn wirklich anziehend zu finden, wenn dieser sich so sehr aufregte.  
“Wo willst du hin?” Seto war aufgestanden und wollte sich auf die Suche nach den beiden machen, nur so würden sie Antworten bekommen.  
“Es bringt nichts, uns über die Zwei aufzuregen, wir müssen sie fragen”, stellte er relativ kühl fest. Beinahe automatisch zog er seine Mauer hoch, damit Bakura nicht mitbekam, wie sehr er auf ihn reagierte.  
“Wenigstens eine sinnvolle Idee heute.” Bakura schob sich an Seto vorbei und stampfte praktisch aus der Wohnung. So geladen hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen und sie trafen schon öfters unschön aufeinander.   
Er folgte ihm dann auch und lange musste er nicht suchen, er hörte schon von Weitem, WO Bakura hinging und wäre er nicht selbst sauer, hätte er vermutlich ein wenig Mitleid mit Yami und Marik.

“Ihr nutzlosen Maden. Wer von euch beiden kam auf diese beschissene Idee und streitet es nicht ab, die Nachrichten sind voll damit!” Bakura hatte es geschafft, die beiden in einem kleineren Büro zu finden, dort hatten sie bereits weiterführende Pläne geschmiedet. Sie hatten nicht mitbekommen, was passiert war, stand doch kein Fernseher in dem Raum. “Was ist denn los?”, wollte Marik ruhig wissen. Er wusste selbst, wenn Bakura sauer war, musste man selbst ruhig bleiben, ansonsten würde dies in Mord und Totschlag enden und ein wenig hing er noch an seinem Leben.  
“Euer beschissener Ernst? Ihr plant quasi einen Anschlag und dann verfolgt ihr die Scheisse nicht einmal? Was war euer Ziel?” Mariks Blick ging direkt zu Yami und ihnen wurde natürlich klar, was Bakura meinen könnte.  
“Weisst du, Bakura, wenn du immer so deine Dinge regelst, wundert es mich nun wirklich nicht, dass du so einen Mitarbeiterschwund hast”, mischte sich nun Seto ein, welcher die Tür hinter sich schloss und auf die beiden vermeintlichen Übeltäter zuging. “Einer von euch beiden muss auspacken, mir ist egal wer, nur solltet ihr es schnell tun.”  
Marik seufzte und liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, er hatte jetzt keine Lust sich zu rechtfertigen, aber im Grunde war es ja sein Antrieb gewesen und dann konnte er auch den Kopf dafür hinhalten.  
“Ok, ich dachte mir einfach, dass die Männer von Dartz nicht dumm sind und es sicher komisch finden würden, einfach so eine oder mehrere Pizzen geliefert zu bekommen, also dachte ich…” - “Dachten wir, dass wir den Plan ein wenig anpassen. Wir schicken nicht welche der wichtigsten Männer hin, sondern gerade als Pizzaboten einen Mann, dem man dies auch wirklich abkauft und falls was schief geht, halt ein paar Aufpasser. Die sollten sich wirklich nur in der Gegend postieren und aufpassen”, sprang Yami Marik zur Seite und sie beide hofften, ihre Chefs ein wenig beruhigen zu können.  
“Der Plan war einfach, einer der Jungs sollte einen Peilsender anbringen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und ihr veranstaltet ein Schlachtfest?” Bakura musste sich wirklich beherrschen nicht komplett die Fassung zu verlieren.   
Yami wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufging und Shadi gemeinsam mit Rishid eintrat.   
“Wir haben hier eine Meinungsverschiedenheit und seit wann wird hier eigentlich nicht mehr angeklopft und einfach reingekommen? Denkt hier jeder tun und lassen zu können, was er gerade will?!?”   
Bakura war schon gewillt die beiden wieder hinaus zu begleiten, allerdings hielt ihn Marik davon ab. “Lass sie reden”, forderte er seinen Boss auf, welcher die Tür wieder schloss, ohne die beiden davor abgestellt zu haben.  
“Dann redet, die Luft hier drin wird immer dünner und ich habe langsam aber sicher den Drang, irgendwem hier richtig weh zu tun.”   
Shadi schluckte leicht, wurde allerdings von Yami ein wenig beruhigt. Rishid und Marik kannten Bakuras Temperament, sie wussten, wie er war, wenn er sauer wurde und dann hatte er sich eindeutig nicht unter Kontrolle. Für Yami und Shadi war dies eine neue Situation. Seto blieb immer ruhig, was auch nicht viel besser war, da man nie genau wusste, was er gerade dachte und vor hatte. Eine Mischung der Beiden wäre ihnen vermutlich am liebsten, gerade wenn es um kleine Differenzen ging, was gewisse Ausführungen an Plänen beinhaltete.  
“Ein Peilsender ist an einem schwarzen SUV angebracht und der zweite an einem schwarzen Mercedes.” - “Wie? Ihr wart auch da? Da draussen muss es von Bullen wimmeln, wie kamt ihr da weg?” Rishid lächelte geheimnisvoll und schaute zu Shadi. “Nun, Yami und Marik haben den Plan geändert, sie schickten euren umlackierten Wagen vor, dahinter ein paar unserer Männer. Shadi und ich sollten uns im Hintergrund aufhalten, die Szenerie überblicken und genau beobachten, wer zu der Bande gehört und wer nicht. Das Hauptaugenmerk lag dabei darauf, WER in der Wohnung blieb.” - “Richtig, wie eben schon erwähnt, ging ich davon aus, dass sie nicht so dumm sein würden und eine Pizzabestellung annehmen, die keiner getätigt hat. Sie würden ihm folgen und herausfinden wollen, was dahinter steckt und dann automatisch hierher gelangen, was dumm gewesen wäre”, mischte sich Marik nun ebenfalls wieder ein. “Weiter! Jetzt raus mit der Story, die Polizei wird nicht lange brauchen und uns mit ins Spiel bringen”, forderte Bakura die Jungs auf weiter zu sprechen.  
“Naja, einem der Jungs ist wohl die Waffe ausgerutscht und dann ging es ziemlich schnell, Rishid und ich hatten ziemlich Mühe, weit genug weg zu bleiben und doch alles beobachten zu können. Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass ZWEI der wichtigeren Männer von Dartz in diesem Unterschlupf waren. Einer ist es noch.” - “Habt ihr einen gekillt?”, wollte Seto nun wissen und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln von Rishid.  
“Nein, so ein grosser blonder Kerl kam mit ein paar anderen raus gestürmt und wurde dann von der Polizei mit abgeführt. Ich habe noch nie einen Kerl mehr fluchen gehört.” Seto blickte zu Bakura und er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass selbst Rishid Bakura noch nie wirklich fluchen gehört hatte.   
“Und der Zweite?”, wollte dann Yami wissen. “Der Zweite ist ein Braunhaariger mit nem ziemlichen Wuschelkopf. Wir haben ihn lediglich durchs Fenster gesehen, während der Schiesserei selbst, wir konnten ja nicht zu nahe heran, Rishid hatte ihn danach quasi getroffen, er sollte sich nicht mehr draussen blicken lassen”, antwortete nun Shadi auf die Frage.   
“Inwiefern getroffen?” Marik war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Info wirklich wollte, aber jede Info war gerade wichtig. “Nun, als die Polizei wegging, blieb Shadi draussen und ich ging in die Tiefgarage, wir waren uns sicher, dass mindestens einer ins Hauptquartier fahren wird, um Dartz direkt zu erzählen, was passiert war und wir hatten recht. Ich hab den Wuschelkopf in der Garage getroffen und mir gelang es einen Peilsender an dessen Wagen anzubringen. Ich weiss allerdings nicht, ob er etwas bemerkt hat.” Rishid lächelte leicht, er war eindeutig verbrannt, immerhin hatte er Valon direkt in die Augen geblickt. Zwar kannte er solche Situationen zu genüge, aber vermutlich war Valon nicht dumm. “Welchen Wagen fuhr der Kerl?” - “Den SUV. Bei dem sind wir uns zu 100 % sicher, dass er zu Dartz gehört, beim Mercedes nicht ganz.”   
Bakura nickte lediglich, hatte allerdings nicht damit aufgehört, im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. Er war nach wie vor sauer, mehr als nur sauer und am liebsten hätte er jetzt Konsequenzen für seine Jungs gezogen. Nur leider hatte Marik wirklich mitgedacht und dumm war die Änderung an sich nicht. Er hätte nur gern Bescheid gewusst.   
“Gut, wissen Mai und Mokuba schon Bescheid?”, wollte nun Seto wissen. Dieser hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Bakura grad nicht der beste Gesprächspartner sein würde. Man konnte es richtig in ihm brodeln sehen. “Nein, wir kamen direkt hierher, als die Jungs draussen meinten, hier wäre ein wenig Krisenstimmung”, antwortete Shadi und er getraute sich nicht, Bakura anzusehen. Er würde sich nicht mehr über Seto als Boss beschweren, der war wenigstens ignorant, sobald er sauer war, bei Bakura fehlte aktuell nur ein Funken und dieser würde explodieren, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.  
“Gut, ihr beide zieht euch zurück und haltet euch zurück, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Typ dich, Rishid, seinem Boss beschreiben wird und ob du wirklich nicht gesehen wurdest, Shadi, wissen wir aktuell nicht.” Die beiden nickten und verliessen den Raum schneller, als sie in diesen gekommen waren. “Und ihr beide habt den Mist angezettelt, also werdet ihr Mai und Mokuba nun beim Orten der Signale helfen und bei allen weiteren Schritten. Ich will Ergebnisse und die weiteren Pläne besprechen wir GEMEINSAM, noch so ein Alleingang und ich weiss nicht, was mit ihm dann passiert.” Er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf Bakura, der bei seinen Worten nur leise knurrte.   
Er wusste selbst, dass er sich ein wenig beruhigen musste, aber aktuell war er einfach nur sauer und dies liess er Yami und Marik deutlich spüren.  
“Alles klar, wir sind dann mal weg”, Marik schaute kurz zu Yami und verliess mit diesem den Raum. Seto dachte sich bestimmt etwas dabei, sie gemeinsam weg zu schicken.

“Du könntest dich jetzt ein wenig beruhigen”, stellte Seto wieder ein wenig kühler fest, während er sich gegen den Tisch lehnte. “Du sagst mir nicht, wann ich mich beruhigen soll. Ich werde Marik noch einen privaten Einlauf geben, da kannst du dir sicher sein”, knurrte Bakura erneut vor sich hin und wurde beim Vorbeigehen an Seto herangezogen.  
“Nutz deine Wut für unseren Gegner, nicht für die eigenen Leute.” Bakura prallte fast gegen Seto und murrte bei dessen Worte lediglich. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, nun auf Marik sauer zu sein, aber er konnte es wirklich nicht ab, wenn dieser über seinen Kopf hinweg etwas entschied und durchführte.  
“Ich beruhig mich schon wieder, keine Sorge …”, gab er ein wenig verspätet zur Antwort und blickte Seto nun direkt an, welcher ihn mittlerweile wieder losgelassen hatte. “Hm, interessant!”, stellte er dann mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen fest und kam diesem dann wieder ein wenig näher.  
“Kann es sein, dass du es ziemlich gut findest, wenn ich sauer bin? Habe ich da ein Fetisch von dir entdeckt? Mir war vorhin in der Wohnung schon so, als würde es dir gut gefallen”, raunte er ihm dann wissend zu und bekam nun ein Aufschnauben zur Antwort. “Halt den Mund.” Ohne zu zögern, war es nun Seto, der Bakura zu sich zog und seine Lippen hart auf die des etwas Kleineren presste. Der Kerl würde ihn noch wahnsinnig machen und vermutlich würden sie ihre Pläne komplett über den Haufen werfen, aber gerade konnte er wirklich nicht an etwas anderes denken als daran, den Idioten küssen zu müssen.  
Dieser sogenannte Idiot erwiderte den Kuss nicht weniger hart. Es war kein Kuss, der aus Gefühlen bestand, im Gegenteil, es war ein Kampf um die Macht über den jeweils Anderen. Ein Kampf, in den sie sich beide rein steigerten und die Umgebung erst einmal komplett in Vergessenheit geraten liessen.  
Bakura war gerade dabei, den Kuss ausweiten zu lassen und wollte gerade das Hemd öffnen, als hinter ihnen ein Räuspern zu vernehmen war.  
“Wenn ich Mokuba alle Infos geben soll, dann brauch ich die Unterlagen, die ich hier noch liegen lassen habe”, stellte Yami überrascht fest und schnappte sich diese kurz. “Ihr, versteht euch nun offenbar ein wenig besser”, stammelte er dann kurz und verliess den Raum wieder und hinterliess zwei überrumpelte Clanbosse.  
“Nun, das wird Diskussionen und Gesprächsstoff geben”, lachte Bakura dann amüsiert und löste sich dann von Seto. “Hm, wir sollten in die Wohnung und auf die zwei warten …”


	15. Kapitel 14

Dartz war ziemlich genervt und Valons Erzählungen machten es nicht besser. “Wir hatten alles im Griff, WIE konnte DAS passieren? Valon, du hattest die Verantwortung für den Unterschlupf, den können wir jetzt komplett vergessen.” Valon sass in einem Sessel vor Dartz Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er hatte keine Lust für etwas die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, wofür er nun wirklich nichts konnte.  
“Ich habe dir nach dem kleinen Präsent von Bakura schon gesagt, dass wir da weg müssen. Du dachtest, er greift ein Wohngebiet nicht an, falsch gedacht. Der Mann ist offenbar skrupelloser, als du dir vorstellen konntest und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie du dir denken kannst, dass wir alles im Griff hätten, wenn du mir Rafael an die Seite stellst.” Dartz schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge. Er wollte so etwas gar nicht hören, er machte keine Fehler.  
“Rafael sitzt nun bei den Bullen?”, fragte er nach und ignorierte die Vorwürfe seiner rechten Hand geflissentlich. “Richtig, Gurimo kümmert sich darum, den habe ich aus dem Wagen bereits angerufen.” - “Ist mir egal, was mich mehr interessiert ist allerdings, wieso er dort sitzt.” Valon seufzte beinahe lautlos auf und strich kurz durch die Haare. Mit Dartz zu diskutieren war einfach nicht seine Stärke, vor allem wenn sie sich beide keiner Schuld bewusst waren. “Er wollte nicht auf mich hören und stürmte mit ein paar Männern raus, ich habe ihm mehrfach gesagt, er soll drin bleiben, den Schaden klein halten, aber du kennst ihn doch selbst. Rafael und Keith kennen nichts, wenn es darum geht, Stress zu suchen.” Erneut schnalzte Dartz mit seiner Zunge und gönnte sich einen Schluck Wasser. “Na, was für ein Glück, war Keith hier, sonst hätten wir ja ein doppeltes Problem, nicht wahr?”, wollte er dann ein wenig sarkastisch wissen. “Gib jetzt nicht mir die Schuld, ich habe echt keine Lust, mir eine Moralpredigt anzuhören, wenn eigentlich alles verhinderbar gewesen wäre. Dich trifft genauso eine Schuld wie uns und anstatt dass wir jetzt darüber diskutieren und wertvolle Zeit verlieren, planen diese Bastarde vielleicht schon einen weiteren Angriff, während wir Däumchen drehen. Ich denke, darüber sollten wir Gedanken machen und nicht über etwas, das nun einmal passiert ist.”   
Auf Dartz Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln, er wusste, wieso Valon seine rechte Hand war und keiner der Anderen, er sagte ihm, was er dachte und es hatte Hand und Fuss. Er war wahrlich kein Rafael oder Keith, die blind drauf los rannten, er dachte auch nicht zu viel nach wie Gurimo oder Alister, er war einfach eine perfekte Mischung.  
“Und was schlägst du vor?” Langsam stand Dartz aus seinem Sessel auf und musterte Valon eindringlich. “Den Unterschlupf verlegen wäre eine Idee, wir können die Männer, die es weggeschafft haben, nicht dort lassen. Dann sollten wir herausfinden, wer uns angegriffen hat.” - “Wer uns angegriffen hat liegt auf der Hand, Bakura. Setos Clan hat keine Ahnung, wo wir unseren Unterschlupf haben”, unterbrach Alister Valon, was diesen kurz knurren liess. Den Idioten hatte er komplett vergessen. “Sicher?”, wollte er dann von diesem wissen und auch Dartz Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf Alister. “Woher sollten sie es wissen? Wir haben bei Bakura den Fehler gemacht und nicht bei Seto.” - “Wir? Was war genau deine Aufgabe bei dem Anschlag auf Bakura?”, wollte Valon direkt wissen. Es ging ihm wirklich auf den Zeiger, wie Alister sich einschleimen wollte und sich Erfolge oder Misserfolge aneignen wollte, die ihm nicht zustanden. Zumal er den Anschlag bei Bakura nicht als Misserfolg ansehen würde, nur nicht als zu 100 % geglückt. “Wie war das? Wir sollten nicht diskutieren, sondern herausfinden, wer es war? Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass Seto etwas von dem Unterschlupf wissen könnte?”, wollte Dartz dann von Valon wissen.  
“Verfolgst du die Nachrichten?” Dartz war von der Frage verwirrt. “Natürlich, wieso?” Valon schmunzelte bei der Antwort und setzte sich nun ein wenig gerader hin. “Bevor wir hier aufgeschlagen sind, gab es alle paar Tage eine Meldung zwischen dem Krieg der Clanbosse, die Zeitungen waren voll damit, als hätten die Gruppierungen einen festen Platz und seit wir hier sind, kein Wort mehr. Findest du das nicht ein wenig seltsam?”  
Dartz setzte sich nun wieder hin und trank einen erneuten Schluck aus seinem Glas. “Du denkst, die arbeiten zusammen?” - “Richtig, die Frage ist nur, wieso.”  
Alister räusperte sich leise und die Blicke lagen direkt bei diesem. “Die Frage ist ziemlich einfach zu beantworten. Ich habe mich ein wenig mit den beiden Bossen beschäftigt und mich sehr tief in deren Geschäfte gestürzt und es gibt eine Sache, die deutlich auffällt.” - “Die da wäre?” Dartz wurde langsam aber sicher ein wenig ungeduldig.  
“Nun, Bakura ist eindeutig gewaltbereiter, nicht selten hat er Waffen im Spiel. Seto hingegen geht taktisch vor. Ich gehe davon aus, die Beiden brauchen sich, der eine hat die Waffengewalt, der andere gelinde gesagt, das Hirn.”  
Dartz nickte und befand die Ausführung für sinnvoll und logisch. “Vielleicht sollten wir dann abwarten und dabei zusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig auslöschen. Die zwei sind wie Feuer und Wasser, allerdings nicht zu unterschätzen. Zusammen könnten sie tatsächlich eine Gefahr darstellen und wenn Valon damit recht hat, weiss Seto ebenfalls, wo wir unseren Unterschlupf hatten und wir müssen unsere Antwort auf beide abstimmen.” - “Was es schwieriger macht. Wir haben zwar viele Leute, aber auf zwei Clans gleichzeitig? Sollten die sich wirklich zusammen getan haben, sind sie ziemlich sicher mehr und mir wäre lieber, wir hätten Insiderinfos.”   
Valon stand bei seinen Worten auf und nahm sich nun ebenfalls ein Glas Wasser und trank einen Schluck davon.   
“Insiderinfos?” Valon nickte. “Ja, ein Kerl, der ausgestiegen ist oder nicht mehr glücklich über die Situation ist, was weiss ich, sie von Innen zerstören mit einer Intrige, irgendwas müssen wir tun.” Nun war es an Dartz zu nicken. “Erst einmal müssen wir herausfinden, ob sie zusammenarbeiten, dann können wir uns um eine Ratte kümmern. Valon, ich denke, du hast ein wenig was zu tun, schnapp dir von mir aus Keith und kümmer dich um Infos, was Rafael angeht. Alister, du hilfst ihm.” - “Ich kann das auch …” - “Valon, du brauchst Hilfe, die Sache ist für einen alleine zu gross und nun verschwindet, alle beide.” Valon sowie Alister nickten und gingen dann aus dem Büro. Begeisterung sah bei beiden allerdings ein wenig anders aus.

Was die Gegenseite plante, davon bekamen Bakura und Co. nichts mit. Dieser sass in der Wohnung und hatte sich ein Bier genehmigt, während Seto in sein Zimmer verschwunden war und seine Ruhe wollte. Sehr zum Bedauern von Bakura. Dieser hätte gerne da weitergemacht, wo sie unterbrochen wurden, allerdings konnte er genauso gut verstehen, dass die Stimmung dahin war. Er war ja nicht mehr sauer, sondern amüsiert, ein Punkt, der Seto wohl wirklich anregte und den er sich merken würde. Ihn wütend zu machen, war ja keine besondere Kunst.  
Lange konnte er die Ruhe allerdings nicht geniessen, da Marik und Yami ebenfalls zurück kamen und die Laune schien eher im Mittelmass zu liegen. “Wo ist Seto?”, wollte Yami direkt wissen und Bakura deutete auf dessen Schlafzimmer, wohin Yami sogleich verschwand und ihn mit Marik alleine liess.  
“Wirklich?”, fragte dieser mit einem leichten Unterton in der Stimme, welchen Bakura getrost ignorierte. “Ich habe Feierabend, ich darf mir doch ein Bier genehmigen.” Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, was Marik meinte, aber die Annäherungen zwischen Seto und ihm gingen eigentlich nur sie beide was an und keinen Marik oder Yami.  
“Du hast heute auch so unglaublich viel geleistet, ich bring dir am besten noch ein Bier.” Mariks Antwort triefte nur vor Sarkasmus, was Bakura jedoch nichts auszumachen schien. Im Gegenteil, er setzte noch einen Spruch obendrauf. “Da du gerade stehst, wäre es wirklich total nett von dir, richtig.” Er drückte ihm die leere Flasche in die Hand, was Marik nun endgültig explodieren liess.   
“Willst du mich eigentlich komplett verarschen? Ich habe dir zwar gesagt, ihr sollt euch wie normale Menschen benehmen, aber ich habe mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass ihr miteinander vögeln sollt.” - “Fahr einen Gang zurück, Marik. Erstens, wir vögeln nicht, da würde ich ja gerne wissen, was Yami dir für einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat. Zweitens, geht es dich an sich gar nichts an. Es sei denn, du bist eifersüchtig, dann hättest du aber lange genug Zeit gehabt, mir das mitzuteilen. Allerdings gibt die Szene mit Duke nun auch einen Sinn.” - “Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, nur endlos genervt. Ich wäre der Erste, der dir gratulieren würde, solltest du endlich einen Mann finden, aber doch nicht dein Rivale.” Bakura setzte sich nun ein wenig gerader hin, musterte Marik bei seinen Worten und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
“Aktuell ist er mein Partner oder habe ich da irgendwas falsch verstanden? Du und Yami zwingt uns zu einer Kooperation, dann wollt ihr, dass wir uns verstehen und jetzt tun wir es mehr oder weniger und es ist auch nicht okay? Ganz ehrlich, eure Logik verstehe ich absolut nicht.” - “Lass es einfach nicht ausarten, sollte das, was ihr da habt, zu Problemen führen, reisse ich dir den Arsch auf, glaub mir.” Marik war sichtlich sauer und Bakura nahm es nicht sonderlich ernst. Wieso denn auch? Es war seine Sache, mit wem er Spass hatte und mit wem nicht und alleine die Tatsache, dass sie es noch nicht ins Bett geschafft haben, machte ihm selbst genug Gedanken. “Holst du mir jetzt noch ein Bier?” Bakura konnte sich gerade noch so wegducken, als die Flasche auf ihn zugeflogen kam und fiel dann in ein schallendes Gelächter. “Ein Nein hätte es auch getan, mein Lieber.” - “Fick dich, Bakura.” Marik schnaubte und verschwand nicht gerade leise in seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht sollte er sich nachher doch bei ihm entschuldigen.

Bei Seto und Yami sah es nicht sonderlich anders aus, nur das Yami nicht sauer auf Seto war. Im Gegenteil, er war ziemlich neugierig und ging genau damit seinem Boss tierisch auf die Nerven.  
“Da lief nichts” - “Aber nur weil ich reingeplatzt bin, habt ihr schon mehr als nur Küsse ausgetauscht?” Seto beschloss diese Frage einfach zu ignorieren und hoffte, dass Yami sein Zimmer vor lauter Langeweile wieder verliess. Er hatte jedoch das Durchhaltevermögen seiner rechten Hand vergessen, die nicht nur fürs Bett galt, sondern für alle Lebensbereiche. “Ich kann den ganzen Abend hier bei dir sitzen und warten bis du mir irgendwas erzählst, wissen wir beide, wenn du also deine Ruhe haben willst, dann solltest du mit mir sprechen”, stellte dieser amüsiert fest und setzte sich nun neben Seto auf dessen Bett.  
“Was haben Mai und Mokuba rausgefunden?”, versuchte es Seto mit einer Ablenkungstaktik, die allerdings nach hinten los ging. “Ow, diese Information ist mir entfallen, weil ich gerade einen ziemlich heissen Kuss im Kopf habe und nur daran denken kann. Wie kriege ich dieses Bild nur wieder da raus, damit mir die nötigen Informationen wieder einfallen?” Yami klang in seiner Frage so unschuldig und doch wusste Seto ganz genau, was dieser damit bezwecken wollte. Er kannte ihn eindeutig lange genug und dumm war er nun wirklich nicht.   
“Irgendwann wirst du mir die Infos geben müssen”, stellte er trocken fest und hatte keine zwei Sekunden später Yami auf seinem Schoss sitzen.  
“Vielleicht sollte ich dich so lange reizen, bis du es mir freiwillig erzählst. Du weisst, ich habe kein Problem damit, dich heiss zu machen”, schnurrte Yami ihm dann gegen die Lippen und fing an sich ein wenig auf Setos Schoss zu reiben, was diesen völlig unbeeindruckt liess. “Und ich habe kein Problem damit, dich hier zu behalten und dir deine Grenzen aufzuzeigen”, hauchte Seto Yami kühler gegen die Lippen, was diesen wohlig erschaudern liess. “Na dann, ich lasse es drauf ankommen, ich meine, ich geh hier definitiv als Gewinner raus. Entweder bekomme ich die Informationen, die ich will oder ich hab guten Sex.” Yami begann langsam den Hals seines Bosses zu verwöhnen und öffnete dessen Hemd, um mit seinen Händen über den Bauch zu streicheln. Er spürte jedoch ziemlich schnell, dass Seto nur zu geniessen schien und keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihn ebenfalls anzufassen, was ihn doch grinsen und ihn kurz in seinen Hals beissen liess.  
“Weisst du, ich habe meine Antwort, du bist sehr leicht zu durchschauen, zumindest für mich.” Er stand dann langsam wieder auf und schaute in Setos doch etwas überraschtes Gesicht. “Ich habe kein Wort gesagt”, stellte dieser fest und knöpfte sich sein Hemd wieder zu. “Brauchst du nicht. Ich kenne dich mein halbes Leben lang und du bist sexuell nicht der Aktivste, wissen wir beide, aber da regt sich ja gar nichts, du hast nicht einmal das Bedürfnis mich anzufassen, also hab ich meine Antwort.”  
Seto schnaubte leise, manchmal hasste er es wirklich, dass Yami ihn so gut kannte, auch wenn er es als Einziger tat, manchmal war er schon einer zu viel. “Du musst mir nur eines erklären, Seto. Wie? Wann? Wieso?” - “Das sind drei Dinge und ich werde dir wirklich nur eines davon erklären, also musst du dich entscheiden.” Seto erhob sich von seinem Bett und ging zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch in seinem Raum, nahm sich die Flasche Wasser und trank einen grossen Schluck aus dieser. “Wieso?” - “Keine Ahnung. Er reizt mich und macht mich wahnsinnig zugleich. Der Kerl ist so primitiv in seiner Denkweise und doch zieht er mich an.” Yami lachte bei Setos Erklärung und liess sich nun wieder auf dessen Bett fallen. “Interessant, wirklich interessant. Ich hatte ja schon immer das Gefühl, dass bei euch die Emotionen überkochen, sobald ihr euch getroffen habt. Ich meine, er war der Einzige, der dich aus der Fassung bringen konnte und offensichtlich kann. Und ihr seid so unterschiedlich, es stimmt wohl wirklich, das Gegensätze sich anziehen. Unfassbar.” - “Red keinen Stuss, das ist lediglich körperliche Anziehung, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.” - “Deswegen habt ihr noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, ich lass dich mal in dem Glauben, aber ich werde es beobachten, ich bin dein Schatten, immer an deiner Seite~” Yami lachte bei seinen eigenen Worten und spürte den kalten Blick Setos auf sich. “Der zog bei mir noch nie, aber ich werde dich mal alleine lassen. Brav ausschlafen, wir haben morgen ein bisschen was zu besprechen.” Yami tat dann wie gesagt und verliess Setos Zimmer, um in sein Eigenes zu gehen. So wirklich glauben konnte er die Info noch nicht, auch wenn er es abstritt, es war ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten seines Bosses und er war sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckte als nur körperliche Anziehung.


	16. Kapitel 15

Marik sass ziemlich genervt in ihrem kleinen Büro und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte rum. Sie hatten zwar keine Zeit ausgemacht, aber sollte nicht klar und deutlich sein, dass sie sich so früh wie möglich treffen würden? Anscheinend brauchten ihre Chefs eine Extraeinladung und er war beinahe gewillt, eine Taube los zu schicken. Dem Effekt wegen.  
“Du könntest dich auch ein wenig entspannen, Marik. Ich dachte, unsere Bosse haben kein Sex, aber dein Verspannungslevel deutet daraufhin, dass du dich ihnen anschliessen kannst.” Yami setzte sich grinsend auf den Tisch und musterte Marik eindringlich. “Ich bin vollkommen entspannt, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen”, murrte der Sitzende und trommelte noch ein wenig heftiger auf die Tischplatte.  
“Verzeih, wie kam ich auf die Idee, an deiner Entspanntheit zu zweifeln, werter Herr Ishtar. Ich hoffe, diesen Fehler könnt ihr mir verzeihen.” Marik musste tatsächlich leise lachen und hörte mit dem nervigen Geräusch auch endlich auf.  
“Du bist jetzt aber nicht genervt davon, dass die Obrigkeit erst gemütlich frühstückt und uns hier warten lässt?” Marik schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte lautstark.  
“Wenn die Zwei nun miteinander vögeln, haben wir noch mehr Arbeit an der Backe, ist dir das bewusst?” - “Darüber machst du dir Gedanken?” Yami rutschte quasi über den Tisch und sass nun direkt vor Marik.  
“Ich habe mir gestern lange Gedanken darüber gemacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es mir lieber ist, wenn die beiden miteinander klar kommen, als wenn sie sich wieder fetzen. Für die Sache ist es eindeutig ein Vorteil und wer weiss, vielleicht herrscht danach Frieden in der Stadt~” Yami konnte gar nicht anders, als breit zu grinsen und erntete ein Schnauben von Mariks Seite.  
“Du bist ein sehr optimistischer Mensch. Ich kenne Bakura, er ist ein Freigeist, er tut und macht, was er will und ich seh es in einer Katastrophe enden, die WIR ausbaden dürfen.” Yami zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste nach wie vor. “Nein, Seto und Bakura sind eindeutig alt genug, um selbst zu wissen, was eine Liaison zu diesem Zeitpunkt bedeutet, zumal Seto darauf besteht, dass es lediglich Neugierde und maximal eine Affäre ist. Keine Ahnung, wie Bakura dies sieht, aber wenn er ein solcher Freigeist ist, vermute ich ziemlich ähnlich.”   
Marik stöhnte beinahe ein wenig entnervt auf und sprang quasi aus seinem Sessel. “Ok, analysieren wir mal die Lage, damit wir möglichst wenig Stress bekommen, sollte es schief gehen. Aktuell sagen sie beide, es sei nur Sex, ohne dass welcher im Spiel ist, richtig?” Yami nickte und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. “Wir sind am Arsch, wir sind komplett gefickt, ist dir das bewusst?” Nun musste Yami doch leise lachen. Marik hatte nicht unrecht, in seinen Augen gehörte zu einer Affäre definitiv Sex und solange sie keinen hatten, war es etwas komplett anderes. Etwas, dass die zwei niemals in Worte fassen würden. “Was lachst du jetzt so dämlich?” Yami sprang nun vom Tisch runter und stellte sich vor Marik und küsste diesen innig, während er mit einer Hand in dessen Hose griff. Genauso schnell wie er die Aktion startete, löste er sich auch schon wieder von dem Grösseren.  
“Jetzt haben wir schon mehr getan als die zwei, ich denke wir können das vorerst ziemlich entspannt angehen. In dem Tempo landen sie vielleicht in zwei oder drei Monaten miteinander im Bett und das auch nur, sollte Bakura nicht irgendwen anderen vorher vögeln. Seto ist da ziemlich eigen. Bis dahin könnte die Sache hier schon ausgestanden sein und sie sind wieder in getrennten Lagern und die Anziehung verpufft im Nichts.” Marik war noch immer vollkommen perplex von dem Kuss und der Aktion überhaupt.  
“Du bist wirklich ein Optimist und wenn du das noch einmal machst, ohne vorher zu fragen, muss ich dich leider bestrafen.”  
Yami trat erneut vor Marik und musterte diesen kurz interessiert. “Hm, vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, klingt dies interessanter, als du glaubst. Ich überleg es mir”, schnurrte er ihm dann gegen die Lippen, allerdings ohne diese zu berühren und löste sich augenblicklich, als er von draussen ein leises Fluchen hörte.

Das Fluchen gehörte zu Duke, welcher die beiden belauscht hatte und eindeutig Dinge mitbekam, die er so nicht wissen wollte. Seto und Bakura also? Sollte dies stimmen, war er für Bakura wertlos und hier wirklich einfach nur irgendeiner seiner Männer. Kein Sonderstatus mehr, was ihn ein klein wenig nervte. Dazu kam, dass dieser sich einfach so Kaiba gekrallt hatte, was ihm noch weniger passte. Seine Bemühungen waren umsonst, wobei er zugeben musste, dass er bisher wirklich nicht viel dafür getan hatte, den Braunhaarigen für sich zu gewinnen. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt damit anfangen, jetzt, wo es noch keine körperliche Aktivitäten der beiden gab. Sofern er Yami da richtig verstanden hatte. Nur, wie sollte er dies bewerkstelligen? Seto hatte ihm schon deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht an einer schnellen Nummer interessiert war.   
Während er über einen Plan nachdachte, kam ihm sein Objekt der Begierde entgegen und so gedankenverloren wie er selbst war, prallte er mit voller Wucht gegen diesen und verlor tatsächlich das Gleichgewicht. Den Boden knutschte Duke allerdings nicht, da Seto ihn festgehalten und ihn ein wenig an sich gedrückt hatte, was Duke direkt ausnutzte und sich ein wenig näher an diesen heran schmiegte.  
“Du kannst mich jetzt wieder los lassen”, stellte Seto nach einigen Momenten fest und Duke realisierte, dass dieser ihn losgelassen hatte. Ein kaum hörbares Murren entglitt seinen Lippen, ein wenig länger hätte er die Körperwärme Setos doch noch gerne genossen. “Wie kann ich mich dir erkenntlich zeigen?”, wollte Duke mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln wissen und bekam einen irritierten Blick seines Gegenübers. Dieser schien gar keine Zeit zu haben und weiter zu wollen, da er für einen Moment auf die Uhr blickte, was Duke aber nicht hinderte, auf eine Antwort zu beharren. “Nun? Keinen Wunsch?”, hakte er dann nach und strich ihm leicht über den Unterarm.  
“Mein jetziger Wunsch ist es, zu meiner Besprechung zu kommen, andererseits, es gibt da definitiv etwas, dass du für mich tun könntest.” Dukes Lächeln verwandelte sich bei den Worten in ein Strahlen, welches direkt erlosch, als Seto weiter sprach. “Du könntest in Zukunft aufpassen, wo du hin läufst, damit wäre wohl allen geholfen.” Mit den Worten schob Seto die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen von sich und sich selbst an diesem vorbei. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Yami schon auf ihn warten würde.  
“Schwingungen zwischen Kaiba und Bakura, hm?”, wollte Joey dann mit einem süffisanten Grinsen wissen. “Halt die Klappe”, knurrte Duke leise und richtete sich seine Klamotten ein wenig. “Sich an Kaiba ranzumachen ist schon mutig, dumm und mutig. Aber hey, es gleicht einem kleinen Wunder, dass du nicht direkt zu einer Eissäule erstarrt bist, wenigstens etwas Positives? Oder?”  
Duke knurrte einmal mehr und beschloss für sich, Joey zu ignorieren. Sicher hätte es besser laufen können. Normalerweise konnte er solche Situationen perfekt für sich ausnutzen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Bakura ihn direkt ins Bett gezerrt hätte. Wieso mussten diese Männer so unterschiedlich sein wie Tag und Nacht?   
“Am Ende werde ich an Kaibas Seite sein, du wirst schon sehen”, feuerte er noch in Joeys Richtung, ehe er seines Weges ging.  
“Ja, als Fussabtreter und persönlicher Butler”, rief Joey ihm noch hinterher, wurde allerdings geflissentlich überhört und ignoriert.

Bakura kam ein paar Minuten nach Seto zu der kleinen Besprechung und wurde direkt in Augenschein genommen. “Sind wir im Zoo?”, stellte er belustigt eine Frage und verscheuchte Marik von einem der Stühle. “Dann dürftest du nicht frei rumlaufen”, beantwortete Marik die Frage und räumte murrend seinen Platz. “Es ist ja nicht so, dass es hier nicht genügend Stühle gibt”, stellte er dabei noch fest und schnappte sich einfach einen anderen. “Der ist vorgewärmt, wenn ich meinen Arsch schon aus dem weichen und sehr bequemen Bett bewegen muss, dann sucht er sich die nächste Wärmequelle von selbst, tut mir leid.”   
Seto glaubte Bakura keine Sekunde, dass es ihm leid tat, zudem hatte er den zweideutigen Unterton im Bezug auf dessen Bett durchaus wahrgenommen, er versuchte allerdings, jegliche Gedanken in diese Richtung zu unterbinden.  
“Wir sollten anfangen. Es ist eine Frage der Zeit, bis Dartz weiss, was vor sich geht und uns finden wird und ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht auf diesen Tag warten. Yami, was haben Mokuba und Mai herausgefunden, wo ist dieser Kerl hingefahren?” Yami ging an den PC und projizierte das Bild an die Wand, dies war eindeutig einfacher, als dass sie sich alle vor dem Monitor klebten.  
“Nun, die beiden haben ziemlich viel herausgefunden, mehr als ich ehrlicherweise erwartet hatte.” - “Könntest du aufhören, um den heissen Brei zu reden? Ich hab Lust, was in die Luft zu jagen, also komm zur Sache.” Yami schüttelte den Kopf, er war eindeutig froh, Seto als seinen Boss bezeichnen zu dürfen, wobei sie aktuell ja nicht wussten, wie sich das entwickeln würde.  
“Nun, Mokuba hat den Standort des Wagens geortet und das Hauptquartier befindet sich mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit im südlichen Teil der Stadt und ist eine ziemlich grosse Villa. Von irgendwoher scheint der Kerl Kohle zu haben.” Yami deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte, an welchem die Villa zu stehen schien und wechselte direkt auf die Ansicht des Gebäudes. “Und weiter?” Seto verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er kannte Yami gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser noch mehr zu erzählen hatte.  
“Nun, ich muss ehrlicherweise zugeben, dass Mai Valentine eine wahre Könnerin ihres Gebiets ist. Wir haben nicht nur den genauen Standort, wir haben die Grundrisse und sie hat sich in Rekordzeit in die Überwachung gehackt. Wir können, dank Wärmebildkameras, ausmachen, wie viele Personen sich in dem Gebäude befinden. Entweder hat Dartz keine Ahnung, was das angeht oder er rechnet nicht damit. Fakt ist, er selbst ist in dem Gebäude, das haben die beiden natürlich schon abgecheckt.”   
Yami wechselte auf die Überwachungskameras und diese zeigten ein Bild von Dartz mit zweien seiner Leute. “Der hier nennt sich Valon, er ist polizeilich schon bekannt, scheint seine rechte Hand zu sein, der da ist Rafael, Alleinerbe einer ziemlich reichen Familie und ich denke Mitgeldgeber für Dartz. Er war übrigens derjenige, der von der Polizei abgeführt wurde, dass er wieder draussen ist, zeigt deutlich, dass sie genug Kohle haben, um eine Kaution zu bezahlen oder aber sie haben ebenfalls einen Handlanger bei der Polizei, was sehr schlecht für uns werden könnte.”   
Yami glaubte zwar nicht daran, da es ziemlich viel Zufall wäre, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. “Ok, wenn ich das richtig sehe, wissen wir, wo die Schweine sind, wir kennen ihr Haus und wie es aufgebaut ist und wir können sie jederzeit überwachen? Worauf warten wir noch?”, wollte Bakura dann aufgeregt wissen. Er hatte wirklich Lust, ein paar Kerlen aufs Maul zu hauen und sie boten sich gerade wie auf dem Präsentierteller an.  
“Nun, wir sollten uns vielleicht einen sicheren Plan überlegen. Die Jungs sind nicht dumm. Dartz scheint sogar ziemlich intelligent zu sein, Valon und Rafael sind ebenfalls nicht zu unterschätzen. Mokuba ist gerade dabei, die weiteren Mitglieder zu identifizieren, vielleicht hat einer so grossen Dreck am Stecken, dass er falsch spielen würde und uns einschleusen kann, OHNE dass wir gross auffallen”, mischte sich nun Marik in das Gespräch ein und erntete ein entnervtes Aufschnauben seines Bosses.   
“Mai kann bestimmt die Alarmanlage ausser Kraft setzen, wenn sie schon diese Bilder liefern kann.” - “Kann sie oder eher könnte sie, allerdings hat sie auch festgestellt, dass sich die Alarmanlage nicht einfach so hacken lässt, ohne das, die Bullen informiert werden.” Bakura schnaubte einmal mehr auf. Wie endlos nervig.  
“Also zusammengefasst, wir haben bald jegliche personelle Info über diese Drecksbande, kennen den kompletten Grundriss des Hauses, inklusive Livebilder und kommen gerade trotzdem nicht rein, ausser wir starten einen offensiven Angriff?”  
Marik sowie Yami nickten bei Bakuras Zusammenfassung und ernteten ein erneutes Aufschnauben Seitens Bakura.  
“Nun, Mai und Mokuba tun eindeutig ihr bestes, schick Taylor zu den beiden, er soll ihnen helfen, was die Überwachungskameras angeht, von mir aus kann Wheeler dekorativ daneben sitzen, solang er keinen Unfug anstellt. Ich denke, wenn die zwei in diesem Tempo weitermachen, sollte es nicht allzu lange dauern, bis wir einen gut ausgeklügelten Plan aufstellen können, der absolut keine Lücke enthält und wir diese Bande wieder aus unserer Stadt vertreiben. Bis dahin brauchen wir nur noch ein paar Tage Geduld.” - “Schön, wie gelassen du bist, was wenn die uns in den paar Tagen finden und uns zuerst angreifen, dann nützt uns dieses Wissen absolut gar nichts”, unterbrach Bakura Seto mit deutlich genervten Unterton.  
“Ein wenig Risiko sollte dir doch entgegen kommen, aber wenn es dem Herrn angenehmer ist, bereiten wir Vorsichtsmassnahmen vor.” Seto lächelte und blickte zu Yami. “Alles klar, ich werde Mokuba auftragen, unsere Sicherheitsmassnahmen zu überprüfen und unhackbar zu machen, was sie vermutlich eh schon sind. Eine Überprüfung kann allerdings nie schaden.” Nun war es an Seto zu nicken und die kleine Versammlung aufzulösen.  
Gerade als Bakura an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, hielt er diesen fest und musterte ihn einen Augenblick. “Du kannst einem mit deinen Ansichten so richtig die Nerven rauben”, stellte er relativ kühl fest.   
“Wieso? Weil ich nicht länger auf der faulen Haut sitzen will? Immer nur abwarten, geht mir nun einmal tierisch gegen den Strich und wer weiss, vielleicht haben diese Idioten dasselbe gemacht? Spionieren uns gerade aus und lachen sich über uns kaputt.” - “Du bist ein paranoider Idiot.” Seto zog Bakura in einen kurzen und innigen Kuss. Dieser paranoider Idiot reizte ihn definitiv. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss ein wenig inbrünstiger und drängte Seto zurück an den Tisch.  
“Reiz mich nicht, wenn ich nicht gut drauf bin, du könntest es bereuen”, raunte er ihm nach ein paar Momenten gegen die Lippen, was ein Grinsen auf Setos Seite auslöste. “Ich habe noch nie etwas in meinem Leben bereut.”


	17. Kapitel 16

Bakura hätte die Unterhaltung liebend gerne fortgeführt. Seto hingegen bestand darauf, dass sie in ihre Wohnung zurückgingen, da er absolut keine Lust hatte, erwischt zu werden. “Dir ist schon bewusst, dass wir keine Teenager mehr sind und tun und lassen können, was wir wollen?”, wollte Bakura mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen wissen. Er war deutlich besser gelaunt als noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. Vermutlich lag dies an Seto und die Aussicht, diesem endlich ein wenig näher zu kommen, einen anderen Grund würde er aktuell selbst nicht sehen.  
“Zu mir oder zu dir~” Seto verdrehte bei den Worten die Augen und ging einfach in sein Zimmer. Bakura würde ihm schon folgen, sollte er wirklich Interesse haben, sich näher mit ihm zu befassen und so war es dann auch.  
“Setz dich”, forderte Seto seinen Gast auf und dieser schmiss sich quasi auf dessen Bett. “Setzen, hab ich gesagt.” - “Ich sitze doch, einfach gemütlicher als du es vermutlich erwartet hättest.”   
Seto war zwar bewusst, dass sie keine Teenager mehr waren, allerdings fühlte es sich genauso an. Ehrlicherweise wusste er nicht einmal wirklich, wie sich Teenager verhielten, er hatte nie wirklich Zeit für sich und Besuch war eher ausgeschlossen. “Wirst du nun weiterhin wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben oder gesellst du dich zu mir?” Seto wurde schlagartig klar, dass er den Kerl wirklich mochte.  
Es war nicht nur Sex, ganz geschweige davon, dass sie bisher keinen miteinander gehabt hatten, er fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager, weil er ziemlich sicher einer war. Davon abgesehen, dass er keine 16 mehr war, sondern bereits über 20, doch dieses Detail blendete er für diesen Moment komplett aus.  
Seto war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Bakura wieder aufstand und sich vor ihn stellte. Erst als er dessen Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte, kehrte wieder Leben in seinen Körper.   
Bakura war nicht wild und leidenschaftlich wie all die Male zuvor, im Gegenteil. Beinahe behutsam verschloss er ihre Lippen und es schien beinahe so, als würde er jede Reaktion genauestens abwägen, um zu wissen, wie weit er gehen durfte.   
Seto hingegen wusste nicht wirklich, wie er reagieren sollte. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt um die Vorherrschaft dieses Kusses gekämpft, aber die Bewusstheit seiner eigenen Gefühle machte es ihm gerade unmöglich, überhaupt etwas zu tun. Bakura löste sich nach einem Moment von Seto und blickte in dessen Augen, versuchte herauszufinden, was mit diesem los war und es schlich sich doch ein eher sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
“Ich würde fast ein Vermögen für deine Gedanken bezahlen”, schnurrte Bakura beinahe gegen Setos Lippen, was diesen nun lächeln liess. “Ich nehm dein Geld gerne, wenn es bedeutet, dass du dann aus dem Geschäft bist”, konterte dieser. “Ich sagte ein Vermögen, nicht meines”, stellte Bakura dann grinsend fest und küsste Seto erneut. Dieses Mal wieder ein wenig inniger als zuvor.  
“Es ist zwar unnötig dies anzumerken, aber du bist ein Idiot.” Bakura lachte bei Setos Worten und wollte sich von diesem lösen, wurde allerdings zurückgehalten und nahe an ihn heran gezogen.  
“Meine Gedanken sind unbezahlbar, solltest du sie jemals herausfinden, kennst du mich besser als Yami und Mokuba und das ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich”, hauchte er ihm nun gegen die Lippen und verschloss sie für einen kurzen Moment. “Diese Herausforderung nehme ich liebend gerne an. Mir soll ja nicht langweilig werden, oder?” Seto schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und küsste Bakura einmal mehr. Vielleicht würde er die Zeit doch geniessen können, ohne ihm zu sagen, dass er ein wenig mehr als Sex wollte.

Tristan hatte nicht sehr viel Lust Mai und Mokuba bei ihrer Tätigkeit zu helfen. Zwar war er ein sehr ordentlicher Mann, aber Datensammlungen gehörten eindeutig nicht in sein Metier. Wer allerdings noch weniger Lust dazu hatte, war Joey. Dieser moserte schon die gesamte Zeit rum, dass er keine Idioten ausfindig machen wollte. “Die genauen Worte von Kaiba waren auch, dass du dekorativ in der Ecke sitzen sollst und nicht hier an einem PC und mitarbeiten”, stichelte Mai mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wieso sie und Mokuba zwei so super motivierte Leute bekamen, aber aktuell war wohl jede Hilfe irgendwie nützlich.   
“Sind es noch viele?”, wollte Tristan nach ein paar Stunden wissen. Seine Konzentration liess langsam aber sicher nach und er hatte gefühlt hunderte Namen in den PC eingegeben, um Dartz Leute zu identifizieren. Ein Ende schien jedoch nicht in Sicht zu sein, was ihn anfing zu nerven.  
“Gemäss der Wärmebildkameras haben wir im Schnitt 30-40 Leute in dem Haus, aufgenommen haben wir an die 60 und namentlich haben wir schon fast alle”, fasste Mai kurz zusammen und blickte zu Mokuba. “Ich versteh eine Sache nicht. Dieser Mann hat sehr intelligente Leute bei sich in der Gruppe oder sehr reiche, wie man es nimmt, aber andererseits. Jeder der Jungs, die wir identifizieren konnten, wird polizeilich gesucht, kommt direkt aus dem Knast oder ist anderweitig bekannt. Es macht keinen Sinn.”   
Tristan schnappte sich eine Flasche Bier und trank einen grossen Schluck aus dieser, was ihm einen etwas missbilligenden Blick von Mai einbrachte. “Ich habe Feierabend oder zumindest eine Pause, wir sitzen hier seit Stunden, während unsere Bosse sich vergnügen.” Bei Tristans Worten musste Joey lachen. “Wie vergnügen?” Mokuba war sichtlich verwirrt, was Joey nur noch lauter lachen liess. “Dein Bruder, treibt es offensichtlich mit Bakura … Du arbeitest zu viel, Mokuba”, stellte er dann weiterhin amüsiert fest.  
“Wir sollten uns jetzt nicht auf das Liebesleben unserer Bosse konzentrieren, sondern darauf, dass wir rausfinden, wieso Dartz Gruppe so gemischt ist und ob es einen gibt, der ihn verraten könnte.” Während sie sprach nahm Mai Tristan die Bierflasche aus der Hand und trank selbst einen kleinen Schluck aus dieser, verzog jedoch das Gesicht. “Was ist das bitte für eine ekelhafte Marke?” Ohne sie ihm wieder zu geben, stellte sie die Flasche auf ihren Schreibtisch und breitete auf dem Tisch vor ihnen ein paar Dokumente aus.  
“Also, das hier ist Valon, Dartz rechte Hand, er ist zwar polizeilich bekannt, allerdings alles alte Kamellen. Jede Straftat war in seinem Teenageralter, danach ist er wie von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Was wir bisher aus den Beobachtungen rausfinden konnten, ist er sehr gewissenhaft und denkt zweimal über einen Schritt nach, leider auch ziemlich loyal und aufgrund dieser Tatsache sehr gefährlich.” Mokuba nahm einen weiteren Zettel und deutete auf diesen. “Dies sind Rafael und Keith, zwei Hitzköpfe, ähnlich wie Bakura. Sie wollen etwas tun, dann tun sie es, egal welche Konsequenz es für sie bringt, was man an Rafaels Verhaftung deutlich sehen konnte. Allerdings hat dieser genug Geld hingeblättert, um die Kaution zu bezahlen und wie wir alle wissen dürften, ist eine Kaution für eine Schiesserei mit ein paar Opfern nicht gerade sehr klein.” Joey kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf. Seine letzte Kaution würde er bei Kaiba wohl noch jahrelang abstottern dürfen, dabei hatte er nicht einmal Schuld. Er war Yami ziemlich dankbar, dass Yugi es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Beweise verschwinden zu lassen, was ihn auf eine Frage brachte.  
“Sicher, dass sie so viel bezahlt haben? Könnte es sein, dass sie einen Kontaktmann bei der Polizei haben?” Mai lächelte aufgrund der Frage, schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
“Ich habe mich in deren Computer gehackt und die Bankverbindungen geprüft, die Kaution wurde vollumfänglich bezahlt. Was ich allerdings rausfinden konnte, ist, dass Gurimo durchaus Kontakte zur Polizei hat. Der wohl gefährlichste Mann von Dartz, auch wenn auf den ersten Blick gar nicht ersichtlich. Er ist zurückhaltend, kaum auffällig, aber seine Vergangenheit, nun, seht selbst.” Mai suchte das Papier zu Gurimo und überreichte es Tristan, welcher den Kopf schüttelte. “Er war Anwalt? Und wir wundern uns über die Truppe, die Dartz zusammengestellt hat? Er hat einfach JEDEN, den wir hier identifizieren konnten vertreten.” - “Richtig, und noch schlimmer, er bekam jeden davon aus dem Knast. Ich hoffe Dartz hat ihn nur deswegen in seiner Gruppe, dabei hat er ein sehr viel grösseres Potenzial.”  
Joey hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Bei dem Wort Anwalt fing er an, in den verbleibenden Zetteln zu wühlen und zog einen weiteren wichtigen Mann aus den Informationen. “Wer ist dieser Kerl? Der passt mal überhaupt nicht in die Gruppe.”  
Mokuba nahm ihm das Papier aus der Hand und nickte kurz. “Der gute Mann ist Alister. Er wäre gern Dartz rechte Hand. Er weicht ihm nicht von der Seite und aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die wir bisher mitbekommen haben, ist es sein liebstes Hobby, Valon schlecht zu reden. Die Taktik führte bisher nicht zum Erfolg, aber so schlau dies zu bemerken, scheint er nicht zu sein, obwohl er auf Elite Unis war.” - “Wie zum Teufel kommt Dartz an so einen Mann?”, wollte Joey dann grummelnd wissen.  
“Nun, wie kam Bakura an Mai? Manchmal gibt es Zufälle, die für den einen positiv und für den anderen praktisch sind.” - “Die Frage, wie Alister zu Dartz kam oder umgekehrt, kann ich nicht beantworten, aber die Frage, wie ich zu Bakura kam, die wäre nicht so schwer …” Mai schmunzelte bei ihren Worten, sie hatte allerdings nicht vor den Jungs zu sagen, wie sie zu Bakura gekommen war. So wichtig war es nicht für den Fall mit Dartz.  
“Ist im Moment auch nicht sonderlich relevant, denk ich”, bestätigte ihr Tristan die Gedanken und bekam von dem Braunhaarigen einen Plan auf den Tisch gelegt. “Wir sollten uns nicht mit den Männern befassen. Sollten wir angreifen, kümmert es uns nicht, wer umgelegt wird, sondern wie und wo. Der Grundriss ist daher sehr viel spannender, findet ihr nicht?”  
Joey stimmte seinem Kumpel zu und Mai, sowie Mokuba konnten ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Mokuba fragte sich sowieso, wieso die beiden bei Seto gelandet waren, ihr Tatendrang sprach eher für Bakuras Truppe. Dennoch war er irgendwie froh, auch ein paar Kerle dabei zu haben, die sich nicht zu schade waren, die Drecksarbeit zu machen.  
“Ihr habt bestimmt schon alles gecheckt, oder? Stromleitungen, Alarmanlagen und so weiter?”, wollte Tristan wissen und bekam zu seinem Erstaunen ein Kopfschütteln. “Die Alarmanlagen ja, auch die Kameras, wie du schon festgestellt haben dürftest, wir haben allerdings ein Problem. Wir können die Alarmanlage nicht kappen, ohne dass ein Signal an die Polizei geht, ebenso die Kameras, wir müssten in deren Zentrale und sie direkt ausschalten. Wo die genau ist, habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden, ich bin allerdings dabei, es ist mit das Einzige, was wirklich gut gesichert ist”, beantwortete Mai die Frage von Tristan. “Und wie sollen wir da reinkommen? Anklopfen wird bestimmt nicht die beste Idee sein, oder?”   
Mokuba schmunzelte bei Joeys Frage und deutete auf die Eingänge. “Dieses Haus hat soviele Seiteneingänge, die nicht bewacht sind, zumindest nicht von einer Kamera. Alarmanlagen werden vermutlich überall sein. Wir müssen nur ungesehen aufs Gelände kommen, dann ist der Rest nicht so ein Problem, ehe der Typ in der Zentrale alle warnen kann, wäre die Operation, sofern gut geplant und ausgeführt, auch schon vorbei.”   
Tristan hatte einen Stift hervorgenommen und die Eingänge markiert, was ihm allerdings nicht weiterhalf, da er nach wie vor nicht wusste, wie sie auf das Gelände kommen sollten. “Anklopfen ist wirklich keine Option? Die Villa steht nicht gerade sehr nahe am Eingangstor …”   
Mai schüttelte den Kopf und gab Tristan sein Bier wieder, er sah gerade so aus, als könnte er dies gebrauchen.  
“Ich weiss, ich sollte immer noch in der Ecke sitzen und dekorativ aussehen, aber … Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, durch die Kanalisation zu gehen? Das hier sind Wasserrohre und ein Kanal führt direkt unter dem Haus durch, wie ihr hier seht”, während Joey sprach, deutete er auf die angesprochenen Punkte und Mai drehte sich zu ihrem PC, um die Daten zu überprüfen. “Blondie hat recht, die Kanalisation geht direkt unter dem Haus lang und in der Strasse hat es genug Zugänge. Woher wusstest du das?”, wollte sie dann sichtlich beeindruckt wissen.  
“Er hat Scheisshausdoktor gelernt. Joey kennt die Kanalisation ziemlich gut, in Fachkreisen wird er auch Mario genannt.” - “Danke Tristan …” Joey klang sehr sarkastisch, was Tristan allerdings nicht juckte. “Ich hätte auch Luigi sagen können, aber das wäre dir auch nicht recht gewesen, ausserdem stimmt es doch und du warst gerade nützlich, also reg dich nicht auf.” Er nippte an seinem Bier und bekam einen Schlag auf die Schulter. Geradeso konnte er verhindern, dass er Mai und Mokuba mit der Flüssigkeit bespuckte. “Was hast du gelernt?”, wollte Mai dann von Tristan wissen. “Ja, Tristan, was hast du gelernt?”, stichelte Joey mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Nichts, ich war an der Uni eingeschrieben für Jura und hab nebenbei als Müllmann gejobbt, mein bald ehemals bester Freund denkt wohl wirklich, dass ich diesen Beruf erlernt habe, was an sich nichts schlimmes ist, die Jungs braucht es eindeutig in jeder Stadt.” - “Wieso das Studium nicht abgeschlossen?” - “Weil ein gewisser Luigi mich in eine Sache verwickelt hat, welche es mir unmöglich gemacht hat, das Studium fortzuführen. Ich bedauere es allerdings nicht, mir geht es gut.”  
Joey schnaubte kaum hörbar auf. Er wusste ja, dass Tristan ihm ihren kleinen Fehlschlag nicht übel nahm, aber daran erinnert zu werden, passte ihm gerade wirklich nicht.  
“Nun gut, wir sollten uns über diese Kanaltheorie ein wenig unterhalten, ich bin ja froh, dass keiner von euch Pilot war und vorgeschlagen hat ein Luftangriff zu versuchen”, scherzte Mai noch ein wenig, ehe sie die Kanalisationspläne ausdruckte. Damit konnte man eindeutig arbeiten.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden blickte Mokuba auf die Uhr und seufzte leise auf. “Okay, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen und schlafen gehen. Seto wird schon nicht erfreut sein, dass er heute keine Ergebnisse mehr bekommt, aber wir haben offenbar die Zeit vergessen.” Nun war es an Mai, ebenfalls auf die Uhr zu schauen und leise aufzuseufzen. “Ich hatte gehofft, wenigstens einmal früher ins Bett zu kommen.” Sie packte alle Notizen zusammen und legte sie in einen kleinen Tresor neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Die verwunderten Blicke von Tristan und Joey konnte sie zu gut in ihrem Rücken spüren.  
“Es gibt immer und überall einen Verräter, wir müssen das Zeug ja nicht offen rumliegen lassen und es diesem zu einfach machen, oder?” - “Wieso denkst du das?” Tristan musterte Mai skeptisch. “Wir suchen ebenfalls nach einem, der sich gegebenenfalls kaufen lässt, oder? Wieso sollte Dartz nicht genau das bei uns auch versuchen? Ich bin nur vorsichtig und ihr solltet es auch sein, sprecht mit keinem über den Plan, ausser uns oder Bakura und Seto, meinetwegen noch Marik und Yami.” - “Aber …” - “Nichts aber, Mai hat recht, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Seto hätte nicht euch zu uns geschickt, wenn er euch nicht vertrauen würde, missbraucht es nicht. Ich bin pennen, gute Nacht.”  
Mokuba verschwand aus dem Raum und Tristan, sowie Joey, taten es ihm gleich. Mai fuhr den PC von Mokuba noch herunter und ging dann ebenfalls, schloss zuvor noch die Tür ab. Sicher war sicher.


	18. Kapitel 17

Bakura lag schon eine ganze Weile wach und beobachtete Seto beim Schlafen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, vor diesem wach zu sein. Wobei, vor diesem wach zu sein, hätte bedeutet, dass er auch geschlafen hatte, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht einschlafen. Daher hatte er ihn schon eine ganze Weile beobachten können und allein diese Tatsache machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.  
Er war nicht so. Er beobachtete keine Männer beim Schlafen. Er hatte Spass mit ihnen und schickte sie dann weg, Marik zwar ausgenommen, aber dieser war noch einmal ein ganz anderes Thema. Wieso also genoss er die Nähe seines Erzrivalen so sehr?  
Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Seto einen Rückzieher hatte machen wollen, wieso er sich dennoch auf ihn eingelassen hatte, wusste er nicht. Eine leise Ahnung beschlich ihn so nach und nach, ebenso schlich sich die kleine Vermutung in sein Bewusstsein, dass es ihm ziemlich ähnlich ging. Er fing an ihn zu mögen.  
“Scheisse”, murmelte Bakura leise, während er vorsichtig über die Brust des Grösseren strich und langsam ein wenig tiefer wanderte. Bakura konnte und wollte nicht leugnen, dass er eindeutig noch nicht genug hatte, allerdings erschien es ihm irgendwie auch falsch. Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Bauch Setos und kraulte leicht über diesen. “Ich finde es erstaunlich, wie ruhig du bleibst, während du offenbar ganz andere Gedanken hegst.” - “Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass du nur so tust, als würdest du schlafen.” Seto setzte sich langsam auf und zog Bakura in einen Kuss. Er selbst konnte es kaum glauben, aber sie hatten tatsächlich die Nacht miteinander verbracht und es schien Bakura wohl irgendwie ähnlich zu gehen wie ihm.  
“Ich hab das Scheisse übrigens vernommen”, hauchte Seto gegen die rauen Lippen und verschloss sie erneut für einen kurzen Moment. “Du hast mich arglistig getäuscht.” - “Und du mich betatscht, ein Fetisch von dir?” Seto lächelte bei seiner Frage, ehe er sich aus dem Bett bequemte und sich anfing anzuziehen. “Ich hab dich gestern an ganz anderen Stellen angefasst, also beschwer dich nicht über die paar Streicheleinheiten.” Bakura zog Seto wieder zu sich zurück ins Bett und streichelte ihm demonstrativ über den Hintern. “Mir ist bewusst, dass du die Finger nicht mehr von mir lassen kannst, aber wir haben noch einen Clan auszulöschen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du daran mehr Freude haben wirst als ich. Daher wird das hier noch ein wenig warten müssen. Sieh diese Nacht als Vorgeschmack an und die Fortsetzung wird erst stattfinden, wenn wir wirklich unsere Ruhe haben.”  
Bakura stand nun ebenfalls auf und verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Der Kerl provozierte ihn absichtlich und so wirklich glauben, konnte er Seto nicht. “Spielst du nun den Beleidigten?” Seto begab sich hinter Bakura und strich ihm leicht über die Brust. “Hör mir mal zu, Casanova, wir brauchen unsere Energie eindeutig für diesen Kleinkrieg, danach können wir uns ablenken lassen, ohne Pause.” Bakura schnaubte bei den Worten leise, drehte sich zu Seto um und küsste diesen einmal mehr innig. “In dir ist ein Sadist verloren gegangen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies eine Masche ist, um mich zu prüfen, aber gut, wie du willst. Wir werden ja sehen, wer zuerst nachgibt.”  
Mit einem Lächeln löste er sich von dem etwas Grösseren und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. 

Sie schafften es dann gemeinsam zu Marik und Yami in den Besprechungsraum, in welchem sie schon erwartet wurden.  
“Gibt es neue Informationen, die uns weiter bringen?”, wollte Seto direkt wissen und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle.  
“Nun, Mai und Mokuba haben offenbar die Sicherheitsmassnahmen abgecheckt und dabei ist Joey etwas aufgefallen.” - “Wenn Wheeler einen Geistesblitz hatte, dann würde ich den gerne wissen.” Yami verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Die Abneigung gegenüber Joey hatte sich in all den Jahren wirklich nicht verändert, dabei bestand kein rationaler Grund. Die Chemie stimmte offensichtlich einfach gar nicht.  
“Nun, wenn wir nicht gerade durch die Tür marschieren wollen, bleibt uns nur die Kanalisation. Joey wird mit Mai und Mokuba einen Plan entwickeln, er kennt die Wege, viel wurde die letzten Jahre nicht gemacht.”  
Seto rang sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab. “Hat seine Vergangenheit doch einen Nutzen für uns, immerhin etwas.” Yami schüttelte den Kopf, auf diese Debatte würde er sich jetzt nicht mit Seto einlassen und schon gar nicht vor Marik und Bakura. Diese kleine Interna ging die Führung eines an sich gegnerischen Clans nichts an.  
“Leute, mir ist es ziemlich egal, was einer eurer Leute früher gemacht hat, gibt es schon Pläne? Ich hab wirklich keine Lust mehr, Däumchen zu drehen und meinen Arsch platt zu sitzen, auch wenn ich vielleicht anders wirke.”  
Bakura war ungeduldig und begann dabei wieder auf und ab zu tigern, was Seto beinahe wahnsinnig machte.  
“Nun, wir haben Informationen, einen Plan haben wir bisher nicht. Wir haben von Mokuba die Grundrisse bekommen, darauf eingezeichnet jegliche Kameraposition sowie Winkel, welche diese abdecken. Dieses Haus ist ziemlich gut überwacht und ziemlich voll an Menschen, die ein- und ausgehen, mit einer Handvoll ist dies selbst bei einem Überraschungsangriff nicht erledigt.” Marik breitete die Grundrisse auf dem Tisch aus und deutete auf ziemlich viele Stellen, während er sprach.  
“Lebt der in fucking Guantanamo?” - “Nun, mit ein wenig Recherche haben wir herausgefunden, dass früher ein namhafter Politiker in diesem Haus gewohnt hat. Er war wohl ein klein wenig paranoid”, beantwortete Marik Bakuras Frage. “Das Haus besteht aus dem Erdgeschoss, einem Obergeschoss und dem Keller, wobei das Haus nicht komplett unterkellert ist und wohl keine Kameras besitzt, zumindest haben unsere IT-Cracks keine gefunden.”  
Seto schaute sich die Grundrisse nun ebenfalls genauer an und stellte schnell fest, dass der Keller deutlich kleiner war, ebenso das Obergeschoss. “Der Grundriss dieses Hauses ist eine Katastrophe, aber gut, wenn der Keller unbeaufsichtigt ist, haben wir vielleicht eine gute Chance ungesehen reinzukommen und die Überraschung ist wirklich auf unserer Seite.”  
Er schob die Pläne wieder von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
“Können wir dann endlich anfangen zu planen? Macht ihr das immer so? Alles zerreden und zerstückeln, bis eine Partei keine Lust mehr hat?”, wollte Bakura ein wenig genervter wissen und bekam ein amüsiertes Lachen von Yami geschenkt.  
“Jetzt weisst du, wieso wir dir so gut paroli bieten”, konterte dieser und liess Bakura erneut aufschnauben.  
“Dann überlass ich den Dreck euch, wenn ihr so super strategisch vorgehen wollt, bitte, meldet euch, wenn die Action anfängt.”  
Ohne gross abzuwarten verschwand Bakura aus dem Büro und Marik folgte ihm. Dieses Auftreten war leider zu typisch für seinen Boss und langsam aber sicher, ging er ihm damit auf den Zeiger.

Yami schaute den beiden hinterher und zuckte kurz die Schultern, ehe er sich seinem Boss widmete. “Interessante Wahl, die du da getroffen hast.” Seto erwiderte nichts, was Yami nur noch aufmerksamer werden liess. “Was lief da gestern Nacht?”, hakte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen nach und liess Seto dabei nicht aus den Augen. “Wir sollten tun, was er von uns verlangt, ehe wir am Ende seinen Mist ausbügeln müssen, weil er nicht warten konnte”, versuchte Seto vom Thema abzulenken. “Ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit, Seto”, Yami breitete die Grundrisse auf der einen Seite des Tisches aus und die Pläne der Kanalisation auf der anderen Seite.  
“Wie viele Männer haben wir zur Verfügung?” Yami öffnete auf dem Laptop eine Datei. “Nun, kommt drauf an, wen du mit wir meinst. Bei nur unserem Clan sieht es ein wenig mau aus, wir haben nicht die Kämpfer, ich glaube nicht einmal, dass mehr als die Hälfte mit einer Waffe umzugehen weiss und …” - “Meine Güte Yami, mit wir ist eindeutig unsere Zusammenarbeit mit dem Schwachkopf gemeint”, unterbrach ihn Seto ein wenig energischer und auf Yamis Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln.  
“Sag das doch gleich, ich war der Meinung, du willst nicht über ihn reden …”, antwortete er ihm gespielt unschuldig und scrollte durch die Liste, die er zuvor geöffnet hatte. “Mit den Männern deines Lovers sind es deutlich mehr.” Seto schnaubte leise. Irgendwann würde er Yami umbringen. Er hatte allerdings noch keinen besseren Vize gefunden als ihn. “Wir werden nicht viele brauchen, sollte unser Plan funktionieren, allerdings würde ich lieber auf seine Männer zurückgreifen. Sie haben deutlich mehr Erfahrung, was solche Situationen angeht. Unsere tatsächlich nur in den Konfrontationen mit ihm und ich befürchte, die waren harmlos.”  
Yami wandte sich vom Laptop ab und widmete sich nun den Papieren vor sich auf dem Tisch. “Wir müssen hier rein oder von der anderen Seite, was vermutlich sicherer wäre, aber der Weg ist weiter und ich kann nicht einschätzen, was für Diven die Kerle sind. Durch Scheisse waten ist nicht jedermanns Sache.” - “Abgesehen von Wheeler, meinst du?” Yami verdrehte bei Setos Kommentar kurz die Augen. “Sei froh, hat er diese Möglichkeit aufgezeigt, dank ihm sind wir einen grossen Schritt weiter.” Seto erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern beschloss endlich, Yami dabei zu helfen eine Strategie auszutüfteln. Einfach würde es nicht, doch wenn Bakuras Leute mitspielten, hätten sie eine gute Chance.

Dieser hingegen war sichtlich angespannt und hatte absolut keine Lust darauf, mit Marik zu sprechen. “Manchmal glaube ich, du bist ein Wachhund oder ein Babysitter.” - “Na, wenn du dich wie ein kleines Baby benimmst, muss man ja wohl auf dich aufpassen.”  
Marik war es gerade ziemlich egal, dass sie noch mitten auf dem Flur standen und miteinander diskutierten. Ihre Jungs kannten solche Situationen zu Genüge und ihnen war klar, dass Bakura dann wieder ein Problem hatte, was nicht vorhergesehen war. “Ich benehme mich wie ein Baby? Wir sind seit Wochen hier und haben keinerlei Fortschritte gemacht. Diese kleine Schiesserei musst du jetzt nicht als Argument bringen und auch nicht, dass wir immerhin wissen, wo sich dieser Dreckskerl befindet. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt los fahren und ihm die Birne wegpusten, während die anderen noch schön ihre Strategie planen. Die Strategie sollte einfach sein, rein, bam bam, raus, fertig, aber man muss ja eine Wissenschaft draus machen.” - “Bist du fertig?”, wollte Marik wissen und musterte seinen Boss mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.  
“Weisst du Bakura, wir wissen alle, dass Geduld für dich ein Fremdwort ist, aber manchmal solltest du einfach ein wenig aufbringen und das Schlimmste an der Sache ist ja eigentlich, dass du normalerweise nach dem Sex entspannt bist, aber der Kerl macht dich wahnsinnig und damit kommst du nicht klar. Du willst was zu tun, mehr ist es nicht. Du willst dich ablenken und die Möglichkeit ist dir gerade nicht gegeben, deswegen drehst du am Rad.” Bakura öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn allerdings direkt wieder und zog Marik in ihre Wohnung.  
“Ich schwöre dir, am liebsten würde ich dir jetzt den Hals umdrehen, Ishtar”, knurrte er dann leise und knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu. “Wieso? Weil ich dich so gut kenne und dir so etwas ansehe?” - “Nein, aber fürs nächste Mal gebe ich dir ein Megafon, ich glaube ein paar haben es noch nicht mitbekommen.” Marik grinste nur noch ein wenig breiter. “Und ich hab den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, war es wenigstens gut? Also, nicht dass es mich interessieren würde, die Vorstellung Kaiba und du … Sie ist speziell und ich bin kein Fan davon, wir haben immerhin eine Mission zu erfüllen.”  
Bakura ging in die Küche und holte sich einen Apfel. Es schien, als würde er die Frage nicht beantworten wollen, doch Marik kannte ihn besser. Er wägte genau ab, was er ihm sagen wollte. “Keine Sorge, wir vögeln erst wieder, wenn diese Mission durch ist. Der feine Herr will sich nämlich auch auf diese konzentrieren.” - “Deswegen benimmst du dich wie ein ungeduldiger Vollschwachmat. Deine Libido denkt jetzt schon, sie kommt zu kurz, na dann ist ja alles klar.” Marik konnte dem Apfel gerade noch so ausweichen. Bakura zu durchschauen, war nun wirklich keine Kunst.

Duke sass wie versteinert auf einem Sessel im Aufenthaltsraum. Er hatte sich eben verhört. Marik hatte gerade nicht lautstark verkündet, dass Bakura aufgrund eines Kerls wahnsinnig wurde. Er musste sich verhört haben. Zumal ihm direkt klar war, wer dieser Mann war. Nach ein paar Momenten sprang er auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Seto. Schwer zu finden war dieser nicht. Hörte er ihn schon von Weitem mit Yami diskutieren und offenbar hatten sie ein ähnliches Thema. Es war also wahr. Seto und Bakura hatten was miteinander und er bekam nicht einmal die Chance, Seto von sich zu überzeugen.  
Unweigerlich spürte er eine Wut in sich aufkochen, die er gerade nicht zu bändigen wusste. Er fühlte sich verraten und dies ohne jegliche Grundlage. Seto hatte ihm nie ein Anzeichen gegeben, dass er ihn mochte, im Gegenteil und doch war in ihm diese unglaubliche Wut.  
Duke drehte auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in sein Zimmer, allerdings nur um sich anzuziehen. “Wo willst du hin?”, wollte Joey wissen, als er quasi an ihm vorbei stürmte. “Ich habe einen Kunden ausserhalb, im Gegensatz zu euch arbeite ich noch.” - “Rumficken und dafür Geld zu bekommen, nenn ich jetzt nicht unbedingt arbeiten.” Duke erwiderte auf die sarkastischen Worte nichts. Ein Grund mehr, seinen kurzgefassten Plan durchzuziehen.  
Auf seinem Weg versuchte er sich allerdings ein wenig zu beruhigen. Bakura war immer gut zu ihm, er hatte ihn aufgenommen, als er am Boden gewesen war. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee. Allerdings hatte er ihn genauso benutzt wie alle anderen. Duke konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen.  
Immer, wenn er ein Argument gefunden hatte, wieso er seinen Plan nicht durchziehen sollte, kam ein Gegenargument, welches stärker wog.  
Dementsprechend stand er nun vor Dartz Villa und bat um Einlass. “Was willst du hier?” - “Ich muss mit Dartz sprechen, ich habe Informationen, die ihn interessieren könnten.” Das Tor öffnete sich augenblicklich und er wurde in Dartz Büro geführt.  
“Ich bin gespannt.”


	19. Kapitel 18

Duke schaute sich in dem Raum erst einmal um. “Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit”, warf Dartz nach einigen Momenten ein und lenkte Dukes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Neben Dartz stand ein weiterer Mann und wie er festgestellt hatte, standen noch immer zwei Männer an der Tür. “Die gehen”, forderte er klar und deutlich und deutete auf die drei Männer. “Bestimmt nicht, wieso sollten wir dir vertrauen?” Alister war nicht begeistert und als er Dartz Blick bemerkte, musste er sich ein Aufschnauben verkneifen. “Wartet vor der Tür, mein Gast scheint alleine mit mir sprechen zu wollen”, forderte er Alister daraufhin auf und dieser verschwand mit den zwei Wachmännern vor die Tür.  
“Nun? Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Solltest du ein Geschenk von Bakura sein, um zu verhandeln, lehne ich ab.”  
Dukes Blick blieb auf Dartz, während dieser sprach. Langsam kam er diesem näher und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch des gegnerischen Clanbosses.  
“Bakura plant einen Angriff auf dich.” Duke ignorierte die Ablehnung, er war nicht hier, um mit Dartz zu schlafen. Er wollte ihm Informationen zukommen lassen, mehr nicht.  
“Ist mir bekannt, aber er weiss nicht, wo wir sind und selbst wenn, an unseren Überwachungskameras kommt keiner vorbei. Allerdings stellt sich mir die Frage, wieso seine Nummer 1 zu mir kommt und mir diese Info zukommen lassen will.”   
Duke lächelte bei Dartz Worten. “Nun, ich bin bestimmt nach wie vor sein bestes Pferd im Stall, aber sicherlich nicht mehr seine Nummer 1.” - “Er hat dich ersetzt”, stellte Dartz amüsiert fest und traf damit den Nagel auf den Kopf.  
“Nicht direkt, aber dies tut nichts zur Sache. Willst du nun allfällige Infos oder möchtest du überrascht werden?” Duke wusste zwar nicht viel, aber ein bisschen was konnte er Dartz stecken, zumindest WO das Hauptquartier von Bakura und Seto war. Es verschaffte Dartz einen Vorteil und vermutlich würde dieser nicht trödeln wie die anderen zwei.  
“Wie Alister eben schon meinte, wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen? Woher soll ich wissen, dass es nicht ein Plan von deinem Boss ist und er alles mithört?” Duke rutschte vom Schreibtisch runter und fing an sich auszuziehen. Dartz Blick ruhte auf ihm und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Blick sich ein wenig verschleierte. Der Kerl wollte ihn genauso wie jeder andere, wie jeder ausser Kaiba …  
Duke warf ihm seine Klamotten zu und stand nackt vor Dartz. “Du kannst gerne meine Klamotten überprüfen, ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass du keine Wanze finden wirst.” Er setzte sich wieder auf den Schreibtisch, sein Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf Dartz, welcher nun wirklich anfing die Klamotten abzutasten, allerdings schnell einen kleinen Knopf drückte und aufstand.  
“Zieh dir das über”, während er sprach, warf er ihm eine Jacke zu und keine paar Sekunden später ging die Tür auf und Valon betrat den Raum. Dessen Blick glitt über den Schwarzhaarigen und ein leichtes Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.  
“Überprüft die Klamotten auf Wanzen”, machte sich Dartz bemerkbar und warf seiner rechten Hand den Klamottenhaufen zu. Valon nickte und verschwand genauso schnell, wie er wieder gekommen war.  
“Nun zu dir. Du verrätst deinen Boss, weil er dich nicht mehr fickt?” Dartz kam Duke ziemlich nahe und ein klein wenig erschauderte dieser durch die Worte und die Nähe. “Nein, weil er sich den gekrallt hat, den ich gern gehabt hätte”, schnurrte er ihm dann ins Ohr und legte seine Hände vorsichtig an dessen Hüfte.  
“Interessant, es braucht wirklich nur ein gebrochenes Herz, um zu bekommen, was man will.” Dartz lächelte wissend und liess seine Hände unter die Jacke gleiten, berührte Dukes nackte Haut und begann diese zu verwöhnen.  
Sogleich schnurrte dieser wohlig auf, er war länger nicht mehr angefasst worden, wie er selbst feststellte. Wie lang hatte er keinen Kunden gehabt? Hatte er sich so sehr auf Kaiba und Bakura fixiert, dass er komplett vergessen hatte zu arbeiten? Beinahe automatisch schmiegte er sich den Berührungen entgegen und seine Hände wanderten zu dem Hosenbund seines Gegenübers.  
“Erzähl mir alles und ich belohne dich mit dem, was dein Körper wohl sehr dringend braucht.”  
Dartz Stimme war dunkel und Duke schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er Dartz alles sagte, was er wusste.

Ein paar Stunden später bekam er seine Klamotten zurück und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zog er sich wieder an. “Ich habe jetzt noch was zu tun, sieh zu, dass du morgen nicht in der Basis bist, ich will ungern, dass meinem Lieblingsinformanten was passiert.” Dartz raunte die Worte in Dukes Ohr und glitt mit seinen Händen noch einmal über dessen Hintern. “Und wenn das vorbei ist, seh ich dich hier wieder und wir führen zu Ende, wovon du jetzt ein klein wenig gekostet hast.”   
Duke erschauderte direkt bei den Worten und ein klein wenig Vorfreude mischte sich bereits in seine Gedanken.  
“Liebend gerne. Ich geh dann besser, bevor mein Fehlen noch auffällt.” Duke machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Es war alles gesagt und getan und es war wirklich besser, wieder zurückzukehren.   
Ein wenig mulmig war Duke schon, als er wieder zurückkam. Er versuchte sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück zu schleichen, dabei musste er an Maliks Wohnung vorbei und hörte diesen mit jemandem lauthals diskutieren.  
Worum es ging, bekam er allerdings nicht mit, wie er später erfahren würde, ging es um ihn.

“Ich werfe ihn raus”, knurrte Malik seinem Bruder zu. “Mit welcher Begründung? Wir können uns im Moment keine Verluste leisten, Malik.” - “Als ob der Kerl ein Verlust wäre … Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, verkriecht er sich doch sowieso. Huren sind nicht zum Kämpfen gemacht und aktuell offenbar nicht einmal mehr fürs vögeln.” Marik lehnte sich gegen die Wand und musterte seinen Bruder eingehend. “Wie meinst du das?”, wollte er dann ein wenig genauer wissen und bekam einen ziemlichen abwertenden Laut zu hören. “Er hat seit Wochen keine Einnahmen generiert. Während er Bakuras persönlicher Lustknabe war, konnte ich ja darüber hinwegsehen, aber gerade lebt er nur auf unsere Kosten und bringt absolut nichts ein. Ich weiss, Bakura wollte ihn hier haben, damit er ihm zur freien Verfügung steht, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er von seiner Arbeit frei gestellt wurde, korrigiere mich, sollte ich falsch liegen.” Marik dachte tatsächlich über Maliks Worte nach und er konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen, dass Bakura Duke frei gestellt hatte.  
“Seit wann?”, wollte er dann wissen. “Wochen, Marik, Wochen. Das ging schon los, bevor wir hierher gezogen sind. Er hat sich auf seinem Status ausgeruht und nur reagiert, wenn Bakura sich eingemischt hat. Wir haben Jungs, die würden für seinen Status töten und ich würde ihn gern loswerden.”  
Malik hatte eindeutig keine Lust mehr auf den Kerl und Marik konnte es verstehen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie nicht genug andere Probleme. “Willst du nicht abwarten, bis das alles hier vorbei ist? Ihn rauszuwerfen ist jetzt keine gute Idee. Er kennt hier alles und ich verwette meinen Arsch darauf, dass Dartz einen Maulwurf sucht. Wir können es uns nicht leisten.” Malik schnaubte einmal mehr auf. “Wenn er so ein Drecksack ist, dann mein ich mein Loswerden natürlich noch einmal ganz anders.” - “Wir killen nicht jeden, der dir nicht mehr passt, du solltest dein Aggressionsproblem mal in Griff bekommen, Bruderherz.”   
Marik schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Er konnte seinen Bruder verstehen, aber jetzt zu handeln, wär bestimmt ein Fehler. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Duke bereits gehandelt hatte.

Der Abend verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, der Morgen hingegen weckte alle, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch geschlafen hatten.  
Im Gegensatz zu Bakura und Seto, fackelte Dartz nicht lange und startete einen Überraschungsangriff.   
Er war zwar noch nicht ins Gebäude vorgedrungen, die Schüsse ausserhalb waren allerdings schon zu hören. Ihre Halle war ein wenig abgeschieden und offenbar hatte Duke nicht genau den Standort verraten können, aber das störte Dartz nicht. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg.   
“Bakura und Seto, ihr bleibt im Hintergrund, wir kümmern uns.” Marik befahl seinem Boss ungern etwas, doch sie waren nicht vorbereitet. “Oder?”, fragte er dann in die Bande und Malik grinste breit, während er seine Schrotflinte zur Hand nahm. “Liebend gerne …” - “Nimm eine andere Waffe, du hast ewig mit Nachladen”, meckerte Marik direkt und wurde von seinem Bruder einmal mehr ignoriert. “Ich weiss ja nicht, welchen Film du fährst, aber ich bleib bestimmt nicht hinten, jetzt wo endlich Action herrscht.” Bakura nahm sich im Vorbeigehen eine der Waffen und stürzte sich direkt ins Getümmel.   
Seto hingegen zog Yami zur Seite und verschwand in der Wohnung. Er würde sich zurückhalten, allerdings würde er jetzt erst recht den Gegenangriff ausarbeiten. Sie waren fast fertig und er verstand nicht, wie Dartz ihnen zuvor kommen konnte.  
Während Seto und Yami über ihren Plänen tüftelten, ging in und vor der Halle ziemlich die Post ab.   
Zu Mariks Leidwesen war Bakura wirklich an vorderster Front, während Malik sich doch dazu entschlossen hatte, sich mit seiner zweitliebsten Waffe zufrieden zugeben und die Jungs aus der Ferne mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr abzuschiessen. Was Marik allerdings nicht sonderlich beruhigte. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder ein sehr guter Schütze war und Bakura die beste Rückendeckung bekam, die er bekommen konnte. Er traute Bakura nicht und seine Sorge sollte sich bewahrheiten.  
Sie hatten die Lage im Griff. Dartz Männer kamen nicht über die Schwelle ihres Quartiers, da sie genug fähige Männer hatten, auch wenn der ein oder andere verwundet zu Boden ging. Der Gegenseite ging es nicht anders. Dennoch war Bakura einfach übermütig, zu sehr liebte er die Gefahr und er wagte sich ganz raus, aus dem Sichtfeld von Malik und genau in dem Moment passierte es.  
Ein Schuss traf ihren Anführer und er sackte zusammen, was die Gegner kurz jubeln, allerdings auch unkonzentriert werden liess und somit Bakuras Truppe die Oberhand gab und diese zurück drängten.   
Marik ging sofort zu Bakura und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass dieser noch lebte. Er wies einen seiner Jungs an, den Krankenwagen zu rufen und umgehend Seto und Yami Bescheid zu geben.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der Notarzt kam, mit diesem die Polizei und Bakura ins Krankenhaus brachte. Marik wäre am liebsten mitgefahren, aber hatten sie jetzt eindeutig was anderes zu tun und er war sich sicher, dass Bakura das auch ohne ihn schaffen würde.  
Er riet es ihm zumindest an. Um die Polizei kümmerte sich Marik allerdings nicht, überliess er dies gerne Shadi oder Odin. 

“Wie konnte das passieren?”, wollte Yami wissen, als Marik in ihre Wohnung kam und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. “Indem er ein Idiot ist. Er wird es vermutlich überstehen, der Kerl ist hart im Nehmen und es wurde auf den ersten Blick nichts lebensnotwendiges verletzt, meinte zumindest der Notarzt.” Marik war sauer. Nicht nur auf Bakura, auch auf sich. Er hätte ihn abhalten müssen. Er kannte seinen Boss, er wusste, wie dumm dieser sein konnte. “Ich meinte eigentlich dieser Angriff. Wir hatten Glück, dass der Vogel nicht zu genau gesungen hat, sonst hätten die uns im Schlaf gekillt. Jetzt sind wieder Unschuldige unter den Opfern, die hier auf dem Gelände nur arbeiten. Der Kerl ist wahnsinnig.” - “Und genau deswegen werden wir unseren Plan schnellstmöglich umsetzen.” Marik war stinksauer und vermutlich nicht in der Lage, eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Er sorgte sich um Bakura, aber jetzt zu warten, war sicherlich ein Fehler.  
“Ich muss Ryou anrufen, die müssen vor sein Zimmer Leute aufstellen…” Wie aus dem Nichts sprang Marik auf und wollte sein Handy holen, wurde allerdings von Yami zurück gehalten. “Lass ihn erst einmal überleben und in ein Zimmer kommen. Beruhige dich ein wenig und direkt einen Gegenangriff zu starten wäre unklug.” - “Ich werde wohl seinem Bruder Bescheid geben dürfen?”, warf Marik direkt ein. Vermutlich wusste dieser längst Bescheid. “Ausserdem, wann wenn nicht sofort?” Seto hatte sich die gesamte Unterhaltung angehört, wobei sich Yami unterhalten hatte und Marik ein aufgeregtes Nervenbündel war, was er verstehen konnte. Er machte sich ebenso Sorgen. Immerhin fing er wirklich an, Bakura zu mögen und dies ohne ihn durchzustehen, wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen.  
“Nun, einerseits gebe ich dir recht, es wäre sicherlich nicht falsch, ihn jetzt anzugreifen, während er sich im Siegestaumel befindet. Allerdings erwarten sie jetzt einen Gegenschlag und wir haben ein kleines Problem.” Marik setzte sich augenblicklich wieder hin. Probleme waren nicht gut, sie hatten gerade genug.  
“Die Kerle jetzt anzugreifen, würde im Chaos enden. Meine Jungs sind nicht so gut im Umgang mit Waffen wie eure. Dein Bruder scheint ja sehr bewandert zu sein und zum Zweiten: Bakuras Jungs hören vermutlich nicht auf mich und du bist gerade zu Durcheinander, um sein Ersatz zu sein.”  
Marik schnaubte leise. “Ich richte es ihm aus”, knurrte er zu dem Kompliment, was Malik anging. “Willst du abwarten bis Bakura wieder da ist? Wir wissen nicht, was er hat und wie schlimm es ist, es kann Wochen dauern … Ausserdem, wie kannst du so kühl bleiben, kümmert dich das gar nicht?”  
Marik verstand Setos Ruhe nicht. Er explodierte beinahe vor lauter Wut und Kaiba war der Eisklotz persönlich. Wie?  
“Mich kümmert es eine Menge, aber es ist wichtig, jetzt in dieser Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und der ist nicht gegeben, wenn wir alle durchdrehen.”   
Marik verschränkte nun die Arme vor seiner Brust und liess sich zurück ins Sofa sinken. “Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich warten und abwarten wie es Bakura geht. Die anderen haben auch Männer verloren und können sich nun denken, dass wir vorgewarnt sind.” Yami nickte und legte eine Hand auf Mariks Oberschenkel.  
“Wir können trotzdem etwas tun. Wir können rausfinden, wer gesungen hat wie ein Vogel.”


	20. Kapitel 19

“Du denkst also auch, es gibt einen Verräter”, stellte Marik fest und erntete ein Nicken seitens Yami. “Natürlich und ich hab schon eine Idee, wie wir ihn finden können. Es sei denn, er wusste all das, was wir auch wissen. Dann könnte es ein wenig schwieriger werden.” Marik war nach den Worten ein wenig verwirrt, was allerdings nicht unbedingt an Yami lag, sondern daran, dass sein Kopf einfach kurz vor dem Explodieren stand und er langsam auch aus den Klamotten wollte.  
Er hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass diese voller Blut waren und langsam ekelte es ihn doch ein wenig an.  
“Du solltest duschen, danach Ryou anrufen und dich dann vielleicht hinlegen.” Marik hörte die Sorge aus Yamis Stimme, was ihn leicht lächeln liess. Jetzt, wo er es nicht gebrauchen konnte, merkte Yami, dass er ihn mochte? Oder bildete er sich dies gerade nur ein, weil er einfach vollkommen am Ende war?   
“Was habt ihr vor?”, wollte er dann seufzend wissen. Yami blickte zu Seto und lächelte leicht. “Seto wird mit Mokuba sprechen und abklären, ob auf den Kameras was zu finden ist und ich werde mit Yugi sprechen, abklären wie viele Opfer es gab. Keine schöne Aufgabe, aber sie muss gemacht werden.”   
Marik nickte und stand langsam auf. “Ihr habt also wirklich wen bei der Polizei”, stellte er dann wie nebenbei fest. Es war zwar nie Thema, aber denken konnte er sich das ja. “Ihr doch auch”, konterte Yami mit einem Schmunzeln. “Darüber müssen wir nun wirklich nicht diskutieren, oder? Yami, du sprichst mit Mokuba, ich muss was erledigen.”  
Seto verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum und liess Yami und Marik alleine zurück. Ziemlich verwirrt.  
“Und du denkst, es lässt ihn kalt”, stellte Yami ein wenig überrascht fest. Er wusste ja, dass Seto sich zurückhielt, eben weil er keine Schwäche zugeben wollte und Gefühle waren in seinen Augen eine deutliche Schwäche.  
“Brauchst du Hilfe?”, wollte Marik wissen und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und ging langsam in die Richtung seines Zimmers. Yami folgte ihm, was er allerdings erwartet hatte.   
“Du gehst jetzt erst einmal duschen, danach kannst du von mir aus mitkommen, wobei du dich wirklich ausruhen solltest und ein wenig runter kommen, du bist immer noch vollkommen durch den Wind.” - “Wenn ich jetzt nichts tue, drehe ich durch und wähle dauernd Ryous Nummer, also lass mich bitte helfen.”  
Yami nickte und beobachtete Marik dabei, wie er sich einfach ein neues Shirt aus dem Schrank holte und es sich anzog. “Nichts mit duschen?” - “Muss warten, ich will wissen, wer die Ratte ist und das finden wir nun wirklich nicht heraus, wenn ich unter der Dusche stehe.”  
Yami zuckte mit den Schultern. “Mir ist es egal, wenn die Situation nicht so angespannt wäre, würde ich dich ja anderweitig ablenken, aber gut, dann komm mit. Ich werde allerdings erst mit meinem Bruder sprechen.”   
Marik wechselte noch seine Hose und folgte nun Yami. Er ging davon aus, dass er Yugi anrufen würde, doch schritt dieser aus dem Gebäude heraus und ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon. Der gesamte Platz war abgesperrt und sie mussten aussen herum, die Einsatzkräfte waren immer noch beschäftigt und die Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden, waren eindeutig. Sie wurden verurteilt. An sich kein Problem, immerhin waren sie nicht unschuldig, aber verhaften konnten sie keinen von ihnen, noch nicht.   
“Und du findest es eine gute Idee, jetzt durch die Stadt zu tingeln?” Yami antwortete nicht auf die Frage und ging einfach weiter. Marik blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihm zu folgen, wobei ihm die Stille beinahe ein wenig zu schaffen machte.   
“Hör zu Marik, mir ist bewusst, dass du gerade vorm Durchdrehen bist, aber du musst wirklich runter kommen”, kam es nach einer Weile von Yami. Marik beschloss darauf nichts zu sagen, Yami hatte recht, sich zu beruhigen war allerdings weitaus schwieriger als gedacht.   
Bakura war nicht nur sein Boss, er war sein bester Freund, er wüsste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn dieser nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.  
“Wir sind gleich da”, riss Yami ihn aus seinen Gedanken und öffnete eine Tür zu einer weiteren Lagerhalle. “Sag mir nicht, dass er hier wohnt, Ryou verdient eindeutig besser.” Yami verkniff sich ein Lachen und stieg die Treppe nach oben und öffnete eine weitere Tür. “Er kann sich mit mir nicht öffentlich treffen, bei der Polizei bin ich bekannt, wie du sicherlich wissen dürftest.” - “Nicht nur bei der Polizei”, erklang eine etwas ruhigere Stimme und eine etwas kleinere Version von Yami trat zum Vorschein und umarmte diesen.  
“Yugi, du wirst Marik bestimmt auch schon kennen”, stellte er diesen mehr oder weniger vor und erhielt ein Nicken. “Natürlich, ich kann aber keine Infos geben bezüglich Bakuras Zustand.” - “Deswegen sind wir nicht hier”, unterbrach Yami seinen Bruder und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. “Du solltest nicht zu nahe an Fenstern sitzen, Yami”, tadelte ihn Yugi sogleich. “Ich habe keine Angst, ich glaube Dartz hat gerade noch andere Sorgen und genau deswegen sind wir hier. Schon bekannt, wie viele Opfer es gab? Auf allen Seiten?” Yugi seufzte bei Yamis Frage und schien ein wenig nervöser zu werden.  
“Es sind mehr zivile Opfer als Bandenmitglieder, euer Glück, dass der Angriff von Dartz ausging und vor eurer Halle keinerlei Zivilisten waren. Dafür wird sich Dartz alleine verantworten müssen, aber dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass jetzt auch aktiv gegen euch ermittelt wird und ich es schwer haben werde, Seto und dich da aussen vorzulassen?” Yami zuckte mit den Schultern, dieses Detail war ihm gerade egal. “Wie viele von uns?”, hakte er dementsprechend nach. “Kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich kann nicht zwischen deinen und Bakuras Männern unterscheiden, Yami …” - “Wie viele von uns?”, wiederholte Yami die Frage und überraschte damit Yugi wie auch Marik. “Sicher an die 20 Stück, von Dartz Männern sind es ein paar mehr, hör zu Yami es tut mir leid, ich kann dir im Moment nicht wirklich weiter helfen,” - “Schon gut, du hast mir schon geholfen, je mehr dieser Kerle drauf gegangen sind, umso besser für uns. Marik wir gehen, Mokuba wartet.”  
Marik war nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher, allerdings kam ihm Yugis Verhalten ein klein wenig komisch vor. Wieso konnte er nicht weiter helfen? Es waren Infos, welche die Presse auch bekommen würde.  
“Warte mal, wissen die von eurer Verbindung Bescheid?”, hakte nun Marik nach und bekam ein Seufzen zur Antwort. “Natürlich, bisher hielt sich Yami allerdings aus solchen Dingen raus, da war es nichts Gravierendes, aber dieses Mal ist es etwas anderes.” - “Yami war nicht dabei, es waren hauptsächlich unsere Männer.” - “Wie mein Bruder eben deutlich gemacht hat, macht er keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen euren und seinen Leuten, dementsprechend wird das die Polizei auch nicht mehr machen.”  
Nun war es an Marik zu nicken, die Antwort machte durchaus Sinn, allerdings war Yugi für diesen Clan dann wohl nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.  
“Solltest du noch was erfahren, was relevant ist, melde dich bei mir”, warf Yami seinem Bruder noch zu, ehe er Marik am Arm packte und wieder mit raus zog.   
“Ich dachte, euer Verhältnis wäre besser”, stellte dieser nach ein paar Minuten fest. Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort von Yami, was ihn langsam aber nicht mehr wunderte.  
“Wir haben an sich ein gutes Verhältnis. Er weiss aber genauso gut wie ich, dass es schwierig ist, er hat nie verstanden, wieso ich Setos Angebot angenommen habe und ich im Gegenzug nicht, wieso er zur Polizei ging. Also, ich weiss, wieso er zur Polizei ging, aber ich brauche keinen, der mich beschützt, ich kann für meine Taten selbst einstehen.” Marik konnte ziemlich gut nachvollziehen, was Yami meinte. Bakura ging es nicht unbedingt anders.  
“Weisst du, dein Bruder löscht ein Grossteil einer anderen Gang im Alleingang aus und meiner meint mich beschützen zu müssen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Yugi so etwas zutrauen würde, im Gegenteil, aber es ist frustrierend.”  
Yami blieb für einen Moment stehen und betrachtete Marik ein wenig genauer. “Weisst du, mich mit Malik zu vergleichen, ist vielleicht auch nicht so der Bringer, immerhin ist er wahnsinnig, glaub mir, er ist komplett wahnsinnig und eigentlich sollte man ihn keine Waffe anfassen lassen.”   
Auf Yamis Lippen schlich sich tatsächlich ein Lächeln und ehe Marik es sich versah, spürte er diese auf seinen Eigenen. Der Kuss dauerte nicht sonderlich lange an, da Yami sich genauso schnell wieder von ihm löste.  
“Was war das?” Marik war sichtlich verwirrt. “Ein Kuss, etwas, dass ich schon tun wollte, als du in der Bar aufgetaucht bist, allerdings solltest du ein wenig zappeln.” Marik schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. “Du willst mich aufheitern, sehr nett von dir, aber wir sollten uns erst um diesen Mist hier kümmern, dann können wir uns darum kümmern.” Er strich Yami leicht über die Lippen und küsste ihn erneut kurz. “Du klingst wie Seto, interessant. Ich gebe dir allerdings recht, wir sollten jetzt zu Mokuba. Je schneller wir das klären, umso schneller kann ich dir zeigen, wieso ich eine sehr gute Wahl bin.” Marik schmunzelte. Yami tat ihm wirklich gut und ein wenig mehr Motivation tat ihm wirklich nicht schlecht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder in ihrem Hauptquartier waren und Mokuba in seiner kleinen Technikzentrale aufsuchten. “Wo ist Mai?”, wollte Marik wissen und liess sich ein wenig erschöpft auf einen Bürostuhl fallen. “Die kümmert sich gerade um den Polizeifunk, die Frau ist bemerkenswert”, beantwortete er ihm die Frage und klickte weiter in seinen Programmen rum.  
“Wir wollen die Kamerabilder von gestern, am besten die von Dartz Büro.” Mokuba öffnete ein weiteres Fenster. “Schaut auf dem Monitor da drüben, ich muss hier weiter machen.”  
Yami wollte gar nicht wissen, was Mokuba schon wieder machte, allerdings setzte er sich neben Marik und schaute gespannt auf den Monitor.  
“Gut, mit ein wenig Popcorn könnte es interessant werden”, versuchte er die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, was allerdings nicht wirklich gewürdigt wurde. Nach einer Weile fing er sogar an vorzuspulen, weil einfach nichts Spannendes passierte.  
Zumindest soweit, bis er einem ihm sehr bekannten schwarzen Haarschopf entdeckte. “Ich fass es nicht …” Yami sprang direkt auf und pausierte, als er Duke klar erkannt hatte. “Lass laufen, ich wills mir anhören”, forderte Marik auf und Yami spürte, wie es anfing in diesem zu kochen.  
Was sie dann zu hören bekamen, war unfassbar. Das Schäferstündchen übersprangen sie komplett, anderen beim Sex zuzuschauen war nun wirklich nicht das, was sie sich unter guter Unterhaltung vorgestellt hatten. “Malik hatte recht. Dieser widerliche kleine Stricher.” Yami legte eine Hand auf Mariks Arm und wollte ihn ein wenig beruhigen. “Dachte dieser kleine Hurenbock wirklich, er hätte eine Chance bei Kaiba? Oder ist sein Scheissego so gekränkt, dass ihn Bakura ersetzt hat? Ich werde ihn auf der Stelle auslöschen.” Marik ignorierte Yamis Beschwichtigungsversuche und sprang auf, wurde jedoch zurückgehalten und wieder in den Stuhl gedrückt.  
“Nichts überstürzen, Marik. Wir müssen behutsam vorgehen und ihn konfrontieren, wenn es passt. Ausserdem sollten wir Seto Bescheid geben und vielleicht Bakura selbst die Chance lassen zu entscheiden, was mit ihm passiert.” - “Bakura ist gerade nicht ansprechbar, wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, genau wegen diesem Arsch.”  
Yami nickte und von Mokuba kam ein amüsiertes Lachen. “Was ist daran so lustig?”, wollte Marik wissen.   
“Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Seto gerade das halbe Krankenhaus besticht, damit Bakura bald wieder mitreden kann. Was denkst du, was ich hier mache?”  
Marik musterte den Jüngeren ein wenig skeptisch und Yami sah ihn auffordernd an, weiter zu sprechen.  
“Er ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, zuvor war er bei mir und wollte Infos, fragt mich nicht welche, aber ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass Bakura in den besten Händen ist, die diese Stadt zu bieten hat.”  
Marik war nach wie vor skeptisch, allerdings glaubte er Mokuba. “Wir sollten nach unseren Leuten sehen und sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen, allerdings OHNE Duke und seinen Verrat zu erwähnen”, forderte Yami nun Marik auf und ging langsam zur Tür.  
“Ich werde ihnen allerdings sagen, dass es einen Verräter unter uns gibt und wir ihn finden werden.” - “Steht dir vollkommen frei, ich würde ihn auch gerne vor versammelter Mannschaft los werden, allerdings wären dann vermutlich zwei Männer sehr sauer auf uns.” - “Könnt ihr endlich verschwinden? Ich hab hier noch zu tun und eure Antwort habt ihr ja nun.”  
Yami schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und verschwand dann wirklich gemeinsam mit Marik.

Seto hingegen war wirklich zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er als Aussenstehender nicht einfach so zu Bakura durchkommen würde. Eine Tatsache, die ihn nicht sonderlich interessierte, im Gegenteil.  
Zuvor hatte er mit Mokuba ein wenig recherchiert, welche Ärzte überhaupt zuständig waren und wie viel Dreck am Stecken sie vorweisen konnten. Nun stand er hier und verlangte nach einem der Chefärzte, welcher ihm natürlich direkt klar machen wollte, dass er keine Befugnis hatte, ihm Auskunft zu geben.  
“Nun, ich bin mir sicher, wir klären diese Sache in einer kleinen Privatunterhaltung”, forderte er den Chefarzt auf und dieser führte ihn in sein Büro. “Mr. Kaiba, Sie sind weder verwandt, noch befugt, Informationen über den Zustand von dem Patienten zu erhalten.” Seto verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und fixierte den Arzt.  
“Ihnen ist bewusst, wie viel ich diesem Krankenhaus schon gespendet habe und dass ich immer informiert werde, wenn es einem meiner Männer nicht sonderlich gut geht?” Die Miene des Arztes wechselte augenblicklich. “Er gehört zu Eurem Clan?” - “Er gehört zu mir, die Information sollte Ihnen ausreichen, also erwarte ich jegliche Information, natürlich auch gegen einen kleinen Gehaltszuschuss. Ich will ihn auch sehen.”  
Der Arzt schien nicht lange zu überlegen und setzte sich an seinen Computer. “Er ist noch im OP, aber er scheint es zu überstehen, ich kann Ihnen gerne Bescheid geben, sobald er im Zimmer ist.” - “Ich warte hier.” - “Aber natürlich. Ich muss dann weiterarbeiten, eine Schwester wird Ihnen augenblicklich Bescheid geben, Mr. Kaiba.”   
Seto setzte sich auf den Stuhl und nahm sich eine Zeitschrift, zwar wusste er jetzt schon, dass es nichts bringen würde, er kannte dieses Schundblatt, welches sich Wirtschaftszeitschrift nannte, schon in- und auswendig. Allerdings musste er irgendwie die Zeit überbrücken.


	21. Kapitel 20

Setos Geduld wurde allerdings auf die Probe gestellt. Stunde um Stunde verging und langsam verlor er die Lust zu warten. Nicht weil er nicht wissen wollte, wie es Bakura ging, sondern weil er sich langsam ein wenig verarscht vorkam. So lange konnte keine Operation dauern und selbst wenn, könnte man ihm Zwischeninfos zukommen lassen.   
Gerade als er aus dem Büro wollte, um sich Infos zu besorgen, ging die Tür zu diesem auf und eine Schwester erschien.   
“Mr. Kaiba?” Seto erhob sich von dem Chefsessel, auf welchem er mittlerweile Platz genommen hatte, und begab sich zu der Krankenschwester. “Ich hoffe, es gibt gute Neuigkeiten”, es war eindeutig keine Frage, allerdings schien die gute Frau ein wenig eingeschüchtert zu sein.   
“Ihr Bekannter ist nun auf einem Zimmer.” - “Darf ich zu ihm?” Die Schwester schien zu überlegen, nickte dann allerdings. “Er ist aber noch nicht wach und er braucht viel Ruhe, also regen Sie ihn bitte nicht auf. Sein Bruder hat zudem Polizeischutz für ihn angefordert. Ich denke, das sollten Sie wissen.”  
Seto interessierte nicht, was Ryou getan hatte, vermutlich war die Idee nicht einmal so dämlich, wer wusste schon, auf was für Ideen Dartz noch kommen würde. Ein Clanboss, der ausser Gefecht gesetzt war, war natürlich ein gutes Ziel und leider befürchtete er auch, dass Bakura nun keine andere Wahl hatte, als als Kronzeuge auszusagen, sollte Dartz gefasst werden. Etwas, was dieser nie freiwillig tun würde. Ein wenig liess ihn diese Tatsache doch schmunzeln, allerdings war es erst einmal wichtig, dass Bakura wieder gesund wurde.  
“Bringen Sie mich zu ihm, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er seine Ruhe bekommt und sein Bruder kann beruhigt sein, ihm wird nichts passieren.”  
Die junge Frau nickte und ging dann vor. Seto folgte ihr, immerhin wollte er wirklich wissen, wie es Bakura ging und vor dessen Tür standen tatsächlich zwei Polizisten. “Ich hoffe, euer Schutz ist auch von ausserhalb gewährleistet. Scharfschützen kommen nicht durch die Tür”, warf er den beiden mit einem sarkastischen Tonfall zu, ehe er das Krankenzimmer betrat.  
Bakura lag in seinem Bett und schien noch zu schlafen. Kein Wunder, die Operation hatte Stunden gedauert und es schien ihn offensichtlich erwischt zu haben. Welch Ironie.  
“Du bist ein selten dämlicher Idiot, damit dies direkt gesagt ist”, knurrte Seto leise, ehe er sich neben Bakura setzte.  
Die ersten Minuten starrte er ihn praktisch nur an, jede noch so kleinste Regung wurde beobachtet und analysiert und langsam aber sicher drehte Seto durch. Der Idiot sollte aufwachen.   
“Ich bin übrigens nicht hier, damit du in Ruhe pennen kannst.” Seto beobachtete den Älteren weiter und nach weiteren Minuten griff er nach seiner Hand.  
Wieso er dies machte, wusste er nicht, wobei, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er dies ganz genau. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Kerl. Mariks Vorwurf hatte ihn durchaus getroffen, aber sein Entschluss würde sich nicht ändern, dass mit Bakura würde erst etwas werden können, wenn dieser Dartz weg war und dafür würde er nun höchstpersönlich sorgen. Niemand, aber absolut niemand, stellte sich zwischen ihn und irgendwen, was ihm einmal mehr bewusst machte, dass er den Kerl wirklich zu mögen schien.  
“Kann doch nicht angehen …” Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück und strich sie sich durchs Haar. Der Kerl machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
Seto stand auf und ging zum Fenster, der Spruch mit dem Scharfschützen war eigentlich nur daher gesagt und doch sah er nun Polizisten draussen patrouillieren. Idioten. Schnell zückte er sein Handy und schrieb Yami eine Nachricht. Er wollte Malik hier haben, er hatte gesehen, was dieser konnte und wenn einer Bakura beschützen konnte, dann war es Mariks Bruder.  
“Mein Kopf explodiert”, kam es auf einmal von der anderen Seite des Zimmers und Seto drehte sich augenblicklich um.  
“Sei froh, dass er tatsächlich nicht explodiert ist, du warst echt dämlich.” Mit grossen Schritten stand er wieder neben dem Bett und begutachtete Bakura.   
“Offenbar hat es mich nicht so krass erwischt, wie ich selbst gedacht habe.” - “Ich kann dir gleich zeigen, wie krass es dich erwischt hat.” Seto konnte die Gelassenheit seines Partners kaum glauben. “Ich brauche Ruhe, ich bin verletzt, was machst du überhaupt hier?”  
Seto liess sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und rieb sich kurz die Augen. Er hatte geglaubt, der Tag könnte nicht noch anstrengender werden, da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Bakura war die Anstrengung in Person.  
“Einer muss sich ja drum kümmern, dass dein Arsch sicher ist”, während er sprach, nahm er sein Handy wieder hervor und las die Nachricht von Yami. Malik war unterwegs.  
“Wissen wir schon wieso?” - “Wieso was?” Seto war für einen Moment unkonzentriert, da er die Nachricht gelesen hatte. Normalerweise liess er sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Bakura machte ihn einfach vollkommen fertig.  
“Wieso diese Penner uns gefunden haben und einfach so angreifen konnten.” Bakura versuchte sich langsam aufzusetzen, gab dabei ein ächzendes Geräusch von sich und dennoch griff er nach der Wasserflasche.  
“Gut, jetzt weiss ich auch, wo es mich erwischt hat”, stellte er dann trocken fest und nahm einen grossen Schluck. “Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass wir eine Ratte haben. Yami und Marik sind auf der Suche nach dieser und werden sie dir bestimmt liebend gerne ausliefern.” - “Wieso mir?” - “Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass unter meinen Jungs kein Verräter ist.” Seto verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
“Aber du denkst, von mir ist es einer?” Bakuras Unterton liess keinen Zweifel zu, er war sauer und Seto konnte es nachvollziehen. “Eigentlich nicht, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass es keiner von meinen Jungs ist, falls doch, kümmer ich mich drum.”  
Seto sah Bakuras skeptischen Blick, allerdings schien er sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und sich wieder ins Kissen fallen zu lassen. Er brauchte wirklich ein wenig Ruhe.  
“Wie geht es den Anderen?” Seto blickte Bakura direkt in die Augen. Auf die Frage war er nicht gefasst. “Wir hatten ein paar Verluste, die genaue Zahl versucht Yami gerade rauszubekommen.” Bakura nickte. “Wieso kümmert sich Yami gerade um alles? Wäre es nicht deine Aufgabe?” Das leichte Grinsen auf Bakuras Lippen versuchte Seto zu ignorieren. “Einer muss ja auf dich aufpassen und Yami hat die Sache im Griff.” Er hoffte allerdings auch, dass Yami Marik im Griff hatte, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, ein wenig Gedanken machte er sich um den Vize von Bakura schon.   
“Da es dir augenscheinlich gut geht, verlasse ich dich für heute, lass dich nicht abknallen, wir brauchen dich vielleicht noch.”  
Seto stand von seinem Stuhl auf und wollte gehen, wurde allerdings von Bakura zurückgehalten. Ein wenig wurde er näher gezogen. “Halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden, auch wenn ihr denkt, mich schonen zu müssen, vergesst es, ich will alles wissen, klar?”, flüsterte Bakura Seto beinahe ins Ohr und liess diesen ungewollt erschaudern. “Marik würde sich eh nicht abhalten lassen”, erwiderte er lediglich daraufhin und löste sich wieder, allerdings nicht ohne vorher noch geküsst zu werden.  
“Musste das nun sein?” - “Klar, ich bin fast drauf gegangen, den hab ich mir verdient.” - “Nicht, wenn du dafür selbst verantwortlich bist, Idiot.” Seto beschloss allerdings nicht weiter zu diskutieren und liess Bakura nun wirklich in seinem Zimmer zurück.  
Irgendwie würde dieser schon klar kommen und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass dessen Bruder hier auch noch aufkreuzen würde. Er hatte immerhin noch was zu tun. 

Yami hatte es unterdessen geschafft, Marik dazu zu bewegen, sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Er musste ihm zwar versprechen, sich sofort zu melden, sollte es Neuigkeiten geben, aber das war ja wohl ein kleines Opfer.  
Die Nachricht von Seto hatte er natürlich gelesen und sich drum gekümmert, was zeitgleich bedeutete, dass es Bakura gut zu gehen schien, wieso sollte Seto ansonsten Schutz für diesen anfordern? Malik hatte sich auch direkt auf den Weg gemacht und nun konnte er sich um die Bande kümmern.  
Eine kleine Ansprache halten, sie über einen möglichen Verräter informieren und sie bitten die Augen offen zu halten, auch wenn er bereits wusste, um wen sie sich zu kümmern hatten. Er wollte den Jungs und Mädels das Gefühl geben, helfen zu können. Nichts anderes war jetzt wichtig.   
“Yami, können wir kurz miteinander sprechen?” Tristan zog den Vize ein wenig zur Seite und schaute sich kurz um. “So geheimnisvoll?”, wollte dieser schmunzelnd wissen. “Ich denke, ich weiss, wer die Ratte ist.”  
Yami konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen und zog Tristan in seinen angrenzenden Raum. Diese Unterhaltung musste nicht jeder mitbekommen. Erst recht nicht, sollte sich Tristan irren oder noch schlimmer, Recht behalten. “Du weisst, jeglicher Verdacht, den du äusserst, kann Konsequenzen haben?”, wollte er von Tristan wissen. Ein Nicken folgte.  
“Ich weiss gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.” Tristan lehnte gegen den Tisch und überlegte einen Moment.  
“Joey und ich denken, dass Duke was damit zu tun haben könnte. Er benimmt sich komisch, eigentlich schon seit er hier aufgetaucht ist. Wir wissen beide, dass Joey ein einfaches Gemüt hat und ab und an anders reagiert, als man es erwartet und wie mir scheint, kommt Duke mit dieser Art absolut nicht klar.” - “Dir ist klar, dass es nicht ausreicht, ihn zu verdächtigen, nur weil er mit Joey nicht klar kommt? Seto kam noch nie mit ihm klar …”, unterbrach Yami sein Gegenüber.   
“Natürlich ist mir das klar, ich bin nicht bescheuert. Es sind die Situationen, in welchen er von Joey aufgezogen wird. Joey hat mir erzählt, dass Duke wohl öfters von Kaiba einen Korb bekam, danach verhielt er sich einfach anders. Sind wir mal ehrlich, jeder bekommt von Kaiba einen Korb, weil er einfach ein kalter Eisbrocken ist.” Yami nickte und deutete Tristan an fortzufahren. Er war sich sicher, dass da noch mehr kam. Der Braunhaarige verdächtigte nicht einfach so. Er hatte ein Jurastudium angefangen, so leichtsinnig war er nicht.  
“Nun, gestern ist er raus gegangen. Dabei lief er Joey über den Weg und dieser wollte wissen, wohin es geht. Eine Antwort hatte er nicht wirklich bekommen und heute morgen, nun, ich musste hier für ein paar Stunden raus. Bin früh morgens mit dem Motorrad los gedüst und kam vor dem Angriff wieder, allerdings ist mir in diesem Moment ebenfalls Duke entgegen gekommen und er wirkte ziemlich hektisch.”  
Yami rollte kurz mit den Augen. “Du und dein Motorrad, allerdings ist diese Beobachtung glaube ich der erste richtige Hinweis.”  
Tristans Lächeln war ein wenig schief, er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. “Danke, weiss ausser Joey noch wer von diesem Verdacht?”, wollte er dann wissen. “Nein und ich habe auch nicht vor, es breit zu treten, ich denke, ihr wollt euch selbst darum kümmern.” - “Richtig, kannst du das Joey auch noch mitteilen?” Tristan nickte nun ebenfalls und folgte Yami wieder nach draussen.  
Yami wollte gerade noch was sagen, als Seto wieder zurückkam und ihm andeutete mitzukommen.  
“Wir kümmern uns drum, danke dir”, verabschiedete er sich noch von Tristan und folgte seinem Boss wieder in ihre Wohnung.

“Ich hoffe, du hast irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, die diesen Tag noch gut machen. Ich weiss nämlich nicht, ob ich Bakura nicht doch noch erwürge.” - “Er ist also wach”, stellte Yami grinsend fest und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Ihm war es egal, ob Marik nebenan alles mitbekommen würde, er würde so oder so nachfragen, was los war, sobald er wach wurde.  
“Und? Wie geht es dessen Handlanger?” - “Marik? Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihn schlafen geschickt, er weiss also noch nicht, dass du seinen Bruder als Bakuras Bodyguard angeheuert hast. Vermutlich wird er darüber auch nicht erfreut sein.” - “Mir egal, ausserdem sollte es ihn beruhigen, dass sein Bruder auf ihn aufpasst. Die Polizei scheint mir die Gefahr nicht einmal zu sehen.”  
Yami lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und seufzte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Marik damit kein Problem hatte, ansonsten würde er ihn zumindest irgendwie wieder beruhigen müssen. Die Betonung war auf irgendwie. Wobei er da mittlerweile schon den ein oder anderen Gedanken hatte, wie er dies anstellen konnte.  
“Könntest du wieder ins Hier und Jetzt kommen? Wir waren noch nicht fertig, soweit ich weiss.” Seto beobachtete Yami genau und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. “Ich darf auch mal ein wenig abschweifen ja?” - “Natürlich, wie viele Opfer?” - “Genug, die positive Nachricht ist, mehr auf der anderen Seite und ich vermute, dass Malik nicht unschuldig daran ist. Yugi ist übrigens nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass ich diese Angelegenheit zu einem Wir gemacht habe.” - “Habe ich mir gedacht, allerdings wäre ich nicht sehr erfreut darüber, wenn du es nicht getan hättest.”   
Es war wohl wirklich zu einem Wir geworden und nicht mehr nur zwei Gangs, die sich zusammen schlossen. Der Angriff richtete sich immerhin gegen sie beide und nicht nur an eine Gruppe.  
“Wie geht es dir?” Yami hatte noch gar nicht gefragt und so gelassen, wie Seto wirkte, war er definitiv nicht. Dafür kannte er ihn einfach viel zu gut und viel zu lange.   
“Gestresst … Ist an sich nichts Neues, aber bisher kam der Kerl nicht vor.” Yami lächelte bei den Worten leicht. Ihm ging es nicht unbedingt anders, auch wenn Marik bis heute absolut nichts von seinem Glück gewusst hatte.  
“Weisst du, dir würde ein Urlaub ganz gut tun und ja, mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass es gerade der falsche Zeitpunkt ist. Andererseits, solltest du eindeutig mit Bakura sprechen, weil, er kann nichts dafür, dass er dich wahnsinnig macht.” - “Wenn er davon weiss, macht er es vermutlich noch extra.”  
Nun war es an Yami leise zu lachen. “Ich glaube nicht, aber du kannst dich ja immer mit irgendwas rausreden. Erzähl mir mal, wie er reagiert hat, als du bei ihm warst und nicht sein Bruder oder Marik.”  
Seto schnaubte nun leise. Er revidierte seine Aussage innerlich, nicht nur Bakura trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, nein, auch Yami bekam dies ganz gut hin.  
“Yami, über das Thema spreche ich mit dir erst, wenn wir diese eine Sache hier erledigt haben. Ich bohre bei dir ja auch nicht nach. Also könnten wir uns jetzt vielleicht um diese Dartzsache kümmern?”  
Yami lachte nur noch ein wenig lauter. Wie unangenehm es Seto war, war offensichtlich, aber er hatte schliesslich recht, sie sollten sich jetzt wirklich wieder um die Sache mit Dartz kümmern.  
“Gut, wir haben also trotz Überraschung, weniger Männer verloren, ist schon einmal positiv. Wie ist die Stimmung?” - “Abgesehen davon, dass wir eine Ratte haben und der eine Boss im Krankenhaus liegt, ist sie ganz in Ordnung, denke ich.” - “Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du weisst schon mehr …”


	22. Kapitel 21

Yami lächelte bei Setos Frage und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. “Wir spielen hier kein Ratequiz.” Seto wurde ein wenig ungeduldig, was Yami durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, allerdings war es ihm auch ziemlich egal. Seto hatte ihn die Arbeit hier machen lassen und war abgehauen. Der Grund, wieso er wegging, war erst einmal zweitrangig, auch wenn er sich wirklich freute, dass sein Boss offenbar seine Gefühle entdeckte.  
Nur hatten sie hier sehr viel mehr zu tun, als eine Liebesgeschichte zu pflegen, dass konnten die Beiden eindeutig nach all der Scheisse erledigen und dann von ihm auch aus heiraten und Kinder adoptieren, wobei er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass sie gute Väter wären.  
“Natürlich habe ich einen guten Verdacht, wer es war. Genauer gesagt haben wir Beweise und die Person fiel schon anderen hier in diesem Komplex auf. Bakura wird es vermutlich nicht freuen, der wird ausrasten.”  
Seto hatte eine ganz kleine Ahnung, wer dahinter stecken könnte und irgendwie hatte er auch geahnt, dass dieser Kerl noch Probleme machen würde. Solche Männer zogen Unglück einfach an.  
“Duke?”, fragte er seinen Vize gerade heraus und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort. “Erzähl und lass nichts aus.”  
Yami nickte erneut, stand allerdings auf und holte sich was zu trinken. So viel wie er heute bereits gesprochen hatte, liess seinen Mund langsam aber sicher trocken werden.  
“Nun, erst der ausgesprochene Verdacht oder den Beweis? Beim Verdacht wirst du dich wundern.”   
Yami konnte beobachten, wie Seto mit den Augen rollte. Gut, er sollte ihn wohl nicht unnötigerweise provozieren. Die Geduld seines Bosses hatte irgendwann ein Ende.   
“Tristan kam zu mir”, fing Yami an. “Taylor? Wurde er vorgeschickt?”, wollte Seto direkt wissen und Yamis Lächeln gab ihm die gewünschte Antwort. “So in etwa, es war hauptsächlich Wheeler, der die Beobachtungen gemacht hatte, ausser heute Morgen. Du weisst, wie Tristan ist, er braucht seine Freiheiten ab und an und die hatte er sich genommen, als er zurückkam, ging Duke wohl gerade aus dem Komplex und ein paar Minuten später, fand der Angriff statt.” Seto nickte verstehend. “Mit welcher Begründung?” - “Er hatte nicht gefragt, er meinte lediglich, dass er ziemlich hektisch wirkte.” - “Dann sollten wir ihn bei Gelegenheit fragen.”   
Yami nickte einmal mehr. “Bevor wir das tun, sollten wir Marik fragen, ob Duke noch Geld einbringt.” - “Weih mich in deine Gedanken ein”, forderte Seto den Jüngeren auf. “Nun, wir können ihm die Kamerabilder nicht vorspielen, ohne dass er irgendwie Dartz informiert. Ich bin mir sicher, die Connection der beiden ist ausgezeichnet, also müssen wir ihn anders überführen, andere Beweise sichern und wenn du ihm so sagst, wir wissen, dass du bei Dartz bist, dann ist sein Konter sehr vorhersehbar. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine und Marik hatte schon angedeutet, dass Malik recht hat.” - “Was hat der nun damit zu tun?” - “Er kümmert sich um die Etablissements von Bakura, er weiss, welcher Junge wie viel Geld einbringt.”   
Nun war es an Seto verstehend zu nicken. Es ergab Sinn und Yami machte seinen Job aussergewöhnlich gut. Wie er einmal mehr feststellte. Es überraschte ihn allerdings auch nicht, er war nicht umsonst seine rechte Hand.  
“Und die Kamerabilder waren eindeutig?” - “Waren sie, wir haben sie gesichert, damit sie nicht überspielt werden. Okay, Mokuba hat dies für uns erledigt, aber du kannst sie dir ansehen, ein schlechter Porno ist auch dabei.” Yami lachte leise. “Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist die Story beinahe eine tragische Liebesgeschichte, in der du eine Hauptrolle spielst, Seto.”  
Angesprochener verdrehte kurzerhand die Augen.  
“Ich bezweifle, dass der Mann wirklich auf mich steht und es nur der Reiz des Unerreichbaren ist. Ich hätte allerdings auch nicht geglaubt, dass eine Edelhure aus gekränktem Stolz zu einem solchen Problem werden könnte, zumal es Bakura überhaupt nicht gefallen wird.” - “Du hast es ihm schon an den Kopf geworfen, was du denkst, hm?” - “Ich hätte nicht eine Sekunde an meinen Männern gezweifelt. Ich sehe Duke auch nicht als einen von Bakuras Männern an, der Kerl ist ein Parasit, mehr nicht.” - “Und trotzdem hast du ihm gesagt, dass du denkst, es war einer seiner Männer, richtig?”   
Seto schwieg sich bei der Frage aus, was Yami an sich schon Antwort genug war. “Dann bringst du es ihm bei.” - “Ihm was beibringen?”, mischte sich Marik in das Gespräch ein, welcher doch ziemlich verschlafen den Raum betrat.   
“Bakura, dass der Verräter in den eigenen Reihen zu finden ist. Ich bin mir sicher, die Nachricht lässt ihn schneller wieder gesund werden.” Yamis Grinsen wurde noch ein klein wenig breiter. Immerhin wusste Marik nun, dass es Bakura gut ging oder zumindest den Umständen entsprechend.   
“Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen”, war prompt die Antwort von Marik. “Wie geht es ihm?”, hakte er dennoch nach. “Da ich ihn schon erwürgen wollte, geht es ihm den Umständen entsprechend wohl ziemlich gut. Die Polizei ist bei ihm, Malik ebenfalls als zusätzliche Absicherung.” Mariks Blick wanderte von Seto automatisch zu Yami. “Ich habe dir gesagt, mein Bruder sollte keine Waffe in die Finger kriegen, wenn nicht notwendig ... “ Yami nickte. “Wissen wir, ob es notwendig wird? Bakura ist im Krankenhaus ein sehr leichtes Ziel und ich bin mir leider ziemlich sicher, dass die Polizei überfordert ist.” Marik nickte. Er hoffte jedoch, dass Malik keinen Mist bauen würde.  
“Eine andere Frage, arbeitet Duke noch?” Angesprochener war über die Frage sichtlich verwirrt. “Malik meinte, er hat seit Wochen kein Geld mehr eingebracht. Er hat sich darauf ausgeruht, dass er Bakuras Nummer 1 war.” - “Wie ich es mir beinahe gedacht habe. Sollten wir ihn konfrontieren, können wir ihn mit den gegenteiligen Fakten ausser Gefecht setzen.” - “Er kann es leugnen”, warf Marik ein. “Irrelevant. Du kennst die Zahlen, ansonsten würde Malik die sicherlich offen legen, sobald er erfährt, was mit ihm los ist. Duke ist am Arsch, so oder so, entweder als Verräter oder als Betrüger.” Nun wusste Marik, worauf Yami hinaus wollte. Leugnete Duke, dass er nicht arbeitete, würde dies bedeuten, er wirtschaftete in die eigene Tasche, was genauso ein Fehler war in ihrer Welt.  
“Duke ist am Arsch, aber wir können ihn doch einfach mit den Kameras konfrontieren?” Marik hatte eigentlich keine Lust, jetzt noch eine Intrige gegen einen Verräter zu spinnen.  
“An sich schon, aber dann müssten wir ihn direkt eliminieren und dann wüsste auch Dartz direkt Bescheid, wir sollten vielleicht ein wenig ausnutzen, dass er Kontakt mit ihm hat. Ihn mit falschen Informationen streuen.” Marik schüttelte kurz den Kopf. “Gut, jetzt weiss ich, wo der Unterschied zwischen uns und euch ist. Ihr seid hinterlistige Ratten und wir die Macher.” Seto erhob sich bei Mariks Worten und lächelte diesen an. “Ratten würd ich nicht sagen, aber ich vermute, die Mischung zwischen den beiden Teams könnte den Sieg ausmachen.” - “Mit könnte, kann ich nichts anfangen und Bakura vermutlich auch nicht.” - “Ich bin kein Optimist, daher musst du mit diesem könnte leben. Damit wir siegen, müssen wir uns nun einen Plan überlegen, wie wir Duke für uns nutzen können.”   
Marik seufzte einmal mehr auf. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, mit einem Verräter zusammen zu arbeiten. Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass Yami vermutlich recht hatte, ihn direkt zu eliminieren, wäre ein Fehler.   
“Dann ist eure Aufgabe bekannt. Ich geh schlafen.” Seto liess die beiden Männer alleine und Marik konnte gerade nicht fassen, dass dieser wirklich schlafen ging.

“Dann bleibt es wohl an uns.” - “Du lässt ihn einfach gehen?” Yami nickte. “Marik, mir ist bewusst, dass du nicht verstehen kannst, wie er tickt. Die Tatsache, dass er im Krankenhaus war und bei Bakura am Bett sass, als dieser aufgewacht ist, bedeutet allerdings eine ganze Menge.” Er hielt kurz inne. Eigentlich wollte er nicht Setos Gefühlsleben offenbaren, er ahnte allerdings, dass Marik ihn ansonsten nicht als aktuellen Boss anerkennen würde und gerade brauchten sie Marik. Seine Meinung war wichtig und Bakuras Jungs würden das tun, was Marik tat.  
“Seto wirkt unterkühlt, als hätte er alles im Griff. Fakt ist allerdings, dass was mit Bakura ist, hat er absolut nicht im Griff. Sich auf den Mann einzulassen, der ihn jahrelang Nerven gekostet hatte, festzustellen, dass er ihn mag, ist für ihn eine wahre Katastrophe und trotzdem ist er so neugierig und lässt sich darauf ein. Es wirkt nicht so, aber ich denke, er ist nervlich fertiger als wir beide und wir haben heute schon viel erledigt.”   
Marik hörte Yami zu. Ein wenig über Seto zu erfahren, war sicherlich nicht verkehrt und ein wenig nachvollziehen, konnte er dies durchaus, auch wenn er ihn vermutlich nie wirklich leiden können würde.  
“Gefühle können anstrengend sein …”, stellte Marik dann fest und rieb sich kurz über die Augen. Die Müdigkeit sollte endlich vergehen, wenn sie hier noch arbeiten sollten. “Bist du eigentlich gar nicht müde?”, wollte er von Yami wissen.  
“Ein wenig, aber aktuell geht es noch. Ich will das hier alles durch haben, damit Seto sich wieder mehr auf sich konzentrieren kann. Ich kenne ihn schon so lange und er hat mir schon oft geholfen. Es ist nur fair, wenn ich ihm jetzt einiges abnehme und ich hoffe, es ist nicht umsonst.” Marik hörte den Unterton und konnte sich ein Lachen wirklich nicht verkneifen.  
“Gut, du willst wissen, wie Bakura das Ganze sieht, ja? Ich weiss es nicht. Er verhält sich eindeutig anders und er ist unausgeglichen. Normalerweise würde er sich dann einfach einen Kerl ins Bett holen, tut er aber nicht, also scheint Kaiba ihm nicht egal zu sein, die Entscheidung, die dieser allerdings für sie beide trifft, was das Abwarten dieser Geschichte angeht, wird ihn vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben.” - “Was erklären würde, wieso er nicht auf dich gehört hat und an vorderster Front mitmischen musste”, stellte Yami überraschend fest. Damit konnte er arbeiten und vielleicht würde er Seto von dieser Erkenntnis erzählen. Jetzt hingegen würde er sich mit Marik und Duke beschäftigen, auch wenn ihm nur Marik eindeutig lieber gewesen wäre.   
“Gut, da ich heute auch noch ins Bett kommen will, sollten wir uns was überlegen …” - “Und wenn wir damit morgen früh anfangen? Seto scheint ja ein wenig abwarten zu wollen, was ein Gegenangriff angeht.” Yami schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. Für ihn gab es kein Warten, dafür war er voller Tatendrang und der musste ausgenutzt werden.  
“Gut, dann eine Idee?” Marik ergab sich seinem Schicksal, er hatte ja ein wenig geschlafen und würde sicherlich noch ein paar Stunden durchhalten.   
“Also, mein erster Gedanke ist, eine Fakebesprechung.” -” Wie soll er die bekommen? Er scheint ja nicht aktiv zu lauschen, sonst wüsste er davon, dass wir alles sehen können.” - “Richtig, aber wir sind nicht nur drei Leute, die wissen, dass Duke falsch spielt.” Yami konnte die Überraschung in Mariks Augen deutlich sehen, was ihn kurz grinsen liess. “Wer weiss noch davon?” - “Tristan und Joey.” - “Wieso?”  
Marik war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass andere darüber Bescheid wussten, auch wenn es wohl engere Mitglieder der Gang waren.  
“Die zwei sind sehr gute Beobachter. Ich weiss, Joey würde man dies nicht unbedingt zutrauen, aber er redet oft mit Tristan und dieser zieht oft die richtigen Schlüsse, sie sind nicht umsonst unser Dreamteam.” - “Was immer noch nicht erklärt, wieso sie Bescheid wissen”, stellte Marik ein wenig genervter fest.  
“Nun, Joey provoziert sehr gerne und anscheinend hat er Duke immer auf dem falschen Fuss erwischt, was Seto angeht, zudem wirkte er heute Morgen sehr hektisch, als er die Fabrik verliess, vor dem Angriff.” - “Und das weisst du woher?” - “Tristan, der Mann ist ein Freigeist, sehr loyal, aber er dreht nachts öfter Touren mit seinem Motorrad, er bekommt viel mit, wenn die Meisten schlafen.”   
Marik war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Es störte ihn zwar, dass anderen schon auffiel, wie schlecht Duke sich aktuell verhielt, aber andere mit in den Plan einzubeziehen, war vielleicht nicht die dümmste Idee.  
“Du willst also eine falsche Besprechung ansetzen, in der du und ich über mögliche Konsequenzen sprechen und die beiden sollen dafür sorgen, dass Duke das mitbekommt und im besten Fall, geht dieser zu Dartz und plaudert den Plan aus?”  
Yami nickte. “Genau das war mein erster Gedanke, richtig.”   
Marik überlegte einen Moment, einen sehr langen Moment. Die Idee an sich war wirklich nicht schlecht, nur wieso sollte Duke auf so eine Finte reinfallen? So wie es klang, waren Tristan und Joey nicht gerade die besten Freunde von ihm und daher war es sicherlich nicht so einfach, ihn dazu zu bewegen.  
“Dann sollten wir die zwei unauffällig zu uns bekommen, wenn Duke das mitbekommt, ist es mit der Idee genauso schon vorbei. Hast du schon einen Plan, was für einen Plan du auftischen willst?”  
Yami nickte. Er hatte die gleichen Bedenken wie Marik. “An sich würde es reichen, wenn Tristan eingeweiht ist, Joey handelt oft instinktiv und richtig, ohne zu wissen, wie er dies anstellt. Ihm zu viel zu sagen, ist oft kontraproduktiv, weil er sich dann Gedanken darüber macht, ob er es nicht vermasseln könnte. Eine Idee habe ich allerdings noch nicht, ich bin froh, einen Ansatz zu haben”, gab er dann ehrlich zu.  
“Gut, dann sollten wir uns darüber vorher Gedanken machen, ehe wir Tristan einweihen. Ihr macht euch aber echt über jeden Schritt einen Kopf, oder?”  
Marik war ein wenig amüsiert, wenn er an das Vorgehen von Bakura dachte und dieses mit Yamis und Setos verglich, waren dies eindeutig Welten.   
“Ich denke oft nach und Seto hat es nicht anders mit auf den Weg bekommen, es gibt allerdings Dinge, bei denen ich nicht nachdenke.” - “Die da wären?” Marik konnte sich gerade nicht wirklich was vorstellen, als er einmal mehr an diesem Tag von Yami mit einem Kuss überrascht wurde.  
“Bei solchen”, schnurrte er ihm gegen die Lippen, ehe er sich löste und ihn schelmisch anblickte. “Gut, darüber sollten wir wirklich bald sprechen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du wie dein Boss bist und deine Ruhe dazu haben magst.”   
Yami nickte, kam ihm allerdings wieder ein wenig näher. “Richtig, auch wenn meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht ganz so gross ist wie seine.” Er grinste ihn allerdings nur kurz an, ehe er aufstand und seinen Laptop holte.  
Marik verfluchte Yami in dem Augenblick. Es war allerdings wirklich eine Motivation, sich einen Plan auszudenken, damit diese Farce schneller vorbei war.


	23. Kapitel 22

Wie lange sie letzten Endes noch zusammen gesessen waren und an einem Plan rumgedacht hatten, konnte Marik nicht sagen.  
Sie hatten Ideen hin und her gewälzt, entwickelt und wieder verworfen. Die Anfänge waren alle super, die Umsetzung hingegen eine reine Katastrophe und viel zu einfach zu durchschauen. Daher hatten sie irgendwann beschlossen, darüber zu schlafen und am nächsten Morgen mit klarem Kopf erneut an die Sache heran zu gehen.  
Nur war Marik nicht müde. Er lag in seinem Bett und liess vieles Revue passieren, die letzten Tage, gar Wochen, waren ziemlich aufregend gewesen und ihr aller Leben wurde ein wenig auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Ein wenig sehnte er sich zurück in die gewohnte Normalität und zeitgleich war ihm klar, nach dieser Sache, würde nichts mehr so sein wie vorher. Sein Boss schien sich in den gegnerischen Clanboss verknallt zu haben, er selbst entwickelte Gefühle für dessen Vize, einen sehr heissen Vize und sie schienen auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Ihn quälte allerdings die Sorge darüber, wie es zusammen weiter gehen sollte. Bakura wurde von der Polizei überwacht, er würde als Zeuge aussagen müssen, sofern es einen Prozess gab. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran, dass Dartz ihren Angriff überleben würde und dann war klar, wohin die Spur führte.   
War es das, was Seto wollte? Zeit schinden? Abwarten bis Bakura aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde? Dies könnte je nach Verletzung ewig dauern … Da fiel ihm auf, dass er noch immer nicht mit Ryou gesprochen hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm hingegen auch, dass dies jetzt sicher der falsche Zeitpunkt war, dennoch zückte er sein Handy und schrieb ihm eine Nachricht.

Ryou sass gerade im Krankenhaus und an Bakuras Bett, als er die Nachricht von Marik bekam. Eigentlich sollte er längst weg sein. Die Besuchszeit war längst vorbei und nur die Tatsache, dass er Polizist war, berechtigte ihn dazu, noch hier zu sein. “Marik will wissen, wie es dir geht!” - “Woher hat er deine Nummer? Du bist Polizist, solltest du wirklich deine Nummer an zwielichtige Personen herausgeben?”, wollte Bakura mit einem breiten Grinsen wissen. “Es ist selbstverständlich nicht mein Diensthandy, ausserdem denkst du wirklich, ich habe dich in meinem offiziellen Handy gespeichert? Dann kann ich meine Karriere ja direkt an den Nagel hängen.” - “Die wissen doch, mit wem du verwandt bist und haben dich extra nicht in die Abteilung gesetzt, in welcher du mit mir konfrontiert wirst, also mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd.” Bakura verstand die Panik nicht, er tat niemandem was zuleide, ausser denjenigen, die ihn nervten. “Mir war klar, dass du es nicht verstehst, aber ich denke, du kommst mit meiner Entscheidung klar.” - “Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt egal, wie viele Handys du hast, ist doch deine Rechnung, die du dann bezahlst, nicht meine.” Ryou schüttelte ein wenig genervt den Kopf und schrieb Marik, dass es Bakura zu gut ging. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bekam er eine Antwort, die ihn schmunzeln liess.  
“Du solltest nicht mit Marik flirten, er tut dir nicht gut.” - “Keine Sorge, aber offenbar ist dein Umfeld der Meinung, dass dir dieser Egoknick gar nicht so schlecht tut.” - “Mein Ego ist nicht geknickt, dafür braucht es mehr als eine Kugel im Körper.”  
Ryou schüttelte ein wenig genervt den Kopf und stand langsam auf. Er trat ans Fenster und betrachtete den Nachthimmel. Die Welt konnte so schön und ruhig sein, seine Welt könnte so schön und ruhig sein, stattdessen hatte er einen Bruder, der alles auf den Kopf stellte und nun in der Klemme steckte.  
“Hör zu, Bakura. Wir, respektive du, hast ein gewaltiges Problem. Dir ist sicherlich bewusst, dass es die Aufgabe der Polizei ist, Kerle wie dich weg zu sperren und bisher hast du es geschafft, alles legal aussehen zu lassen. Selbst wenn du mal ein wenig über die Stränge geschlagen hast, fandest du ein Bauernopfer, jetzt aber, steckst du tief in der Scheisse, wenn ich es nett ausdrücken darf.”  
Bakura hörte Ryou nur halbherzig zu, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich diesen Vortrag anhören durfte und er hatte ehrlicherweise auch keine Lust darauf.  
“Ich wurde angegriffen, ist doch eindeutig. Notwehr und so.” Bakura konnte nicht sehen, dass Ryou bei seinen Worten mit den Augen rollte.   
“Ich habe noch nicht alle Autopsieberichte, ich will auch gar nicht alle haben, aber aus deiner Waffe wurden ziemlich viele Kugeln abgefeuert, was gegen Notwehr spricht und über Malik müssen wir nicht sprechen, oder?” Bakura zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Einen Scharfschützen aufzufinden, schafft ihr nicht und wenn du denkst, ich liefere irgendeinen meiner Männer aus, damit ich meinen Arsch rette, kannst du das vergessen.” - “Nicht einen deiner Männer, dir würde es helfen gegen Kaiba oder Dartz auszusagen. Ein Kuhhandel sozusagen.”   
Bakura lachte lauthals los, musste zwischendurch unterbrechen, weil sein Bauch anfing weh zu tun. “Ryou, wirklich? Du denkst, ich verrate meinen Partner? Deine Versuche, mich zu überzeugen, waren schon sehr viel besser …” Ryou drehte sich bei Bakuras Worten schlagartig um. “Dein Partner? Du und Kaiba arbeitet zusammen?” Da Dartz offenbar für dieses Massaker verantwortlich war, ging er nicht davon aus, dass Bakura diesen meinte. “Mehr oder weniger, sprich, wenn Dartz aus dieser Stadt ist, wird es vielleicht friedlicher. Sind wir mal ehrlich Ryou, die Polizei ist mit den Verbrechen heillos überfordert, ohne Seto oder mich gäbe es viel mehr davon.” - “Ohne euch gäbe es viel weniger …”, warf der Jüngere ein. “Falsch, eine kontrollierte Kriminalität, die unter den Händen zweier Clans ist, ist weitaus besser als unkontrolliertes Verbrechen, bei dem jeder Kleinkriminelle denkt, er könne tun und lassen was er will. Wir nehmen euch so gesehen ein wenig Arbeit ab und wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, fallen gelegentliche Schiessereien untereinander auch noch weg, es ist für euch eine absolute Win-Win-Situation.” - “Du glaubst den Müll wirklich, denn du da rauslässt, oder?” Ryou kannte die verquere Denke seines Bruders zu genüge und auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, ganz Unrecht hatte er damit nicht.  
“Es ist kein Müll und du weisst es selbst, Ryou. Du bist doch auch ein schlauer Junge, dir ist sicherlich bewusst, dass es keinen Prozess gegen Dartz geben wird, oder? Selbst wenn du mich dafür einbuchten musst, was nie passieren wird, würde Seto meine Leute genauso gut leiten. Marik kennt all meine Geheimnisse und wäre sicherlich für meine Geschäfte zuständig, solange ich nicht könnte.” - “Du würdest lieber in den Knast, als uns Kaiba auszuliefern?”  
Die Sache mit Dartz versuchte er geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Bakura mit diesem vorhatte, er wollte eigentlich gar nichts zu seinen Machenschaften wissen.   
“Korrekt, ich habe noch nie einen meiner Männer verraten und nur weil es für mich eng werden könnte, werde ich damit nicht anfangen.” - “Kaiba ist keiner deiner Männer …” Ryou verstand Bakura nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihm noch deutlicher machen sollte, dass es für ihn wirklich eng wurde. Natürlich würden noch Ermittlungen gemacht und bei Bakuras Glück kam er mit einem blauen Auge davon, aber er konnte sein Glück beeinflussen, wieso verstand er dies nicht?  
“Kaiba ist mehr, richtig. Du musst es nicht verstehen, Ryou, es ist meine Sache und bisher hast du dich auch nicht eingemischt und für deine Karriere ist es wohl wirklich besser weiterhin Abstand zu halten.”   
Ryou setzte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder, eine kleine Ahnung beschlich ihn und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm gefiel.  
“Ich mach mir Sorgen, verstehst du doch, oder? Ich will nicht über meine Kollegen hören müssen, dass du angeschossen wurdest, das nächste Mal muss ich dich vielleicht in der Leichenhalle identifizieren und darauf hab ich nun wirklich keine Lust.” Bakura nickte verstehend. “Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, andererseits tut es wer Anderer.”   
Ryou seufzte und nahm Bakuras Hand in seine. Er hasste es auf der anderen Seite zu stehen, aber genau deswegen hatte er für sich diesen Weg gewählt, um Bakura wenigstens ein wenig zu beschützen.   
“Na gut, du solltest schlafen, ich habe mich angeboten Wache zu halten, aber das werde ich vor der Tür tun, gemeinsam mit meinem Kollegen, wenn es noch wie früher ist, will ich mir nämlich nicht geben, dir beim Sabbern zuzuschauen.” Bakura war versucht, sein Kopfkissen gegen Ryou zu werfen, was er jedoch unterliess, da jede seiner Bewegungen noch ziemliche Schmerzen hervorbrachten. “Geh einfach”, murrte er stattdessen und Ryou tat wie ihm geheissen. Allerdings schrieb er auf dem Weg nach draussen noch einmal eine Nachricht an Marik.

Dieser lag immer noch in seinem Bett und grübelte darüber nach, wie es weitergehen sollte, als er Ryous Nachricht erhielt.  
Augenblicklich setzte er sich auf und las sie noch einmal. War das wirklich eine Idee von Ryou?   
“Scheisse, wie er sich das vorstellt, schreibt er natürlich nicht dazu.” Marik war wirklich ein wenig überfordert und ihm war klar, dass er darüber ebenfalls mit Yami sprechen musste. Die Idee war bescheuert, aber vielleicht konnte sie helfen. Allerdings war es sehr riskant, mehr als nur riskant. Er schrieb sich seine Gedanken kurz auf und beschloss doch noch einmal zu schlafen, es zumindest zu versuchen. 

Der nächste Morgen kam früher als geplant, da er von Yami geweckt wurde. “Wir haben viel zu tun, los.” Marik murrte leise und folgte ihm komplett verschlafen ins Wohnzimmer, in welchem bereits Tristan sass und ihn musterte. “Noch nie einen Kerl in Shorts gesehen, der aus dem Bett geprügelt wurde?”, wollte er mit ein wenig Sarkasmus in der Stimme wissen, wurde von Yami allerdings aufs Sofa gepflanzt.  
“Ideen, wir brauchen Ideen”, forderte dieser sie auf und Marik war klar, dass Tristan nicht erst seit fünf Minuten hier war.  
“Ich habe eine, aber sie erfordert Mitarbeit von allen, da sie sehr riskant sein wird und wir müssen auch die Polizei einbinden, leider.”  
Marik lehnte sich zu Yami hinüber, welcher es sich ebenfalls bequem machte und schnappte sich dessen Cola. “Erzähl, ich bin ganz Ohr”, forderte Yami ihn neugierig auf.  
“Gut, ich habe gestern Nacht noch Bakuras Bruder geschrieben, dem geht es wirklich blendend, da selbst er ihm den Hals umdrehen will. Er ist also nicht so schlimm verletzt, wie es aussah. Er schrieb mir allerdings auch, dass die Polizei gegen ihn ermittelt, noch mehr als sowieso schon und wir dafür sorgen sollen, dass er aus dem Krankenhaus kommt und wenn möglich Dartz anhängen, was schwierig ist, aber nicht unmöglich.”  
Marik informierte die zwei erst einmal über die aktuellen Informationen, ehe er seinen Plan offenlegen würde. Irgendwie machte es ihm auch Spass, mal ein wenig mehr zu wissen und zu alledem beizutragen als bisher. “Ich glaube ich ahne, was du sagen willst.” Yami lächelte und schnappte sich sein Glas wieder zurück.  
“Es wird sehr komplex. Wir werden planen, Bakura aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen, wir werden darüber sprechen, wie wirs machen wollen, so dass Duke es mitbekommt, Dartz soll ruhig einen vermeintlich leichten Angriff auf ihn planen, wir hingegen geben der Polizei einen anonymen Tipp, dass Bakura dann und dann angegriffen wird. Natürlich holen wir ihn vorher da raus, lassen Dartz Männer in eine Falle laufen.” - “Und wie denkst du, ist es möglich, dass es der Polizei nicht auffällt, wenn Bakura vorher schon weg ist?” - “Ryou, er wird dafür sorgen, dass er Wachdienst hat, er wird dafür sorgen, dass wir rein kommen und all dies erledigen, wir müssen nur schnell und gut sein. Dartz wird nur ein paar seiner Leute hinschicken, sofern er dies tun wird, aber das bekommen wir durch die Überwachung ja mit … Hoffentlich und während er denkt, wir sind beschäftigt, werden wir ihn angreifen mit unserem ursprünglichen Plan.” - “Und was haben wir dann mit Bakura vor? Er wird gesucht werden.”   
Marik nickte. “Er wird sich stellen, Dartz Männer identifizieren, die noch leben, wir und er sind fein raus oder zumindest nicht mehr ganz so am Arsch, wie er es wohl gerade zu sein scheint. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall Ryou aussen vor lassen.” - “Die Idee ist gut, vielleicht kriege ich Yugi dazu zu helfen … Ich habe da eine Idee, zwei Polizisten sind besser als einer in diesem Fall.”   
Marik war nun ein wenig verwirrt, wieso sollte Yamis Bruder helfen? Er hatte doch mitbekommen, wie dieser zu Yamis Aktionen stand. “Erklärst du mir, wie Yugi da helfen soll?” Yami lächelte Marik an, ihm war bewusst, dass er Ryou mehr vertraute als seinem Bruder, was er auch nachvollziehen konnte.  
“Zwei informierte Aufpasser sind besser als einer, ausserdem könnten sie bei Ryou Verdacht schöpfen, bei Yugi weniger. Ryou ist ein direkter Verwandter von Bakura und bei der Polizei ist noch nicht komplett durchgesickert, dass Bakura und Seto nun gemeinsame Sache machen, diese Tatsache müssen wir ausnutzen.”   
Marik schien tatsächlich ein wenig über die Worte nachzudenken, auch wenn Yami ihm ansah, dass er nicht sonderlich begeistert wirkte.  
“Ich stell mir eine ganz andere Frage”, meldete sich Tristan zu Wort. “Und zwar, wie wollen wir der Polizei glaubhaft machen, dass Bakura entführt wurde und sich befreien konnte, wenn die Leute von Dartz direkt festgenommen werden sollten bei dem Versuch?” Tristan hatte direkt die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich und er konnte ihnen ansehen, dass es ihnen nicht passte, die einzig kleine Lücke in ihrem Plan aufgedeckt zu haben.  
“Nun, Bakura könnte in dem Trubel einfach geflüchtet sein, wenn er Angst um sein Leben hatte, kann das auch als Verletzter durchaus passieren.”  
Tristan nickte bei Yamis Worten. Es machte Sinn, war allerdings riskanter, als die beiden vermutlich ahnten. Immerhin wurde der Kerl bewacht und vorher wegschleichen würde sicherlich irgendwem auffallen. Gerade, wenn er von einem Polizisten begleitet wurde, was ihm allerdings eine andere Idee einbrachte.  
“Ich schlage etwas weniger Riskantes für Yugi und Ryou vor. Yugi soll Uniformen besorgen, in die Joey und ich reinpassen, sich mit Ryou für den Wachdienst eintragen lassen und statt den Beiden werden wir da sein. Sie sind dann fein raus, weil die Zeugenaussagen nicht im Geringsten auf die zwei zutreffen würden und sie auch überwältigt hätten werden können.”   
Marik war sichtlich begeistert von den Worten, auf die Idee hätten auch sie kommen können, was Yami anscheinend genauso sah. “Ich wusste, wieso ich dich dabei haben will.” Tristan nickte kurz. Sich in eine Polizeiuniform zu zwängen, war zwar nicht sein Lebenstraum und Joey würde im ersten Moment komplett ausrasten, aber damit musste er klar kommen.  
“Ich gebe Yugi Bescheid, dann wissen wir gleich, ob dieser Plan durchführbar ist.” Yami stand auf und verliess den Raum, um mit Yugi zu telefonieren. Marik hingegen schrieb Ryou eine Nachricht und informierte diesen kurz und knapp. Es dauerte nicht lange, da bekam er die Antwort und ebenso Yami kam wieder mit einem leichten Grinsen. “Geht klar”, kam es zeitgleich von Yami und Marik, was sie dann doch kurz lachen liess. “Jetzt noch Seto einweihen und Joey … Das machst am Besten du, Tristan.” - “Ihr solltet auch noch einen Plan zurechtlegen, was ihr vor Duke sagen wollt.”


	24. Kapitel 23

Seto hörte sich den Plan an und wirkte im ersten Moment nicht sonderlich begeistert. Woran dies liegen könnte, wussten Marik und Yami nicht, allerdings tigerte dieser im Zimmer auf und ab, ehe er sich hinsetzte und die zwei musterte.  
“Yugi ist wirklich damit einverstanden, sich zwei Uniformen auszuleihen, in die er niemals reinpassen wird?” Seto war sich bewusst, dass Joey und Tristan ein bisschen grösser waren als Yugi. “Er ist nicht dumm, er wird sich schon Gedanken darüber machen, wie er an die Dinger kommt. Vielleicht schreibt er die falsche Grösse auf, kriegt sie geliefert, Tristan und Joey tragen sie und Yugi fällt es auf und bringt sie zurück.”  
Seto wirkte nach wie vor nicht überzeugt, nickte allerdings. “Und wie wollt ihr diesen Plan Bakura klar machen? Wenn er draussen ist, wird er sich niemals stellen.” Vermutlich war wirklich Bakura das grösste Risiko in ihrem Plan, doch sie mussten an ihn glauben und daran, dass Ryou seinen Bruder überzeugt bekam, einmal etwas zu tun, was ihm nicht in den Kram passte. Sie wussten ja noch nicht, dass Bakura nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, Seto zu verraten, obwohl es ihm den Arsch retten würde.  
“Gut, dann sollten wir darüber sprechen, wie wir Duke in die Falle locken, aber seid euch eines bewusst, sobald er mit Dartz gesprochen hat, wird er dieses Lagerhaus nicht mehr betreten.”  
Marik schluckte kurz über den kalten Tonfall. Seto war wohl mächtig sauer und er konnte es verstehen. Langsam aber sicher merkte auch er, dass Bakura ihm absolut nicht egal zu sein schien und irgendwie würde er sich damit schon anfreunden können.   
“Ich weiss nicht, ob Tristan und Joey dafür geeignet sind”, warf Marik seine Bedenken ein. “So wie es sich für mich angehört hatte, sind die Drei sich absolut nicht grün.” Yami nickte zustimmend, ihm war dieser Gedanke ebenfalls schon gekommen. “Wen schlägst du stattdessen vor?”, wollte Seto wissen.  
“Dich.” Die Antwort kam so schnell, dass Seto erst daran zweifelte, sie richtig verstanden zu haben.   
“Wie bitte?”, hakte er ein wenig skeptisch nach. “Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Aufgrund deiner Präsenz sind wir doch erst in dieser Situation.” - “Aufgrund meiner Präsenz, ja? Ist es nicht eher der Tatsache geschuldet, dass Bakura ihn einfach hat fallen lassen, nachdem er etwas Spannenderes gefunden hat?” - “Wo wir wieder bei deiner Präsenz wären”, stellte Marik mit einem leichten Grinsen fest und Seto bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er sich ein Eigentor geschossen hatte.  
Marik hatte allerdings recht, Duke fühlte sich verraten, dabei hatte er keinen Grund dazu. Bakura hatte ihm nie irgendetwas vor gemacht und er ihm schon gar nicht. Seine Ablehnung bestand von der ersten Sekunde an und hatte sich nicht unbedingt geändert. Wieso der Kerl austickte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Wobei ihm dieser Gefühlskram eh noch ein einziges Rätsel war.  
“Und ihr denkt, es fällt nicht auf, wenn er einen Plan vernimmt, an dem ich nicht beteiligt bin?” Yami schien über die Frage nachzudenken, allerdings war Marik einmal mehr schneller mit der Antwort. “Nun, sollte er dich fragen, kannst du ihm antworten, was immer du willst. Auch dir steht eine Pause zu und du hast eine sehr fähige rechte Hand und ich bin auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.” - “In Anbetracht, dass Teile des Plans von Tristan kommen, muss ich mir die Aussage noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. In dem anderen Punkt gebe ich dir allerdings recht, dann werde ich ihn mir schnappen und euch einen falschen Plan austüfteln lassen. Ich hoffe, er fällt darauf rein.” - “Er wird, der Einzige, der ihn versauen kann, bist du.”  
Seto schnaubte kurz auf und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er hatte absolut keine Lust dazu, aber ändern würde er es nun auch nicht mehr können. Marik hatte leider wirklich recht und daher würde er sich wohl oder übel mit diesem Verräter abgeben müssen.   
“Seto, wenn einer kein Problem damit hat, ein Pokerface aufzusetzen, dann ja wohl du.” Yami grinste seinen Boss ein wenig breiter an, wirklich zufriedener schien er ihn damit allerdings nicht zu machen.   
“Ich hab noch eine Frage: Wann findet die Aktion statt?” 

Yami und Marik hatten mit Yugi und Ryou ziemlich schnell geklärt, ab wann die Aktion starten konnte. Ryou teilte Marik auch mit, dass es Bakura schon besser ginge, sie aber vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Tage warten sollten, was natürlich direkt so umgesetzt wurde.  
Seto passte es nach wie vor nicht, ihm ging es ein wenig zu schnell. Bakura war immerhin schwer verletzt und ihn aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen, war vielleicht nicht die beste Lösung, nachdem er allerdings von Marik ein paar Einzelheiten erfahren hatte, liess er sich doch darauf ein.   
Nun musste er jedoch mit Duke vorlieb nehmen und allein dessen Anwesenheit liess eine Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen, die er nicht kannte. Er war an sich schon kein Menschenfreund, aber dieser Mann …   
Er konnt einfach nicht verstehen, wieso man sich so sehr von Gefühlen leiten lassen konnte. Wieso die Rationalität und der gesunde Menschenverstand auf einmal auslöschte, nur weil man verletzt wurde … Dukes Aktion hatte viele Leben auf dem Gewissen, inklusive seinem eigenen und wenn er wirklich geglaubt hatte, es käme nicht raus, dann war er einfach nur dumm.   
“Du wolltest mich sprechen?”, unterbrach eben dieser Mann seine Gedankengänge und Seto musste sich zusammenreissen, um nicht direkt seine Waffe zu ziehen und es zu erledigen. Die Verlockung war gross und in diesem Punkt verstand er Bakura voll und ganz. Manche Menschen bettelten einfach danach zu sterben.  
“Komm, wir gehen ein bisschen, ich wollte mir eh die Beine vertreten.” Duke lächelte Seto an und folgte ihm, als dieser aufgestanden war und den Raum verliess. “Nach diesem Anschlag hast du sicherlich viel zu tun, oder?” Seto war direkt klar, dass Duke nicht fragte, weil es ihn interessierte, sondern weil er Informationen wollte.   
“Da Bakura gerade unabkömmlich ist, bleibt es an mir hängen.” Mehr würde er dazu nicht sagen und Duke schien sich damit vorerst zufrieden zu geben. Die Stille zwischen ihnen hielt allerdings nicht sehr lange an.  
“Weswegen wolltest du mit mir sprechen? Also, nicht dass ich deine Nähe nicht sehr geniessen würde, aber bisher wolltest du noch nie unter vier Augen mit mir sprechen.” Duke schien ein wenig nervös zu werden, was selbst Seto bemerkte.  
“Ich muss abklären, wer bereit ist zu kämpfen. Wir haben viele Männer verloren, eher Bakura hat viele Männer verloren und dies vermutlich nur, weil jemand geplaudert hat. Er selbst ging beinahe dabei drauf und daher ist es jetzt meine Aufgabe, die Jungs auf einen Gegenschlag vorzubereiten.” Setos Blick ruhte auf Duke und dieser schluckte bei dem Verdacht auf Verrat. “Ich würde natürlich mitmachen, aber ich kenne mich mit Waffen und dergleichen nicht aus.”  
Seto nickte und liess die Worte erst einmal wirken. Mittlerweile kamen sie auch vor dem Büro an, in welchem Yami, Marik und Tristan verweilten und auf ihren Einsatz warteten.   
“Seto, wir haben ein kleines Problem, du solltest vielleicht mal mitkommen.” Joey kam ganz ausser Puste angerannt und gab somit das Go für die Gruppe hinter den Mauern.   
“Du bist ein Problem”, erwiderte Seto augenrollend und blickte kurz zu Duke. “Warte bitte hier, ich kümmer mich eben drum.” Duke nickte und Seto verschwand mit Joey für einen kurzen Moment. Natürlich gab es kein Problem, es war lediglich als Ablenkung gedacht, um Duke kurz alleine zu lassen.  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam er wieder und hatte eine Laune, die sich gewaschen hatte. Duke konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass alles gespielt war, zumal er von dem Gehörten ziemlich fasziniert war.  
“Ich sollte ihn rauswerfen”, knurrte Seto und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem kühlen Lächeln an. “Vermutlich nicht die beste Idee, wenn eh schon der Verdacht umgeht, ein Verräter in den Reihen zu haben, oder?” Seto strich sich kurz durchs Haar. Duke war nicht dumm. “Richtig. Ich komme später noch einmal auf dich zu, was das Kämpfen angeht, wir haben ein paar Jungs, die mit Waffen verdammt gut umgehen können, sie bringen es denen bei, dies nicht hinbekommen.” Duke nickte und verabschiedete sich dann auch schon. Ihm war es in der Gegenwart von Seto tatsächlich nicht mehr so geheuer. 

Seto hingegen betrat das Büro, ohne gross zu zögern, natürlich erst, nachdem Duke weg war und er war sich sicher, dass Joey diesen genau im Auge behalten würde. Immerhin war es dessen Job, sie zu warnen.  
“Scheint, als hätte er uns das Spielchen abgekauft”, stellte Seto zufrieden fest. “Wissen wir erst, wenn er zu Dartz geht.” Die Runde nickte und Seto sah zu Tristan. “Kümmer dich mit Joey um Duke, folgt ihm unauffällig und gebt uns ein Zeichen, sobald er zu Dartz ins Haus geht.” Tristan stand ohne zu zögern auf und verliess den Raum. “Ich fahr zu Bakura und weise ihn ein wenig genauer ein, ihr beide kümmert euch um die Überwachung von Duke, ich will umgehend informiert werden, wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt.” Marik und Yami nickten ebenso und machten sich auf den Weg zu Mokuba und Mai. Seto hingegen machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Bakura musste informiert werden, auch wenn er wohl eher hinfuhr, weil er ihn sehen wollte. 

“Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es gut finde, dass Seto Bakura informiert. Er wird ausflippen”, merkte Marik auf dem Weg zu Mai und Mokuba an. “Seto oder Bakura?” - “Vermutlich beide. Ryou hat schon angedeutet, wie gut er den Plan findet, vermutlich wird er ihn durchziehen, weil er seinem Bruder nicht unnötig Schaden will, sein Problem wird nur sein, dass er selbst nicht mitkämpfen darf. Ich glaub für ihn wäre es eine Genugtuung, Dartz den Schädel wegzublasen und eine noch grössere, es bei unserem Verräter tun zu können und die bekommt er nicht.”  
Yami nickte verstehend. Er konnte die Gefühle durchaus nachvollziehen, aber es ging gerade nicht anders und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Bakura schon auf seine Kosten kam, auch wenn in einem ganz anderen Sinne. “Nun, erst einmal müssen wir überhaupt dahin kommen. Es ist an sich schon witzig, dass einer der Clanbosse die grösste Gefahr für einen beinahe perfekten Plan ist und dies nur, weil sein Ego Probleme machen könnte.” - “Überraschend, oder?”  
Marik konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Natürlich hatte Bakura ein grosses Ego und es war sicherlich ein wenig gekränkt, er konnte allerdings froh sein, noch zu atmen und das war ihm sicherlich auch bewusst. 

Duke war sichtlich aufgewühlt. Er konnte das Gespräch mit Seto nicht einordnen und was er belauscht hatte, machte ihn ein wenig stutzig. Wieso war Seto nicht bei dem Gespräch dabei? Hatte Yami wirklich so viel Macht oder war es Mariks Idee, der offenbar Bakuras Interessen vertreten sollte? Sie wussten ja noch nicht einmal, wie es Bakura ging und ob dieser wieder zurückkam, war Marik der neue Boss und durfte deswegen neue Pläne schmieden? Auf jeden Fall war ihm klar, dass Dartz so etwas wissen wollen würde. Vielleicht konnte man den Plan vereiteln und Bakura als Geisel nehmen … Auch wenn ihm das irgendwie leid tat, er wollte nicht, dass dieser verletzt wurde, sie sollten nur eine Lektion erteilt bekommen.  
Doch zurück konnte er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr und Dartz hatte ihm seinen Schutz versprochen, sollte alles auffliegen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er gerade für einen noch grösseren Plan missbraucht wurde.  
Eigentlich wollte er nur raus und ein wenig seine Gedanken ordnen, sein Weg führte ihn allerdings automatisch zu dem Anwesen von Dartz. Er war schon eine miese Ratte und es wurde ihm in diesem Moment noch ein wenig bewusster.  
Ihm wurde ohne gross zu diskutieren Zugang zur Villa gewährt und Valon führte ihn direkt zu Dartz. Anscheinend wurde er erwartet. Hatten sie es so nötig, einen weiteren Anschlag zu verüben?   
“Du bist ja schnell wieder hier, nach nur einem Tag”, wurde er von Dartz begrüsst, welcher mit einer Handbewegung deutlich machte, dass er alleine mit ihm sein wollte. “Was denkst du, was in der Halle abgeht?”, wollte er dann direkt wissen und liess sich in einen der Sessel fallen. “Komm her”, forderte Dartz ihn stattdessen auf und Duke erhob sich, um dessen Bitte nachzukommen.  
“Wie ist die Stimmung?” Dartz zog den Kleineren ein wenig näher zu sich und beförderte ihn quasi auf seinen Schoss. “Gereizt, misstrauisch und nicht sonderlich gut.” Duke seufzte bei seinen Worten und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dartz schien Gefallen an ihm gefunden zu haben, wie dessen Hände auf seinem Hintern deutlich machten.  
“Kann ich gut nachvollziehen, hier ist sie auch ein wenig getrübt, du hättest mir sagen müssen, dass sie einen Scharfschützen haben.” - “Davon wusste ich nichts, ich bin kein engeres Mitglied, was ich dir aber gesagt habe. Bakura redet beim Sex nicht über Geschäfte und schon gar nicht mit Männern, die dafür bezahlt werden”, verteidigte sich Duke direkt und keuchte leise auf, als Dartz ihm in den Hals biss.  
“Schon gut, ich weiss ja, dass du mir alle Infos gegeben hast, die dir bekannt waren. Wie geht es eurem Boss?” Die Frage klang überraschend aufrichtig und Duke war doch ein wenig verwirrt. “Interessiert dich das wirklich?” Dartz nickte und hob Duke auf den Schreibtisch. “Natürlich, immerhin ist eure Truppe geschwächt und ein paar Tage des Trauerns ist sicherlich angemessen, allerdings würden wir gerne weitere Schritte planen und dafür brauchen wir dich. Du bist sicher nicht nur hergekommen, weil du mich vermisst hast, oder?” Duke schüttelte den Kopf und zog Dartz in einen kurzen und innigen Kuss. Nein, vermisst hatte er den Kerl nicht, aber ein wenig den Kopf ausschalten konnte er sicherlich, aber erst nachdem er ihm gesagt hatte, was er wusste.  
“Die trauern nicht. Teilweise habe ich das Gefühl, die bestehen aus eiskalten Maschinen. Die planen sogar schon Bakura aus dem Krankenhaus rauszuholen, obwohl dieser ziemlich was abbekommen hat.”   
Dartz musterte Duke einen Moment und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. “Wann, wie und wo?” - “Ich gebe dir jede Info, die du willst, aber erst, will ich dich”, raunte Duke ihm dann grinsend zu und ihm wurde dieser Wunsch nur allzu gerne erfüllt.


	25. Kapitel 24

Marik und Yami konnten kaum fassen, was sie da zu sehen und hören bekamen. Dieser Kerl hatte nicht einmal ein paar Stunden gewartet, er lief direkt zu Dartz und erzählte ihm alles brühwarm. Wobei, direkt war nicht ganz richtig, natürlich musste er sich noch erst begatten lassen. “Einmal Hure, immer Hure”, war Mariks einziger Kommentar zu dieser Szene gewesen. Yami konnte ihm da nur beipflichten. Es wunderte ihn allerdings schon ein klein wenig, dass Duke sich so einfach um den Finger wickeln liess. So ernst konnten die Gefühle nicht gewesen sein, nicht für Bakura und schon gar nicht für Seto, ansonsten hätte er sich niemals direkt auf Dartz eingelassen.  
Da war wohl wirklich nur das Ego gekränkt, weil er nicht das bekommen hatte, was er wollte. “Gibst du Seto Bescheid?”, wollte Marik dann von Yami wissen. “Hab ich längst getan”, kam es vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Mokuba hatten sie komplett vergessen. “Ich hoffe, er überlässt es nicht Bakura, sondern regelt dieses kleine Problem selbst …”, knurrte dieser und setzte sich neben Marik und Yami.  
“Ich denke, er wird Bakura fragen, allerdings bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass dieser wohl oder übel das Okay geben wird.”  
Marik versuchte an sich ruhig zu bleiben. Yami sah ihm jedoch deutlich genug an, wie dieser sich beherrschen musste und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. “Hey, der Plan wird funktionieren und am Ende sind wir die Gewinner, ok? Duke soll sein letztes Schäferstündchen ruhig geniessen.”   
Marik seufzte leise und kam tatsächlich ein wenig runter. Allerdings würde es ihn genauso die Beherrschung kosten, Duke nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, sollte er vor Seto hier auftauchen. “Wir sollten uns um die Details des Plans kümmern. Vielleicht konnte Yugi die Uniformen schon besorgen und wir müssen eine Versammlung einberufen, gerade ist Duke nicht im Haus, da können wir das offen erledigen.” - “Ihr seid so aus dem 19ten Jahrhundert, wisst ihr das eigentlich?” Yami sah ein wenig verwirrt zu Setos Bruder, was diesen noch ein wenig breiter Grinsen liess.  
“Sagt mir wann und wo, ich habe hier die E-Mailadressen aller Mitglieder, sowohl die von Setos Leuten, als auch die von Bakuras Leuten, ich muss lediglich Duke aus dem Verteiler rausnehmen und schon sind alle informiert.” - “Und das konntest du uns nicht schon bei anderen Angelegenheiten mitteilen?”, wollte Yami ein klein wenig genervt wissen. Manchmal trieb ihn Mokuba wirklich in den Wahnsinn, aber gut, die Idee war eindeutig nicht schlecht und er teilte ihm eine Zeit mit. Der Ort war ja offensichtlich.

Seto hingegen kämpfte wirklich mit Bakura. Der Kerl war so unfassbar stur, dass er ihm einmal mehr den Hals umgedreht hätte.  
“Sag mir einen guten Grund, wieso ich mich darauf einlassen sollte? Und wenn du den gleichen wie mein Bruder angibst, trete ich dich aus dem Fenster”, knurrte dieser und war sichtlich sauer. Er sich der Polizei stellen? Er wollte die Idioten noch nicht einmal hier um sich haben und freiwillig in den Knast? Nein, bestimmt nicht. “Du übertreibst. Eine Flucht, würde dich tiefer reinreiten, wenn du freiwillig zurück kommst, hilft es dir.” Seto wusste, dass dieses Argument bestimmt nicht ziehen würde. Doch versuchen musste er es auf alle Fälle.  
“Ich sagte, ein gutes Argument und nicht eines, was mich als Boss eines Clans absolut nicht interessiert.” Seto setzte sich zu Bakura aufs Bett und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. “Ich sag dir das jetzt genau einmal, also solltest du besser zuhören, verstanden?” Bakura war ein wenig über den Tonwechsel irritiert, zwar war Seto eben schon ernst, aber jetzt klang er beinahe so, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und nicht sein Eigenes.   
“Ich werde dich nicht im Knast besuchen und genauso wenig auf dem Friedhof, also wirst du genau das tun, was wir dir sagen. Verstanden?”  
Bakuras Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ziemlich breiten Grinsen. “Das war ja fast ein Liebesgeständnis, so sehr willst du mich also bei dir haben, ja?” Seto schnaubte leise und wollte wieder aufstehen, als Bakura ihn am Arm festhielt und ihn mit seinem Blick fixierte.  
“Schon darüber nachgedacht, dass ich genau deswegen den Plan scheisse finde und mich deswegen nicht stellen will?” - “Wenn du mitspielst, wird er klappen, vertrau uns doch einfach.” Nun war es an Bakura zu seufzen. Anderen zu Vertrauen war nicht sein Spezialgebiet, er machte alles lieber selbst, aber vielleicht hatte Seto recht. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Seine Schmerzen waren schon besser geworden, aber jede Bewegung tat nach wie vor ziemlich weh.  
“Ich vertraue an sich nur Marik, aber da du dir die Mühe machst und immer wieder herkommst, glaube ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Es scheint zumindest so, als würdest du Zeit mit mir verbringen wollen, sonst würdest du sicher Marik vorbei schicken.”  
Seto wusste nicht so genau, ob er nun ein Kompliment bekam oder eine Beleidigung, allerdings schien Bakura die Worte ernst zu meinen. “Ich fahre sicher nicht aus Spass an der Freude dich besuchen. Du bist ein verdammt anstrengender Patient und …”, weiter kam Seto nicht, da er mit einem kräftigen Ruck näher an Bakura gezogen und von diesem geküsst wurde.   
“Spinner”, murrte Seto in den Kuss, erwiderte ihn allerdings für einen Moment, ehe er sich löste. “Du scheinst fitter zu sein, als du vorgibst.” - “Nein, aber manche Aktionen setzen einen unerwarteten Energieschub frei. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich nur so schwach bin, weil du mich auf dem Trockenen sitzen lässt.” Für die Worte bekam Bakura einen eisigen Blick geschenkt, was ihn allerdings leise lachen liess.  
“Du sitzt noch sehr viel länger auf dem Trockenen mit jedem blöden Spruch, den du raushaust. Der Unterschied zwischen dir und mir ist, ich brauche keinen Sex um ausgeglichen zu sein.” - “Schaden tut es dir allerdings auch nicht.” Bakura zog automatisch ein wenig den Kopf ein. Seto wirkte wirklich nicht mehr so entspannt wie zuvor, aber ein wenig ärgern durfte ja wohl erlaubt sein.  
“Wenn es einen nächsten Besuch gibt, schicke ich definitiv Marik”, legte Seto für sich selbst fest und blickte auf sein surrendes Handy.  
“Dieser Drecksack”, murmelte er vor sich her und zog damit erst recht wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von Bakura auf sich. “Will mir eigentlich jemand erklären, was vor sich geht? Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, bin ich hier abgeschnitten von der Welt.” Seto blickte zu Bakura und zeigte ihm die Nachricht seines Bruders, was allerdings dazu führte, dass Bakura direkt aufstehen wollte und nur mit aller Kraft von Seto zurückgehalten werden konnte.  
“Du bleibst liegen, verdammt.” - “Ich bring den Bastard um!” Seto konnte Bakuras Wut durchaus nachvollziehen, aber ihn jetzt aus dem Bett zu lassen, war eindeutig nicht seine Intention.   
“Lass mich los, Seto. Ich werde dem Kerl umgehend eine Kugel zwischen die Augen platzieren …” Seto liess Bakura allerdings nicht los, im Gegenteil, er drückte ihn zurück ins Bett und küsste nun ihn seinerseits ziemlich innig, was zu helfen schien. Nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihm und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, in welchen noch immer die Wut aufflammte. “Gib mir die Erlaubnis und ich erledige es für dich”, flüsterte er beinahe. Ihm war klar, dass Bakura es lieber selbst erledigen wollte, aber solange konnten sie nicht warten. Dieser war augenscheinlich ein wenig überrascht. So hatte er Seto nicht eingeschätzt. “Du willst? Kannst du mit einer Waffe überhaupt umgehen?” Seto rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich wieder neben Bakura aufs Bett. Dieser Mann … Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er sich noch gefreut, wenn er hier gelegen hätte und jetzt trieb er ihn in den Wahnsinn, weil er hier lag.  
“Ja, Bakura, ich kann mit einer Waffe umgehen”, beantwortete er ihm die Frage und spürte eine Hand an seiner Seite. “Dann tu es, ich will diesen Bastard nicht sehen, wenn ich hier rauskomme.” Seto nickte und legte seine Hand auf die von Bakura. “Versprochen!”   
Bakura lächelte und zog Seto noch einmal ein wenig näher zu sich, um ihm einen erneuten Kuss aufzudrücken. Dieser war allerdings sanfter als jeglicher zuvor und Seto konnte spüren, wie viel Dankbarkeit in diesem lag. Sie konnten sich körperlich offensichtlich besser ausdrücken als mit Worten.   
“Ich fahr dann auch mal, ich gehe davon aus, dass du auf Joey und Tristan hören wirst, wenn sie hier auftauchen.” Bakura murrte leise gegen Setos Lippen, liess ihn dann allerdings los. “Ja, wenns sein muss …”  
Seto sagte dazu nichts mehr, er wollte nicht mit Bakura diskutieren, erst recht nicht, wenn sie sich gerade so Nahe waren wie nie zuvor. 

Es war an sich nicht einfach gewesen zu gehen. Bakura war zu Recht stinksauer auf Duke und er konnte ihn vollkommen verstehen, ihn in diesem Augenblick alleine zu lassen, war vielleicht nicht die beste Option, aber ging es nicht anders.  
Zurück im Hauptquartier suchte er direkt nach Yami und fand diesen nach wie vor bei Mokuba. “Ist er schon auf dem Weg zurück?” Yami drehte sich zu seinem Boss um und irgendetwas war anders. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber Seto wirkte eindeutig ein wenig verändert. “Wie war das Gespräch mit Bakura?”, stellte er ihm eine Gegenfrage und erhielt ein genervtes Augenrollen. “Ich habe dich was anderes gefragt, Yami”, wurde Seto ein wenig deutlicher und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
“Er ist noch bei ihm, wir haben den Porno auf stumm geschaltet, sollten wir das Ende tatsächlich verpassen, geben uns Joey und Tristan Bescheid”, fügte er noch zu seiner Geste an.   
“Gut, gebt mir Bescheid, ich leg mich ein wenig hin.” Seto wirkte erschöpft, wie Yami feststellen konnte und er liess ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach wieder gehen.   
Lange sollte die Ruhe nicht anhalten, Seto war keine halbe Stunde in seinem Zimmer, da kam Yami zu ihm und störte die gerade eingekehrte Ruhe.   
“Er hat die Villa verlassen, wohin er geht, wissen wir nicht, allerdings denken wir durchaus, dass er nach Hause kommt, wobei nach Hause …” Yami grinste bei seinen Worten nur leicht und liess sich neben Seto aufs Bett fallen. “Ich bin mit den Beiden verbunden, also, wirst du nichts verpassen.”  
Seto seufzte abgrundtief auf und setzte sich selbst wieder auf. Er war wirklich froh, wenn diese Tage und diese ganze Geschichte vorbei war. Seine Nerven würden sich eindeutig auch freuen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.  
“Und bis der Kerl da ist, will ich gerne wissen, was bei Bakura passiert ist.” Setos Reaktion war eindeutig, das Aufschnauben wurde wohl langsam zu einer Dauerreaktion von ihm, was ihn ziemlich amüsierte. “Nichts, ich hab ihn wohl ein wenig beleidigt, er hat mich ein wenig beleidigt und am Ende haben wir ein wenig geknutscht.” Yami konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, irgendwie klang das nach Bakura, aber nicht nach Seto.  
“Er bringt dich wirklich aus der Ruhe, oder?” Seto nickte und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. “Ich weiss nicht, wie das passieren konnte, wirklich nicht. Allerdings hat er mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, mich um Duke zu kümmern, nachdem er beinahe aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre.” Yami konnte nicht aufhören mit dem Grinsen. Die Lovestory war eindeutig ein Highlight ihrer Zusammenarbeit, zwar arbeitete er selbst an seiner, aber die war bedeutend weniger aufregend, Marik hatte eindeutiges Interesse an ihm und sie verstanden sich von Anfang an bestens.   
“Nun, ich glaube, die Clans werden sich definitiv zusammenschliessen, wann wirst du es den anderen sagen?” - “Nachdem der Verräter aus dem Weg geräumt ist … Ich denke, Bakura ist auch der Meinung, zumindest klang es danach.”   
Yami nickte zustimmend. “Die Jungs verstehen sich interessanterweise auch sehr gut miteinander, obwohl sie teilweise sehr unterschiedlich sind.” - “Beruhigend.” Seto erhob sich langsam vom Bett und begann sich umzuziehen. “Angst, dein weisses Hemd zu beflecken?” - “Blut gibt hässliche Flecken, ich werde sicher keines meiner teuren Hemden dazu tragen.”   
Yami seufzte leise auf und blickte auf sein Handy, auf welchem gerade die Nachricht kam, dass Duke auf dem Weg hierher war.  
“Dein Timing ist einmal mehr perfekt. Es wird nicht sehr lange dauern, bis er eintrifft.” - “Gut, dann warte ich unten, er wird diese Halle nicht mehr betreten.” Seto zog sich komplett schwarz an und nahm eine seiner Waffen aus dem Schrank. Bakura glaubte zwar, dass er damit nicht umgehen konnte, aber ganz ahnungslos war er nicht. Er war immerhin ein Mann, der ziemlich Feinde hatte, irgendwann hatte auch er bemerkt, dass es mehr als nur einen Bodyguard benötigte.  
“Du willst? Wirklich?” Yami sprang auf und folgte seinem Boss. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass Seto wirklich an eine Hinrichtung dachte. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass er ein wenig dezenter wäre, anscheinend wollte er wirklich wie Bakura handeln und dieser würde es genauso machen.   
Lange dauerte es nicht, bis Seto unten angekommen war und sich gegen einen der Stützpfeiler lehnte. Jetzt hiess es nur noch zu warten. Die Blicke der anderer ignorierte er gepflegt und ein kurzer Blick zu Yami deutete diesem an, Joey und Tristan zu warnen. Er wollte nicht die falschen erwischen. Sie waren noch nützlich, auch wenn er dies ungern über Joey zugab.  
“Seto, was ist hier los?”, wollte einer der Männer wissen, wurde allerdings ignoriert und von Yami beiseite gezogen. Natürlich fiel allen auf, dass Seto ein wenig anders wirkte. Nach einer Weile fing das Tuscheln an, was Seto ebenso ignorierte, Yami hingegen hatte ziemliche Mühe hatte, die Jungs davon abzuhalten, Seto weiterhin zu nerven. Deswegen hätte er das dezenter machen sollen, doch die Fragen würden sich sicherlich gleich klären.  
Kaum ging die Tür auf und Seto erkannte Duke, fiel schon der Schuss. Kein Wort wurde ausgetauscht. Keine Fragen gestellt, keine Antworten gefordert. In der Halle, in welcher zuvor noch getuschelt worden war, war es augenblicklich still. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet und keiner rührte sich, ehe Seto die Waffe herunter nahm und auf Duke zuging. Gemächlich kniete er sich neben diesen und begutachtete sein Werk. Ein direkter Treffer zwischen die Augen, wie Bakura es wollte. “Bitte entsorgt dieses Subjekt, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen.” Ein wenig schneller als zuvor, erhob sich Seto wieder und drückte Yami die Waffe in die Hand. Mittlerweile waren so ziemlich alle Anwesenden dazu gekommen und Seto drehte sich zu diesen um.  
“Sollte noch einer auf die Idee kommen, zu Dartz zu rennen und uns verraten zu wollen, wisst ihr nun, was passiert.” Setos Stimme war kühl, die meisten waren dies gewohnt und Bakuras Leute waren sichtlich beeindruckt.  
“Solange Bakura im Krankenhaus ist, werde ich hier die alleinige Leitung übernehmen, danach werden die Clans zusammengeführt und gemeinsam geleitet. Wer damit ein Problem hat, nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Bakura will auch noch ein wenig Spass.”


	26. Kapitel 25

Keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. “Eine gute Idee, allerdings werde ich nach wie vor, Bakuras Interessen mit vertreten und ich werde ihm persönlich berichten, wie präzise dein Schuss war.” Marik schob sich durch die Leute hindurch und gesellte sich neben Seto. Er wollte ihm den Rücken stärken und ihm war bewusst, dass ihre Jungs damit nur einverstanden wären, wenn er seine Zustimmung gab. “Selbstverständlich und ich hoffe auch, dass Bakura relativ schnell wieder kommt, aber erst einmal müssen wir Dartz los werden.” - “Erst einmal sollten wir dieses Problem hier beseitigen.” Yami deutete auf Duke und ohne zu zögern, kamen zwei Männer, welche sich um das Problem kümmern wollten. “Wer jetzt noch einen Einwand hat, kann gehen”, stellte Marik noch klar, doch schien keiner etwas dagegen zu haben, was Seto zufrieden lächeln liess, auch wenn es nach wie vor sehr unterkühlt wirkte.  
“Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden noch einmal hier, wir haben noch etwas zu verkünden.” Seto schob sich nun an der angesammelten Menge vorbei, um wieder in seine Wohnung zu kommen. Er wollte aus den Klamotten raus, zwar hatte er so präzise getroffen, dass er nichts abbekommen hatte, aber er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl.   
Yami folgte ihm und schloss die Tür ein wenig geräuschvoller als gewollt. “Sehr abgeklärt, geht es dir gut?” - “Yami, er ist nicht mein Erster, ausserdem hätte ich ihn liebend gerne vorher schon abgeknallt, mir geht es Bestens.” - “Es ging leider zu schnell, ich hätte es liebend gerne für Bakura gefilmt”, mischte sich nun Marik ein, welcher den beiden gefolgt war. “Vielleicht solltest du Malik als Scharfschützen ablösen”, merkte er dann noch amüsiert an, als er den Blick der beiden vernahm.   
“Ich bevorzuge es normalerweise nicht selbst abdrücken zu müssen, aber gut, ich habe es Bakura versprochen und ich halte meine Versprechen”, merkte Seto schon ein klein wenig gelassener an. “Könntet ihr bitte raus gehen? Ihr steht hier in meinem Zimmer und ich wollte mich umziehen.” Yami schob Marik grinsend aus dem Raum. Eigentlich war ja klar, dass Seto nicht wollte, dass man ihn in voller Pracht sehen konnte.

“Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es durchzieht, damit hat er den Respekt von Bakuras Jungs auf alle Fälle gewonnen.” Marik war in die Küche gegangen und hatte sich einen Apfel geholt, in welchen er nun genüsslich biss. “Ich bin ehrlich, ich habe auch nicht daran geglaubt. Seto bevorzugt wirklich die ruhigere Methode. Bei uns kommt es auch selten vor und wenn, hat er seine Männer dafür.” Marik nickte und biss noch einmal in seinen Apfel.  
“Morgen gehts los, denkst du, die Planung reicht so kurzfristig?” Yami nickte. “Klar, wobei Joey fehlt, ich hoffe die Jungs verlaufen sich nicht in der Kanalisation.” Yami lachte bei seinen Worten, eigentlich war ja angedacht, dass Joey die Männer durch die Katakomben führte, aber da dieser Polizist spielen musste, mussten sie sich voll und ganz auf die Pläne verlassen. “Ich kenne die Pläne auswendig, ich geh auch gerne vor.” - “Aber lass dich nicht erwischen wie dein Boss, ich bin kein so guter Krankenpfleger wie Seto es wohl zu sein scheint.” Marik schmunzelte amüsiert. So weit wollte er es eigentlich nicht kommen lassen.  
“Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, ausserdem bist du doch dabei, um mich zu beschützen oder etwa nicht?” Yami schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er auf Marik zu ging und ihn kurz küsste. “Das ist dein Job”, stellte er dann klar. Marik zog Yami in einen erneuten Kuss, er würde sicherlich nicht zulassen, dass hier irgendwem was passierte, schon gar nicht diesem Kerl.  
“Ich störe nur ungern, aber wir sollten den Plan noch einmal durchgehen und ihn den anderen verkünden”, machte sich Seto mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar.  
Ein wenig beneidete er die beiden, so würde es zwischen ihm und Bakura sicherlich nie sein, was ihn an sich nicht störte. Er war kein Mann, der seine Gefühle offen zur Schau stellte, aber ein klein wenig danach sehnen konnte man sich schon.  
“Gut, ich hab die Pläne der Villa hier, Tristan hat sich einen Plan ausgedacht, was die Krankenhaussache angeht, wir müssen da einfach Malik noch einweihen, für den Rest hat er seine Truppe schon ausgesucht. Yugi wird die Uniformen morgen früh übergeben, kurz nach Schichtwechsel wird getauscht. Ich denke, da brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen machen.” Seto nickte und Yami holte die Pläne zur Villa.  
“Marik und ich werden hier vorgehen, wir kennen die Pläne auswendig, wir müssen einfach auf das Go von Tristan warten, dann können wir rein und einen Überraschungsangriff starten. Mokuba und Mai haben die Pläne verkleinert und kopiert, jeder kriegt einen der Villa und kann ihn sich über Nacht einprägen, die Kamerapositionen sind eingezeichnet und werden direkt zerschossen.” Auf Setos Lippen schlich sich das erste Mal seit Tagen ein ehrlich entspanntes Lächeln.   
“Ich hoffe wirklich, es klappt alles, wie es sollte, wir müssen auf Dartz Vertraute aufpassen, Valon, Rafael und Keith …” - “Wissen wir, ich gehe davon aus, dass Valon bei dem Krankenhausding dabei ist, die anderen, nun, sind Risikofaktoren.” - “Ich will die Jungs lebend, ich habe ein Wörtchen mit ihnen zu wechseln, was mit Dartz ist, ist mir egal.”   
Marik und Yami waren eindeutig ein wenig skeptisch. “Wozu?”, fragte Marik dann nach und war wirklich gespannt auf die Antwort.  
“Sie scheinen Macher zu sein”, war die kurze Antwort Setos. “Sie könnten auch Scheisse bauen und Dartz alles berichten?” - “Wenn sie den Weg auf den Friedhof auf sich nehmen wollen, dann können sie das tun, richtig.” Setos Stimmlage hatte sich ein wenig verdunkelt. “Kommst du etwa auf den Geschmack?” Marik verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und lächelte verschmitzt. “Nein, aber wenn ich dafür sorgen kann, dass die Stadt ein wenig sauberer ist, dann tue ich das gerne.” Yami verkniff sich ein leises Auflachen. “Sagte einer der mächtigsten Clanbosse in dieser Stadt.” Setos Augenrollen war ausnahmsweise sichtbar, auf so einen Kommentar würde er nun nicht eingehen.   
“Erledigt ihn einfach.” - “Du kommst nicht mit?” - “Nein, ich werde mich um Bakura kümmern, sollte er sich nicht an die Abmachung halten.” Yami grinste noch ein klein wenig breiter. “Du willst nur mit ihm alleine sein, gib es doch wenigstens zu.”   
Seto schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging dann aus dem Raum. “Seto, dein Ernst?” Yami folgte ihm und hielt ihn für einen Moment zurück. “Denkst du wirklich es ist klug, wenn du nicht dabei bist? Bakura ist für solche Dinge prädestiniert, ja, aber er ist nicht anwesend und ..” - “Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass Marik und du nicht genug Autorität haben?”   
Yami seufzte. “Eigentlich nicht, aber ich dachte, dass du als vorübergehender Alleinherrscher vielleicht deine Position festigen willst.” - “Ich denke, ich habe meine Position vorhin klar genug gemacht. Ich brauche keinen noch grösseren Auftritt, schon gar nicht in diese Richtung.” Für Seto war dieses Gespräch nun beendet. Er war keiner, der an vorderster Front kämpfte, dass er es konnte, hatte er eben bewiesen, sollte das den Jungs nicht reichen, war es nicht sein Problem.  
“Wohin gehst du?” Yami wollte allerdings nicht locker lassen. “Mit Tristan sprechen, ich will die Einzelheiten wissen. Wir sehen uns gleich bei der Versammlung.”   
Yami liess seinen Boss nun endlich gehen und kehrte zu Marik zurück. “Er wird immer ein Kontrollfreak bleiben …” 

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und die Halle wurde schnell immer voller und voller. Ein gutes Zeichen, sie waren interessiert. Seto kam nach einer Weile mit Tristan an seiner Seite und sah sichtlich zufrieden aus.   
“Gut, ich sehe Mokubas Mail ist angekommen. Wir werden diese Sache morgen beenden. Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, werden die Gangs dennoch zusammen bleiben, aber wieder in ihren eigenen Gebäuden, aber dass wir dahin kommen, wird morgen noch ein wenig Arbeit nötig sein. Tristan, Yami und Marik, klären euch jetzt über den Plan auf.”   
Seto trat einen Schritt zurück und überliess erst Tristan das Wort. “Ich habe mit einigen von euch schon gesprochen, aber damit alle eingeweiht sind und den Zusammenhang verstehen, werde ich einen Teil des Planes nun aufzeigen. Joey und ich werden morgen kurz vor Schichtwechsel Polizeiuniformen bekommen und die Stelle der zugeteilten Polizisten übernehmen. Eure Aufgabe ist es, das Gebäude zu sichern und zu überwachen. Wir haben zwar Dartz eine andere Zeit angegeben, aber man kann nie wissen. Sobald wir Bakura rausgeschafft haben, gebe ich Marik und Yami eine Information, die Zweite folgt, sobald Dartz Leute Bakura entführen oder angreifen wollen. Dies wird der Startschuss sein, für den Zweiten, wichtigeren Teil des Plans, wir sind die Ablenkung.”   
Die Jungs, die mit Tristan mitgingen nickten lediglich. Sie kannten den Plan schon in- und auswendig. Die Restlichen waren offensichtlich auf den Hauptteil gespannt.   
“Nun, ihr denkt, die Vorband ist nicht wichtig, aber im Gegenteil, ohne diese kann der Hauptact nicht brillieren”, verkündete Yami dann mit einem etwas breiteren Grinsen und erklärte den Rest des Planes.  
Wirklich schwierig war er nicht, allerdings musste wirklich vieles zusammen stimmen, dass sie ohne Probleme durchkamen. Letzten Endes verteilte Marik noch die Pläne der Villa, jegliche Kameraposition war eingezeichnet und auch diejenigen, die zerstört werden sollten.  
“Mai und Mokuba werden hier die Stellung halten und uns den Aufenthaltsort von Dartz immer und immer wieder mitteilen, sofern er sich bewegt. Meistens ist er in seinem Büro oder in seinem Schlafzimmer, achtet auch auf Rafael und Keith, die beiden sind gefährlich und Seto will mit ihnen sprechen.” Ein Blick folgte zu Tristan. “Ich geh davon aus, du weisst alles wegen Valon?” Ein Nicken folgte.  
“Solltet ihr Gurimo oder Alister erwischen, nun, sie gehören wohl auch zum engeren Kreis, den Seto gerne sehen will.”  
Yami lächelte beim Abschluss der Worte und ein bisschen was an Getuschel ging los, was Seto erneut auf den Plan treten liess.  
“Ich erkläre euch schon noch wieso, aber erst einmal ist es wichtig, dass wir Dartz ausschalten und seine Handlanger hierher bekommen, die restlichen Männer sind mir egal.”  
Damit war das Thema für Seto erledigt und er verabschiedete sich bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Dieser kam für alle schneller als erwartet. Vermutlich hatte keiner so richtig geschlafen aufgrund der Nervosität, wobei schnell klar wurde, dass Bakuras Männer wesentlich ruhiger waren als die von Seto. Sie waren solche Situationen offensichtlich ein wenig mehr gewohnt als zunächst gedacht.  
Marik sammelte sogleich alle ein und machte sich auf den Weg. Yami würde nachkommen, sobald er mit Mai und Mokuba alles geklärt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Seto auch noch dazu überreden mitzumachen und der Truppe zu zeigen, wie wichtig seine Anwesenheit war.

Die Mühe war allerdings vergebens. Yami kam ein wenig abgehetzt zu ihrem Treffpunkt und liess sich neben Marik auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Dieser hatte das Auto noch nicht verlassen, immerhin war die Gefahr weniger gross, wenn er in diesem sitzen blieb. “Keine Chance?” - “Keine Chance. Ich glaube allerdings, er ist ziemlich ausgelaugt, der Mann ist so viel Trubel nicht gewohnt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er leitet gefühlt eine Millionen Unternehmen, er leitet mehrere Clubs und naja, ein paar Kleinigkeiten, aber die Sache mit Bakura macht ihn fertig.”  
Yami lachte bei seinen Worten leise und Marik konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig einzustimmen. Irgendwie war es ironisch. “Nun, vermutlich würde es Bakura nicht anders gehen, aber er hat eine Ausrede, die belegbar ist. Ich bezweifle stark, dass Seto ehrlich genug wäre und es genauso sagen würde.” - “Wäre er nicht, dafür ist er zu stolz. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Bakura sehr viel Geduld benötigt und oft zwischen den Zeilen lesen muss.”   
Ein Nicken folgte. Die Zwei würden ihr Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellen und vermutlich hätten sie, trotz Zusammenschluss, genauso wenig Zeit füreinander wie zuvor. “Unsere Freizeit wird nicht besser werden.” - “Richtig, aber wir müssen dann wenigstens nicht mehr in Autos sitzen und auf irgendwelche Zeichen warten, sondern können uns in unseren Zimmern vergnügen und hoffen, es stört keiner, bis wir fertig sind.” Yami konnte nicht anders als ein wenig breiter zu grinsen und Marik einen innigen Kuss zu stehlen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass heute alles glatt ging.   
“Hm, hoffe ich sehr, aber vermutlich werden wir diejenigen mit Disziplin sein und unsere Bosse an ihre Pflichten erinnern dürfen, ausserdem, dein Handy vibriert”, schnurrte Marik beinahe gegen Yamis Lippen, als dieser sein Handy zückte und sich dementsprechend von Marik löste.  
“Tristan. Bakura ist raus, jetzt müssen wir nur auf das zweite Zeichen warten, was gemäss Zeitplan in ein paar Minuten kommen sollte.”   
Marik stieg aus dem Wagen aus und Yami folgte ihm. Sie sollten bereit sein, wenn das Zeichen kam und daher sammelten sie auf dem Weg zum Kanalisationseingang ihre Jungs ein. Rishid machte mit dem Schloss kurzen Prozess und einer nach dem anderen verschwand unauffällig in den dunklen Tunnel.   
Natürlich wurde Wache gehalten, damit reagiert werden konnte, sollte ein paar Strassen weiter doch etwas bemerkt werden.   
Yami gab immer mal wieder wem eine Karte mit, sollten sie sich vor der Villa sammeln, damit die Operation ein wenig schneller voran gehen konnte, nachdem das Go gekommen war.

Lange brauchten sie nicht warten. Marik und Yami waren noch immer vor der Tür, der Empfang würde in den Tunnel sicherlich nicht so gut sein, daher mussten sie ausserhalb auf Tristans Zeichen warten. Kaum war dieses vorhanden, machten sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg und schlossen ziemlich schnell zur Gruppe auf. So kompliziert wie zuerst angenommen, war die Kanalführung nicht und somit konnte Rishid auch zum Eingang der Villa mit dem Schloss kurzen Prozess machen.  
“Jeder weiss, was zu tun ist, Keith, Rafael, Alister und Gurimo lebend, Dartz, nun ja, der Glückliche kriegt eine Prämie.”   
Die Menge stimmte einstimmig zu. Jeder wusste, was zu tun war und somit gab Yami direkt das Go. Schnell waren sie durch die Kellerräume, zerstörten die wenigen Kameras, welche dort angebracht waren und bahnten sich den Weg nach oben.   
Dann ging eigentlich alles ziemlich schnell. Die Jungs hatten sich selbst bereits in Teams aufgeteilt und schwärmten aus.   
Dartz Leute waren wahrlich überrascht, sie konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie die gegnerische Truppe über sie herfiel und einer nach dem anderen fiel. Marik und Yami kämpften sich mit ein paar Jungs zum Büro von Dartz vor, in welchem schon einige andere warteten und diesen festgenagelt hatten.   
In der einen Ecke knieten schon Alister und Gurimo auf dem Boden und Waffen wurden auf sie gerichtet. Gerade als Marik was sagen wollte, ging die Tür erneut auf und Rafael wurde dazu gestossen, was Marik zufrieden grinsen liess. “Fehlt noch Keith, deiner Sippe, wo finden wir ihn?” Dartz schnaubte verächtlich auf. “Valon fehlt ebenso.” Yami zückte sein Handy und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, den haben wir schon in unserer Sammlung, bedaure.” Dartz war sichtlich überrascht. “Ihr, ihr habt uns reingelegt”, stammelte er in seiner Überraschung.   
“Nun, ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht. Ihr habt uns unterschätzt und euer Haus ist echt nicht praktisch, um Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten.” Marik deutete damit auf die Kameras und grinste dabei breit. “Unser Problem war nur die Alarmanlage und ich würde euch liebend gerne den Mann vorstellen, der uns reingebracht hat, aber der ist vermutlich mit Valon beschäftigt.” - “Duke …”, knurrte Datz leise. “Bedauere, Duke hat damit nichts zu tun. Er erlag gestern einem unglücklichen Unfall. Seto mag Verräter nicht sonderlich”, antwortete Yami mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und in diesem Moment kamen weitere Jungs mit Keith im Schlepptau. “Na, dann ist die Party ja komplett. Wir haben eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch.”  
Marik verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die Jungs vor sich. “Er”, dabei deutete er auf Dartz. “Wird diesen Tag nicht überleben. Wir mögen Menschen nicht, die die Schwächen anderer ausnutzen, ohne selbst etwas dafür zu tun. Ihr hingegen, nun, es ist eure Entscheidung, allerdings habt ihr noch ein wenig Zeit dazu, Seto will mit euch persönlich sprechen.” Marik wandte sich wieder an Dartz und positionierte sich vor diesem.  
“Noch irgendwelche bedeutsamen letzten Worte? Nicht? Na dann, viel Spass.” Er hob die Hand und wandte sich wieder ab. Auf sein Zeichen hin fielen einige Schüsse und ein dumpfer Aufschlag, deutete an, dass dieses Thema nun erledigt war.  
“Ihr miesen Bastarde, dass werdet ihr büssen”, kam es aus der Ecke, in welcher die vier anderen am Boden knieten.  
“Hab ich da gerade einen Einwand gehört?”, wollte Yami wissen und baute sich vor Alister auf. “Mein Boss will euch lebend, aber er mag es nicht wirklich, wenn ich beleidigt werde und ich habe bei dir ein ganz mieses Gefühl.” Noch ehe Alister was dazu sagen konnte, hatte Yami abgedrückt.  
“Noch einer?”, wollte er dann wissen und bekam ein kollektives Kopfschütteln. “Wisst ihr, ihr scheint mir vernünftig zu sein, bei ihm hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, er würde den Clan wieder aufbauen wollen, wobei viele Männer sicher nicht übrig sind.”  
Yami zückte sein Handy und wählte Mokubas Nummer. “Wie weit? Ok” Er legte direkt wieder auf und deutete seinen Jungs an, die Drei einzupacken und mitzunehmen. “Wir sind hier fertig, fahren wir zurück.”

“Leute, ich kann alleine laufen, ich bin auch alleine zurück gekommen”, polterte Bakura lautstark, als ihn zwei Polizisten ein wenig grober anfassen wollten. “Falls ihr Hohlbirnen es noch nicht geschnallt habt, ich wurde vor ein paar Tagen angeschossen und ohne meine Leute, wäre ich jetzt tot, weil IHR nicht aufgepasst habt. Dafür verklage ich euch in Grund und Boden.”  
Bakura riss seinen Arm wieder los, als der Polizist danach greifen wollte. Er hasste es wirklich angefasst zu werden, ohne danach gefragt zu werden.   
“Ich denke, es klärt sich alles auf, aber jetzt, bleiben Sie erst einmal hier.” - “Ich wollte auch gar nirgendwo anders hin, ich wollte nur keine Kugel in den Kopf. Ich denke, ihr versteht das, oder?”  
Die Polizisten sorgten lediglich dafür, dass Bakura sich wieder hinlegte, was er mit einem Murren tat. Zeitgleich hoffte er natürlich, dass ihr Plan aufging und am anderen Ende der Stadt gerade ziemlich gut aufgeräumt wurde.

Im Hauptquartier kamen Yami, Marik und Tristans Truppe ziemlich zeitgleich an. Seto wusste dank Mokuba und Mai bereits, dass alles gut gelaufen war und selbst Malik, welcher noch immer auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses positioniert war, berichtete, dass Bakura in sein Krankenbett zurückgekehrt war.  
“Da fehlt einer”, stellte er lediglich fest, als er die Gefangenen begutachtete. “Alister hat sich dazu entschlossen seinem Boss zu folgen, wir waren machtlos.”  
Seto hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. “Wieso, glaube ich dir das nun nicht?” Yami zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ging dann an seinem Boss vorbei.   
“Kann dir bestimmt jeder hier bestätigen. Die Restlichen gehören dir, ich bin gespannt, wer uns bald unterstützen wird.”  
Yami verzog sich dann mit Marik, seine Aufgabe für heute war getan, jetzt hatte er ein wenig Zeit für sich verdient und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Seto bald mehr Zeit für seinen Liebsten hatte. Eine SMS von Yugi liess ihn durchaus guter Hoffnung sein, aber dies würde er Seto später mitteilen. Dieser sollte sich erst einmal um ein klein wenig Entlastung kümmern, wegen nichts anderem wollte er die Jungs haben, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.


	27. Epilog

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen und Seto hatte es wirklich geschafft Keith, Rafael, Gurimo und Valon sinnvolle Aufgaben zu geben. Sie wertzuschätzen, ohne den Groll der vorhandenen Mitglieder auf sich zu ziehen. Er war wohl wirklich ein besserer Geschäftsmann als Kriegsführer.  
Anders als Bakura. Dieser kam nach ein paar Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus. Seine Begeisterung über die Neuzugänge war nicht sonderlich gross, er vertraute Seto allerdings genug, um sie erst einmal gewähren zu lassen.  
Wie er feststellen durfte, machten sie ihre Arbeit ziemlich gut. Der Zusammenschluss der Gruppen klappte an sich erstaunlich gut, auch wenn sie sich wieder räumlich getrennt hatten, es war allen klar, dass sie zusammen gehörten.  
Aufgaben wurden neu verteilt und tatsächlich nahm sich Seto noch mehr zurück als zuvor schon. Er wollte sich mehr um seine Firma kümmern, ein wenig mehr auf dem rechten Pfad gehen, für die Drecksarbeit hatte er nun so gesehen seinen Freund.  
Der die Arbeit liebend gern übernahm.  
“Ich habe ein Problem”, stellte Seto mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fest. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Bakura, welcher im Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch sass und eines seiner Wirtschaftsmagazine durchblätterte. “Ich nicht, dein Anwalt hat mich gut rausgeboxt, ich bin ein freier Mann und darf hier sein.”, entgegnete dieser mit einem Schulterzucken. “Richtig, wir hatten allerdings ausgemacht, dass wir uns abends treffen und du nicht andauernd bei mir im Büro auftauchst. Ich versuche hier immerhin zu arbeiten.” - “Die Betonung liegt auf versuchen. Ich störe dich doch nicht. Ich sitze hier und lese gemütlich ein Magazin, bis du dich dazu entscheidest, mit der Arbeit aufzuhören und mit mir den Tag zu feiern.”   
Seto seufzte entnervt auf. “Gut, du hast gewonnen.” Er stand langsam aber sicher auf und nahm Bakura die Zeitschrift weg, was diesen gespielt aufmurren liess.  
“Ich gewinne gerne, ein wenig musst du mir das lassen, ich hab die Hauptaction nach wie vor verpasst.” - “Immer noch die Leier? Komm drüber hinweg, vielleicht kommt irgendwann wieder ein Arschloch, das denkt über allen zu stehen.” - “Du meinst, einer der schlimmer ist als du?”  
Seto schnaubte leise und zog Bakura aus dem Sessel zu sich hoch und küsste ihn kurz und innig. “Ich weiss wirklich nicht, wieso ich mich mit dir abgebe”, flüsterte er ihm leise gegen die Lippen. “Weil ich unwiderstehlich bin”, stellte Bakura fest und verschloss die Lippen Setos erneut.  
“Du kommst also mit?” Seto nickte. Er konnte jetzt eh nicht mehr weiter arbeiten, zumal Bakura eh nicht aufgeben würde. Da konnte er ausnahmsweise direkt nachgeben und ihr Spielchen sein lassen.  
“Gut, ein freier Tag steht dir zu.” Seto zog Bakura in einen erneuten Kuss, ehe er mit ihm das Gebäude verliess und den Tag verbrachte. Er hatte sich wirklich einen freien Tag verdient, die letzten Wochen und Monate waren sehr nervenaufreibend gewesen und niemals hätte er gedacht, mit dem Mann seine Zeit zu verbringen, welchen er vor dieser Sache noch abgrundtief verachtet hatte.   
Es brauchte manchmal wirklich nur einen klitzekleinen Schubser, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings.


End file.
